Life Lessons With The Strawberry
by The Wanderer of Infinity
Summary: He taught her things she thought she knew, and she changed his world. A multichap story about Ichigo and Rukia's daily life together, and how life can be so much more with just a little Strawberry.
1. Intro

**~Life Lessons With the Strawberry~**

**AN:  
I have decided to start this story instead of starting up 'Reaching Out', because I've had this story in my mind for a few weeks now. Before you start reading this, there are a few things you should know about this story:**

**It can be read in any order [except you should read the prologue and epilogue accordingly].**

**It was totally original, but inspired by you guys! ^^**

**This whole entire story is told in Rukia's POV, unless you are told otherwise. This story is a collection of snapshots of Ichigo and Rukia's daily lives together after Hueco Mundo, and what he is teaching her unknowingly.**

**You can ask if you want me to include something Ichigo taught Rukia by messaging me.**

**Ahem… okays… anything else?**

**Oh, yes.**

**I don't own Bleach.**

**-Fanatic99**

**

* * *

**

_Life is like a lesson_

_We learn as we go_

_Sometimes we fall behind_

_We can sometimes move ahead_

_And pass those around us_

_But ignorance is bliss_

_And move too fast,_

_You'll find yourself in utter solitude._

_Being alone is hard_

_There is no one to lean on_

_No one to listen_

_Life is like a maze_

_We walk around_

_Uncertain if we are taking the right path_

_Until we reach a dead end_

_Life is like a boat_

_It rocks back and forth with the current_

_With the wind_

_As life rocks with circumstance_

_Too deep for our own understanding_

_Life is like a season_

_It comes and goes_

_Quickly and stealthily, as if it was never there_

_Life is like raindrops_

_It falls from the sky into my palms_

_They are little packages of happiness_

_But little packages of sorrow_

_Life was like a box for me_

_An enclosed and tight space_

_I couldn't breathe_

_I was trapped…_

…_until…_

_I found a certain Strawberry_

_I could count on_

_One that made me happy_

_One that pissed me off_

_He taught me things I thought I learnt_

_And burned them into my heart._

_My sky used to be filled with grey _

_But now I can see the blue_

_My eyes can see differently now,_

_I've learnt the truth._

_I had a little Strawberry _

_Who was always there for me_

_I've learnt so much_

_I swear I've learned to touch_

_The sky with my fingertips._

_-Rukia_

* * *

**AN:**

**Corny little poem there, eh? **

**It may be corny, but it's essentially what this story is about. Go on, Review please. This story should be as good, or EVEN BETTER, than the True Will of the Heart. Trust me…**

_And… for those who were wondering… my profile pic is Domo-kun!!!_

_Domo!!!_


	2. To Smile

**~How Ichigo Taught Me to Smile~**

**AN:**

**Hey there! If you are reading this AN, that means you probably just finished reading the 2****nd**** to the last chapter of 'The True Will of the Heart'. That story was a real nice one, wasn't it? Stay tuned for the last chap!**

**Anyways, I named this new chapter of 'Life Lessons with the Strawberry' How Ichigo Taught Me to Smile for a reason. You'll see why…**

…**I'm just saying. This story will be more IchiRuki than anything, really. No 'other individual/obstacle' ('cept Orihime. If she counts…). It's simply flashbacks Rukia has about what Ichigo has taught her [In Her POV, basically.]. It's set after the Hueco Mundo arc.**

**Here goes! REVIEW~!**

**-Fanatic99**

* * *

"I don't get it." I said.

"Don't get what?"

I pointed to the flashing TV screen. "I don't get why that girl always smiles. I just don't."

Ichigo and I were seated on the loveseat [Ha-ha.] in his living room, watching some random show. It was really uncomfortable because it was the middle of June, and it was really hot. I was practically squished up against him, because the Kurosaki's couch was really small.

Isshin and the girls were out to see a movie, so it was just Ichigo and I, sticking to the sofa, on a hot summer day.

Ichigo smells like burning rubber when he sweats. He says I smell like hot sake. I prefer my smell, personally.

Ichigo punched me playfully. "She's smiling because she's happy. It's a social norm, Rukia. Don't you ever smile?"

I frowned. "I don't smile for the hell of it like she does."

Ichigo shrugged. "I mean, I guess it's normal in this society to just smile."

"I smile," I murmured.

I leaned over and turned the electric fan near us on full blast, but the hot air still seemed to kill me. I was already in a black tank top and short shorts, and Ichigo was already in a t-shirt and shorts. I'm pretty sure that neither of us wanted to strip down as much as we wanted to. I mean, it's not 'normal' to walk around in your underwear. Not at all, especially in front of other people.

I sighed. "Ichigo, go grab me a beer from the ref."

Ichigo looked at me like I was insane. "But…"

"I'm ten times your age, fool. I've drank alcohol before."

Ichigo stopped for a moment. "I'll only get it for you if you smile."

I looked at him, annoyed. "You've got to be kidding me. I'm going to melt into a freaking pool if I don't get something cold to drink."

Ichigo shrugged. "Get it yourself."

I moaned and stood up, dragging myself the whole way to the fridge. To my utter amazement, next to the ice cold beers and soda cans in the freezer were, yes, my salvation.

Packets of popsicles. Ice cream.

I looked at the popsicles, too happy to contain my joy. I pulled the box out of the freezer along with a can of coke and stared at it.

"…oh…"

The box was labeled 'Ichigo's Only. Don't touch unless you want to die. That means you, Dad.'

I still reached for one, but I didn't want to take any without permission.

_But… it… is…. So… damn… hot…._

They were chocolate flavored. It was mainly milk chocolate, with a rich caramel filling, and a spiral of white chocolate wrapped it. And- oh gods- the popsicles had bunny prints on them.

I could feel myself salivate.

I sighed and lifted the box, bringing it over to the living room.

"Hey, Ichigo," I called, showing the box to him over the kitchen table. "You mind if I had one?"

Ichigo turned around. He was sweating so much that I saw that he was shiny. "Bring me one of those first."

I did so, even opening the package before handing it to him. He immediately stuck it into his mouth, and he sighed as if he was the most relieved he had ever been.

"…well?"

Ichigo looked at me, his Popsicle lopsided in his mouth. "Only if you smile."

I was furious, but I still respected his stupid condition and carried the box back to the freezer and slammed it shut without taking one. I simply picked up the Coke can I left on the counter, plopped myself back down on the couch, and popped it open.

For some reason, it got so unbearably hot that I was almost tempted to rip off my tank top [Which God forbid I do, not in front of Ichigo!].Even my ice-cold Coke wouldn't suffice to the scalding heat.

"…Ichigo," I moaned, looking at the sun fry the carpet through the window. "What's the temperature?"

Ichigo checked on the weather channel really quickly. "…it's… 110 degrees Fahrenheit, and I'm not sure how much in Celsius."

I freaked out. "We could lie on the sidewalks and fry to death!"

Ichigo shrugged, continuing to lick his ice cream. "You can. I'm just fine."

I looked at his popsicle jealously.

It looked so good. It was beautiful, in fact. I wanted one.

I flashed the fakest, cheapest smile I could at Ichigo.

"Can I have my popsicle now?"

Ichigo eyed me for a second, but shook his head. "No way. That smile was crappy."

I wanted to wrangle his neck that second, but I wanted something of his so I couldn't get on his bad side.

I cracked him a better smile.

"Now?"

Ichigo looked at me, but shook his head.

"No."

I was angry, but I didn't show it.

"I know this is corny," Ichigo said, scratching his head. "But I don't think you are smiling honestly. You can have one when you do."

I frowned. Fine then! If he wanted to play it like that, I would have to be tougher than ever.

So I downed the rest of my Coke.

_One Minute._

_Two Minutes._

_Five Minutes._

The popsicle was melting now. It ran gently down the sides, down the stick, and soon, through Ichigo's fingers. I wanted some. I wanted some!

Without another thought, I simply grabbed the popsicle out of Ichigo's hand, and started sucking it furiously. A cold wave of relief ran through my body. It was so good….

_…wait…. I just remembered! Licking something someone else licked is basically like kissing them. _

AHH!!!

I practically spat the popsicle out onto the carpet. The melted chocolate seeped through the carpet, and it looked like actual shit.

Ichigo glared at me. "…what the hell was that?!"

His expression was hilarious. I could feel my cheeks blow up a little and my face turn pink.

Before I knew it, I was laughing. I was smiling, happy beyond comparison.

Ichigo laughed too.

When we stopped, he bent down to pick up the popsicle and throw it in the trash. He carried it to the trash in the kitchen, and I turned to watch him.

I turned around and faced the TV, but I wasn't paying it any attention.

"You see, Rukia," Ichigo said, opening the freezer with a click. "There's no point in being sad if there is no reason to."

I heard him fiddle around in the freezer, and it sounded sort of like the sound you get when crumpling a paper bag.

"…but it's perfectly fine to be happy for no reason."

He walked back, this time, holding two packages of popsicles.

I swear I could've kissed him that second. I didn't, if you were wondering.

For the rest of the afternoon, we sat on that loveseat, eating ice cream, and I realized it wasn't too bad being stuck so close to him on the couch after all.

* * *

**AN:**

**What did you think? Please review!**

**Next Chapter: How Ichigo Taught Me to Dance**


	3. Just Dance

**~How Ichigo Taught Me to Dance~**

**AN:**

**Ah, the True Will of The Heart is finally over. Phooey.**

**Anyways, now I have time to focus on this story~! :D**

**I have more opportunities to let IchiRuki shine through this fic, because there is no competition […Orihime can't really be considered a threat, can she?! Renji is sort-of competition, but Rukia loving him would be loving a brother, which she can't bring herself to do.] for either of their hearts.**

**Enjoy this fic! Hope you guys like fluff and the tango, cuz it's all RIGHT HERE!**

**[Play 'Just Dance' with this one? GOD NO! And I wanna take a ride on your disco stick?! I don't like Lady Gaga, folks. She doesn't have a gaga, so she couldn't possibly be a lady. Play any song you'd like with this one.]**

**-Fanatic99**

* * *

_Karakura High School_

_2:56 PM_

_Physical Education Facility, otherwise known as…_

_The Gym_

"This unit we will be learning social dancing," Mr. Kubo [Yes, you read that right] said sharply. "You will be paired with a member of the opposite sex by random popsicle stick drawings from the girls' side."

The class both moaned and hurrahed at the same time.

Me, you ask? Well, I didn't know what to think of this.

I had a horrible feeling I knew who I was going to partner up with.

I felt many pairs of eyes watching me. I knew Keigo's eyes were glued on me, some other guy's eyes, and many other hopefuls eyes stuck on me. I knew for a fact I was terrified knowing that I might have to dance with a guy I didn't really know, their arms around my waist.

I was freaking out inside. I hadn't danced in a hundred years. Why start now?!

…there was only one real option.

So I turned to face Ichigo.

His eyes, which were the only pair I honestly wanted on me, were closed. He had somehow snuck his freaking iPod into class, and he was listening to it, obviously unaware of what was about to happen. My tried poking him. Our names began with the same letter, so we were seated next to each other. I poked him again. He didn't notice.

Someone tapped my back.

It was Kubo-sensei, with the drawing bag in his hands. "You pick first, Kuchiki."

I gulped and nodded, reaching into the bag.

Drat. I couldn't feel the spiritual energy residue on the papers the names were written on because Kubo-sensei had written them all. I picked through the bag, my heart racing.

PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE!

I finally took a hold of a piece of paper. It was way on the bottom, seemingly unnoticed, only if you didn't look hard enough. I took a deep breath and drew the name.

It was folded closed.

Kubo-sensei nodded. "You need to wait until all the girls draw names and then you can see who you are paired with."

I sighed and held the piece of paper with my dancing destiny on it close to my heart

I sure hope I picked the right one.

Girl after girl picked. I noticed that Orihime looked as determined as I did when I picked out of the bag.

_…could it be?_

I shook the thought out of my head. It was probably true that she wanted to dance with Ichigo.

…but why should I let that get to me? Why should I care who Ichigo partners up with? I would be just fine with Uryu, or Chad for that matter.

…stupid gigai hormones. I told Urahara specifically to terminate any jealousy hormones in this stupid body.

"Okay then," Kubo-sensei announced finally. "Open your papers, girls."

I did.

I smiled. YES!

I turned to face Orihime. She wasn't frowning, but I could tell she was disappointed.

Because I got Ichigo Kurosaki!

…oh god. That was so bitchy. It's not like Ichigo's mine or anything, but this meant a lot to me, so…

…STUPID GIGAI HORMONES!

I saw Ishida walk up to Orihime. He wasn't a bad partner for her.

Ichigo walked up to me. He didn't look too thrilled.

"You are a little too short for me," He moaned.

I blushed. "So? Have you even tried?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "This has to be the 4th Year in a row I had to do Social Dance. I would know."

Without any hesitation, he held me close, his arms wrapped around me in a perfect dance hold.

"See?" He asked.

He didn't even flinch or blush. Me, I was freaking out.

I had never had someone this close to me like this. Kaien, maybe… but he was partially dead.

I could hear Ichigo's heartbeat. It was weird, because indeed, my lips were right about at his chest, meaning my hair was at his neck.

……

"Perfect!" Kubo-sensei said, giving us the thumbs up. "That should be perfect for combo-holds and twists, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo nodded and let go of me. I looked up at him, numbly.

"I can't dance."

Ichigo shrugged. "Neither could I. It's not really hard if you have a good partner."

I scoffed. "Are you saying you are a good partner to have?'

Suddenly, some catchy music started.

"Warm-up steps, folks!" Kubo-sensei said loudly.

Immediately everyone started dancing. I had no idea what to do.

"The warm-up dance is easy," Ichigo said, holding me an inch away, clasping both my hands.

I blushed again. STUPID HORMONES!!!

"Okay, listen up." Ichigo said. "How do I put it… ah!" He grinned naughtily at me and started pulling me with the music. "First, sway and step left to dodge the hollow's claw."

I obeyed. It was pretty easy.

"Now change direction!"

I did. We continued to sway and step for a few seconds. It wasn't too bad.

"This next part is a little harder." Ichigo said, pulling a little closer. His lips were right above my right ear. I shivered.

"Pull away from me like you are repulsed at me, and then come back near me as if you loved me, while doing those steps from before. Sway and pull away, step and come back."

The first time I tried, I felt myself step on Ichigo's toes.

He didn't seem to notice.

"Keep on going!" He hissed.

I pulled away from him reluctantly, afraid I would fall at the speed of the music. But his hands held tightly onto mine, keeping me balanced.

I actually enjoyed dancing with him once I got the hang of it.

"This is actually pretty fun, Ichigo." I told him as we stepped and pulled close, giggling.

"I'd hate to say I told you so," Ichigo replied, smiling back at me as we pulled away.

I almost didn't want to stop when the music ended, but I did.

Kubo-sensei applauded. "That wasn't bad, kids." He said, smiling. "But I would have to say that the best couple has to be the Kurosaki/Kuchiki faction. After a rocky start, they recovered by pretending to enjoy what they were doing and doing it well! Who knew Kurosaki was such a good dancer?!"

I smiled proudly. Then I realized that I was still holding hands with Ichigo. I pulled my hand away as quickly as possible. The class laughed. I did too, nervously blushing.

"Our next dance is the one I taught you guys in Middle School," Kubo-sensei said brightly. "The _Sakura Hanabi [Cherry-blossom fireworks]_?"

Ichigo nodded. "I remember that. It was fun…"

The music started. I noticed the song was jubilant and carefree, fast and popping.

Ichigo took a hold of my hands and held them like we were going to tango, but he walked us in a little circle. The rest of the couples were doing the same thing.

"I still don't think I can dance," I told him nervously.

"Don't worry," Ichigo said confidently.

Suddenly, with a sharp jerking movement, Ichigo pulled himself extremely close to me.

I felt my heart skip a beat when the real dance began.

Ichigo let go of one of my hands, kicking out one foot. I kicked with my other foot.

It was a little complex, but timing the moments when I released his hand and when I kicked what foot out wasn't too hard.

Ichigo quickly pulled me close and spun me in a little circle. When I stopped spinning, we were face to face. I gaped at how close his face was and tried not to blush. He wasn't smiling anymore: he had an intense look of concentration in his eyes.

He was really dedicated to dancing.

I felt myself get spun back in the other direction, and the circle holding-hands part repeated again, and the kicking out and letting go of hands part as well.

Suddenly, the pattern changed. Ichigo came up quickly, wrapped his arms around my waist, and hoisted me into the air. I was so shocked when I felt Ichigo's hands wrap around my thigh-portion of my leg.

I was trying so hard not to blush, let alone scream.

I could feel Ichigo's sharp chin protrude into my chest. He was blushing now.

"Smile and lift your arms into the air with sharp, jerking movements, like fireworks!" So I did, flashing out my arms ever so often, in beat with the music.

I had no idea how Ichigo managed to hold me up so long without stumbling. I saw that Keigo had failed miserably in holding up his partner, Chad holding Tatsuki with one arm, and Uryu blushing furiously, unable to see because Orihime's boobs where squished against above his cheekbones.

Suddenly, Ichigo dropped me gently to the ground, motioned me to ride on his back, and stated yelling.

"ICHIRIN NO HANA!" The men (Boys?) chanted. [One Single Flower]

"SAKURA HANABI!" The girls responded.

The pattern happened several times, with a strange head moving thing. It was weird.

"SAKURA HANABI!" We all screamed.

I finally let go of Ichigo and gasped for a breath of air. Dancing was harder then I thought.

Ichigo patted my back. I looked up.

He was smiling. All of that stress was made worthwhile.

"Not bad, Kuchiki. You can dance after all."

* * *

**AN:**

**Heh! Dance-fics are so corny! :D**

**Hopefully the next one is better.**

**Next up:**

**Ichigo Teaches Me to Cook Instant Ramen**

**[Click the damned review button beneath this, dammit!]**


	4. Instant Ramen

**~How Ichigo Taught Me How to Make Instant Ramen~**

**AN:**

**MWAH-HA~! Another chapter~!**

…**if you want me to include anything specific that you think Ichigo should teach Rukia, just review and tell me or send me a message!**

**-Fanatic99**

* * *

_Kurosaki Household _

_8:45 PM_

I was hungry.

Isshin was out with the girls for a sleepover, so I was stuck with he-who-you-already-know-so-will-no-be-named [Ichigo] for the whole day.

"Ichigo, I'm hungry!" I told him.

We were currently seated on the Kurosaki's loveseat (Ha-ha, perv.), squished up against each other. It had become a routine every weekend between hollow reports and arguments that whenever Isshin took out the girls, we would have a TV marathon, just the two of us.

We would spaz out on tons of junk-food, ranging from ice cream, to cakes, to chips, to bento-boxes from the convenience store down the street, onigiri and teriyaki TV dinners, and so much other junk even I wonder how both Ichigo and I are still skinny.

And if you were wondering, 'just the two of us' doesn't mean that we are dating, or anything. The closest we get during those days is being squished up against each other on the couch… but there was that time Ichigo had to pick some gum out of my hair, so he had to squeeze me and lay me on the couch so he wouldn't yank my hair out… but that's beside the point.

Today, I wanted real food. Real, freaking, food.

Ichigo shrugged. "Don't you see all the food around us? Have some BBQ chips," He said, offering me the bag in his hand.

"But it's around dinner time, and I want to eat something that's not 98.99% fat." I grumbled, listening to my stomach grumble as well.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I'll be back. Tell me what happens in the show when I'm gone."

So he retreated to the kitchen. The show we were currently watching was a rom-com (Ichigo chose it, I swear) about a chef and a girl who burned everything she put on a stove, even water. So far the chef guy is so pissed at her that he thinks he loves her, even though he's not her type.

I don't get it, but hey. It's pretty damn funny.

And yes, as I expected, Ichigo returned to the living room, a bowl of piping hot ramen in his hands. How does he do it, I don't know. It's only been two minutes and he's managed to cook up a meal.

"Eat up," Ichigo said, gently putting the bowl on the table. "Don't spill."

"Yes, father," I mumbled, breaking apart the chopsticks he had handed to me. I started on the ramen, hungrily eating.

"How do you magically stir up a bowl of amazing shrimp ramen without any effort?" I asked him through slurps.

Ichigo shrugged and grinned to himself. "You said it yourself. MAGIC!"

I rolled my eyes and lay the bowl back on the table. "Seriously. You should tell me so I won't have to ask you all the time."

Ichigo looked at me for a second. No, for a really long time. I sort of freaked out inside.

"…are you going to finish that?" He asked me, pointing to the bowl of ramen.

"No, I've had enough," I said, passing the bowl to him.

So he ate from the bowl I ate from. From the chopsticks and all.

My mouth opened in disbelief. It was like giving me an invisible kiss. YEACH!

Ichigo looked up at me. "I know what you are thinking. C'mon, Rukia. We've know everything about each other. It's no big deal."

"Yeah, like I know that you don't have a girlfriend even though a million girls like you," I smirked victoriously.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, laid the empty bowl on the table, and stuck out and hand to help me stand.

"I am going to teach you how to make my magic soup."

I followed him to the kitchen. Ichigo reached in the pantry and grabbed a little plastic package. He handed it to me.

"Have you ever seen this packet in the pantry before?" Ichigo asked me.

"Yeah, it's like you have hundreds of them." I replied.

Then I finally took the time to read the label.

_Goriyama Instant Noodles! Cooked and ready in under 3 minutes! Just add hot water!_

Ichigo grinned and flicked my forehead. "Get it now? That's all to it. Now try it."

"…I don't get it. How could it possibly be safe to eat this if you just add water? It won't be cooked well and-"

"You seem to like it," Ichigo replied hastily, pushing my nose like a button.

That's one of my pet peeves, you see. Ichigo does it to annoy me when he's right about something. I usually reply with a kick in his balls.

I blew off some steam and glared at him in the eye. "Shut up, Kurosaki. Just demonstrate to me how to make it."

Ichigo took the package and opened it, emptying the contents into a bowl. What was there was a bunch of dry noodles, stuck together. They had some sort of powder over them.

He then took a mug from the dishwasher, filled it with water, and heated it for 1:00 minute in the microwave. Then he took it out, poured the water in, and ta-da! Ramen.

It was such a quick process it blew my mind.

"That's amazing!"

Ichigo looked amused. I knew it was probably weird to freak out about instant Noodles in his eyes.

"Try some."

I walked over to the bowl and ate some. Yeah. That was the incredible stuff he always made me.

"Now you make some."

I nodded. It wasn't that hard. So I went into the pantry, got a package, and emptied it into a bowl. I then filled a mug with water, and heated it in the microwave. I then poured the hot water over the noodles, and voila, noodles.

I smiled. "Yeah!"

Ichigo smiled. He reached over with his chopsticks and took some of my newly learned instant recipe.

For some reason, my heart beat quicker and quicker. Apparently, in Japan, when a girl cooks and a guy eats it and likes it, it's a great honor to the girl because it means the guy likes her. Weird, I know, but it made my heart beat faster nonetheless.

He invited the noodles, no, MY NOODLES, into his mouth. He chewed. And chewed.

I chewed my lip.

"It tastes… different."

Ichigo's eyes were bulged a little, like he needed to throw up.

"What?" I blurted. "I did the exact same thing you did!"

He handed me the chopsticks and I tried some.

It did taste different. In a bad way.

"I don't get it," Ichigo murmured. "You did it perfectly!"

"Maybe it was a fluke," I said, determined to make it better. "I should just try one more time."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, you should."

_10:56 PM_

Without our knowing it, we had spent over two hours trying to figure out why my ramen tasted so horrible. After numerous failed attempts(And when I say numerous, I MEAN numerous), I finally gave up.

"I guess the noodles are only good when you make them," I murmured to Ichigo, defeated.

"Hey there," He said, his eyes soft. "I'm sure it's not your fault." He grinned and messed up my hair. "Maybe something to eat'll cheer you up. I'm pretty hungry myself."

Ichigo rushed over to the pantry. He gasped.

He pulled out another package of the instant ramen.

"Last one, Rukia. I guess we're just going to have to share."

For some reason, that made me feel so much better.

Just having Ichigo care enough to cook me something that took no effort was just sweet. That's all I could describe it as.

So he laid the bowl in front of us, and stood across from me on the counter.

Ichigo smiled at me and handed me the chopsticks we had been using and grinned. "Try it."

So I did. It tasted like heaven in a bowl.

We never did get to watch that Chef and Idiotic Girl rom-com, but hey. I liked this way better.

_Next Day_

I feel… so… sick.

Apparently, Ichigo was right. It wasn't me who was cooking the ramen wrong. It was the ramen itself.

For some reason, all of the packets I cooked were expired. Yes, expired! And for some weird and miraculous reason, all the bowls Ichigo cooked were not expired. Talk about coincidence…

…but Ichigo had been wrong about another thing. Apparently, sharing chopsticks is never a good idea, especially when eating expired food. We both woke up that morning to run out of our rooms to throw up. Yech.

Ichigo was way sicker than I was. He was practically bed-ridden, the poor guy. He had forced himself to eat every crappy bowl I had cooked. I had practically poisoned him.

I was really depressed. I was such a screw up.

…then I heard my stomach grumble.

I didn't even think about it. I moved to the pantry and saw that someone (Isshin) had miraculously replaced (Bought when he noticed they were all gone) the noodles.

I bit my lip and looked at the expiration date on one pack.

--

I knocked on his door. "Ichigo? You awake?"

"Yeah." Ichigo murmured. "I feel like crap. Come in."

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Ichigo was sprawled out on his bed. He was shirtless, but hey, I'd seen guys shirtless before.

Just not Ichigo. I tried not to blush.

STUPID HORMONES.

"I come with food," I declared, placing the bowl of hot soup on his desk.

"Not that stuff again," Ichigo murmured. I hung my head. I knew it was a horrible idea.

I sulked out of his room. "Enjoy."

I then ran downstairs into the living room, trying to get a hold of myself. What a stupid move. Why on earth had I done that?

I closed my eyes, blew off some steam, and turned the TV on. To my surprise, that rom-com Ichigo and I had missed last night was on. I started to watch.

_Two Hours Later_

Turns out the movie was really good. I loved it.

But I my stomach was still in a knot. I needed to find out what had happened.

So I tiptoed back upstairs and went in Ichigo's room.

It was a tad bit dark. "Ichigo?" I called softly.

I had a snore for a response. He was asleep.

I sighed in relief and walked cautiously up to his desk. The ramen was gone!

I saw piece of paper next to the bowl. It was dark, so it was hard to read.

I walked up to his window a little to see if I could read it through the moonlight.

_Thank you._

_I loved it._

_-Ichigo_

My heart did a stupid little somersault. I smiled.

And that was how Ichigo taught me how to make instant ramen.

* * *

**AN:**

…**cute, wasn't it? REVIEW!**

**Next Chapter:**

**How Ichigo Taught Me About Love**


	5. Ice Skating

**~Ichigo Teaches Me to Ice Skate~**

**AN:**

**I know, I know. I promised I'd have Ichigo teach Rukia about love, but this was a great suggestion… the 'how to kiss' one is coming up…and the 'how to draw' one… after a few chapters… let's not get ahead of ourselves…**

…**as for 'hand-clapping', I have no knowledge of what that might be, unfortunately. *Sweats furiously***

**You guys just keep suggesting… I need more and more ideas! **

**-Fanatic99**

* * *

At Christmas Isshin Kurosaki surprised me with the most unexpected gift of all. It came in the form of a coupon. I had no idea what the coupon could've been for.

**The day before Christmas, Ichigo is Your Slave For the Day, Rukia-chan. Enclosed are two ice skating tickets. Tell him the 'cash is only coming if you do this'.-From Daddy**

I blinked several times. Ice skating? Never heard of it.

So when I took the tickets up to Ichigo's room, I also received a very unusual reaction.

Ichigo's eyes bulged slightly out of his head, his mouth dropped open, and he turned a strawberry red.

"Oh no he didn't."

"Oh no he didn't what?" I asked Ichigo, curiously.

He shoved the tickets in my face.

"Couples Winter Skating… skate with the one you love most, show us your moves, and enter for a chance to make-out underneath our 110 pound mistletoe!" I read aloud, turning scarlet.

"I can't believe I have to do this…" Ichigo mumbled under his breath.

"…what exactly is the 'cash' you need for?" I asked him curiously.

"Nothing." Ichigo shot back.

There was silence.

"Are you going to do this? I mean, I could always tell your dad that-"

"He knows his ways. He'll find out you lied…" Ichigo mumbled.

"O-kay," I replied, leaning in near his face to pull his cheeks. "I guess we could go for a while, not enter the contest, and not make out underneath the freak-of-nature mistletoe. Not that I wanted to."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I hope this doesn't end up like when I tried to teach you to skateboard. You almost got hit by a freaking car."

"…so? You totally jumped in the way and got hit instead, remember? You only broke an arm." I shrugged.

Ichigo rolled his eyes again and hunched over. "I hope you have good balance."

"I have no idea what or how to skate," I replied proudly. "…but… why is it romantic to skate? I mean, if your partner can't hold balance, you'll have to slow down and help them up all the time. It wouldn't be enjoyable."

Ichigo turned pink. "That's the thing."

My eyebrows shot up. I giggled a little. "C'mon. A little body contact with lil' old me isn't going to hurt. We've had to lay in bed next to each other on several accounts of your dad's mysterious bed stealing fetish, but hey."

Ichigo frowned. "I just don't want to have to do a certain thing while teaching you to skate."

"What would that be?"

"…nothing. It's two days from now. No big deal." He breathed.

I nodded. "Yeah… nothing."

--

_Two Days Later… already?!_

I looked through the bus window, taking deep breaths.

I wondered what the people who saw Ichigo and I sitting next to each other on the bus would automatically think. Yeah, I think I have an idea.

_What a cute couple! BLAH-BLAH-BLAH._

I turned red and turned to look at Ichigo. He had a grey beanie over his orange hair. It looked nice. I was wearing a purple one. We were matching.

GYAH!?

…change the subject in your head, Rukia…

"…who taught you to skate, Ichigo?" I asked him, poking his side.

"My mom," Ichigo said, looking at me in the eye. "She was an excellent skater."

I nodded and quietly fidgeted with the tickets in my pocket.

_Just me. And Ichigo. Alone._

Tokyo is a very big city. It's unlikely we'd see someone we knew while skating.

But… it still scared me.

_Don't tell anyone, but I've never dated before._

Yeah, I said it. I have been living with guys, like, forever, but not once have I gone on a formal date.

Not that this is one, just saying.

…I think I'm going insane.

When the bus finally stopped at the Yagami prefecture, by the local ice rink, I could've sworn I was hyperventilating my ass off. I couldn't breathe.

Ichigo tugged at my jacket sleeve. "C'mon, Rukia."

I nodded and stood up, following him. I held onto his arm, just in case I was swept away with the tall crowd.

Finally we got to the 'ice rink'. It was medium-sized, and it looked very friendly to children.

…but there were no kids there at the moment. It was just a bunch of couples in shoes with blades, sliding on the ice. It looked weird, watching a bunch of couples I didn't know laugh and share memories with each other.

I could see one couple by the outhouse by the back of the rink too busy making out to even step foot on the ice, let alone realize they were blocking to way to the bathroom for a very desperate-to-piss looking young man.

Then I remembered the mistletoe.

Whoa.

It was about as big as a tall man [Ichigo… does he count as a 'tall boy'?], green as ever, smack dab in the center of the rink.

"Just stay on the outsides and we'll be safe," Ichigo whispered to me.

One false slide… and… my lips would lose their innocence. Yech.

I nodded and blindly followed him to a cashier.

"I'll rent two pairs please. One size 13 in Men's and one in 7 in Women's."

The cashier smiled at us goofily. "Isn't your boyfriend sweet, honey?" She asked me.

"Um… he's not my boyfriend," I blurted, blushing.

"That's what they all say," She replied, slamming the skates on the counter and winking at me.

Ichigo paid for the skates. Before we left, the cashier whispered to me.

"He's a keeper, young lady. Taking you to skate here, at this time of the year, is one of the sweetest and most romantic things a guy could do for a girl. Banzai!"

I nodded wearily and blushed, walking quickly away.

Ichigo sat down on a bench and I sat down next to him. "So… what now?"

Ichigo pulled up the big pair of skates and pulled them on his feet after taking off his shoes. Then he expertly tied the laces tightly. The skates were black and red- they were so Ichigo.

"…I don't know what to do…" I mentioned to him.

Ichigo nodded and bent down to hide the color of his face. "…could you… take off your shoes?"

I nodded and kicked them off. Ichigo then took a hold of my right foot awkwardly and slipped on a purple and white skate, doing the same with my other foot. He handled my feet like I was a princess or something. It was weird, doing this.

I mean, Ichigo and I have done just about everything together. We've carried each other's bloody bodies to Inoue's house (Her expression whenever I carry Ichigo's body in is priceless), escaped from the Soul Society's greatest death sentence, and beat up espada.

But Ichigo simply helping me put my skate on was different. It felt…weird, because it was personal.

I looked down at him as he tied my skates.

He was blushing. He'd obviously never done this with any other girls but his sisters. I muffled my giggles.

Ichigo stood up, flushed. "Done. Let's… go…"

I nodded. Standing up in the skates on carpet wasn't hard. It was actually easy.

But once I stepped onto the ice, I thought I was going to freaking DIE.

I slipped so fast that my arms shot out, holding onto the thing nearest to me.

Which happened to be Ichigo.

I blushed incredulously. My cheek was pressed up against his since I had dragged him down, and I could feel his warm cheek under mine. His hair brushed up against my neck and I could feel his arms wrap around my waist, holding me steady, even as he bent over weirdly. My arms were wrapped around his side and waist too.

"Oh… oh Ichigo!" I blurted, but not letting go. "I'm sorry about that. I'm such a klutz."

"I fell face-flat the first time I stepped onto the ice," Ichigo muttered, his face turning warm underneath my cheek. "Don't worry about it. That was a normal reaction."

I let go of him but quickly held onto the railing. I gasped for a while, trying not to blush. I looked up, careful not to make eye contact with Ichigo, let alone face him.

What I did see was the cashier lady giving me a thumbs up. I groaned.

Ichigo helped me turned around.

"You can stand. That's a start." He whispered. "Now, just try pulling yourself along the railing."

I did so, but I felt myself slip backwards. My ass was in for some hard landing.

The funny thing was, I didn't feel the ice halfway down. I felt Ichigo's belt buckle beneath my butt, and he had wrapped his arms around my waist so he could shield my butt from the impact of the fall.

Ichigo's a guy. I know that.

…and guys have a little 'extra' component that tends to hurt when kicked.

…I can only imagine how much it hurt Ichigo when we landed on the ice, first his butt on the ice, then my butt on his crotch.

Ichigo let out this little shriek, so painful sounding it made me squint.

I stood up as quickly as I could, helping him up.

"Oh, gawd, Ichigo! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't mention it," Ichigo wheezed, trying not to let himself cry. "Please, don't."

Then he suddenly smiled.

"You are standing without the railing! That's great!"

I looked around. The nearest railing was in 15 meters. Wow.

Ichigo smiled and ruffled my hair. "A natural, I see. I just hope I won't need to get any other injuries."

I nodded, but looked down. "I don't think I can skate forward just yet."

Ichigo shook his head. "Sure you can!" He insisted.

I looked into his eyes. I saw the confidence for me in them, the belief in me, the experience and thunder in me.

"I sure can!" I responded, smiling, stepping forward.

--

I was face flat in the center of the rink, right underneath the monster mistletoe. Ichigo couldn't come to help me up or we'd be caught underneath the mistletoe together.

I got up to a sitting position, rubbing my head. I had hit it in the fall.

"Ow," I murmured.

I saw Ichigo about 40 meters away, reluctant to skate any nearer than he already was to the center. Better safe than sorry.

Suddenly, I see someone skate up to me. He has a t-shirt that says 'Ice-Rink Staff' on it.

He looked pretty nice. Nice brown hair and eyes, and a kind smile.

Okay, he was pretty hot. When he offered me his hand I was afraid I would blush so much I'd melt the ice I was sitting on.

"Hey," Mystery-man told me, smiling cutely. "I saw you wipeout really badly from the other side of the room. Don't get too hurt, okay… what's your name?"

"Rukia," I told him, trying to get the stupid bang by my eyes to go away. "What's your's?"

"Hayate," Hayate said, grinning. "You know, beautiful, we're underneath the mistletoe, and it'd be a shame to break tradition."

"Eh?"

That was unexpected.

Suddenly, I heard a hand clamp down on Hayate's shoulder.

"Back away from my girlfriend." Ichigo scowled at him.

"EH?!" That was even more unexpected.

Hayate looked at Ichigo's 'death-stare' and gulped. "I'd better get going."

He skated away as quickly as he'd come.

Soon it was just Ichigo and I, standing there, in the center of the mistletoe.

"Why'd you say that, Ichigo?" I asked him, blushing slightly. "You and I both know… I'm not your girlfriend."

"Because, you shouldn't kiss strangers," Ichigo replied simply, not making eye contact with me.

Wait. We were under the FREAKING MISTLETOE!

…sinister plot twist.

All the couples had stopped skating, staring at us. It was dead silent. They were actually expecting us to… kiss!

I was going to die. I swear my heart could've gone in seconds.

But it didn't. Ichigo simply bent down and the very tip of my nose.

I felt my heart stop beating altogether.

Has anyone ever kissed you on the nose? Besides your mom? Well, I have to say, it makes you warm from head to toe. It made me blush so hard that I was afraid I could never blush again afterwards.

At once all the couples started clapping around us, cheering.

I blushed, and blushed, and blushed even more. "Ichigo…"

He gulped and turned around, not facing me directly. "Let's go."

I was so shocked my head was spinning. His lips. Pecking my nose. It was too awkward to even think of.

I tried skating again, but I almost fell, AGAIN.

But this time I fell into Ichigo's open arms. It was dramatic.

Apparently some douche working the lighting in the rink decided it would be fun to point a limelight at us. It was so, so, corny, and so, so, wrong.

I looked up at Ichigo. His eyes sort of sparkled underneath the light, his face tinged so slightly red it made me want to touch his skin. SO CORNY…

"Can we go home?"

"…yeah." Ichigo murmured, helping me back up.

I didn't know what to do for a while. We just stood there in the limelight, all eyes on us.

Ichigo finally reached out and took my hand, and gently, he helped me get back to the carpeted area. The limelight followed us, and couples cheered and applauded around us.

Ichigo looked pretty uncomfortable, holding my hand. I was pretty curious about it too, how warm his hand was in mine.

_OMG. OMG. . Ichigo… just…kissed…me. [That rhymes! ;P]_

Ichigo helped me throw off my skates, and we fled into the night.

"…Ichigo…" I told him, still shocked. "Why'd you kiss my nose?"

"I didn't mean to." Ichigo replied hastily. "I actually accidentally tipped over, almost falling into you. I would've kissed your lips if I hadn't stopped myself when I did."

"…oh."

So it wasn't intentional. I sighed in relief.

….do I actually feel disappointment about him not kissing me?

GYAHH~! Stupid hormones, Urahara.

"Ichigo…"

"Yeah, Rukia?"

"…Merry Christmas, douche."

"Merry Christmas, midget."

…we walked home, not bothering to take the bus, hand in hand.

…that's how Ichigo taught me to ice skate.

**

* * *

**

AN:  
I loved that. It was just… so… funny! XD

**You know, maybe I haven't lost my touch!**

**[And those of you who are wondering what Ichigo needed cash for, you'll see in another chapter!]**

**REVIEW, DAMMIT~!**

Next Chapter: Ichigo Teaches Me to IM [Instant Message… Chat Online, whate4 else.]


	6. I Miss U

****

~How Ichigo Taught Me to IM~

**AN:  
Aha, yet another chapter, folks. :D**

**This one is going to be bittersweet. I mean, you'll understand if you read it.**

…**well, here goes!**

* * *

_Kurosaki Household_

_Tuesday_

Ichigo left today.

It turns out the 'cash' [Read 'Ice Skating for Additional Info] he needed from his dad was for a plane ticket for an early interview with the headmaster in UCLA [University of California in Los Angeles]. Ichigo was so smart he could get a scholarship two years even before he graduated. He wanted to be a doctor and study in America but practice right here in the clinic. He was scheduled to speak with the headmaster, and take some tests.

The thing is, that meant that he'd have to leave me with his family for 8 days. That was 8 too many.

Ichigo even considered trying to take me with him, but it would be too painfully awkward that Ichigo was taking a girl on vacation, so we both decided against it.

So here I am now, sitting at the computer. A few days ago Ichigo had taught me how to instant message. He even made me my own account!

I took a deep breath, and signed in.

**Tuesday, 9:34 PM**

**Strawberry/Death Private Chat Network**

**Chappy911 is online**

**Chappy911: Ichigo? R U There?**

**Guardian666 is online**

**Guardian666: Yeah, Rukia.**

**Chappy911: Still on the plane?**

**Guardian666L 4 hours left to go on the flight. Am really bored.**

**Chappy911:…oh. That's bad.**

**Guardian666:I'm okay now, though.**

**Chappy911: Y?**

**Guardian666: Now I kno I can talk 2 u even when ur far away.**

**Chappy911: Ohh… *Sobs***

**Guardian666: Do u think the flight attendant would give me beer?**

**Chappy911: IDK. Why don't u ask?**

**Chappy911:…**

**[BUZZ!]**

**[BUZZ![**

**Guardian666: Am back, am back! Stop buzzin.**

**Chappy911: What happened?**

**Guardian666: She gave it 2 me. I wuz just kidding too.**

**Chappy911: Bad Ichi, bad.**

**Guardian666: Don't call me Ichi, or I'll call u Ruki.**

**Chappy911:…**

**Chappy911: Ur dad is calling. I have to sign off now.**

**Guardian666:…oh. G'night. **

**Chappy911:Er, Ichigo…**

**Guardian666: Yea?**

**Chappy911: Nothin. L8r g8r.**

* * *

**Wednesday, 6:45 PM**

**Strawberry/Death Private Chat Network**

**Guardian666 is online**

**[BUZZ!]**

**Chappy911 is online**

**Guardian666: 'Sup?**

**Chappy911: Nothing much. Keigo + a million other guys are hitting on me cuz they have nothing 2 fear.**

**Guardian666: Who do they fear?**

**Chappy911: U, u silly.**

**Guardian666: Oh. XD**

**Chappy911: Enough about me. How wuz your talk with the headmaster?**

**Guardian666: O.K. He reminds me a little of the old man.**

**Chappy911: Captain Yamamoto?**

**Guardian666: Yea. Anyway, he was just fine. I have 2 take, like, 35 tests b4 I get the scholarship.**

**Chappy911: Yowch. **

**Guardian666: How do Keigo + Other Guys hit on u?**

**Chappy911: I don't want 2 talk about it. Why r u so overprotective?**

**Guardian666: IDK. Read my screen name.**

**Chappy911: Ha-ha.**

**Guardian666: Have 2 go. Must take advantage of free dinner from UCLA tonite. TTYL.**

**Chappy911: C U soon.**

* * *

**Thursday, 11:45 PM**

**Strawberry/Death Private Chat Network**

**Chappy911 is online**

**Guardian666 is online**

**Guardian666: It's pretty late where u are. Why r u only on now?**

**Chappy911: Ur dad dragged me on 'Daughter Day'. Jeez, I thought I wuz going to die.**

**Guardian666: Where'd he take you?**

**Chappy911: To this stupid movie. Karin and I were dying all throughout.**

**Guardian666: No bunnies in the movie?**

**Chappy911: No. Only beavers. WTF is up with their tails?**

**Guardian666: IDK. Anyway, today was a little weird 4 me.**

**Chappy911: Y? **

**Guardian666: Some university student chick was hitting on me. She was like, all up on me. It was weird. She told me she liked Japanese ballsacks and shit. It was scary, cuz she was like a freaking D-cup, and her boobs were all in my face. *Screams* SHE'S A BLONDE, TOO! **

**Chappy911:**

**Guardian666: Rukia?**

**Guardian666: Rukia???**

**Guardian666: RUKIA!**

**[BUZZ!]**

**[BUZZ!]**

**[BUZZ!]**

**Chappy911: What?!**

**Guardian666: Where were you?**

**Chappy911: I wuz right here, stupid. I just don't like the fact that my little strawberry's getting his moves on some college chick whore.**

**Guardian666: She probably was a whore. And I'm not ur little strawberry, Ruki.**

**Chappy911: That's Rukia for u, Ichi.**

**Guardian666:…Ruki.**

**Chappy911: Oh, gotta go. I hear footsteps outside my door.**

**Guardian666: You aren't on the PC downstairs?**

**Chappy911: I stole ur dad's laptop. Sorry.**

**Guardian666: I just need 2 say something to you, Rukia.**

**Chappy911 is now offline.**

**Guardian666: Forget it.**

* * *

**Friday, 5:45 PM**

**Strawberry/Death Private Chat Network**

**Chappy911: Ichigo!**

**Guardian666 is now online**

**Guardian666: Hola, amiga!**

**Chappy911: Huh?**

**Guardian666: It means 'Hello friend' in Spanish. **

**Chappy911: OHH! *Has no idea what Spanish is***

**Guardian666: How was your day?**

**Chappy911: Kind of boring. This chat with you has to be the most exciting thing today.**

**Guardian666: That sucks. Me, I had another awkward day.**

**Chappy911: The 'Whore'?**

**Guardian666: Yea, actually. After I finished my tests for today in the Gym she wuz standing there, waiting, a 'I want you' look on her face. I RAN.**

**Chappy911: *Stabs Whore***

**Guardian666: LOL, jealous, Ruki?**

**Chappy911: Not a chance, fool.**

**Guardian666: U so r. ROFLMAOL XD**

**Chappy911 is now offline**

**Guardian666: RUKIA!! WAIT!**

**Guardian666: Oh, dammit. I needed 2 tell u something.**

* * *

**Sunday, 3:34 AM**

**Strawberry/Death Private Chat Network**

**Guardian666 is now online**

**[BUZZ!]**

**[BUZZ!]**

**Chappy911 is now online**

**Chappy911: WTF is it, Ichigo? Its like 3 AM here!**

**Guardian666: It's that whore-chick!**

**Chappy911: What about her?**

**Guardian666: She's climbing into my hotel room window! I can hear her! It's pitch black, I can't see!**

**Chappy911: WTF?! O.O**

**Guardian666: OMG she's inside what should I**

**Chappy911: What?**

**[BUZZ!]**

**[BUZZ]**

**Chappy911: Ichigo!**

**Guardian666: I just locked myself in the bathroom. WTF should I do?!**

**Chappy911: Scream for help!**

**Guardian666: 'OMG, there's a WHORE IN MY ROOM!'?**

**Chappy911: U know what? Just tell her you aren't interested. Tell her to back off from me.**

**Guardian666: …huh?**

**Chappy911: She'll pluck your f***ing purity like a flower. I haven't, and I LIVED IN YOUR CLOSET.**

**Guardian666: Are u sure about this?**

**Chappy911: Definitely. **

**Guardian666: Here goes!**

**Guardian666 is now offline**

* * *

**Sunday, 4:11 AM**

**Strawberry/Death Private Chat Network**

**Guardian666 is now online**

**Chappy911: What happened?**

**Guardian666: She left. Hotel Security staff dragged her out. She was crying.**

**Chappy911: SCORE!**

**Guardian666:…but I had to change what you said a little.**

**Chappy911: How?**

**Guardian666: I told her u were my girlfriend.**

**Chappy911: U've done it b4. What else?**

**Guardian666: Well, I told her I loved you**

**Guardian666: Rukia?**

**Guardian666 requests webcam**

**Webcam request not ignored, granted**

**Guardian666: Oh, ur sleeping. Heh.**

**Guardian666: It's pretty early there, anyway.**

**Guardian666: See you soon, Ruki.**

**Guardian666:…I… um…oh, screw it.**

**Guardian666 is now offline**

* * *

**[4 Hours Later]**

**Chappy911: Don't watch me when I sleep.**

* * *

**Monday, 7:49 PM**

**Strawberry/Death Private Chat Network**

**Chappy911 is now online**

**[BUZZ!]**

**Guardian666 is now online**

**Chappy911: Hiya, Ichigo.**

**Guardian666: HI RIGHT BACK ATCHA~! *Does somersault***

**Chappy911: Ur happy. Y?**

**Guardian666: I got ACCEPTED! I have a freaking FULL SCHOLARSHIP!**

**Chappy911: Cool! **

**Guardian666: Finally I can go to a great school!**

**Chappy911: That's great Ichigo. Listen…**

**Guardian666: I can finally be away from my freaking dad!**

**Chappy911: Ichigo**

**Guardian666: UCLA! WHERE THE SUN SHINES BRIGHT!**

**Chappy911 is now offline**

**Guardian666: Rukia?!**

* * *

**Monday, 8:05 PM**

**Strawberry/Death Private Chat Network**

**Chappy911 is now online**

**Guardian666: Why did u sign off?**

**Chappy911: Bcuz**

**Guardian666: Bcuz of?**

**Chappy911: You were ignoring me when I wuz trying to say something**

**Guardian666: Really?**

**Chappy911: Yea. It's not really easy for me to admit to myself, either.**

**Guardian666: …I'm sorry. Please tell me what it is now.**

**Chappy911:…Ichigo?**

**Guardian666: Yea?**

**Guardian666: Rukia?**

**Guardian666: RUKIA?!**

**[BUZZ!]**

**Chappy911: I MISS U!**

**Guardian666: Eh?**

**Chappy911: I miss u, Ichigo. You make my life so much better.**

**Guardian666: I miss u, too. I'd rather be with u then get a scholarship to UCLA anyway.**

**Chappy911: Ur lying.**

**Guardian666: I swear I'm not. **

**Chappy911: Ur so corny. : )**

**Guardian666: Shaddup, Ruki.**

**Chappy911: I hafta go. I have homework.**

**Guardian666: Ruki?**

**Chappy911: Yea?**

**Guardian666: See u soon.**

**Chappy911 is now offline**

**Guardian666:…wait…**

**Guardian666: Did you just answer to 'Ruki'?!**

* * *

**Tuesday, 4:34 PM**

**Strawberry/Death Private Chat Network**

**Guardian666 is now online**

**Chappy911 us now online**

**Chappy911: On the plane?**

**Guardian666: Yea. On my way home! :P**

**Chappy911: Did the flight attendant give u beer?**

**Guardian666: I didn't bother asking.**

**Chappy911: I can't wait to see u again, Ichigo.**

**Guardian666: Shaddup, Ruki.**

* * *

**Wednesday, 8:34 PM**

**Strawberry/Death Private Chat Network**

**Chappy911 is now online**

**[BUZZ!]**

**Guardian666 is now online**

**Chappy911: Am on your dad's laptop. I can't see you in the lineup by the plane!**

**Guardian666: That's bullshit. I'm the only orange haired passenger.**

**Chappy911: But I want to see you! Are you sure you gave me the right plane number?**

**Guardian666: Yeah. **

**Chappy911: Where are you?**

**Guardian666: Did you try walking down the terminal?**

**Chappy911: No, but I'm not going to.**

**Guardian666: Oh. Then I can't help you.**

**Chappy911: Where the hell are you, Ichigo?**

**Guardian666: Turn around, stupid-ass.**

--

He stood before me, holding a corny tourist t-shirt he had scribbled on with Sharpie.

"Someone who strongly cares about me because I protected them from a whore got me this crappy t-shirt from California!"

I smiled and punched his stomach lightly. "Hey there, Ichi.'

"Hey there, Ruki." Ichigo replied, messing up my hair and throwing the t-shirt on my head.

That's how Ichigo taught me to IM.

* * *

**AN:**

**Wow! That was a pretty long one.**

**I loved the whole 'whore' thing, though. XD**

**Next Chapter: Ichigo Teaches Me To Draw**

**[Please review, kind ]**


	7. Realize

**~How Ichigo Taught Me to Realize~**

**AN:**

**Okay, okay. I lied again. T-T**

**The next chapter after this one will be 'How to Draw'. This chapter is a special addition short IchiRuki lesson told from Orihime's POV. If you read my story 'I Realized' in BLEACH ONE SHOTS, you'll see that this is the exact same story, but with minor adjustments.**

**I was skipping through my files on my PC and I found this, locked away. I loved it so much I decided to post it yet again.**

**Enjoy the bittersweet IchiRuki lovin'!**

**-Fanatic99**

**Orihime's POV**

* * *

I realized.

I saw the way he looked at her. She always lifted his spirits, she always made him try harder, and she made him smile. She unlocked his powers of light.

I made him miserable, I made him frustrated, and I made him feel dark. I unlocked his pure inner hollow in Hueco Mundo.

So I realized.

Ichigo… just didn't feel the same way.

As the days passed, my heart was still full of hopefulness.

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe… he did love me.

As the days turned to weeks, and the weeks into months, I realized.

I was lying to my own heart. I was too afraid to shatter it, when I knew that if I told myself the truth it would be all okay.

As time progressed I saw her look at him differently.

Ichigo had always been a boy to her.

Now, he was a man in her eyes.

He was a man in her heart.

Love is a blessing. It soothes us all, making us feel warm, making us laugh, and cry. Love is all we need in this world, and I know it.

However, love is also a curse. If it is denied…

Your heart will feel empty.

Rukia… she's beautiful. She has beautiful violet eyes and raven hair. She's beautiful… both inside and out.

I have long orange-brown hair and grey-amber eyes. I guess I am beautiful on the outside, but am I really beautiful on the inside?

When I tried to… kiss him that night before I left for Hueco Mundo…

…I felt something within me and I knew…

…that it was never meant to be like this. Affection can be given, but it must be received or denied.

I closed my eyes and stopped the tears as I stood there.

I opened my eyes and peeked over the corner wall. I was not supposed to be here, yet I was.

Could I really be beautiful on the inside indeed?

* * *

The night was young and cherry blossoms flew in the air, floating gently around the two. I almost believed that someone was using kidou to control it, because the sakura blossoms all simply lingered near them.

Late spring in the Seireitei was beautiful. It was unlike any other spring in the world of the living. I loved spring.

Tonight I had mixed emotions.

"Ichigo," Rukia said quietly. "Maybe you should consider it…"

She fingered with the strap of her arm cast. Rukia was covered in bandages, and she broke her arm and some of her left collarbone. One of her eyes was covered in a patch, which I remember not so long ago was covered in blood. My eyes softened.

She got the injuries fighting 7 Gillian alone. She had almost won, but three left her half-dead in the park down the street from my house.

My healing couldn't do anything. Her breathing had almost stopped, and her eyes, which usually were bright, looked so light and shallow I cried. We had to rush her to the medicinal corps in Seireitei, and even there we weren't sure if she would make it.

We had all been so devastated. Byakuya-san was silent, but we all could see the pain in his eyes. Renji-san… he was… enraged. He swore he would kill whoever dared to injure her like this.

The person most overwhelmed was Ichigo.

He went so far as to hunt down the remaining three, and in his rage, cut himself up in the process of his revenge. He was fatally injured by a Death-Blast, which almost blew his right arm right off.

Once Ichigo was rushed to medicinal corps Rukia was crushed. She went as far as to offer her own healing team to go and help him, even if it meant her own life would be in danger. Rukia felt responsible for his injuries… and now, she was trying to get him to stop. He had to stop everything.

"You _have_ to consider it." She decided blankly. "Commander Yamamoto has a special team of kidou-corps… who can remove your power. They can take away all the pain…"

Ichigo stood there. His arm was bandaged as well, and it hung by his side limply.

"There is no way…"

Rukia brought her good arm up to his lips and shushed him. "Listen," she begged him.

Ichigo furrowed his brow, but then gave in.

"You have done so much… you've risked everything…" she choked. "I don't want you to die. You have so much in store for in life, and being here, with the shinigami, is cutting your life short. You don't deserve to be with all these… souls. You belong with the living."

"I don't care!" said Ichigo. "I like doing everything I'm doing! I feel like it's my duty..."

I felt my heart skip a beat. Poor Kurosaki-kun…

Rukia shushed him again. Tears welled in her eyes.

"It is not your duty. You have family, friends, and school to worry about. That is your duty." She whispered. "We shinigami can't be part of your life." She paused.

"I can't be in the mix."

"Kuchiki-chan…" I whispered to myself quietly. Was she really serious about this?

"If you get your powers removed, the hollows will be gone too," Rukia continued. "All the enemies coming after you will stop once your reiatsu disappears. You'll be safe enough for your life. You could finish school, go to a 'University', and eventually fall in love and start your own family," she choked. "Just leave us, Ichigo. I…" She paused. "I care about you too much. You can't die."

Ichigo stood still.

"Will you please…?" Rukia whispered. "Do it for me?"

He didn't reply. He simply leaned in.

It was then I realized.

He didn't tell her 'I love you'. He didn't kiss or hug her, or confess undying feelings.

Ichigo smiled and pushed the bang on Rukia's forehead behind her ear gently. She blinked in surprise.

"Rukia," he whispered.

Rukia seemed to elevate in height. She tiptoed and leaned forward as he grasped the back of her head gently and brought it towards his face. I saw her cheeks flush pink, and her eye that was uncovered sparkle. She then closed her eye.

I could've died on the spot if he had done what both Rukia and I expected he would do. I bit my lips and balled my fists in anticipation.

"No. Way." He finished, flicking her forehead lightly.

And with that, Ichigo walked away laughing confidently. He left Rukia standing there, confused. She wiped the tears out of her eyes, and after a few seconds, she smiled and laughed as well.

"I'm so stupid," She laughed quietly. "He would never listen to me."

It was that contact. That light flick on her forehead made me realize.

Even though my heart felt empty and my eyes welled with tears, I managed to smile.

_I hope I'll find the guy who will flick me._

* * *

**AN:**

**Poor Orihime. She must be really depressed about this all… I could relate to her (Not that I was rejected…)**

**I mean… she knows he loves another person… who she's best friends with… so sad, is it not?**

**Please REVIEW!**

**[How to Draw is already posted. Check it out!]**


	8. Drawing From the Soul

~How Ichigo Taught Me to Draw~

**AN:**

**Ah, another chapter. I'm on a roll! :D**

**I am probably one of the only FanFic writers who somehow finds a way to update often amongst her homework, school drama, and mental instability (I'm just making that up). I AM NOT a loser with no friends, in fact, I'm what you call 'In Demand'.**

**Oh, I'm ranting. Sorry about that.**

**Anyway, this chapter is, well, about the title. Take a hint.**

**Back to Rukia's POV! Well, seeing that this chapter is about, well, drawing, and Rukia believes she is, well, a goddess at doing that, I decided to make this chapter a little extra sweeter than usual (Yes, the previous times I made sweet stories were just regular amounts. I can go even further!).**

**Enjoy!**

**-Fanatic99**

* * *

I could tell Isshin Kurosaki didn't like the report card I brought home to him that fateful day. Don't underestimate me, it was dotted with 100%s and As and everything, but there was a blemish on that report card even I could not bear to look at.

It was a C-. It disgusted me.

And the ironic thing is, I got the C- in Art, which is clearly my forte!

I draw beautiful and intricate bunnies, with carefully hand drawn pencil marks of different tone ranging from 2H to 2B. I trace almost effortlessly, gliding along the page is if my hand was moving at its own will. My hand drawn masterpieces are so beautiful I think I should sell them.

Ichigo says when he sees me draw it's so funny that he wants to shit bricks. I reply with a hasty 'Screw off'.

Anyway, that's beside the point. You and I both know how good I am at drawing, right?

Isshin fingered with his shirt's collar and gulped. "These are great grades, Rukia-chan, but… a C- in Art isn't exactly what I expected from an intelligent young woman as you."

I nodded fervently. "The Art teacher Mr. Tano and I don't exactly get along, you see."

Isshin nodded and suddenly looked up. "It says here that if you work on a final project sketch of anything in particular, and you do it right, he'll be so generous as to bump your grade up to a B. I would seize the opportunity."

"Okay," I said, grinning.

"Oh, and it says not to draw anything bunny-related." Isshin said, laughing. "He sounds like a nutcase."

I frowned. No bunnies?

"Did Ichi-nii ever tell you he could draw?" A voice said behind me.

It was Karin. She was drinking a soda, her hat tipped down.

"He can?" I asked, quite curious as to where this was going.

Karin nodded and motioned me to come with her down to the Kurosaki basement.

I've only been there once myself. Rumor is that Isshin keeps a pet down there, I just don't know what.

Anyway, Karin went into the dark room, flipped on a dusty lamp, and started to dig through some boxes.

"They have to be here SOMEWHERE…" She muttered, flipping through box after box labeled 'Ichigo'. Finally she stopped fussing and brought up a blue shoe-box labeled Ichigo in green felt letters. She held it as if it was treasure.

"I knew he'd hide it here," Karin declared, smiling victoriously.

I sat down next to her and watched her open the box. What could be in there?

"When Ichi-nii was a little younger, he always wanted to become a mangaka, you know, one of those people who draw and write manga." Karin explained, showing me the content of the box.

In it, to my surprise, was a hand-stapled carefully illustrated manga-form comic. It was pretty corny looking, but the characters had so much depth and precision in the pencil lines forming them I could picture them as real people.

"Ichi-nii called his manga 'Getsu Tanko' (Moon Tanko [Name]). He even had a pen name: Fukuishi Daisuke. He took years on this."

I flipped through of the delicate pages of the manga. All the boxes looked hand traced, and there were over 150 pages in the manga. My eyes opened in wonder.

"It's kind of cheesy. The main character's name is Tanko Ryu, who discovers the Akagetsuwakizashi (Crimson Moon Sword), and he fights dragons and crap. It took him about 6 years to write it, and it took me about 30 minutes to read it, but I loved it. Unfortunately, Getsu Tanko only had one volume, because when Ichigo hit puberty, his interests changed."

I flipped through the book. Ryu had amazingly spiky hair, like that guy from Dragon-Ball Z.

"In most of the story Ryu's trying to save his stupid girlfriend Ai from a dragon. It's stupid because his girlfriend was lured in by the dragon with food." Karin grinned. "Take a look at Ai."

Ai was tall-ish, with mysterious flyaway hair and deep eyes.

"Whoa," I whispered.

"He never did finish the last page…" She said, smiling. Then she took a deep breath.

"What I'm suggesting is that you ask Ichigo for some help with your sketch," Karin said. "He might be a little sarcastic and all 'NO!' at first, but give him a dose of your eyes like you always do and he'll cave."

"What eye dose thing?" I asked her curiously.

"You do this thing with your eyes at him whenever you want something. Maybe you don't realize you do it, but it seems to be his weak point." Karin shrugged. "He's actually a softie."

I stood up, held Getsu-Tanko to my chest, and nodded. "I'll ask him for help, alright." I paused. "Do you mind if I read this?"

"Not at all, it's not mine." Karin replied, shoving boxes hastily back into place.

I walked up the basement steps, thoughts racing through me. Ichigo could DRAW?!

--

"Absolutely not." Ichigo replied.

My jaw hung open. "C'mon, Ichigo. It's just for one project."

I stood in his room with a sketch pad and a box of pencils and erasers.

Ichigo shook his head. "No. I can't draw shit."

My eyes bulged out of my head. "That's bull! What about Getsu-Tanko-?" I realized I had said too much.

Ichigo looked at me quickly. He turned red. "Did you read it?"

"No." I replied.

"Good. I'll help you if you don't." He said quickly.

"Okay!" I said, grinning. Ichigo was MINE (Not in that way)!

Ichigo took a deep breath. I had never seen him so tense.

Ichigo's hair looked a little spikier today, but his spikes drooped down like they always do. His eyes were a little browner, and his appearance altogether, I have to admit, BETTER.

I sat down on his bed. "So… what do you think I should sketch for the assignment?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Chap-"

"No bunnies."

"Oh."

Ichigo thought a little harder. "A flower?"

"…something… a little more substantial. Like a building, or a person."

He ran a hand through his sweaty hair. It was pretty hot. I mean, the weather, not Ichigo. I mean, not that he didn't look a little hot, but you know, in both ways, I guess.

Anyways, ever since Karin pointed out I basically had him wrapped around my finger sort of threw me off balance. I guess I never really took the time to actually look at Ichigo closely.

To which I decided his appearance was simply, nice.

"…how about… Yuzu?" He asked.

"She isn't home today. Sleepover," I pointed out.

Ichigo then looked at me. "Can you even draw people?!"

"Yeah!" I told him.

I opened my sketch pad, and started drawing. I drew a little curvy lines, straight ones, and after what seemed like forever, BAM! I had it.

"…a stick figure?" Ichigo asked, blinking.

"It's what I like to called variety-ism." I said confidently.

Ichigo walked up to me and ripped the page out of my book. I glared at him.

"You need a lot of practice, Rukia."

He sat down on the chair across from me and sat still.

"Draw me."

I flushed. "Draw you? You look a little too… hard to draw."

Ichigo shook his head. "C'mon. It'll be easy."

I nodded and shakily opened my notebook to a new sheet of paper. I picked up a pencil and started to draw the outline of his face.

It was a little sharp, yet round. It's just too hard to explain unless you've seen him.

I tried not to blush. I could practically feel him staring at me.

I kept messing up with his face shape. It was a little hard to do that cute little bump on his cheeks, and the jut in his chin was kind of weird looking.

Ichigo walked up to me and looked at my work.

"…huh?"

I blushed. "That's the best I could do, okay? Your face is hard to draw!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and took my hands. I looked up at him, my expression lined as 'WHAT THE HELL?'.

"Close your eyes."

I did, blushing in the process.

He brought my hands up to his face. I felt his smooth skin's surface with my fingertips, tracing the shape out like a geographer. I felt the contortion of his face, the way he was shaped, the way his lips curved slightly around. I felt how his chin jutted out like a round V, and how his eyebrows creased in concentration.

I never had touched Ichigo's face before, but I felt like I knew it all already.

I immediately picked up my pencil and started drawing again. This time I could feel Ichigo's skin in my hands, the way my pencil marked was the way his hands were wrapped around mine, pressing my palms and fingertips on his forehead, cheeks, and chin.

I tried not to blush, but I still don't know if I succeeded.

Ichigo checked my work again nodded, sitting down in place again.

After a while of doing this, I looked up to see his eyes.

"…Ichigo…" I noticed, a little surprised at myself for just noticing. "You look kind of angry all the time. Can't you smile?"

"No." Ichigo said simply, rolling his eyes.

I nodded and went back to work.

I don't know how long time went. First minutes, then hours, simply sketching Ichigo's face.

It was hard. I felt his eyes on me, his eyes like weights on me and his presence like pressure.

What the hell is going on with me?

--

11:34 PM

We had worked long into the night. I wasn't able to take a shower or have dinner yet, and we had long turned on a lamp to illuminate Ichigo's face.

It was weird, sitting in Ichigo's room, drawing him. I bit my lip.

I was drawing pretty well, but it got a little boring with just silence.

"…Ichigo…" I decided, determined. "Why'd you stop drawing?"

"Because," Ichigo replied, his eyebrows folding a little.

"Because of-?"

"There were things I just couldn't draw, got it?"

I stopped drawing and stared at him for a while. He looked flushed.

"Like-?"

"Just get back to drawing, Rukia."

The silence overtook us again. All I could hear was my pencil scratching away at the paper and the sound of Ichigo's clock ticking.

"…I'm surprised your dad hasn't interrupted yet," I said, not looking up.

"I'm not," Ichigo said plainly. "The only reason he would come in if he knew we were talking was if he wanted to give me a condo-never mind."

"A what? Condominium?"

"Nothing."

The time passed by.

"Ichigo," I insisted finally. "Why'd you stop drawing? You were amazing!"

"Because I couldn't DRAW THE GIRL HAPPY!"

I looked at him, surprised. "Eh?"

"I have never really seen a girl happy like I wanted Ai to look like in the end of the story, so I have no idea what to draw."

He scratched his head and blushed a little. "You have to look a LITTLE happy when you're kissing Ryu Tanko, right?"

I yawned. "I would expect her to be," I giggled.

I continued drawing. I was drawing Ichigo's lips now. Their shape was so… thin, yet so… well, as Chizuru would say it, kissable.

…what is going on with me?

I continued working, until, sleep had me in its clutches.

--

5:45 AM

I woke up in a start.

I remembered subliminally in my dream that I had, yes indeed, fallen asleep on Ichigo's bed,

It was dark. I hastily turned on Ichigo's bed light.

He was sitting on his chair, sleeping against the table. My drawing materials were around him.

My eyebrows shot up.

I hobbled over to look at why he had my stuff.

What I saw melted my heart into sunshine juice.

It was a sketch of me. Sleeping. It looked just like me. A little smug grin covered my face, and my eyes were clamped shut.

It was amazing.

Beneath the picture, was a sentence.

_Thanks for showing me how a real happy girl looks like._

_Ichigo_

I smiled and tried not to cry. It was so cheesy.

Ichigo was so… amazing. There is a girl sleeping on his bed, and he's not even inclined to touch her, much less take advantage of her. Instead… he draws her, and falls asleep just as he finishes his masterpiece.

It was so cheesy. But so, so, sweet.

And then I saw his Getsu Tanko manga on the desk. I flipped though it all the way to the end.

As I suspected, Ichigo had finally drawn the last box.

It was Ryu and Ai making out. It was very… detailed, too. And Ai had that same little grin I had on.

I blushed and peered over at Ichigo. How the hell did he manage to look mad in his sleep?

..but…. I guess I could… or could I?

I picked up my notebook and pencil, unsure of how to do what I was thinking of doing.

Would it really make him smile? I mean, it'll be kind of weird.

…but I wanted him to smile. I wanted to draw a little grin on his face.

So I slowly leaned down. I tingled a little as I came closer into contact with his soft skin.

I kissed his cheek. It was quick, but… magical. Yes. That is the word.

And to my surprise, he smiled.

--

I got an A on that assignment, and Mr. Tano didn't even ask why and how I drew Ichigo so well.

I never told Ichigo how I made him smile, or that if Ryu and Ai were just silhouettes, it looked like Ichigo and I kissing.

I never told him who lay a blanket over his shoulders that night.

…heh. I am mysterious.

…and that's how Ichigo taught me how to draw.

* * *

**AN:**

**Tee-hee! *Hops***

**Fluff tickles me. Heh.**

**Anyways, I realized I wasn't doing my cool after the story notes anymore. I guess I'm just getting lazy…**

**T-T I guess I can whip something up from the random juices in my head…**

**Ah, yes!**

**IchiRuki Song Lyrics**

**Paramore's The Only Exception:**

"**And that was the day I promised, I'd never sing of love, if it does not exsist. But darling, you are the only exception." –Rukia to Ichigo**

**Death Cab for Cutie's I Will Follow You Into the Dark:**

"**No blinding light, or tunnels to gates of white, just our hands clasped tight, waiting for the spark." –Ichigo to Rukia (if they do die together)**

**Katy Pary's Hot and Cold:**

"**We fight, we break up. We kiss, we make up."- Sort of what Ichigo and Rukia do, minus the kissing and whole dating thing.**

…**if you know anymore, just tell me in a nice review!**

**Next Chap: Ichigo Teaches Me to Appreciate **


	9. Don't Hate, Appreciate

~How Ichigo Taught Me to Appreciate~

**AN:**

**Ah… a nice and fluffy chapter up ahead. I need to look over my work more to find mistakes, evidently. Heh. If anyone could help by volunteering to Beta for me, please message me a resume (Basically what you are good at checking and your availability throughout the week, because I update often.), and I will see… there's always Microsoft spellcheck. XD (Spell check is spelled wrong.)**

**Anyways, I need a few more suggestions for what YOU want Ichigo to teach Rukia (Or vice-versa, for a change. :P)**

**Enjoy! **

**-Fanatic99**

* * *

I moaned. I was practically frying, lying here, on Ichigo's hardwood floor in his room. I was pretty damn sure I heard sizzling.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was lying down, parallel from me, on the floor as well. He didn't seem to be that bothered, because he had a Shonen Weekly in his hands.

Why weren't we downstairs, pigging out on junk food and watching TV, you ask?

Because, for a change, Isshin and the girls WERE home, and they were hogging EVERYTHING.

I could feel my lips go dry on me again. Of all days to run out of lip gloss, my Chapstick dies on me.

"…I hate hot days," I murmured, turning over so I could fry more of my back then my front.

Ichigo continued flipping through his magazine. "…I do too."

He then stood up. "Come with me."

Ichigo and I went downstairs. He went to the doorstep and slipped on his shoes, and I did the same.

"Are you actually planning to go OUTSIDE?" I asked him. "Are you insane?!"

Ichigo smiled, opened the door, and walked out onto the street.

"Rukia, you do nothing but complain nowadays," He said, a-matter-of-factly smirking.

I rolled my eyes at him. Beneath my canvas Converse I could feel the soles of my shoes frying. I do like my Converse… they are white, low-topped, with bunnies.

Today we were dressed to impress, for some reason. I was in a nice and crisp purple t-shirt and white khakis, and Ichigo was in a white t-shirt and red shorts, with a pair of his typical black and red basketball Nikes.

People around us stared.

"I hate hot day…"I told Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled and dragged me into a shop.

"Then think of hot days as an excuse to buy milkshakes," He said, laughing.

I could've kissed him when he handed me that vanilla milkshake. I get the urge to every now and then, but there is no way in HELL I would actually do it.

We walked outside, our pace with walking in sync. Step, sip, step, sip.

Ichigo had ordered a chocolate milkshake. He looked too… honestly, he looked too cute with chocolate smears around his mouth.

"I hate milk… or milkshake mustaches," I said, giggling.

How could you respond to THAT positively, Mr. Ichigo?

"…think of it as a way," Ichigo replied, grinning cutely underneath his chocolate beard. "…of saving some for later. Let's just walk around, okay?"

I laughed a little, and I could've sworn some vanilla milkshake come out my nose. Oh Gawd, I hope nothing came out, because I would practically die if Ichigo saw.

People glared at us, the typical 'What a cute couple!' Factor fresh in all their eyes.

"I hate wrong impressions," I told Ichigo, blushing a little.

"Think of them as an excuse to not know everything about a person at first sight." Ichigo replied, grinning. "I mean, think about it. With you being a shinigami and all."

We reached a pedestrian walk. I pushed the button, and waited.

"I… hate waiting at pedestrian walks." I told Ichigo.

"Think of them as a way not to die of getting hit by a car," Ichigo replied.

The day was turning slightly better. I mean, it was pretty hot, but… okay, enough with the hot joke. It was still scorching around us, and I was still sweating, but for some reason, Ichigo always knew how to make me smile.

We crossed the street and walked into the Karakura Park, looking around. There was a dude playing with a Frisbee with his dog, an ice cream vendor surrounded by swarms of children, and a couple underneath a tree shade on a hill.

They were kissing. Like, all the way in there, tongue, touching, the whole package. It was basically sex with clothes on.

My mouth sort of dropped open as my cheeks blushed. "I… feel uncomfortable when I see people doing things like that."

Ichigo pointed at the couple and sipped at his milkshake like it was nothing. "What, that?"

I nodded, trying not to stare at the two of them.

Ichigo laughed. "Haven't you ever been to the back of the school?" He snickered a little to himself. "I mean, it's not really uncommon to see people do that in the World of the Living. It's just… part of life."

"Anyways, think of them doing that as a way to express their feelings, and a demonstration you can take note and observe on for future reference." Ichigo smiled.

"Don't crack dirty jokes at me, Kurosaki." I scowled but blushed.

Ichigo rolled his eyes but laughed none the less. "You know you like it," He teased. "I mean, I know I'm hot, you know. I see my face every freaking day in the mirror."

"While I know I'm actually sexy," I told him, smiling.

We laughed. I just never really saw Ichigo, as, well, hot, and he probably never thought of me as sexy.

But now the statements were said, the realizations happened.

I realized Ichigo was actually… well… cute, okay? I SAID IT! I mean, no other guy around us has neon natural orange hair and amber eyes as deep and hypnotizing as his. He has the nicest six-pack (Which I've had to touch occasionally to heal wounds. He always has to force my hands down on the lowest abs by his lower waist because I think I would crack if I kept my hands on too long…), muscular arms (Which always carry me home when I get injured/sleepy/drunk), and the best of all, the biggest heart a delinquent could have.

Ichigo smiled and messed up my hair, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder playfully. "Think of being cute or sexy as 'assets', Rukia. Assets."

I shook my head but smiled. This day was getting better, but also stupid.

"…I hate it when guys flirt with me." I told him, laughing.

"Think of it to an alternative to a life where no guys flirt with you."

Actually, that would be pretty bad. I mean, Keigo supplies me with over 60% of all the money I spend in the World of the Living, while Ichigo supplies the other 40%. Not that I'm into it just because of money *Cough Cough*.

We reached the pond by the park, where ducks swam and where that old lady threw bread aimlessly into the water, sometimes accidentally throwing bread at the people walking if she suddenly turns around.

"… I don't like crummy old ladies," I told Ichigo.

"Who does?" Ichigo replied.

Ah, Ichigo Kurosaki. The master of answers.

I punched him and grinned. "You are a little smart ass, you know that?"

"Why thank you," Ichigo replied. "I am smart."

The guy was making my insides burst in laughter. Ichigo just knew every way to make my day.

…I then realized that he should probably stop wrapping his arm around my shoulder, but what the hey. It wasn't bad.

Not at all.

"You see, Rukia…" Ichigo said, smiling. "You have to learn to appreciate the simple things in life, even things you dislike."

"…take me, for example. I am annoying and a tool at you sometimes, but you appreciate me for… being Ichigo Kurosaki, right?"

"I suppose so," I replied hastily.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sat me down on a bench. It was so peaceful. Could the day get any better?

Apparently not. My Soul Pager went off in my pocket.

"Hollow, at 12 o'clock!" I whispered at him, ready with my chappy Gikongan.

Soon we were in our shinigami form.

I stared at Ichigo's body, limp and lifeless in Pyon's arms.

"Where is your Soul Candy?" I asked him.

"Oh, Kon? Uh, I dunno. I just used my badge," Ichigo replied.

I rolled my eyes and jumped into the sky, watching the old lady nervously stare at Ichigo's face plummet into Pyon/My lap. I blushed furiously. Apparently Ichigo's body was still smiling, and it looked really… wrong, having Ichigo's body's mouth right over 'it'.

"I hate it when you forget Kon," I told Ichigo sternly.

"Think of it that it could've been worse if I did," Ichigo replied. "I mean, leaving him alone with your body?"

I shuddered. "Yeah, I suppose you are right."

We encountered the hollow. It was quite large.

"Take it down," I ordered Ichigo.

Ichigo ran at it, took Zangetsu from his back, and sliced the hollow in half.

"FATALITY." I said, laughing.

Suddenly, a hollow appeared out of nowhere and tried to slash Ichigo's back. I was alerted at once, drawing out Sode no Shirayuki in a split second.

I slashed that hollow in half. "Heh," I murmured. "Close one."

Ichigo stared at me for a second. "…I appreciated that, Rukia."

"You appreciate everything, you freak." I replied, sticking my tongue playfully out at him.

Ichigo smiled and rushed towards me even though we were in mid air. He seized me and rubbed my hair, tickling me in the process. I was laughing so hard I swear I could've gotten an Asthma attack.

I don't know exactly everything, but all I do know was we failed to realize there was a Menos Grande behind us.

--

"Ichigo…" I whispered at him, scared to death. He was bleeding… everywhere.

I had managed to kill the Menos, but Ichigo… was badly injured. We were back in the park, but only because he had fallen from the sky with the Menos's first strike, hitting the ground harder than I had expected would happen.

"Rukia…" Ichigo replied. "Your arm…"

I had broken my arm badly during the fight, but it was nothing. Really.

I was scared. Ichigo looked so fragile.

I helped him walk back to our bodies, where Pyon was stroking Ichigo's body's hair lovingly.

"It's spiky, hop. " Then she saw us. "Oh my goodness, hop! What happened, hop?!"

I didn't respond. I simply walked back into my gigai and helped Ichigo enter his body.

As I suspected, as soon as I spat my Gikongan into the palm of my hand, Ichigo had collapsed on the bench in pain.

"Ichigo!" I yelled, throwing myself next to him. "Please! We should bring you to Inoue's!"

"I'm just fine!" Ichigo insisted, coughing a little.

I wrapped my arms around him and tried to hoist him to his feet, but he wouldn't budge.

"That must've been one hell of a fall you had," I told Ichigo, trying to make light out of the situation.

"It was the worst one I've ever had," Ichigo replied weakly.

I was crying now. The old lady was staring, but I had nothing to lose. I cried into Ichigo's chest, I cried into his shirt.

"Ichigo…" I whispered.

What was going on with me? The other me would've shut Ichigo up and dragged him to Inoue's, but I didn't.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was never defeated by anything. He always had the urge to go on.

"…Ichigo…" I told him weakly. "I'd appreciate it if you'd listen to me and come to Inoue's house."

Ichigo smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "I don't need Inoue. I have you."

The world was silent then. It was so… sweet… so… painful.

I felt my tears stop for a second.

"…really?"

"Yeah. I would never be able to appreciate anything if I didn't have you by my side."

CORNY. CORNY. SO… LOVELY.

I stood him up, and to my surprise, he stood up without hesitation, not even wincing in pain.

"Rukia… I think… I'd appreciate life if I only had you and nothing else."

My heart was melting into happy pools.

When I looked up, something weird happened.

Ichigo had gotten hit by a piece of bread by the old lady, and he had turned his head. That led to the strange touching of our lips.

Actually, it was more like sliding. Like a credit card, a quick little zip through the slots.

The touch still tingled. I still felt my heart beat burst.

Ichigo turned to me, flushed. "Rukia… I'm so… argh…"

I thought for a second, then grinned at him, pulling into him more.

"I hate it when you stop doing things I like," I told him.

Ichigo was silent for a while, but I felt his heart beat skip as happily as mine.

"…think of it as an excuse for me to start over again."

And with that, he leaned over, and kissed me for real.

So we stood in the Karakura Park, making out in front of an Old Lady.

Today wasn't so bad after all.

…and that's how Ichigo taught me to Appreciate.

* * *

**AN:**

**Well, that's the first kiss I've had in this story. There will probably be many more, all set in different scenarios. Since the story is basically a compilation, the other kisses following will be their first kisses again. If you know what I mean.**

**Anyways, I have come up with another awesome AN…**

**-WWID? What Would Ichigo Do?-**

**Words to live by. What would I do if I was Ichigo in my situation?**

**First, proceed with trying to kill the problem. If not possible, flip it off.**

**If the problem shows any sign of retaliation, simply toss my cool hair around and chill it to death.**

**Rip out my Zangetsu and stab it.**

**Ignore it.**

**Ask Rukia.**

**Ask Shirosaki.**

…**nothing. **

…**ask Ishida?**

…**maybe ask Inoue?**

**Ask Chad.**

**Ask Tatsuki? Yeah. **

**Last Resort- Ask DAD.**

**XD I loved that! Watch out for the next chapter!  
Next Chapter: Something One of You Guys Suggest After Reading This Story! :D [Probably~!]**


	10. Listen to Violet Eyes

**~How Ichigo Taught Me His Song~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. *Cries***

**I don't own Michael Buble or Rie Fu, either. *Cries even harder***

**I don't own Boys like Girls or Taylor Swift. *Should I cry?***

**I don't even own Joe Jonas or Demi Lovato! *Yes, preppy song alert… I had nothing. T-T***

**But I do own the song lyrics to Ichigo's song, so be sure to ask me if you want to copy them anywhere. **

**IMPORTANT AN:  
Okay, okay. I'm feeling particularly song-y today (Yeah, I write my own songs on guitar. XD), and I thought Ichigo would be a music-y kind of person (Plus I love music), so I decided to write Ichigo's Song, which lyrics you'll find later in the story. I know it's corny… T-T**

**And, um, some people don't seem to notice that the chapters of this story aren't connected in any way. They are just snapshots of Ichigo and Rukia's lives together, so if they kiss again in this story (Which they will. XD), it will be totally new and their first kiss every chapter. Basically, THE STORY ISN'T IN ORDER. **

…**oh… I guess I'm getting a little PMS-y there, aren't I. *Pouts***

***Cracks Fingers***

**Time to WRITE! This one's going to be a long one.**

**PS. If any of the lyrics are wrong, I'm sorry. I did all of them by ear. **

**-Fanatic99**

* * *

Did you know Ichigo was a great musician?

Well I didn't, until I heard him sing that fateful day. His voice is what you'd expect to be both low and scratchy like a four pack a day smoker, or punk-rock high with the tone of a person overdosing on drugs.

But his voice is actually cool and collected, soft and restrained, and so, so, nice. Sort of like… Michael Buble, that Canadian singer he adores so much among the endless metal and punk bands he adores.

The only reason I heard him sing was because of the annual Karakura High School karaoke competition between classes. Our class was 2-B, and we were truly dedicated to annihilating all the competition.

In all it's worth, we had destroyed 2-A and 3-B, two of the three main competitors. The other 4 classes were cake walk.

It turns out Kojima Mizuiro has a talent for singing, strange as it is. He was our weapon for a few rounds, then we pulled out Arisawa Tatsuki, who actually has amazing vocal chords like that of a rock star, but soon, after we had expired Orihime Inoue, the best of the bunch, we were out of luck.

I myself am an okay singer. I never really thought of myself as one…

…but soon I found myself on the next list for the singers. I was a little scared.

Partly because it said 'Duet' next to my name.

Supposedly, I was supposed to choose some guy to sing with me. Everyone knew who I'd pick anyway, and I think you know too.

Ah, before I get into that, I should tell you who the final competitors of ours were.

They were 3-D, the greatest class in the school. They were the honor Grad class, filled with prodigies and great minds. They had the two best singers in the school: Mitani Kaori and Shirayaki Hikaru. The Kaori/Hikaru faction had been rumored to win numerous singing competitions around the inland, crushing any opponents in their way.

Their opponents this time happened to be the feeble Kuchiki Rukia and, as we all know, Kurosaki Ichigo.

At first, I was sure Ichigo was going to absolutely deny my request for him to sing up there with me, but he didn't.

"Sure." He said, and I quote. It was as simple as that.

Ichigo wasn't one known for openly displaying public feats of things, like, let's say… imagine Ichigo acting in public, or break dancing in public.

"…are you sure?"

"I have no problem with it."

Tatsuki rushed over by us, her eyes wide. "Kurosaki… really? No smart-ass sarcastic comeback with a swift denial of request?"

"No."

It was silent then, decided.

I was nervous. When was the last time I sang, and how well did I do so? Questions flew through my head and I felt myself sweating as I paced back and forth backstage.

_What if I mess up? What if I sound horrible? Even worse, what if I embarrass Ichigo?_

"You look nervous. Have some water!"

It was Kaori. She stood in front of me, smiling, and a plastic cup of water in her hand elongated towards me.

Kaori was tall and stocky, with a big smile. She had chocolate brown, long, curled hair, and big eyes. She was altogether pretty.

I smiled at her anxiously. "Thank you, Kaori-senpai."

She left, skipping a little with her stride, giggling.

Before I could bring the cup to my lips, someone knocked it out for my hand into the floor.

It was Tatsuki. She looked pretty pissed.

"…?"

Tatsuki looked at me and suddenly her eyes widened in apology. "Ah, sorry Kuchiki! I should've explained first!"

I bit my lip and nodded a little, staring at the pool of water on the hardwood around me.

Tatsuki bent down and pointed at the puddle. "Do you see that tiny opaque pillar of powder?"

I bent down, looking. There indeed was some powder in the water. It looked like a pile of really white salt.

"That's laxative. It's the kind that really makes you want to shit even if you aren't constipated." She shuddered a little.

"…so Kaori was trying to make me drop out?"

"No, it was more like she was trying to make you incredibly sick with high fever and extreme diarrhea for a few weeks!" Tatsuki scowled, staring at the laxative-water on the floor with a look of disgust. "That's exactly what you'd expect of her. She's always trying to injure competition."

I bowed at Tatsuki gratefully. "Thanks for pointing at out to me. If I drank it…" I shuddered. "It wouldn't have been really great for me."

Tatsuki nodded and suddenly looked alert. "Ah, that stupid Hikaru is probably trying to pull the same thing with Ichigo! We better hurry and stop him from drinking the water!"

I nodded and ran with Tatsuki across the backstage area, to find Ichigo, sitting calmly on a folding chair.

"Ichigo!" I panted. "Did Hikaru offer you water just now, by any chance?"

"No," Ichigo replied. "Well, he offered me water, but I knew something fishy was in it, so I said I didn't want it as hard as he insisted."

I sighed in relief. "Good thing you didn't."

Ichigo cleared out his throat a little. "We're on in about a minute. Have you selected the song we are doing?"

I shook my head. "Since this is the finals and all, we have to sing a foreign song, but I don't know any good ones."

Ichigo thought for a while. "How about 'Two Is Better Than One', by the… how do you say that? Boys like Girls and Taylor Swift."

I looked at the lyrics. "…sure…"

I looked up at Ichigo. He looked pretty determined to destroy Kaori and Hikaru.

When it was finally our turns, Kaori and Hikaru performed first, singing 'This Is Me' by Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato. It was from a kids movie run by Disney, and, yeah. It was essentially plastic, hearing two inlanders sing it.

Hikaru and Kaori looked like the perfect couple. Hikaru's dark black hair contrasted perfectly to Kaori's chocolate brown curly locks, and it was combed perfectly to the side. He was really tall, just inches taller than Kaori, and he looked crisp in a school uniform.

Finally, when Hikaru and Kaori finished, it was Ichigo's and my turn.

I looked up at Ichigo. "I'm not really sure if I can sing," I told him truthfully, blushing a little.

He gave me a signature Ichigo grin. "I'm sure you can."

We walked side by side onto the stage. The music began, almost in slow motion, and soon, the lights dimmed and a spotlight rested on us.

It was so High School Musical, I swear. Minus the corny love part.

Ichigo cleared his throat before he began to sing.

"_I remember when you came into my life _

_That first Day_

_When I looked at you and I_

_Thought that life could be good for something."_

I was shocked when I first heard Ichigo sing. It was… so… beautiful, like I said, like Michael Buble's voice.

Soon the chorus came up, and I started to sing too.

"_Maybe it's true,_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two,_

_Is better than one."_

I sounded… surprisingly… different then what I expected. I sounded sort of like Rie-Fu, that pretty lady who sang 'Life is Like a Boat'. My voice was good for the backup part.

But in the ending of the chorus, I swear I could've wrangled Ichigo's neck for what he did to me.

He stopped singing at the end of the chorus, forcing me to sing the end of the chorus, SOLO! ALONE!

"_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_But you've already got me coming undone_

_So I'm thinking two,_

_Is better than one."_

I sang nervously. The entire crowd's eyes were on me. I was dying.

Suddenly, I saw Orihime smile and clap from the front. The rest of the crowd followed, cheering on my solo.

Ichigo's voice blended so well with mine it scared me.

By the end of the song, we had a standing ovation. I was terribly flushed, ready to blush to death.

Some guy in our class threw me a bouquet of flowers (What was his name again? Ah, yes! 'Keigo'!), and I bowed, blushing hard.

All the girls were screaming Ichigo's name (Minus Chizuru, Orihime, Tatsuki, and probably Kaori), and all the guys were screaming for my phone number.

It was a karaoke contest, not 'American Idol'. Jeez, people.

At the end of that day I went home with a boxful of bouquets and chocolates, a gold trophy, and three bags full of some guys' phone numbers.

Ichigo went home with six boxes of chocolate, a gold trophy, and a swelling cheek. Hikaru had socked him.

"…we sounded pretty good today, eh, Ichigo?" I asked him, blushing.

"You sing beautifully," Ichigo told me through his swollen cheek.

--

Well, now, I'm pretty sure you'd like to know Ichigo's song. I'm getting to that.

Basically, it was a rainy day, with nothing to do but stay home and sulk.

Ichigo and I were home alone yet again. I swear that Isshin is pulling the girls of the house thinking that Ichigo and I would do something in 'particular' when nobody's home (The little pervert). But of course, nothing like that happened.

We sort of just lay around and watched some boring TV shows, and it was dull.

Ichigo then rolled his eyes and turned to go upstairs to his room.

"What're you planning to do up there?" I asked Ichigo, stretching some sore muscles in my back.

"Just play my guitar."

I hadn't really stopped and listened to Ichigo play his guitar before. I knew that he did it, but… I guess I hadn't really… thought about it.

Curiously, I followed Ichigo upstairs and into his room.

"…why are you here?" Ichigo asked me, holding his acoustic guitar weirdly.

"Because I want to see you play." I said, sitting myself on his computer chair backwards.

Maybe it was the strange and eerie lighting of his desk lamp, or the rain and darkness outside, or the intensity of his eyes.

But it wasn't. It was purely… Ichigo.

The way his fingers flew from fret to fret, they way the notes connected and gracefully kept rhythm, was making my heart beat a little slower, making my mind stop and listen harder. Before I knew it, I had my eyes closed.

That's when he started to sing.

"_When my dreams were crushed_

_And all hope was lost_

_And I stood in my own dark corner_

_You stuck out your hand_

_Said you'd understand_

_And before I knew it,_

_I smiled,_

_And I took it."_

"_When my life was taken away_

_When my sky was turned to grey_

_You were there_

_Standing with me _

_All the way_

_You had more pain to bear_

_But you only seemed to care _

_About me…_

_About me."_

"_It's been so long_

_Since I've sang this song_

_To tell you that_

_Your smile makes all things good_

_When I feel just out of place_

_When the darkness hides my face_

_With a kick of confidence,_

_You get me back to where I should."_

"_And it's been so long_

_Since I've felt your warmth_

_You seem to have lost all hope_

_But I beg you to remember _

_The girl with dark violet eyes, cold like December,_

_Who told me_

_I would make it _

_Through."_

--

"…Ichigo…" I whispered, my eyes opening softly. "That song was beautiful. Where'd you hear it?"

"…I wrote it."

That part made me gooey inside. The girl with purple eyes? Who else could it be?

"What's the name of the song?" I asked him, blushing a little.

"'_Listen to Violet Eyes_'. Okay, you've probably already figured out this song is about you, but I have actually been waiting to sing it to you." He paused, flushed. "Do you like it?"

"I loved it," I replied. "It's really sweet of you to write songs about people around you."

"Actually," Ichigo responded, blushing more. "That's the first song I've ever written."

"I want to learn how to sing it, I mean… if I can," I told him, honestly.

Ichigo looked at me, blushing hard. "Really? I mean, it's pretty simple, it won't be hard…"

"I want to learn it anyway."

Ichigo smiled and rolled his eyes. "The lyrics are on my desk. It won't be hard to follow along."

I scanned among the lines, and Ichigo sang a little of it. It was amazingly simple, and the tune was easy to sing with.

I smiled. I closed my eyes.

"Play the beginning." I told him.

Ichigo nodded and started plucking the strings of his guitar.

If he'd like it, I don't know. But I tried anyway.

"_When my truths were counted as lies_

_When my faith just seemed to die_

_When my crying eyes just never seemed to stop_

_You stopped and stuck out a hand_

_Because you could truly understand_

_The pain I was going through."_

"_And I was so amazed_

_You could see through the haze _

_Of my utterly bad reality_

_You told me to hold on with a steady heart_

_And I would conquer with a start_

_And you were right,_

_You were right."_

"_I think of you_

_Everyday,_

_The way you smile,_

_The way you close your eyes_

_And dream_

_About…_

_Me…"_

"_So whenever I see you down_

_I say, 'Turn that frown, upside down!'_

_Because I remember_

_A certain carrot-head_

_Who saved me from myself_

_Had told me the same thing_

_If he was the Queen of Hearts,_

_Then I'd be the King."_

--

Ichigo grinned at me.

We were seated next to each other on the bed, singing random songs, amongst the boring and stupid rain for the rest of the night.

I almost didn't mind when Ichigo stopped playing guitar to kiss me.

Actually, I didn't mind at all.

…and that's how Ichigo taught me to sing his song.

* * *

**AN:**

**Oh, sweetcakes. First a dance-fic and now, a song-fic? Me and my corny ways. XD**

**List of Rukia's Theme Songs:**

**The Only Exception- By Paramore**

**All I Wanted- By Paramore**

**Crushcrushcrush- By Paramore**

**Boats and Birds- Gregory and the Hawk**

**Isabella- Gregory and the Hawk**

**Vanilla Twilight (Acoustic Version)- Owl City**

**Life is Like a Boat- Rie Fu**

**Here We Go Again- Demi Lovato (XD)**

**List of Ichigo's Theme Songs:**

**Soul Meets Body- Death Cab for Cutie**

**Thriller- By Fall Out Boy**

**Dance-Dance- By Fall Out Boy**

**Anything by Mindless Self Indulgence )Minus 8 Hookers and An 8 Ball(**

**I Will Follow You Into the Dark- Death Cab For Cutie**

**Feeling Sorry- By Paramore (It's not directed towards Rukia, just towards people he knew before he met her!)**

**Chu-Bara- By Kelun**

**Going Home- By Shiro Sagisu**

**Next Chapter:**

**How Ichigo Taught me to Take Problems Head On! **


	11. Problems and Solutions

**~How Ichigo Taught Me to Face My Problems Head On~**

**SUPER DUPER AMAZING AN:**

**A bittersweet fic up ahead. Keep tissues by thyself at all times.**

**I need a few more suggestions, folks. Keep 'em coming.**

**And guess what, fans of 'The True Will Of The Heart'…**

…**I've been exploring the fact if I could write I sequel. I have the poll on my profile, so if you want to tell me if I should write it or not, please vote!**

***And anyone who liked the song lyrics to 'Listen to Violet Eyes' from the previous chapter, please feel free to copy it into your profile.***

**This one's gonna be long. I'm serious this time. Also, one scene in this story might be slightly for older teens )But no sex, of course not. Just kissing. :D(, but it's not too bad, I will just tell it like it is.**

**Plus, who doesn't love my IchiRuki loving? XD **

**This could be the smexiest chapter I've ever written. Enjoy!**

**-Fanatic99**

* * *

I walked down the Kurosaki Clinic steps, holding the hell butterfly note I had just received in my hands.

I yawned and stretched, holding the note a little closer to my face so I could read it over.

_We Must Talk._

_-Byakuya_

I was a little scared and surprised on what we were going to talk about.

Just as my foot touched the last step, I felt a finger poke my nose. To be more specific, it was the index finger of Ichigo Kurosaki, who stood grinning before me. He was in an undershirt and light green boxers (…my favorite color of underwear 'cuz they are turn-ons. Don't tell Ichigo I said that.), and he was standing tall and sweaty above me.

I hate to say it, but I can't help but say that the way I've looked at Ichigo has changed. He's gone from a punk-ass boy, to… a handsome man. A really handsome man.

Okay, you know how girls just LOVE sweaty guys, like on TV, like, in slow motion? I swear Ichigo is… well, to put it straight, he's… hot, when he's sweaty. Like, really hot (Ha-ha.).

What is wrong with me? I'm the good-ass Rukia Kuchiki, who would never disobey an order, let alone call a guy hot. I mean… nowadays, I'm nervous sitting next to Ichigo, let alone sleep in the same house with him, and even so, bathe in the same water as he did (It's Japanese tradition, okay?). I feel weird when he lays a hand on my shoulder and when he smiles near me. I just do.

Anyways, Ichigo was poking my nose. It was my ultimate pet-peeve coming from his end.

"Morning, sleepy-head." He said, grinning. "Yuzu whipped up some pancakes, dad isn't home, and it's Saturday, so it's going to be a good day."

I smiled back at him. Suddenly, Ichigo turned a dark red when he looked at me again. He was staring… at my chest!

It happened so fast that I didn't even think about it. My hand shot up and slapped his cheek.

"WHAT?" I demanded, blushing like mad.

He pointed to his chest, doing this strange motion with his hands.

Oh.

I looked down.

I remembered the night before it was getting a little stuffy, so I had UNBUTTONED MY SLEEPING SHIRT DOWN TO BENEATH MY CHEST. Good thing I wear I bra at night.

I hastily buttoned my orange and yellow striped pajamas up, feeling a burning sensation, button after button.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked him, still shocked and embarrassed.

"No offense, Rukia, but when I see you the first thing I look at is your face, not your chest." Ichigo replied. "I simply tell it as it is."

I started walking towards the kitchen backwards, leaving Ichigo blushing. I rolled my eyes and bent down to stretch, and suddenly, found myself staring at Ichigo's green boxers.

I saw something I really didn't want to see.

"Um… Ichigo?" I told him, unsure of how to put it. "…you… well, um… Crack is illegal, Ichigo."

Yes. I had accidentally caught a glimpse of Ichigo Kurosaki's, well, muscular buttocks. Just saying.

Ichigo quickly pulled his boxers up and pulled the string of his boxers tight. "My bad." He muttered.

This was just another start of a typical Saturday with the Kurosakis, minus Isshin.

I sat myself down at the table, and Yuzu smiled as she came up to me. She was holding the frying pan and wearing an apron.

"I made a pancake just for you," She told me proudly.

It. Was. Shaped. Like. A. Bunny.

It was so wonderful I almost refused to eat it. Yuzu was so proud and pleased.

Karin sat in her dark corner as usual, almost filling the room with her creepy dark aura. Like, really creepy.

I cleared my throat and turned to face Ichigo.

"I won't be here today. I have to go somewhere."

Ichigo's eyebrows shot up. "Hmm?"

Yuzu pouted. "We were going to the movies today, too!"

I looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, but it's really important, Yuzu." I tried to make her feel a little better by taking a vicious bite of my bunny pancake. "It's really good!"

Yuzu grinned at me as if she hadn't been sad in the first place.

Karin glared at me suspiciously, like she always did.

It scares me.

"Well…" I said, nervously. "How's school going, Yuzu?'

"Great!"

"Um… uh… cooking?'

"Great!" She replied.

"Uh… life?"

"Wonderful!" She replied happily.

"Um… life with… boys?"

I had nothing, okay?

"Amazing!" Yuzu said, dreamily looking at the roof. "I think I might like this one boy in my class. He's really nice to me. I made his chocolate on Valentine's Day last year and he made me chocolate for White Day, and he picked me violets the other day too."

"What's his name?"

"Jinta."

I almost spat out whatever was in my mouth. Ichigo gagged on the endless amounts of pancakes in his mouth.

"How about you, Karin?"

"Life sucks, as usual." She replied.

There was silence.

"How about you, Ichigo?"

"I'm eating, **Mom.**" Ichigo replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

I was done. I was stuffed. I stood up and stretched.

"Thanks for breakfast, but I have to get going."

I felt Ichigo's eyes suddenly interlock with mine. I felt a tingle.

Yuzu frowned a little but nodded. "You are welcome, Rukia-chan."

I ruffled her hair and walked into the living room. As I suspected would happen, Ichigo followed me there.

It's amazing how we can read each other's eyes.

"Where are you going?" He asked, sitting me on the couch.

"Soul Society," I replied. "Byakuya wants to talk."

Ichigo looked at me sternly. "Oh, Rukia, not again."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I know. It' s probably going to be something about me and the 'World of the Living', which happens to be his code word for you, Ichigo."

Ichigo shook his head. "He's too suspicious."

"I know. We are worlds apart, it's not like I'm here all the time."

"…when was the last time you were in Soul Society?"

"Two months ago." I replied.

Ichigo looked at me, a little grin on his face. "Heh. You've been here for quite a while."

"Karin and I will just be out for groceries, okay Ichi-Nii!" Yuzu yelled from the kitchen. "See you!"

Ichigo waved and so did I, and we heard the door close gently shut.

We were alone.

"Byakuya doesn't like you," I told Ichigo. "I don't know why."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "He doesn't like that his younger sister's involved with a punk like me." He blushed. "I don't mean, like, romantically involved, but… you know what I mean."

I nodded and twiddled my thumbs. "I think that's what he thinks. You know, you and I, well, **in love**…"

There was silence.

Ichigo looked up at me. "Haven't you ever told him how you felt? I mean, speak your mind?"

"I wouldn't dare." I replied hastily. "Never, ever."

Ichigo looked at me in shock. "It's your right to do at least that. You shouldn't let him take that from you."

"I do it out of my own initiative," I replied. "He didn't take that right away from me. Orders are orders."

"But, haven't you ever charged at a problem with him head-on?" Ichigo asked me, concerned.

"I wouldn't dare." I replied again.

Ichigo looked at me gently. "Rukia…"

I looked at him. The tears rose to my eyes.

"He's my big brother, okay? He's all the family I have left, and it's my duty to-"

"It's not your duty. You decide what your duty is."

"But-"

Ichigo quickly moved from his end of the couch next to me, wrapping one arm around me and the other around my lower waist.

I was too shocked to say anything. He had me pressed on the couch side, and he was lying on top of me.

I felt my heart beat faster and faster.

"Aren't Yuzu and Karin your family?" Ichigo asked me, pulling away a little to look me eye to eye. "Aren't Orihime, Chad, and Uryu your family?"

I looked at him, my tears falling out full-fledged now. "Ichigo-"

"Aren't I your family?"

That hit my heart like a bullet. Ichigo… was like… family to me. He was always there, even more than Renji and Byakuya.

I didn't know what to say. My arms wrapped around Ichigo in return, one arm around his neck, pulling me closer, and one arm around by his muscular lower abs.

I could feel him closely inching towards me. His head was now resting next to mine, and I could feel his nose brush my neck. The touch was tingly.

"Rukia…" Ichigo whispered.

We were lying on each other now. Front to front. Like a sandwich with no filling.

Ichigo's head softly moved until I had his eyes just inches away from mine. He was warm. Very warm.

His eyes. I was swimming in a pool of amber. He was so close.

Before either of us knew it, we were kissing.

I loved the way his lips brushed against mine. Up, down, up, down. His mouth was warm, like a blanket, wrapped around my mouth.

He even tasted the way I dreamt he wood. Soft, like vanilla, strawberries, and, yes, even like sunshine.

I felt my arm around his neck tighten, pulling him closer. Much closer, if that were even possible.

Ichigo's hand slowly ran up and down my back, and around my thighs. His other hand was lying on my chest, squeezing a little. His fingertips brushed my chest, so warm, so… good.

It felt good. So good.

"Oohh," I felt myself moan. _"Mmmm…"_

I let my other hand gently feel his back side, even his green boxers. I felt all the textures I knew a man would have, but I had never seen before. I even felt my hand run across the front of his boxers, my fingertips brushing over his inner thighs.

I had dreamt of touching his thighs before. Now it's reality.

Ichigo's tongue finally stuck in. Finally.

It wrapped around mine, mystically moving, like a snake in a snake dance. Our tongues moved in sync.

Ichigo wasn't too forward. He didn't attempt to shove his tongue down my throat, but he kept it steady, brushing mine gently. I loved his smell, I loved his taste.

My arm around his neck had its hand in Ichigo's hair, pushing his face even deeper into mine.

Before I knew it, Ichigo was moaning too. I realized I had been squeezing his inner thighs, teasing them, grasping them gently. He liked that.

I did too.

His hand on my chest rolled down the shirt to my stomach.

He stopped kissing me for a second. He looked at me, asking permission.

I looked at him. We were actually doing this. This was real.

I nodded, and Ichigo smiled at me.

Before I knew it we were kissing again, but this time, Ichigo's hand slowly crawled up my shirt, and even slower, he gently undid my bra. The bra that had covered me this morning, which I was grateful to have on, I now wanted off.

I was in paradise. It all felt so good.

My arm around Ichigo's neck and hair, the hand cupping and grasping his inner thighs, the arm running up through my thighs and back, and finally, the hand squeezing my naked breasts, they all felt good.

Too good.

Ichigo's hand on my chest was beautiful. He squeezed in motion, teasing it with his fingertips once in a while. He didn't overdo it. He even paused when he thought he was. As he kissed me he massaged me, with every part of his body making me come undone.

Ichigo was perfect.

Ichigo had taken off his shirt. Oh, his shirt. The only thing covering his torso,

It was beautiful. He had his bare chest on my shirt covered one without a bra.

My hand cupping his inner thighs reached up and felt his amazing abs. I ran my fingers across them one by one, like a xylophone. It was so… good.

I brought both my hands down there, and I even went so far as to push him back to the other side of the couch, so I was on top instead. I felt his abs more.

Ichigo stopped kissing me. He was moaning.

"Oh…" He moaned.

I was there. It was actually happening.

I felt Ichigo help me out by moving a little upwards, so his bare chest was directly above me. I looked at it, and smiled.

I licked his abs, one by one. I loved how Ichigo moaned when I did so. It was so good.

He was sort of sitting on me, legs apart, and his waist was around my chest area, but I honestly didn't care.

I was too busy, you see?

I reached up and kissed his lips gently, then his chin, and then his neck, proceeding downwards until I hit the last ab. Ichigo was moaning. I was so close. I was so downwards.

"Ohh… more…"

I felt him start to undo the string on my pajama pants. I shuddered as his warm hands touched my legs.

He then started to undo his own boxer pants as he kissed me.

"I love you, Rukia. I always have."

Oh. The words were so beautiful. The kiss that matched it was even better.

I was ready to receive anything Ichigo was going to dish out.

_Suddenly, it all felt wrong._

Ichigo reached up as if to pull my shirt off, so he could actually see my chest, but I stopped him and sat up, alerted.

The hell butterfly. I left it on the table. Oh gods, I left it on the table.

"Ichigo…" I whispered, running a hand though my hair, scared. "Oh gods."

"What's wrong?" He asked me gently, holding me close even as I sat. "Am I being a little too… forward?"

"No, no…" I replied, still terrified. "It's not your fault. It's my entire fault."

Ichigo was confused. "What's wrong?" He asked again, looking scared.

I slowly hooked my bra back up, redid my pajama pants string, and gulped. "The hell butterfly on the table. It's like… a security camera. I think… Byakuya might've… seen what we were doing."

"…all of it?"

"All of it."

I was terrified. Oh gods, why now of all times?

I picked up the hell butterfly and saw the message being changed. He had seen us.

**COME TO SOUL SOCIETY NOW. GET AWAY FROM THAT BOY. I MUST SPEAK TO YOU.**

**NOW.**

Of all times. All the pleasure I had just seconds ago was replaced with utter fear.

Ichigo was scared. "Rukia, I'm so sorry-"

"It's not your fault," I told him strictly, starting to cry. "It's not your fault."

I stood up and used Pyon on my gigai, and I stood in full shinigami form above him.

"I'm the one who's sorry, Ichigo." I turned around and tried to keep in the tears. "This will probably be the last time I'll be able to see you."

"That's bull," Ichigo replied strongly, reaching out and pulling the hem of my kimono.

I teared up a little. "Farewell."

I disappeared.

--

"Nii-sama, it wasn't Ichigo's fault."

I was bowing to Byakuya, who was nervously pacing his office back and forth.

"It was. I saw him start… kissing you."

He said kiss with such disgust in his tone you'd think the word tasted bad or something.

"Please, just don't blame him-"

"It's his fault, Rukia." He ran a hand through his hair. "No, no. It's my fault."

"What?" I asked.

"I should never have let you gone to the World of the Living anyway. It's my fault for being too trusting."

"But-"

"Listen closely, Rukia." He said coldly.

I shut up.

"You are NEVER going to see that boy again. Even as he dies, you will never see him again. You'll never be able to go the World of the Living, and that is an order."

_Orders are orders are orders._

I was crying so hard now. It was my duty, right?

Right?

_Face your problems head on._

I was stuck. I had to do something.

Before I knew it, the word had escaped my mouth.

"No."

Byakuya turned to face me, shocked. "What did you say?"

"No." I stood up boldly.

"You two are from two different worlds, Rukia!"

"So were you and Hisana!" I shot back. Did I really just say that?

Byakuya's mouth clamped shut. He was shocked.

"But you still loved her, no matter what, right?" I continued. "Why the hell do you have permission to simply prevent me from doing the same thing?"

Byakuya was still shocked. "But-"

"You just want to protect me for Hisana, I know that for a fact. But I do know that Hisana would never let you do this to me."

The air between us was cold and unforgiving. I couldn't believe those words came out of my mouth.

Byakuya and my eyes met. Dark eyes to purple eyes.

It was a mental wrestling match. His eyes were trying to talk me out of it, but my eyes fought back.

"…why… do you wish to live with him?"

"Because I love Ichigo."

The words slipped out like poison at him, but he took it… to heart.

He cleared his throat. "Very well then."

I was surprised. That was it? No more questions asked?

I looked at him, smiling with the tears in my eyes. "Really?"

"You can still see him."

I ran up to Byakuya and hugged him tight. "Thank you so much."

"It was the best I could do for Hisana," Byakuya replied. "And for you as well."

--

I was back in the real world, my hands trembling in excitement.

I was going to see him again.

I stepped in through the walls of the Kurosaki Clinic and looked around. No one was there.

I slipped into my gigai lying on the couch. I shook into control.

To my surprise, someone popped up from behind the couch.

"Ichigo?"

"I. Was. Right." He said, grinning. "I knew we'd see each other again. It's fate."

"Where is everybody?"

"At a movie," Ichigo replied, smiling as he leaned in towards me.

I didn't let him finish.

I was the one who leaned in a seized him, and I let myself kiss his neck.

He was shocked.

I looked up from the contact and smiled.

"Let's finish what we started."

That's how Ichigo taught me to face my problems head on.

--

* * *

**AN:  
Review, please! XD**

**Vote on that poll!**

**Painfully Obvious IchiRuki Proof! [Part 1]**

**-Ichigo and Rukia's relationship kick started the entire story.**

**-Rukia unlocked his good side (The Shinigami Side and Bankai), whereas Orihime unlocked his true evil side (Full Hollow).**

**-…has there been one Bleach movie where Orihime is the main character, or the main focus? [FADE TO BLACK.]**

**-Does Orihime make Ichigo feel better with one look in the eye?**

**-Kubo-sensei makes is simply trying to keep IchiRuki a 'secret' to not offend IchiHime fans. He's just trying to sneak it to them little by little, trying to tell them that ICHIHIME IS NOT HAPPENING.**

**-If Ichigo hadn't met Rukia, he really would never have really 'met' Orihime (They wouldn't be as good friends, Orihime would never have gotten the Shunshunrikka, ETC)**

**-C'mon, peoples. Sogyoku Hill or Hueco Mundo scene? Which one is… better? In general?!**

**-Um, Kubo-sensei used this big hint. Orihime got totally jealous of Rukia.**

**-Black Sun and White Moon. Need I say more?**

**-Um, they already fight like a freaking couple. XD**

**-"Rukia changed my world." Eh… XD**

**-"That's the man you've been in my heart, Ichigo!" Um… XD XD XD**

**-"I'm jealous of Rukia!" XD XD XD XD**

**-Ichigo almost ditched Orihime in Hueco Mundo when he heard Rukia might be dead! Actually, he was totally just leaving her to find Rukia first! XD**

**-Um, does Kubo-sensei have one picture in Bleach art books with just Ichigo and Orihime (Besides her fantasies)?**

**-If Orihime and Rukia switched places, which side would you choose?**

**-They call each other their first names early on in the story. That's big, judging by the fact they are Japanese.**

**I'm ranting. Once I get started I can't stop. XD**

**Review!**

**Next Chapter:**

**How Ichigo Taught Me How to Paintball**


	12. Paintball: Love and War

~How Ichigo Taught Me to Paintball~

**AN:**

**Okay, okay. It sounds random, but I got the inspiration from one of my best friends, so please, read on!**

**I have no flipping idea what to say about the song to listen to. Ah! How about, 'Pressure', by Paramore? The lyrics may not match too much with the story, but, hey, the song and rhythm is catchy!**

**Interesting fact- I have started to draw my own manga. Loser-ish? I know… T-T**

**But I want your guys' feedback on the story so far, so every once in a while, I am going to post two halves of a chapter: One of IchiRuki loving, the other of my manga's storyboard. Please… read it, and tell me what you think.**

**I am going to use quite a few war terms and gun lingo in this chapter, so have Wikipedia up just in case.**

**Also, I decided to add a little more swearing in this chapter, basically because… people don't say: **

"**Ouchie! You threw a very painful grenade at my head!"**

**Or**

"**Owies! You shot my chest!"**

**-Fanatic99**

* * *

Ichigo strapped down the visor over my eyes and looked at me sternly, his hands rested on my shoulders.

"Our mission is to capture the other team's flag, got it? We are team Red, they are team Brown."

I nodded, unsure of what else to do.

"Everyone on our team is wearing red." He pointed to the red around his visor, at his red Nikes, and red and white t-shirt.

I looked at the gun in my hands. "So… I simply aim, pull the trigger, and I propel a little ball of paint at the target?"

"Yes. This is paintballing."

It was time for the annual Tokyo Annual High School paintball showdown, featuring our team, the Karakura Katanas, versus the Sajiyama Samurai. We were supposed to win this competition, because, according to the school, it's good to win once in a while.

Plus, rumor has it that the school who wins gets $100,000 dollars in American money.

Wow.

Ichigo and I were one of the many victims chosen for the Karakura Katana team. Among us were Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu, along with some kids I didn't know. It was pretty intense.

"So I shoot anyone with brown on?" I asked Ichigo.

According to the video games I play with Ichigo, my paintball gun was a silenced compressed combat SMG, loaded with paint, of course.

"Yes. Red, don't shoot, brown, shoot that bastard to death."

Ichigo was holding a semi automatic compressed combat rifle paintball gun, and he had extra paint ammunition laced around him war-style. He had drawn in red war paint on both our cheeks.

Why was he so dedicated, you ask? Well, let me answer you.

Hedate Takashi was why.

Takashi happened to be Ichigo's ex-archrival, and he was currently attending Sajiyama High. Ichigo and Takashi were known around Karakura town to be the best paintball masters in the world, but each one of them craved supremacy over the other.

Also, Takashi apparently was jealous of Ichigo's ability to get head shots, whereas Ichigo was jealous of Takashi's body shots.

Well, it wasn't just paintball.

It was also partly because of girl problems.

Both of them were equally good looking, so they say, that girls couldn't decide which one to root for.

So as early as the 6th Grade, both Takashi and Ichigo had fan-girls. There were Team Takashi and Team Ichigo. Sort of like Edward and Jacob.

Anyways, Ichigo and Takashi just didn't get along much at all, period. Takashi moved to a different school in High School, and they hadn't seen each other since.

Well, to change the subject…

Our squad members had a variety of weapons.

Uryu had a silenced paintball sniper, Orihime had a paint grenade stash, Tatsuki had double wielding automatic paintball Desert Eagles, and Chad… had something that vaguely reminded me of a freaking paint bazooka.

We were set.

Ichigo never really talked about Takashi. Gee, I wonder why.

I adjusted my visor and put on my silly-looking camouflage hat. I tied my red low top Converse tight.

"It's go time." I said confidently (I couldn't help it, okay?).

The paintball battlefield was a fake looking desert based battle ground, with fake rocks and boulders everywhere to hide behind. The sand was so plastic, but the area around us was huge. The paintball arena was about the size of a freaking football field.

Each team had a base, a small hut which contained the flag. Each hut was permitted two guards, who got to defend the flag. Ours were Orihime and Uryu. Next, each team was permitted two defensemen, who happened to be Tatsuki and me, and finally, two offensives, which happened to be, yes, Ichigo and Chad.

"Okay, here's the strategy." Ichigo said, huddling all of us in. "Uryu, you sniper down any approaching enemy targets from that hill there, okay?" Uryu nodded.

"Orihime, don't hesitate to use the paint grenades on any enemy target within a fifty foot radius of the hut." Orihime blushed and nodded.

"Tatsuki, pistol down those bitches if they cross the freaking blue halfline."

"Hell yeah!" Tatsuki replied, pumping her fist into the air.

"Chad, help me out by flanking the defensemen from the cover in the sides when I come in from the front, okay?" Chad nodded.

Ichigo turned to me. "And you, Rukia… you have the prized SMG. I chose that gun especially for you, although it happens to be my favorite." He paused, clearing his throat, trying to hide his blush from the rest of the team. "You are going to be my assassin. Strike at unexpected moments from cover."

"Yes Captain Ichi!" I told him, grinning.

We all held out our hands in the center, and did this strange sort of High School Musical hand whoop.

"Break!"

All of us proceeded to our positions in the arena.

I hid myself behind a rock which was surprisingly shaped like a giant bunny.

I looked at Ichigo from my position.

He was across from me, his face covered in nervous sweat. I… okay, I loved the way he was so intense. I sort of like a man in charge.

But not abusive, okay? In charge and abusive are two different things.

Just then, the intercom came on.

_Attention, students! Here are the rules of the game! You are permitted ten shots to the body, and only two to the head, until you are disqualified. Your headphones provided will beep if you are out. Also, there is no limit to the ammo you can use. Both team's huts contain ammo deposits. While holding the other team's flag, you are permitted to shoot while running. If you see that you are about to be disqualified or are disqualified, a defenseman must accompany you back to the hut to get 'medical attention', and they will simply replace your chest pad. It's an all out battle, and it's going to start in 10 seconds!"_

Ichigo looked at me and grinned. "Good luck."

"Good luck right back atcha." I told him.

_Ten._

I took a deep breath.

_Nine._

I put my visor over my eyes.

_Eight._

I adjusted my headphones.

_Seven. _

I winked at Tatsuki, who winked back.

_Six._

I smiled at Orihime, who smiled back nervously.

_Five._

I closed my eyes.

_Four._

I opened my eyes and exhaled.

_Three._

I reloaded my gun.

_Two._

I put my finger on the trigger.

_One._

I readied myself.

_ZERO!_

And the massacre began.

--

Paint was flying everywhere. The once dull and orange rocks were now purple, blue, yellow, red, green, and white.

It was a rainbow.

I watched as Tatsuki flew out of her cover when the first offensive from the other team had his pinky toe across the halfway line.

She whipped out her Desert Eagles and shot him with both, flicking her wrists like a cowboy from a Western movie. She shot him at least five times before he flew into cover.

Uryu sniped the enemies' heads, already disqualifying one of the hut guards on the other side.

Ichigo ran into the enemy territory, shooting the other team's defensemen like crazy with his combat rifle. Chad assisted him effortlessly.

Me, I waited. I saw there was one guy trying to sneak past Tatsuki.

Once he turned across and made the mistake of facing me, I aimed quickly and squeezed the trigger.

One by one the paint bullets flew, straight into the guy's chest padding. He looked shocked, but he flew back into cover before he could get disqualified.

Suddenly, I noticed a flash in the corner of my eye.

It was a brown blur.

I quickly turned and pulled the trigger, feeling the bullets squeeze out without end.

But the blur was gone.

I pressed my headphone speaker, pivoting to look for the blur.

"_Defenseman Purple here, copy."_

"_Captain Red here, repeat."_

"_Ah, we have a situation. A sneaker, around the radius of the inner hut circle. He's fast."_

"…_I'll be right there, roger."_

I was confused. Why would Ichigo rush back to help?

That's when I felt the gun press against the side of my head.

--

It was Takashi. He had chocolate brown hair spiked like Ichigo's, but the most curious green eyes. He had a deadly looking smile on.

"T-ta-Takashi!" I stammered.

"Ah, so you are Defenseman Purple of the Red Team? Nice to meet you." He grinned. "What's your actual name?"

"Kuchiki," I said through gritted teeth. "Kuchiki… Rukia!"

At that moment I whipped out my gun and tried to shoot him, but he had disappeared.

"You are one tough one, Kuchiki-chan. I like that."

I pressed my headphone speaker.

"_Assistance, Defenseman Cobra!"_

"_In a scramble, roger. Cannot assist at the time!" _Tatsuki replied.

I was worried.

Crap! The flag!

I rushed to the other side of the path, narrowly avoiding showers of paint flying over my head.

I felt a warm hand wrap on my shoulder, whirling me around.

I screamed, and whipped out my SMG.

"Whoa, whoa!" Ichigo said, stopping me before I could shoot. "It's just me." He frowned. "Where is that bastard Takashi?"

"I have no idea. He disappeared."

Ichigo frowned and clapped my hand. "I want you to temporarily take my position as offensive for a while. I have to find Takashi."

I nodded and paused, turning to face him. "See you," I whispered, fixing his hair over his eyes.

I ran off, avoiding bullets flying everywhere. This was insane.

This was the affliction of war.

"My god-damn leg!" Tatsuki cried from behind me. That didn't sound good.

I pivoted, quickly shooting one defenseman too close for comfort to me.

Chad assisted quickly, using a hidden pistol to disqualify him, and pulled me quickly into cover.

"Kuchiki-san," He told me nervously. "The hut guards have a machinegun turret. It'll be impossible to maneuver past it."

"Flank them," I told him. "I'll run in as a distraction."

Chad nodded at me and stood up, taking position with his bazooka.

I took a deep breath and ran out of cover, trying to avoid the bullets everywhere.

The person manning the turret was good. He had amazing aim.

I gritted my teeth and quickly slid into temporary cover. I saw Chad ready his bazooka.

I ran out of cover and shot blindly at the other guard by the turret, missing my target but hitting my intentions.

As I had hoped, Chad had pulled the trigger of his bazooka at the precise moment I rolled into cover just inches away from the blast zone.

The paint flew everywhere, disqualifying both guards. Chad ran in for the flag as I waited in cover to assist.

To my horror, I felt a gun stick at the side of my head again.

It was Takashi, again.

"Damn… you…" I swore quietly.

Takashi shook his head and grinned. "You were the little pest picking off my defense. I have to take care of you."

He pressed the trigger, and I felt that first painful stinging sensation in my body. I heard a long beep through my headphones.

I had been disqualified. I leaned up against a rock, acting dead, as we were supposed to. I gritted my teeth as Takashi proceeded to try and take down Chad.

I saw flashes of paint come from inside the hut, and within seconds, Takashi came out, victorious.

"Bastard," I spat at him. He smiled at me.

"You're a cutie." He told me, cupping my chin. "Too bad we couldn't have met in different circumstances."

He ran off to disqualify more of our players. I frowned.

This wasn't good. Not at all.

I felt a pair of warm hands wrap around me.

"Ichigo?"

It was indeed Ichigo. He looked dead worried.

"Oh gods, Rukia. Did he hurt you?"

"Not really." I told him. "My head stings a little, though."

"That bastard." Ichigo swore, scooping me up.

He pulled off my hat to check, and he discovered a purple bump mark. It didn't look too good.

"Gigais bruise easily," I told him. "It's not that-"

Ichigo shook his head and shushed me. "I'll never forgive him for this."

"But-"

"I'll disqualify that bastard no matter what it takes."

Vengeance, for me? Ohh….

…so… sweet?

Ichigo looked at the scar.

"C'mon, you've seen worse," I croaked. Okay, I had lied. The bruise hurt like hell.

Ichigo looked at me, his eyes lined with worry. "How can I heal it?"

"Well, there is a forbidden healing technique to heal wounds like this," I told him, blushing furiously.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"The highest point of healing reiatsu is actually in the lips. Well, press your lips to a wound…" I said, looking away from his eyes. "And you'll actually construct some skin tissue to repair the damage. That's why when moms kiss wounds they seem to heal quicker."

Ichigo looked at me in surprise. "Why is it forbidden?"

"Kissing is kind of awkward in Soul Society," I replied hastily. "But I know you wouldn't want to do that anyway, so-"

Ichigo threw me off completely. He was so unpredictable.

He gently laid his lips on my bruise. I felt my heart pound faster and faster.

He kept his lips there for what felt like forever. I could feel the tissue reconstruct.

But he kept his lips there, long after I thought the healing was done.

When he finally pulled away, I didn't want him to. I leaned in, this time, kissing him on the lips.

That was a weird place to have your first kiss, at a paintball war, against some plastic rocks. But it was great still the same.

When I finally pulled away, Ichigo looked like he was glowing.

"Let's go win!"

Ichigo scooped me up and ran to the other side, quickly replacing my chest pad in the hut to revive me.

It was on.

I grabbed a couple of Orihime's paint grenades and took out some fools who ran in too quickly unto our side of the line.

Tatsuki was back to kick-ass mode, disqualifying people as soon as they stepped foot into our territory.

We were pwning.

Yeah. Pwnage.

Ichigo and Chad were advancing quickly, disqualifying multiple guards.

But one question still remained.

Where the hell was Takashi?

I felt a gun rest at the side of my head.

"You bastard!"

I screamed, and pivoted, kicking the guy, who was obviously Takashi, in the nuts. He sank to the ground.

As he laid there, his eyes watering, I did a quick but awesome SMG execution.

"Hasta la vista, baby."

I disqualified him. Heh.

Pwnage.

Ichigo and Chad were running in with flag, almost in slow motion. It was epic.

EPIC.

Behind them, numerous paint explosions filled the air. It was like Christmas fireworks.

We had won. We had freaking won.

Eat that, Sajiyama High SUCKAS!

Apparently, at the end of the game, Takashi needed special help to even stand up. It was awesome. Ichigo grinned at me and tousled my hair.

--

Just as we all went into the lobby, the first thing I saw just about killed me.

There, on the big screen, were Ichigo and I, kissing.

"You recorded that?!" I screamed into oblivion.

Everyone stood, watching the scene in utter fascination.

"We have cameras everywhere," The man who was manning the arena shrugged. "The TV plays random footage of the match during recording. It spontaneously chose to show you guys making out."

Tatsuki punched my shoulder playfully. "No tongue?"

I shriveled up and died inside.

Anyways… that's how Ichigo taught me to Paintball.

* * *

**AN:**

**OMG! XD XD XD**

**Please stay tuned, and please vote on the poll in my profile!**

**~Painfully Obvious IchiRuki Proof~ [Part 2]**

**-There would be no story if Ichigo and Rukia hadn't met.**

**-Imagine the story without their relationship.**

**-Er, give me one good proof that IchiHime exists.**

**-Um, do Ichigo and Orihime really stay together, alone?**

**-Ichigo usually treats Orihime's indifference like stupidity (It's true) when IchiHime stories usually have him find her stupidity cute.**

**-Orihime knows the truth!**

**-Rukia slept in his closet. C'mon.**

**-When she came back she still wanted to sleep in his closet. XD**

**-No IchiRuki= No Ichigo's Bankai**

**-Er, first book's name… Strawberry and Death…**

**-Tite Kubo made it that way.**

**-Renji sees the truth.**

**-Rukia would never really elope with Byakuya… I mean… well, I have nothing against RenRuki or ByaRuki, it's just that the two are sort of lined with incest… I mean, Rukia thinks of Renji as a brother, whereas Byakuya was her sister's husband.**

**-Scene in Episode 16 (One of my favs!) where Rukia spits out her milk when someone asks her if she likes Ichigo. You had to realize it then.**

**I really want to watch episode 16 now. I encourage you to do so RIGHT NOW.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Ichigo Teaches Me to Twitter**


	13. Final Fantasy, With Strawberries

**~Final Fantasy, With a Strawberry~**

**PLEASE OH PLEASE READ THIS AN, YOU MIGHT NOT UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON'T:**

**Ah, I sort of lied. The Twitter one will be postponed for a bit, and yeah, I'll be able to update like crazy during this Spring Break! *Silent Hurrah***

**Wow. I've had quite a few people vote on my poll, but… it's strange… some people voted no… T-T**

…**but if you haven't voted yet, and you've read the story, PLEASE VOTE!**

**My inspiration for this chapter is from me and my little brother's video game addictions, of course, good in a big-sis to lil' bro relationships.**

**There is a lot of 'Screw its!' from my lil bro's part and a lot of 'DIE DIE DIES!' from my part. Heh.**

**Also… I've been addicted to Final Fantasy 13 lately. It's so touching, and for some damned reason, Japanese theme music touches my soul. It makes me cry. So, for this chapter, I will be using Final Fantasy 13 as the video game Ichigo will teach Rukia. **

**Read the Wikipedia on it, and search the character 'Lightning' for her personality.**

**If you have the game and play it often, you'll get my drift. Yeah!**

**Oh well, just saying. Read on!**

**-Fanatic99 (Now ChromeHeartSoldiers, if you noticed… like it?)**

* * *

It was a boring day in the Kurosaki household, so as usual, Isshin left Ichigo and I to die in boredom in the house. I was super bored with my teen magazines, so I did what I did whenever I was bored.

I looked at Ichigo.

I looked at Ichigo curiously. His eyes were glued onto the TV screen, his eyebrows slanted down in frustration but avid concentration.

"Dammit, Hope!" Ichigo swore. "Why do you die now of all times!?"

"Um, Ichigo…" I asked him curiously. "What are you doing?"

Ichigo pressed a button on the black controller he was tapping on and looked at me. "I'm playing Final Fantasy 13."

I looked at his curiously. "Is it fun?"

"It is, but it's freaking frustrating at times."

As any typical guy teenager, Ichigo was an avid gamer, devoted to slaying dragons, getting achievements, nuking Canada, and screwing up zombies.

"Can I try it?"

Ichigo looked at me inquisitively. "You want to try playing a video game?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo's cheeks puffed up a little bit and he turned a bright red. He burst into laughter.

I felt a vein pop out of my head. I quickly slammed my heel into the side of his head, giving him a nosebleed he seemed to ignore.

"What's so funny?!" I demanded.

"No offense, Rukia, but video games will be too complex for you to comprehend."

"Oh yeah? Try me."

Well, my next move surprised even me, but I was too enraged to show it.

Ichigo was hunched in front of the TV, on the floor, so I proved my point by WALKING IN FRONT OF HIM, SITTING ON HIS LAP, AND GRABBING THE CONTROLLER. Did I mention I sat on his lap?

"Um… Rukia…?" Ichigo stammered. "You are sitting on my lap."

"What of it?" I demanded. Ichigo blushed furiously.

"Nothing, nothing," He murmured.

Ichigo reached over my hands and wrapped his hands over mine, tapping gently on the numerous colored buttons on the controller.

The contact of his arms over mine made me blush a little. The touch was tingly, sort of warm, in a way I had never felt before.

"Um, well… you can start a new game. It'll teach you how to start."

--

**Two Hours Later**

"Oh my Gawd, kill the fal'Cie!" Ichigo hollered.

"I'm on it!" I replied, moving my character whom I adored, Lightning, to touch him.

Just as I touched the fal'Cie, I paused.

"Um, Ichigo…" I told him, turning around. "I really like Lightning. She's strong, and willful, and full of courage and hope."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Okay, she has a nice rack to boot."

We both laughed.

Both of us had sort of forgotten that I was sitting on his lap. It didn't matter much anymore.

"Lightning sort of reminds me of you," Ichigo told me.

There was silence.

"How? She's tall, agile, strong, and beautiful."

"You are strong, willful, full of courage and hope, and…" Ichigo sort of put his hands in front of him, flinching. "Beautiful."

There was silence again.

"Oh. Thanks…" I whispered at him, blushing intensely.

"You aren't going to hit me?" Ichigo asked in relief.

"Um, no. I'd only hit you if you told me I had a nice rack."

"Well, you sort of-"

I hit Ichigo playfully on the side, still blushing. "Even I know that I'm as flat as a board, so don't lie to me."

"But boob size doesn't matter," Ichigo replied, grinning. "It's the size of the heart beneath them."

For some reason, that perverted comment was the best thing I had ever heard in my life.

"What size am I then?"

"In heart size, a double D."

That was so… sweet?

I resumed the game and started kicking fal'Cie ass, slicing them up with Lightning's new pimped up sword. It was really fun.

"Kill, Rukia, Kill!" Ichigo hollered.

He rested his pointy chin on the top of my head. It was funny, sort of like a totem pole kind of thing, but it was comfortable on both our ends.

I didn't mind at all. I even didn't mind Ichigo's arms, which were wrapped over my neck.

After a few minutes, the story reverted back into Snow Viller's point of view. He was Lightning's little sister, Serah's, fiancé. He was blond with a skull cap on.

"Snow's pretty hot," I told Ichigo teasingly. "Especially his hair."

"So am I, and you don't complement me."

"Fine then. You are totally hot, Kurosaki." I said teasingly.

"Fine then, you are sexy and beautiful, Kuchiki."

AWKWARD.

I pretended to laugh with him, but I was sort of crept out by that statement.

In a good way.

"Snow's kind of like you, Ichigo." I told him observantly, tapping the buttons of the controller. "He's determined, hopeful, hot-headed, and confident."

"And hot." Ichigo added.

"That too. Not that you are hot."

Ichigo and I laughed. Ichigo's arm shifted a little bit.

"Well, FYI Ichigo… you are touching my boobs." I told him sternly.

"What I'd give to feel Lightning's boobs…" Ichigo whispered. I swear I felt him go hard from underneath my butt.

"Perv," I said, giggling.

I turned back to the TV screen.

"Hey, Ichigo…" I asked him, clearing my throat. "Have you ever fallen in love?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, I'm not sure. Maybe I have." Ichigo said. "What do you think it feels like, being in love?"

"Well…" I said, blushing furiously. "I'm not one who's great with this stuff, but I guess your heart pounds faster and harder every second you spend with them. You get a ticklish feeling when they touch you, and you feel like something's missing when that person isn't with you."

I paused the game and turned around to look at Ichigo.

His face was RIGHT FREAKING THERE. I mean, I was sitting on his lap, so we were pretty close to each other.

I felt my heart pump faster.

**BUMP, BUMP, BUMP.**

Ichigo smiled and fixed the stray bang on my forehead.

"You are corny, you know that?"

The contact was ticklish.

I blinked a couple of times.

Damned irony.

"I… think I have fallen in love," Ichigo said quietly as I resumed the game. "I mean, I still probably am."

I blushed furiously. Oh, this was awkward.

The game continued for a while in silence.

The game showed a cut scene with this really sweet music.

"I like that song," I told Ichigo earnestly. "Japanese theme music melts me."

"Me too," Ichigo said, giggling a little. "You know, Keigo says this shit is the perfect making out music."  
I looked at him in shock. "Is it?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I haven't tried it."

**DUN DUN DUN-!**

Yeah. You know what happened next…

…Ichigo leaned in slowly, his eyes closed. My eyes closed too.

Soon it was like fireworks. Sparks flew in millions of different directions. I pressed on Ichigo's chest, clutching his t-shirt, and soon he was leaned up against the couch, his legs spread apart, and I was in between his legs.

The music seemed to increase in volume. Like, way too much. It was so dramatic.

Ichigo broke the kiss quickly and reached behind him, pulling out the remote. "Sorry. I was leaning on the volume control."

Ichigo adjusted the volume and tossed the remote in a careless direction, and we resumed making out. It was amazing.

--

After a while, I had to pause the game so I wouldn't die.

Ichigo was shirtless and in boxers, I was pants-less (With underwear), with my shirt still on.

You want to know more, I know you do.

Heh. Perv!

Anyways, soon, as I expected, Ichigo became bold and his right hand crawled up and started squeezing my boobs.

"Whoa…" He moaned. "Not bad."

"Would you rather be touching Lightning's rack?"

"Never. Never ever ever."

I ran my fingers through Ichigo's hair as I quietly kissed him on the forehead.

"Do you think it would be better if you were running your fingers through Snow's hair?"

"Never. No competition."

--

After a long 4 minutes of heated passion, Ichigo and I lay fully clothed in front of the TV, hand in hand.

"That was… nice…" Ichigo said, quietly.

"It was…" I replied.

"Listen, Rukia…" Ichigo said. "If I'm going too fast for you, just say so."

"You are going too slow, fool."

We laughed.

"Um, how do I say this…" Ichigo said aloud. "Rukia, I really like you. Like, A LOT."

"There's a word for that…" I prodded.

Ichigo grinned and turned over to face me. "I love you, Rukia."

"Ditto, Strawberry."

I picked up the controller, smiled, and kissed Ichigo on the forehead.

"Let's get back in the game, okay?"

Ichigo smiled back.

"Get your game on."

That's how Ichigo taught me how to play video games, and partly how he taught me to love Final Fantasy.

--

**AN:  
That one was short, wasn't it? Bah, the next will be way longer. Maybe I'll have up to an update a day!**

**By the ways, the song that was touching is 'Final Fantasy 13 Menu Theme'. Listen to it, it'll kill you inside.**

**Give me some advice on upcoming chapters, okay? Just throw a random situation or object at me, and BAM!**

**Also, I would like to thank Narothan, for honestly telling me things and giving me good advice. I am going to change all the names of the chapters, so watch out!**

**-Fanatic99 (Now ChromeHeartSoldier, as aforementioned!)**


	14. How to Kiss, and Not to Miss

**~How To Kiss~**

**AN:**

**Okay, that was pretty much self-explanatory. :{P (It's a Mario… get it? XD)**

**Yes, this chapter, is all about…**

**Monkeys. Got you there, you were worried. Hell no: it's all kissing from here on out.**

**Okay, I'm no expert… but I guess I'm pretty good at it. If you ask me advice, I'd be happy to answer…**

**Anyways, for a change… **

**This story will be told in multiple POVs. For the hell of it, also because I thought it would be funny.**

**This one's going to be pretty long, so stay sharp!**

**-ChromeHeartSoldier (AKA Fanatic99)**

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

Okay, I'll admit it.

I stare at Rukia's lips. A lot.

It's a habit of mine. I mean… sometimes it's an unconscious task I perform, judging by situation.

Okay: Picture this with me, men (And you women too, if you want)… You come home from the shittiest day of school you've had in your entire day, covered head to toe in rain.

Your bag is filled with failing papers, your favorite school shirt was ripped, and some gum got stuck in your hair, making a little penis-shaped bald spot on the back of your head (It's true.).

But when you open your door to your room, you find your best friend, who happens to be a girl, curled up on your bed, asleep… in her school clothes. She left a note on your desk saying she was sleepy, locked out of her room, and she liked the smell of your bed, so what the hell.

Her skirt hem is rolled upwards, revealing, yes, Strawberry patterned underwear. Actually, a thong.

Her school shirt is unbuttoned a little, revealing her lower neck, which you have never seen before.

Her eyes are closed and a small and knowing smile is perched on her lips, and her hair looks like… honestly, like sex hair, but that's beside the point.

She looks angelic.

Your peer down at her, your heart racing. You blame it on the 'freaking hormones', but you know damn well it isn't the hormones.

Her lips. They are so soft looking, so, well, virgin-i-cal, if that is a word. You feel something you never knew before. It feels good.

Your lean over her until her face is right there. You can feel her warm breath on your cheeks. You feel… like… kissing her.

Until she wakes up.

Yeah, I still have the bruise from that incident. I really should stop staring.

Okay, the whole 'Ichigo's a sex maniac' thing died down after a couple days, but… my little habit didn't.

Her lips are there. All the time.

Pursed or smiling, frowning or twisted, they are there.

I don't lust for her lips, I don't. I just feel like… when they are close enough...

…Maybe I am lusting for lips. But I swear it's not like that.

Rukia's over 100 years older than me. I mean, she's out of my league. Not in age, but in everything.

And we've always been, just friends. Just friends.

If we'd always be just friends, I'd settle for it.

But I turned sixteen 10 days ago. I feel sort of left out.

Tatsuki, my most kick ass normal friend, had somehow managed to pick up a 'hottie' kickboxing guy from her Karate class. Orihime and Uryu, I suspect, have some serious hots for each other, and, Chad found some Mexican chick next door, who happens to love cute things and big men.

I was totally alone. Besides Yourichi and Matsumoto's stupid part revealing crap, my love life was at an all time low.

I mean, I was a kissing virgin. At sixteen.

Living with Rukia is starting to take a toll on me. She's honestly, beautiful, always with me, and I can't seem to live a day right without her.

I'm sure all you nervous guys and gals waiting to ask someone out feel that feeling.

The sweaty palms, sudden heart failure, extremely red cheek syndrome, and of course, in extreme scenarios, you pass out.

I don't have that. I have the 'I think I want to kiss you syndrome'.

For my birthday, Dad bought me a car. Who thought a freaking family practitioner could afford a new red Mustang GT with black racing stripes (And tinted windows, for some reason. O.O)?

Now, every day, I can drive Rukia to school with me, looking like a total gangbanger, or a Yakuza junkie.

Well, I don't really care about anything but being alone with Rukia.

She sits there, in an enclosed space with me, talking, and smiling, without knowing the pain I go through inside. I really, really, want to kiss her at red lights, or even as we pull up into the school parking lot.

But I can't.

Why?

I DON'T KNOW HOW.

So I live through the ache every day, waiting to someday burst, like a freaking time bomb.

I, Ichigo Kurosaki, can control my hollow, but not control my hormones.

--

I stood outside the clinic, and I unlocked my Mustang.

Rukia ran out, panting. We were running late.

"I'm ready!"

Okay, maybe I should explain. We were going to school.

She closed the door behind her. I sweat as I start the ignition.

Rukia turned and smiled at me. "Hey, 'Berry, something wrong?"

She noticed!

"Erm, nothing."

I put my car in reverse and backed out of the narrow driveway, and started to drive in the direction of school.

"So… anything interesting happening lately with you?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Well, the Gotei 13 ordered me to stay yet another month here." Rukia said, staring through the passenger window. "Renji swears he'll have forgotten me the next time I come back." She murmured.

"Renji? Forget you? BS." I replied, not making eye contact.

We hit a red light. My heart took off like a drag racer.

"Erm, anything else?"

"Well… I feel my school shirts growing a little tight on me." She mumbled. "I guess my chest is coming in. Whoopie."

Don't look, Kurosaki.

Don't look.

The light turned green, and I almost slammed my foot into the gas pedal, but there was a Tokyo PD cruiser behind me, so I slowed down a little.

I smiled weakly and turned on the radio to my favorite American radio station. It played rock and hip hop.

_"I kissed a girl and I liked it…"_

I hastily turned the radio off, and played my Bad Religion CD instead.

So as the punk song started, I tried to calm down.

"Um, Ichigo… planning to kiss me any time soon?"

I turned to Rukia, my eyes wide. "Wha-?"

"I said, are you planning to turn anytime soon?" She asked me irritably.

Okay. I was just hallucinating.

You only have to drive for another ten minutes. No biggie.

I turned onto the next street and took a deep breath.

"Ichigo, you've been acting strange lately." Rukia told me, but not looking at me.

"I am?" I asked her as if I didn't know.

"I mean, you never hang out with me at lunch anymore. Well, you do, but you seem to never want to sit next to me, and you don't even look at me."

"I don't like touching people." What the hell was that, Kurosaki?

"Well, the most physical contact we have sitting next to each other are our legs brushing up against each other. No biggie, right?"

I raised the volume of the music on a little and ran my free hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling good, that's all. Maybe I'm getting sick."

"Oh."

That 'Oh' crushed me. It was as if she was like, 'Oh, I guess you don't like me much after all, even though you honestly had a chance.'

"How can I make it up to you?" I croaked a little.

"Well, there's this party tonight…" Her voice trailed off a little. Rukia turned to face the window so that she didn't have to look at me. "…and apparently, you need to bring an acquaintance of the opposite sex. You could go with me, if it were okay with you."

"You're asking me out?" I asked without thinking.

My heart raced so fast that I thought was going to explode.

I braced myself for the hit from her end, but it never came.

"…yeah. I guess I am."

I was… happy then. Almost too happy.

We hit the school parking lot. I was sweating all over, but when I turned to face her, I felt all the sweat evaporate away because I was blushing so hard I was frying.

Rukia was twiddling her thumbs, blushing a little, and biting her lip.

Her lip.

I didn't know what else to do. I used one of my hands to gently turn her face towards me.

Her violet eyes stabbed me. I felt so… so…

"Um… Ichigo?"

"…Rukia… Er, uh…"

I leaned in.

Was this really happening? Am I really doing this?

Oh… my… Gawd. She closed her eyes.

"Er, uh… sorry I've been ignoring you.

I pulled away quickly. Chicken-assed am I.

Then the bell rang.

"Shit!" I cursed, getting out of the car quickly.

Rukia followed suit, and I remembered how epic it probably looked with Rukia and I, running towards the school door, with me, locking the Mustang in slow motion.

I was such a coward. What the hell was that, in the car?

You are going to have your chance tonight, Ichigo. Tonight.

--

_Rukia's POV_

Oh. My. Gawd.

I survived. I thought I'd die if I spent another second with him alone in a car with tinted windows.

Okay, I get hot flashes. I just can't handle them anymore.

Especially because it's Ichigo giving me hot flashes.

I stare at his lips. A lot.

Okay, okay. I admit, I do it often. I hope he doesn't notice.

I'll give you a scenario…

Picture this, ladies. You come to your/your best guy friend's house, in the rain, crying your ass off. Your stupid older brother, who happens to be your only family, had said you could only see your friend one last time.

Suddenly, as you open the door, someone shoves a mug of hot chocolate at you.

It's him, of course, and he's looking really concerned. He wraps a towel around your wet body and can't tell that your face is wet from tears, not raindrops.

He tells you he saw you from his bedroom window, in the pouring rain, and he was afraid something bad had happened.

He turns on the fake fireplace in the living room and sits next to you on the couch in front of it.

He has a nice solid light green t-shirt (My favorite color) on, and a pair of nice tight white jeans. He has that goofy smile on his face even though he's concerned, and a lock of his orange hair falls a little over his eyes.

He takes a sip of hot chocolate and smiles at you with a brown milk mustache.

You stare at his young lips and gulp. Wow.

The next day, for some reason, your brother changes his mind, saying he didn't want to break your heart, allowing you to continue living with your best guy friend.

Okay, during that situation, I really wanted to kiss Ichigo. Really, like literally kiss the chocolate off of his lips.

But I didn't. Of course I didn't.

Ichigo would probably be weirded out if I did. He would tease me.

Why don't I kiss Ichigo?

BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW.

I'm 126 years old, and in all my glory, and freaking kissing virgin.

I have never kissed a guy. Ever. I am as pure as freaking snow in that area, whereas everything else is tainted with crimson.

Okay, you might be like, you are 126. Aren't all your hormones dead?

Well, no, they aren't. I've had my period for 114 years, damn the curse.

But…

His lips are always there.

In a scowl, grin, frown, or sneer: Always there.

As I got into the classroom late with Ichigo, I heard people laugh throughout the classroom.

"Betcha you guys were too busy strawberry-short-caking in Kurosaki's new car!" Some guy called out.

The teacher made the rude kid stand in the hallway.

I sat myself in my desk, conveniently seated next to Ichigo's.

I sort of freaked out when we accidently bumped into each other on the way there.

His chin jutted softly into my forehead, whereas I felt my lips softly brush his lower collarbone. I barelyfelt it, though. It was really, really, soft.

No one saw.

Ichigo didn't seem to notice, he didn't even look at me. He's really good at playing it cool. I guess… I'll never have a chance after all.

As the teacher droned on about English homework, I thought about it.

I had asked Ichigo on a half-date tonight. What would I wear? I mean, it's critical to wear something nice on even half-dates, right? And my hair! It's gotten really messy. Ugh.

And…

…if it happens, how could I kiss him?

Questions, questions. Ugh.

I sound like one of those girls in a Korean love story.

"Miss Kuchiki," Miss Ochi called. "Please tell us one of the English vocabulary words you've had on your mind lately."

"Kiss."

People around me snickered. We were reading Romeo and Juliet, okay? Not my fault.

"What is the definition of kiss, Miss Kuchiki?"

"Um, to envelop someone else's lips in your own."

"With-?"

"Passion."

Passion… what is passion?

Miss Ochi smiled a little. Damn her… she was teasing me.

--

At lunch time, I dragged Tatsuki into the girl's bathroom.

"What's wrong, Kuchiki?" Tatsuki asked me seriously.

"Well, um…" I poked my fingers at each other. "I know that Wataru and you are going out, and I was wondering…"

"Wondering what?" Tatsuki asked.

"How do you guys, well… kiss?"

Tatsuki actually took my question seriously.

"We just… do. There is no routine for how to kiss… it just happens." She paused and started giggling. "Who are you asking for, exactly?"

"No one." I blurted.

"C'mon, Kuchiki." Tatsuki prodded.

"Some guy I think is going to be at the party tonight." I lied quickly.

"Hmm… I thought it would be Kurosaki…" Tatsuki whined, a little disappointment cloaking her voice.

"Tatsuki, back to business. How to kiss?"

"Well, you can practice in the mirror, if you really have to."

"How?'

"Kiss your hand."

I looked at my hand nervously and gave it a peck.

"You have a long ways to go, Kuchiki. Is that as far as you'll take it? What about lips, and tongues, and-"

"That's enough graphic detail Tatsuki," I blurted, turning red. "Could you please just help me out here?"

--

_Ichigo's POV_

I stared at myself in the full length mirror in my room.

I had consciously worn an outfit from my 'Chick Magnet' part of my closet.

I was in a grey short sleeved polo, with a silvery-blue tie, a nice black semi-vest, and black tight jeans, and grey Converse hightops.

Would it work?

I paused to anxiously gnaw at my fingernails, but saw they were too short to bite at anymore.

I looked at my watch.

The party started at 8:30. I was really, really, anxious.

I heard a knock on my door.

I pulled at my tie a little and opened the door.

It was Rukia. Oh, it was Rukia.

She was in a white t-shirt, with a purple semi-vest sort of like my own. She had a pair of white tight jeans on, and a pair of white and purple checkerboard Vans. To top it off, there was a purple rose stationed behind her ear.

"Do you think I look okay?"

I was so anxious, it sort of just came out.

"You look… meh."

Meh? Meh is the thing you say when your parents ask you what your day at school was like. It was definitely not the word to use when you are trying to compliment the first girl you take on a date.

"Oh… " Rukia whispered, not looking at me.

I reached out, grabbed her soldier, and spinned her around.

"I mean, you look beautiful."

That was better.

--

As Rukia sat in my already running car, Dad kept me at the doorway to talk a little bit.

"Son… this is your first date, right?"

"Yep."

"It's really a date, right?"

"Yep."

"Do you have a condom on you?"

I slammed my fist into his cheek.

"Perv!" I steamed. "I wouldn't try anything like that!"

Dad rolled his eyes, almost knowingly, and waved me off.

"Show her a good time, or you are grounded!" He said jokingly.

As I entered the car, my heart was pumping blood so fast I thought I was going to have a stroke.

"Hey, you okay, 'Berry?" Rukia asked me for the second time that day.

I thought for a second.

"No. I'm feeling a little nervous." I told her truthfully.

Rukia and I looked at each other for a little while, and her hand reached up to touch my cheek.

"You'll be fine."

After that contact, I shook myself up and little, and we both returned back at staring nonchalantly at everything but each other during the drive.

It was so silent that I turned the radio on again.

"_All I Wanted was you…"_

I left it on.

--

_Rukia's POV_

When we finally reached Wataru's house that night, I was too nervous to even look at Ichigo.

If different levels of being nervous made certain amounts of hair fall, I would be bald.

Everyone around us were couples. Not one person came alone.

It was so awkward, having to walk through a sea of couples, not even standing next to Ichigo.

That's when he took my hand so I wouldn't lose him.

We sat quietly on a couch, away from each other, silent.

The party boomed on, and I felt sad watching couples gyrate with each other, and some even kissing while doing so.

This was not what I expected would happen on my first date.

Not that my first date with Ichigo was a disappointment. Not at all.

I saw Tatsuki approach and she quickly pulled me from the couch.

"We need to talk, okay, Kurosaki? She'll be right back."

"Okay." Ichigo murmured quietly.

Tatsuki led me to a far corner in the room.

"What is going on? You guys are totally staying clear of each other. You're on a date, Rukia, Do something!"

I looked at her sadly.

"I don't think he's interested."

"Not interested? Rukia, just look at him!"

I did. Ichigo was squirming in his seat, repeatedly running his hands through his hair anxiously.

"The poor guy hasn't been able to eat anything here because he's too busy chewing mint gum, waiting to kiss you later!"

"You mean… he's interested?" I asked Tatsuki.

"Interested? Honey, he's hooked."

She smiled. "Go out there and dance."

I smiled back at her, gave her a quick hug, and hurried back to Ichigo.

"Hey," I said confidently. "Ichigo… want to dance?"

"Dance?" Ichigo asked anxiously. "Um, well, sure."

I took his hand and boldly took him unto the dance floor, and before I knew it, I was having the time of my life.

--

_Ichigo's POV_

My first date with Rukia was plain amazing. She rocked my world.

But the whole point of the date hadn't been fulfilled.

It was freaking 1:00 AM, and I knew dad was going to kick my ass, but I wasn't worried about that.

I really, really, wanted to kiss her even more now.

As we got in my Mustang, I realized I wasn't as nervous anymore.

I turned to face her.

"Rukia?"

She looked at me. "Yep?"

Her eyes sparkled, and she grinned as if she knew I secret I didn't know.

"Er, tonight was really fun."

"It was…" Rukia replied, closing her eyes as if she was recalling it.

We sat there in silence for a while, and as I drove, I tried to think.

What could I do?

What could I possibly-

That was when my car ran out of gas.

"Shit!" I cursed as we rolled up to the nearest sidewalk. "Out of gas!"

Rukia was confused. "Hmm?"

I tried to look at where we had stopped. There was a sign, but it was illuminated by only a single streetlight.

Karakura Park.

It was fate.

I opened my car door.

"C'mon, Rukia. I need to talk."

I led her out of the car and into the park.

"Um, Ichigo…" Rukia asked me. "Could you… hold my hand?"

I did. We walked in silence, our footsteps bouncing off the stone path. I stopped when we hit the Karakura Lover's Fountain.

Legend has it that Karakura town was founded by two lovers, Kara, and yes, Kura. They married and soon, a town was named for them. The fountain was built directly over where Kara and Kura had their first kiss.

I stood there, staring at her. Not at her lips, but at Rukia herself.

"Um, I honestly don't know how to do this, but…" I but my own lips and felt myself blush. "I'm going ot kiss you, okay?"

How very unromantic of me. I mean, in the movies, kisses are always spontaneous but expected. Why the hell did I have to tell her that I was going to?

I leaned in, and tilted my head a little. It was a little confusing.

She closed her eyes and tiptoed up, ready for it.

Then I pulled away.

"I can't do it!" I cried. "Damn it, I can't!"

Rukia looked at me. "Why not?"

"Because I don't know how to kiss you!"

Rukia rolled her eyes but grinned. "You idiot."

She leaned in and quickly kissed my lips.

Her lips enveloped mine, and brushed against them once, as soft as butterfly wings.

"See? It's not hard."

I licked my lips and little. It had just happened.

My first kiss.

"Kisses don't have a routine. They just happen, and it's the feeling behind them that truly matters."

I grinned at her and pulled her closer. "Shut up."

So I kissed her this time, and longer.

It was amazing.

Rukia wrapped her arms around me more, but suddenly, she pulled away.

"Something wrong?"

"No… it's just…" She reached into my pants pocket. "Something in your pocket was stabbing me."

Oh gawds. It was a little individual condom box.

Damn you, DAD!

I threw it in the fountain and grinned. "Can you kiss me? It feels better."

So that's how I was taught to kiss, how I offered a condom to Kara and Kura up in heaven, and how I finally stopped staring at Rukia's lips, because now, they are mine.

**AN:**

**Wow. I'm sleepy. ;o**

**Please give me upcoming suggestions for the story, okay? I'll take anything!**

**-ChromeHeartSoldier (Or Fanatic99)**


	15. I'm Lovin' It 1

**~I'm Lovin I [Part 1]~**

**AN:**

**Yes, the Ichigo Teaches Me to Love chapter is here. If you were wondering, no, it has nothing to do with Mickey D's (McDonalds).**

**Well, after reading countless chapters of my stories for several hours, I noticed that the main purpose of this story had not been fulfilled. I had said that Rukia was taught things by Ichigo she thought she already knew…**

…**So, I decided to put up a special two-part lesson, called 'I'm Lovin' It'.**

**You can play any good love songs with this chapter, because honestly, anything will do. Unless it's uber metal, or something.**

**-ChromeHeartSoldier (or Fanatic99)**

* * *

I flipped through numerous channels, sucking on the raspberry lollypop in my mouth hard. I let it rest in my cheek pocket when I finally hit my favorite Saturday morning soap opera, _Wo Ai Ni. _It's a romantic tragedy of Japanese immigrants to China, in which their lives are screwed up with, loves are torn apart by differences, and life basically sucks.

I lay stomach down on the floor, watching intently. The main character, Lei, had just found his true love, Sae, who which he thought was dead.

It was getting intense. Lei had held Sae in his arms passionately, as if the blood on his shirt didn't matter anymore.

I sucked on my lollypop harder. I felt my mouth go dry in anticipation.

Lei pulled away from Sae, his eyes filled with tears. "I have wanted to tell you this for 3 years now."

Sae looked at him, the dramatic background music increasing in volume. "What is it, Lei?"

"_Wo Ai Ni."_

Bah. How corny.

I wiped the tears in the corner of my eyes away. Jeez. That was so corny, yet so touching.

I heard some mocking sniffles behind me.

It was Ichigo, of course. He was laughing at me.

"This show made you cry?" He snickered.

I looked at him with a deathly gaze. "You wouldn't understand, because all dense men like you wouldn't. Lei hasn't seen Sae since episode 35, and its episode 132 now. They've been apart for so long, and he thought she was dead."

Ichigo laughed and ruffled my hair. "Turn back to the screen. You'll miss the 'good part'."

I turned back, intent.

Lei had just started kissing Sae, the intensity of his face surprising. The camera circled around the two, dramatic music playing in the back.

I felt my heart sort of stop beating.

The way they loved was so… different, from the way I thought love was like.

"Ichigo… that's very unrealistic, isn't it?" I admitted.

"Actually," Ichigo said earnestly. "It isn't. I mean, nobody's life is perfect, so I actually like the fact they didn't fall in love in a nightclub, or on the street, or in a party or something. They met at a jail, helped each other break out, and yeah."

I nodded. "…so they love through something as hard as their situation?"

"I've seen harder situations." Ichigo replied, his eyes cast at the ceiling. He slumped as he sat on the couch.

I sucked on my now wet raspberry lollypop and changed the channel, wondering.

A commercial was on, with a handsome young man and woman on a bed. I changed the channel.

_"I love you."_

"_Te amo."_

"_J'aime."_

I flipped through the channels, trying to find a program not centered on love.

All I could find was the Food Channel and the News Network.

I turned to face Ichigo. He had gone all quiet behind me.

"Hey, Ichigo…" I asked him. "Don't you think… love is everywhere?"

"It's the basis for everything." Ichigo replied. His eyes cast downwards.

I was worried. What got him so upset?

I turned off the TV and leaned back, lying on the carpeted floor, deep in thought.

Love. What is Love?

"…Rukia… have you loved before?" Ichigo asked me.

"As in, sibling love, or friend love, or romantic love?" I asked him.

"Any."

"Well, I guess I have." I told him, sucking on my lollypop absentmindedly.

Ichigo lay back on the couch. "Heh. Then that answers your question. Love is everywhere."

It was silent then.

Why, do we all of a sudden, speak of love?

Little did I know that little conversation of ours would change me forever.

--

It was Monday, the start of another school week.

I stretched as I got up from my bed. I stared through the window to find two birds nestled on the windowpane. I was amused a little, but when I saw their nest, I almost felt… jealous.

I changed into my uniform and hopped down the steps, two by two.

Two= A Couple. Hmm.

I sat myself down at a chair at the table, waiting for breakfast.

In front of me was a slice of Lover's Cake.

Yuzu came up to me and smiled. "It's leftover from that cake at the wedding we were at on Saturday. Ichi-nii really wanted it, but I saved it for you."

I smiled nervously and started to eat. It had two different kinds of cake, white and chocolate, and two different fruits, raspberries and strawberries.

I noticed that there were two different juices set out on the table, two different breakfast cereals, and two mugs of coffee as well.

It was strange.

As Ichigo prodded me to hurry up so we could start walking to school, I noticed that I had two pencils, two notebooks, and two textbooks in my bag. When I was running down the stairs, I noticed that all the photographs by the staircase were pictures of two people.

When I got out of the door with Ichigo, I realized that me, walking with him, would be two people.

Two.

I was a little freaked.

"Ichigo, something weird is happening to me." I told him.

"What is it?"

"I'm seeing everything in pairs." I said seriously.

Ichigo laughed at me and blinked exactly twice. "Ha! Are you okay?"

"I'm serious. Ever since we talked about love last Saturday, it's been going on."

"Because, Rukia, love isn't singular. It's plural." Ichigo responded quietly.

I watched a couple walk by us, two cars drive by, and two streetlights go green at the same time.

I stretched and felt two of my bones cramp.

"Define love for me, Ichigo." I asked him.

"Love is… love is that feeling, I guess, when you care about a person deeply, in a way you couldn't express with just words." Ichigo replied, looking ahead.

I nodded a little. I thought for a while.

"Like… how Yuzu loves you as a sister?"

"Yeah." Ichigo responded, a little grin on his face.

"Like… how Tatsuki loves you as a best friend?" I asked.

"Well… I don't know about love, but I guess so." Ichigo responded.

It was getting awkward. Why the hell was I blushing?

"Like… that feeling I felt when you saved me from the execution on Soukyou hill?"

Ichigo stopped walking and turned to face me. His cheeks were red in surprise.

"…"

I stopped myself and tried to cover up. "Sorry. Verbal diarrhea. I don't love you, not like that."

Ichigo nodded a little and continued walking.

I had never felt that way before. That burning sensation on your cheeks, that strange sweaty feeling in your palms, and your heart bouncing up and down rapidly.

"Does everybody know how to love?" I asked him, breathing deeply.

"I can't say for sure, but…" Ichigo paused. "I think that anyone could."

I closed my eyes for a second. "I'm not sure if I know how to love."

I heard Ichigo stop walking. I opened my eyes and turned to face him.

He looked… almost… angry. His eyes were passionately narrowed.

He faced me and put both his hands on my shoulders.

"Of course you do. You love bigger than I've ever known. You saved me by transferring your powers to me, even though you didn't know me, and you always look out for everybody. You help with everything all the time, and you are never quick to blame bad situations on yourself." He paused. "You do know how to love."

I shook my head tentatively. "If I did, people I used to know would be alive."

"Like who?"

I closed my eyes, but the tears flowed out nonetheless. "Hisana."

Ichigo was practically enraged then. "She left you, Rukia. She only did so because she was young and restless. It's not your fault."

"But if I had been more cooperative, if I had obeyed her and been more helpful-"

"You wouldn't be here right now."

I looked at him in surprise.

"Hisana left you but met Byakuya. The two of them fell in LOVE, got married, and she looked for you, because she still LOVED her baby sister." He paused. "And when she died, Byakuya found you, and LOVINGLY adopted you as his sister. And if all that didn't happen, you would never have met me."

I looked at him, still hesitating to accept all he was saying. "So-?"

"Your love ties everything together in your destiny." Ichigo said.

"Which was-?"

"To meet me, so you could love me too."

That came out wrong.

I blushed furiously. "Eh?"

"And because you cared enough, and LOVED helping people, you transferred me your powers. And when you got arrested, I trained, because I needed your LOVE to help people, to know things better. And when I saved you, I was sure LOVE had brought us back together."

"Brotherly love?" I asked him quietly.

"I can't say that for certain." Ichigo replied honestly. "I honestly can't."

Silence.

"Your love is the greatest I've ever known," Ichigo repeated. "You definitely know how to love."

"Then why can't I say it?" I asked him, my voice suddenly edged. "Why can't I go, _Wo Ai Ni, _like Lei did to Sae, easily? Why can't the words just slip out of my mouth?"

Ichigo looked at me. "Do you want to tell someone you do?"

I blushed. "Yes."

Ichigo… I was starting… to fall for him. I was certain, there was no hiding anything.

"Tell them," Ichigo said quietly. "They'll love you right back."

And with that, our walk to school resumed, my heart beating louder than ever.

--

Love. Love was all I could think about.

My mind raced. Should I tell him I love him?

The thought felt almost outrageous. Me, loving Ichigo?

Outrageous.

I picked at my eraser as the teacher spoke, my eyes closed.

_Wo Ai Ni. Why can't it be that simple?_

_--_

As Ichigo and I were walking home, I stopped walking, and took a deep breath.

"I was thinking about what you said, Ichigo." I told him.

He looked at me. "About love?"

"Yeah."

I didn't feel anxious at all. I was simply going to speak my mind.

"Would it be outrageous… if I thought that… I really, truly, loved you?"

He looked at me, silently processing the words I had spoken. "Not at all."

"Why?"

Ichigo silently moved over in front of me, holding me at arm's length.

"Because it's no secret or surprise I love you."

* * *

**AN:**

**Ah, when I finished this chapter, I was so tired I almost fell asleep writing this AN.**

**Oh…**

**Oh, and Wo Ai Ni isn't an actual TV show. I made it up, so don't bother looking.**

***Yawn***

**Wait for Part 2, and don't forget to suggest some upcoming ideas for this story!**


	16. I'm Lovin It 2

**~I'm Lovin' It [Part 2]~**

**AN:**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS ACTUALLY RATED 'M'. IF YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN'T READ OR HANDLE THIS, PLEASE DO NOT.**

**Ah, watched uber-kiddy film 'How to Train Your Dragon' today. It was surprisingly good, and Night Fury, the dragon, was by far, the cutest yet scariest thing I had ever seen. Seriously. Watch the movie and see.**

**Anyways, I was too lazy to post today (March… 31, 2010), so I guess both halves of I'm Lovin' It will be up at the same time.**

**I haven't gotten around to reading my awesome reviews, so yeah, I hope that you guys suggested some great things.**

**This chapter may be lemony. Still contemplating, but you'll know by the end of the chapter.**

**I am going to warn you now, there will be sex, just not… lemony sex, I guess. I just need it there for a reason. I do not condone premarital sex at all. Even with protection.**

**-ChromeHeartSoldier (Or Fanatic99)**

* * *

I looked at Ichigo, my heart racing.

"You love me?"

"Yeah." He paused, clearing his throat. "Um, Wo Ai Ni."

I looked at him, softly gazing into his eyes. I could tell by that look, he was dead serious.

"Really?" I stammered, but tried to keep calm. "I mean, this is kind of surprising, I don't know what to make of this, and-"

"Would you love me back?" Ichigo asked me straightforwardly.

The air between us was crisp and light, delicate like clouds. I was so, so, unsure of everything.

"But how… how could you love a person like me, Ichigo?"

"Because…" He paused. "I'll tell you straight. You are beautiful, both inside and out."

"Love is the basis for everything, Rukia. And I wouldn't be here, with you…" He said, looking deeply into my eyes. "If I didn't love you."

I was so surprised I didn't know how to reply. "But… we fight, and we argue… how could you love through all that?"

Ichigo smiled and turned me around, wrapping his arm over my shoulder. We began walking like a, yes, couple.

"Because love is unconditional." He said, his breath brushing over my ear. "If I stopped loving you more and more every time we fought, I think both of us would be dead."

I smiled a little. My head was spinning though. My thoughts rotated through my head in an endless circle.

Sakura blossoms flew through the air, two by two, as we walked. Birds chirped, and all felt good and well.

I was so, so, so, so, ready to tell him I loved him back.

But I wasn't sure.

"How… do you know that you love me?"

Ichigo stopped walking, so I did too. He looked at me, his eyes sparkling a little, and he bent down to embrace me.

Ichigo and I never hugged before. In fact, I rarely hug anyone. This was new to me, feeling Ichigo's abs poking into my stomach, and his warm face next to mine.

"Because I can't stop thinking about you."

I gulped, trying to keep it together. "Is that all?"

"Do you need to hear more?"

That answered my question.

After Ichigo let go of me, he looked at me sincerely. "You still haven't answered me."

"Answered you?" I asked him, a little confused with all my emotions in a pile at the moment.

"I asked you if you could love me back."

My mouth was dry. I had no idea whatsoever how to respond.

"I'm not sure. Not yet."

Ichigo looked at me, as if he understood everything I was going through. "I was just like that, you know…" He said, closing his eyes and smiling. "Not sure of anything. Love was just too damn complicated to keep up with."

"It is," I murmured back, quickly wishing I hadn't done so.

Ichigo opened his eyes and smiled nonetheless. "But when I finally told you how I truly knew I felt, I was relieved of everything cooped up in my chest. It was set free."

He leaned in a little, holding my waist with one arm and ruffling my hair with another. "Now, I know you haven't answered, but I've been dying to do this." Ichigo looked at me expectantly. "Can I?"

Now, I'm no idiot. I knew exactly what he wanted to do, and I was a little too shy to say anything.

I scanned the area. We were standing by the Clinic, all alone.

I didn't respond to him. I simply closed my eyes, leaned in, and awaited impact.

Ichigo kissed my forehead, then my lips, almost massaging them in a way. That was actually only my second kiss, the first being from…

…Renji. I don't really want to think about it now.

But from all my limited kissing experience, I knew straightaway Ichigo was a good kisser. Amazing, in fact.

When we pulled away, after what seemed like forever, I looked up at him, flushed. I felt so out of breath I thought I would pass out.

Ichigo smiled at me, holding me closer. "Oh gods, Rukia. I love you so much."

I held him back, but my lips seemed to contradict my thoughts.

"Are you sure?"

He pulled away, his smile still there, but smaller. "Are you… saying… I haven't proved myself with just that kiss?"

I was so out of breath I couldn't say anything. I felt my cheeks go even redder then they were before.

Ichigo looked at me solidly, his eyes locking into mine.

"Then I'll prove myself. I'll do anything." Ichigo paused. "I'll do anything to know if you'll love me back, whether it's a yes or no."

He pulled away from me, and turned to the clinic door, quickly unlocking it.

Ichigo gestured me to come in, and I felt my whole body feel heavier than ever. My heart seemed to just thump so slowly I thought I was going to have a heart attack, but I didn't.

Ichigo looked at me, and quietly, ever so lightly, kissed my lips. As he pulled away, the words he spoke made me so… so… unsure of love that I was literally trying not to fall down.

"Dad, Karin, and Yuzu won't be home at all today. They are all going on a camping trip after school, and I think they are all driving there right now." He paused, one of his hands holding my cheek. "We have the house all to ourselves tonight."

I felt so heavy on my legs I was afraid I'd collapse.

But I was so, so, excited. I was, honestly.

Ichigo helped me up the stairs and into his room, my heart racing even faster.

This was happening. Gods, this was happening, all in one, simple, day.

"Get ready." Ichigo whispered into my ear, kissing me on the cheek.

He left me, sitting on his bed. I was unsure of what to do first.

First I peeled off my socks. Then I sat there, thinking.

Should I take off my skirt?

_Isn't Ichigo supposed to do that?_

My… shirt?

_Ichigo's supposed to do that too._

Unhook… my bra?

_He's the one doing that._

So, what the hell, was I supposed to do to get ready?

I lay back in the bed.

_Think._

So I did.

I thought I loved Ichigo. Did I?

Nothing in my mind could justify it, but nothing could rebuke it. I was stuck in the middle.

He gave me time to think. That was it. He wanted me to get ready, for, _it, _by thinking.

Thinking helped a lot.

But all my thoughts faded away when Ichigo arrived. I heard the door click shut, and the window blinds close. The only light was the soft light of his desk light.

His socks were off too. He had a goofy, Ichigo-like smile on, but he was so, so different.

"…are you ready?"

"I don't know." I told him, honestly.

He got over me, in a position I knew about, but had never been… under.

Ichigo ran a hand through my hair, his breath unsteady. "I have… a condom."

I looked at his eyes. They wanted this so, so, badly.

And then, unknowingly, so did I.

I reached up, almost hostilely, grabbed his neck, pulling him in. I kissed his young lips, feeling Ichigo… in a completely new way.

--

My shirt was off. So was my bra and skirt. I was so exposed.

But so was Ichigo. His shirt and pants were off.

As we kissed, I felt his muscles and even his thighs. It felt new to me, all of it.

And as Ichigo felt my breasts, it felt so good. I felt my nipples harden. He kissed me, his tongue there, not too forward, but just right.

Everything felt… just right.

Then I felt the urge.

My hands reached for his boxer strings. He didn't stop me.

Ever so slowly, I started undoing his boxers. His boxers.

As his boxers slipped lower, I felt my heart beat faster in anticipation.

What I thought was there, was there.

A freaking bobbing, huge, um… 'whoopsie'. It was there.

And it had… orange pubic hair. Heh. Go figure.

I looked at him, blushing so hard I thought I had completely ruined the whole experience.

But Ichigo looked at me, kissed me, and smiled.

"Ta-da."

He flipped over, fully exposing it. I looked at it, curiously.

Ichigo pulled me over him. Now I was sitting on his legs, staring at… it. I felt so weird.

"Could you… maybe… pull it?"

Ichigo asked me with such honesty and intensity I had to say yes. So I did.

I hesitantly wrapped one hand around it, and after a few seconds of silent contemplation, pulled at it. Slow at first.

Ichigo was moaning, his face covered in a huge smile. I decided to pull a little harder and faster.

I was giving a hand job. Whoa.

If I ever wanted a promotion in the Gotei 13, I would list my credentials like this:

**Soul Academy Training**

**Kido Specialist**

**Stationed in World of the Living for __ Months**

**Gave Successful Hand-Job.**

--

After a few minutes of, well, the activity aforementioned, Ichigo and I resumed making out, until, suddenly, he pulled away.

Ichigo sat on the side of the bed, ripping open something.

It smelled weird.

It was the condom.

He looked at me, almost unsurely. It was a silent 'Can We'.

After all this, I couldn't say anything.

I nodded.

So after slipping on the condom, we resumed kissing, but his time… Ichigo went for my panties.

My panties. My panties.

He was struggling, so I figured what the hell, and pulled them off for him.

When I looked down, I almost freaked.

I should've shaved…

But Ichigo smiled when he saw it. In fact, he stifled a giggle.

I shut him up by kissing him. Ichigo rolled me over as we continued to kiss, until he was above me.

Yes, like that.

First, his hand went and stroked 'it'. It was ticklish, almost, but it was warm.

Then he stroked the crevice. I winced a little, but it felt too good for me to say anything.

His finger massaged my clitoris, sending electrical shocks through my legs up my body.

Then his finger went in.

Okay, okay. Masturbating. Everyone's tried it at least once.

It was simply with my thin and bony fingers, but Ichigo's huge middle finger was just… different.

It hurt just a bit, but it didn't hurt enough for me to even flinch.

So we continued kissing, until his finger finally exited.

I felt wet. Eww…

That was when… um… 'Big Daddy' went in.

It was so, so, painful, and well, 'Big Daddy' was a good 8 inches long 2 wide, so he didn't even get half of it in before I screamed.

Yeah. I screamed my ass off. It was so, so, painful.

Ichigo immediately pulled away, obviously alerted. "Oh gods, Rukia. I'm so sorry. I should stop."

Before he could get up, I felt my hands reach up and stop him.

"Don't."

Ichigo looked at me, silently, and he looked at me like he was freaking going to cry.

"I love you, Rukia."

And with that, I felt Ichigo in me, in a way I could never forget.

--

It has been a freaking hour, but we were still at it.

It still hurt, but now, in a good way. The way I moaned was surprising even me.

Ichigo then stopped, and looked at me as hard as he could in the dark.

He had tears at the corner of his eyes. It wasn't cake walk for him, either.

I wiped them away and looked at him.

His hair was sex hair. My hair was probably even worse looking.

"Rukia…" He said, leaning in and hugging me close. "Would you love me back?"

There was silence. The only sound was the rustling of sheets around us.

I looked at him. I looked at him good.

"I do love you, stupid."

Ichigo pulled away and looked at me, so overjoyed he kissed me again.

But… that's when we both hit the 'Big O'.

At the same time. Way to ruin the moment, Ichigo.

"Eww…"

--

**The Next Morning**

I woke up in my own bed, my eyes still drooping closed.

It was only 5:00 am, but I crawled out of bed and took a long, hot, shower.

I loved Ichigo. I loved him, period.

I felt like a whole new person. I was not… a virgin.

Whoa.

When I stumbled down the stairs at 6:00, I met Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, and Ichigo at the breakfast table, like I always did.

I sat myself down at the table, smiling.

"Good morning!" I said happily.

No one said anything.

Karin then spoke up, clearing her throat.

"We heard Ichi-nii and you had sex."

"…"

That's how Ichigo taught me to truly, truly love…

…and after Karin's statement and a good beating from me, how I taught Ichigo to hide condoms in the trashcan, not leaving them on bathroom floors for little sisters to find.

* * *

**AN:**

**Okay. It was lemony. Very, very lemony. ;D**

**Okay, I'm going to write a special after note. I really have nothing else I can say.**

**Make a Cameo Appearance.**

**Ichigo: Rukia, what are you researching on for Science?**

**Rukia: Did you know it's scientifically proven if you swap spit with someone, you receive some of their good bacteria and prevent cancer cells in some parts of your body?**

**Ichigo: …You aren't really researching that, are you?**

**Rukia: I'm not. Something… just came over me, and made me say it!**

**Ichigo: Well, it's time I told you… about 'Her'.**

**Rukia: *GASPS* There's someone else?! *Slaps Ichigo***

**Ichigo: WTF?**

**Rukia: See!? I didn't really want to do that? What is going on here?**

**Mysterious voice: It is I!**

**Rukia: WHO?!**

***Out of the mist suddenly filling the library, is a Japanese-looking Chinese-Filipino girl, smirking. She is about 5'5, smiling, in black Converse, black skinny jeans, a blue T-shirt, and a grey jacket, complete with a grey and blue headband.***

**Me: I am $%^#_! (Censored… I don't like my name.)**

**Ichigo: It's ChromeHeartSoldier, that horrible, horrible girl controlling us through FanFictions!**

**Rukia: NO!!!**

**Me: Heh! *Types in something in her laptop***

**Rukia and Ichigo run into each other, making out spontaneously.**

**Rukia: Ichigo, *Slurp*, I *Lick*, Want *Groan*, You.**

**Me:MWAHAHAH!**

**Ichigo: NO!!! *Slurp*…I'm just fine with this, actually.**

**That is actually what I look like. Heh.**

**I'll update soon!**


	17. Number One

**~You're My Number One~**

**AN:**

**Ah, yet another chapter. Spring break was fun as it lasted. T=T**

**Unfortunately, I have two months before Exams, so I am going to have update frenzy before then. **

**This chapter was inspired by a suggestion by KurukiXV. She suggested texting as the topic.**

**And I was like, texting= cell phone. Huh. So I figured, hey! Get Rukia a cell phone, ChromeHeartSoldier. So here the story goes.**

**It's not about texting, actually. But you'll see. I officially deem this chapter the Most Realistic Situation award. I mean, kissing is a little… much for Ichigo and Rukia. We'll take a little break from the uber-romantic shit, back into the funny-ass fluffy good stuff.**

**Lemons are nice... sometimes... but too much, it's an overload. So I'm taking a little break. :P**

**-ChromeHeartSoldier/Fanatic99**

* * *

Wrong impressions. Everybody has them.

They are almost always wrong. But sometimes…

They happen to be right. And we just hate to admit it.

But Ichigo taught me to admit that wrong impressions could be right.

--

"Stupid, stupid soul pager." I scowled, banging the stupid thing on a rock next to me.

Ichigo and I had been trying to follow a hollow for three miles now, and now that we were right on top of it (According to the pager), I realized we had been going the OPPOSITE WAY.

Now we were 6 miles away from the hollow. Damn soul pager.

"Why don't you get it replaced?" Ichigo asked me, running a hand though his hair.

"It's that damn Break-Replace policy that Soul Society enforces," I explained, glaring at my pager. "If it ain't broken, why replace it?"

Ichigo looked at me. "Are you that freaking stupid?" He asked me, leaning in.

It was uncomfortable. He had never been so face-to-face close to me before.

Ichigo reached out, grabbed the pager, and disappeared.

I scratched my head. "Dammit, Ichigo!"

He appeared in the air above me, about 50 feet from the ground. He was smiling like a maniac.

Ichigo dropped the pager. It was almost in slow-motion.

Me, the victim, jumping to try and save it. Ichigo, the villain, dropping my Soul Pager of all things to the hard, hard ground.

**CRACK.**

"Dammit, Ichigo!" I cursed. "You broke it!"

It was silent then.

"OH!" I exclaimed, hitting my forehead.

Ichigo smiled and poked me playfully. "Stupid midget."

I rolled my eyes and him and grinned. "You know, for a punk-ass strawberry, on the inside, you're kind of sweet… like a Carebear."

Ichigo looked at me, his eyes narrowed. "Eh?"

"You could be… the Rainbow Carebear!" I said, using a simple kidou to fill the air around me with glowing sparkles.

"You could be a Smurf." Ichigo smirked.

We laughed at each other. I looked at my Soul Pager.

"It's only cracked…" I murmured. "Not broken."

"What is 'broken' in Soul Society standards?" Ichigo asked me in disbelief.

"Uh…" I thought for a moment.

--

"That. Was. Freaking. Awesome." Ichigo said, out of breath from laughing so hard. "You got so freaking pissed when you couldn't snap it in half that you FREAKING LIT IT ON FIRE!"

I looked at the ashes in my hand, trying not to grin at it. "Yeah. I did get pretty pissed."

Ichigo laughed a little and slapped my back. "Props for that one, Kuchiki. Not bad, for a goody-two-shoe Shinigami."

I rolled my eyes and smiled nonetheless. Finally, after 98 damn years with that stupid pager, something new.

--

**Next Day**

It was a weekend, so Ichigo and I took a trip to Urahara's shop to pick up my new , standard issue, Soul Pager.

I smiled the whole walk there, in deep anticipation.

"What do you think it'll look like?" I asked Ichigo.

"Maybe… like a BlackBerry!" Ichigo said, his eyes sparkling.

"Or an iPhone." I said, smiling.

Ichigo smiled at me. "One with a touch screen would be awesome."

As we laughed with each other, I couldn't help but notice people walking down the street staring at us.

As usual.

_What a cute couple!_

_Remember when we were like that?_

I didn't give a hollow's shit what they thought. Ichigo and I were having fun.

When we finally got to the Shoten, I was so excited I was going to break a wall down.

I knocked on the Tatami doors to the shoten. Ururu opened it for us, frowning as always.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Rukia-san and Mr. Strawberry!"

"Um, my name is Ichigo…" Ichigo said.

"Come right in! Urahara-sama said he had a delivery for you!" Ururu said, opening the door hospitably.

I walked in, seeing all the random merchandise.

Ichigo poked me, blushing really hard.

"Do you see that?" He asked me, whispering softly. He pointed to a dark corner in the back of the store.

"Hat-n'-clogs is a freaking pedophile."

There was a whip for 'disciplining' your Gikongan, and a disposable soul candy and gigai 'for entertainment purposes'.

The biggest displays were the Rossetta and Scott Gikongans. They obeyed ANYTHING YOU WILLED. ANYTHING.

"I see you are eyeing my Scott Gikongan/Gigai set," A creepy voice said into my ear.

I spun around, my leg out in a perfect side kick.

My leg was stopped by none other than Kisuke Urahara.

"You don't have to get the gigai in the package," Urahara said, winking. "You could slip it into Mr. Kurosaki's body, if you wanted to."

I blushed. "Hell no," I scowled. "Now, can I have my freaking Soul Pager so I don't have to stay in this pedophilic candy shop?"

Urahara whipped out a box from behind him. "Open up! Ta-da!"

I snatched the box from his hands, smiling in anticipation. As I opened it, I was so, so, so, surprised.

"...it's the same as the last one I had!" I said, totally 'blown-away'.

"Well, um, the Soul Society managed to fix your old one, as good as new." Urahara said, smiling. "They knew it would be really hard for you to lose all the memories you had with that Pager, so they genetically enhanced it from the ashes you brought to me."

"What dip-shit thought I wanted this piece of crap?" I asked him.

"Me." Urahara said, giggling a little.

I was so ready to kill him, but Ichigo put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't kill him."

I looked up at Ichigo. He was trying to hide his own smile, but he was failing miserably.

"You are going to pay, Urahara."

--

As Ichigo and I walked home, he surprised me.

"Hey, do you have a number?" He asked me, flipping out his own cell phone.

"No," I replied. "Soul Pagers aren't used for that kind of thing. Why?"

"Because it would be good if we could keep in contact from long distances," Ichigo said, staring at his cell phone screen, almost disappointedly. "I was going to send you this, too."

He showed me his screen. There was a bunny on it, dancing around, holding a piece of cake. It was so, so, cute!

"It's just too bad I don't have a cell phone," I murmured. "It'd be a million times better then my Soul Pager, with the right adjustments from Urahara."

"Yeah." Ichigo said, stretching. "And we could text each other when Ms. Ochi goes on one of her rants in English class."

We started going on about the benefits of my having a cell phone.

"I could call you from a long distance," I said.

"We could text each other quickly," Ichigo replied.

"I could… well, um, video chat with you!" I said.

"I could send you pictures of Chappy!"

The list kept getting longer and longer, until finally, I absolutely, positively, needed a cell phone.

--

"Here, Rukia-chan! A cell phone!"

I looked up at Isshin in disbelief. "Eh?"

"I thought it would be good if you had a cell phone, so the whole family could keep in touch even when we were separated!" Isshin said, pointing at Yuzu and Karin, who had their own phones.

We all had BlackBerry flips, customized to our own personalities. Isshin had a green and pink Hawaiian printed cell phone, Yuzu had an orange one, Karin a red one, and Ichigo, a black one with white racing stripes.

Mine was the best of all. It was purple, with a Chrome Heart etched into it. It also had a little bunny chain leading off it.

"It's really nice," I told Isshin. "Thanks!"

Isshin ran up to me, almost pushing Ichigo away. "Now before Ichigo asks you, I need you to make me your Number One on your unlimited contact friends list. You see, you can chat and talk to any of the five unlimited contacts you choose as much as you want."

I looked at him, sweat-dropping. "Er, I don't really want you as my Number One."

Isshin looked like I had shot him.

"Say it's not so!" He exclaimed dramatically.

As Isshin ran into the corner, Ichigo approached me, his cheeks a little pink.

"Um, would you like to be my Number One?" He asked me, not looking at me directly.

"…you've had your phone for quite a while," I said in disbelief. "You still haven't chosen your number one?"

"Nope. I sort of… saved it." He said, not looking at me, scratching his head.

I looked at him, smiled, and playfully punched him in the breadbasket softly. "Of course I'll be your Number One."

Ichigo smiled and added me, and I smiled and added him.

Little did I know what was to follow?

--

**Monday**

I walked into the classroom, yawning. I felt really tired.

I had people approach me from all directions. They all blabbed at me, and I smiled. I didn't understand why the hell I was so popular.

Then I felt my phone ring in my breast pocket.

They all fell silent as I pulled my phone out. I opened it.

**Am buying coffee outside. U want anything?**

I thought for a second.

**Just a frap, Ichigo. Thnx.**

As I looked up from sending my text message, they all stared at me.

"Um, is something wrong?"

Then all hell broke loose.

They all flipped out their cell phones, in sync.

"LET ME BE YOUR NUMBER ONE, RUKIA!"

I was shocked. "Eh?"

Keigo approached me, pleading uber hard. "Please! I'll do ANYTHING!"

Chizuru pushed him out of the way. "Dammit, Asano. Everybody knows Rukia'll choose me.

Arguments filled the classroom to the brim. Chairs flew and desks were flipped over.

"Um, everyone?" I said, raising my hand amidst the chaos. "I already have a Number One."

It was silent then. All the chaos froze in midair.

"…"

"WHO IS IT?!"

A new chaos emerged. People tried to violently attack the 'suspects', and some went totally nuts.

That's when Ichigo walked in. He tapped my back.

"Here's your caramel frap," He said, sipping at his coffee.

There was silence.

I was too nervous to say anything.

"…"

"It's… KurosakI?"

Chatter filled the room.

_I knew it._

_Told you so._

"…um, what are you guys talking about?" Ichigo demanded.

"Ichigo," Keigo said from behind us. "Can you tell me who your number one is?"

"Rukia," Ichigo said. He realized what was going on and blushed. "Don't think about it like that, pervert!"

Then the bell went. Saved by the bell.

I tip-toed to my desk. All the stares at Ichigo and I were intense.

--

"Okay. I demand to know why being someone's Number One is so, freaking, important!" I exclaimed at Ichigo.

We were standing on the clouds above the school, on a platform of hardened reiatsu.

Ichigo blushed and looked away from me. "Nah. You wouldn't want to know. It's an urban myth, and it gives people lots of wrong impressions."

I held Ichigo's collar threateningly. "Try me."

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Legend has it that if you put a person as your Number One on your phone plan, your chances of falling in love with that person quadruples."

"That's bullshit!" I said.

Ichigo shook his head. "That's not all. Some guy in Osaka put his best friend who was a girl as his Number One several years ago. He had fallen in love with her, believed he didn't have a chance, so he turned to this urban legend." He paused. "Two years later they were married."

"So? That doesn't prove anything!" I insisted, blushing hard.

"There have been numerous situations like this happening lately," Ichigo replied. "Nowadays, having someone as your Number One is huge."

"…then why," I asked, looking at the sky. "Did you ask me to be your Number One?"

There was silence.

"That's easy." Ichigo said quietly. "Because… well, because we are best friends, and I want to be able to talk with you whenever."

"…oh."

There was silence.

Ichigo closed his eyes and smiled. "Although, you probably won't fall in love with me…" He said, almost regrettably. "I wanted to be… your Number One."

I looked at him.

_You're falling, Kuchiki. Falling hard._

I shook the voice out of my head and shoved him playfully. "See? Rainbow Carebear."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and flipped out his cell phone, obviously texting me.

I opened my phone the second it rang.

**You'll always b my Nmbr 1.**

I looked at him. "Can I kiss you?"

He looked squeamish, but I didn't care anymore.

--

Wrong impressions can be right. Sometimes.

After that whole Number 1 controversy, two days later, Ichigo and I fell I love.

Two years later, he died by getting hit by a car.

30 years later, I found him in Rukongan, and we got married.

We still are. We have a daughter named Mikizuki. She's short with flyaway black hair with orange stripes, and the deepest purple eyes.

It's true.

**You'll always be my Number One.**

* * *

**AN:**

**Heh. It reeks of Mozzarella.**

**Asiago.**

**Provolone.**

**Parmesan.**

**So, uber cheesy. Bleah. **

**I have progressed from lemons to cheese. Tee-hee!**

**You Know You Are Obsessed With IchiRuki If:**

**You don't bother watching any episodes that aren't IchiRuki.**

**You have watched Fade to Black countless times.**

**You think obsessively about Moons and Suns, particularly White Moons and Black Suns.**

**You read my fics. XD**

**Any mention of 'Ichi' and 'Hime' has your head turning.**

**You take mental notes of how to counter any IchiHime proof.**

**You actually RESEARCH IchiRuki proof.**

**You are me.**

**You decide your first tattoo will be of a strawberry and a skull. Guilty.**

**You want your love relationship to be just like theirs. Bittersweet.**

**Next Chapter:**

**I have no freaking idea. XD **

**Help!**

**[Actually, I'm considering Secret Starr's suggestion about motorcycles… hm…]**


	18. Jealousy Burns

**~Jealousy Burns~**

**AN:**

**Heh heh… yes, I have done it.**

**I have gotten Rukia a freaking motorcycle, Secret Starr. I have somehow, miraculously whipped up a story from the simple yet smoking hot item: The Kawazaki.**

**I was thinking… wouldn't it be funny… if Rukia showed Ichigo something instead? I mean, she's 10x older, she should be able to teach him SOMETHING…**

**Which by the title, is quite obvious.**

**-ChromeHeartSoldier**

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

Rukia's birthday was a week ago, on January 15th.

Yuzu got her a nice bunny plush toy that was so trashy in my opinion; it rivaled Kon's plush toy body (And a card). Karin got Rukia a nice retractable survival knife.

"It's get you through the wilderness and through the perverts of Karakura town." Karin explained, glancing at me.

Me, well… I got Rukia a box of chocolates, roses, and… a head bandage.

Okay, I should explain. The day before Rukia's birthday, I accidently tripped her and she went down the stairs so fast she was crushed against the couch before I could blink.

Eventually, she got treatment in our own Clinic, but she was feeling pretty crappy on her great 129th Birthday. Dad forced me to get the roses.

"Baka," Rukia told me, grabbing the head bandage. "You didn't need to go as far as to buy me chocolates."

"They are bunny-shaped…" I told her.

There was no argument then. She grabbed the box and munched away, savagely nibbling heads off of rabbits.

Dad's present to Rukia, however, was the strangest of all.

Basically, when we got the bandages around her head and she could stand up, Dad dragged Rukia over to the parking lot, were his gift stood.

IT WAS A METALLIC PURPLE KAWASAKI. IT HAD A CHROME FINISH, SPECIAL RIMS AND A CUSTOMIZED DOUBLE SEAT STORAGE.

It was sweet. Dad never got me anything that cool for my birthday…

Rukia, who loved it with all her heart, wanted to drive it, but Isshin explained she needed a license.

She aced the test and got her license the day after she got her Kawasaki.

So, now comes the stupid part. Rukia DRIVES ME TO SCHOOL NOW.

Picture this: You are walking with your friends in school, bored to death. The wind is particularly strong today, and the sun is out blindingly bright.

Then a motorcycle pulls up into the school.

The chrome finish gleams in the sunlight, the rays reflecting off of the purple making a beautiful light prism.

On the Motorcycle are two figures: One short female one, driving, and a tall male one, holding onto the driver's waist. She wears a purple helmet, he wears a silver one.

As the girl takes off her helmet, you are blinded by a beauty unlike any other. She jumps off the chopper, her ebony hair glimmering in the sunlight. Her deep violet eyes are magnified by the light reflecting off of her motorbike, and the wind blows her hair.

The guy jumps off. He has a scowl, orange hair, and he happens to be, according to girls, hot.

Yeah. Imagery is my forte.

--

One day Rukia and I rolled up into the school. It was raining, and I was really wet. So was Rukia, but no one complained.

She happens to look hot wet. Point taken?

I'm not stupid. I'm a senior now, 18, and I am observant enough to notice that for the past 3 years Rukia's been living with me, that she's hot. I am not blind.

She's really grown. She's a good 5'0 now, and her chest and ass came in last year. Seriously. She's so… different, yet she'll never change.

Me, I'm the same. But I have a little chin stubble, which is really nothing.

Rukia's getting sucked into the life of an actual senior high school student: The 'in' crowd.

But for some reason, she always sticks by me. I don't know what to feel about her anymore.

Anyway, we rolled into the school, drenched, and the people around us were chatting loudly.

"Wow, she's badass!" Some freshman blabbed to his friend.

"She's awesome~!" Some sophomore girls squealed. "I want to be just like her!"

Rukia was the most popular girl in the school now. Everybody knew the girl with the purple Kawosaki.

Me, I happened to be her 'supposed love interest'. I had girls on my tail all the time, asking me if I was single. Ugh.

Me, I'm just a pawn compared to Rukia, the queen.

Rukia hopped off the bike and took off her helmet, waving her wet hair around, almost in slow motion. All the freshmen perverts stared like it was heaven on earth.

When I jumped off, all the freshmen girls swooned, but it was nothing compared to Rukia's crowd. Not that I care if more people like Rukia.

What I do care about is PEOPLE LIKE RUKIA. MEN.

Yeah. Guys of all grades, shapes and sizes, hitting on MY RUKIA.

I mean, not like that. But guys used to think I was super scary, and they would never dare approach her. Now… they swarm like freaking bees. And I can't take them all down.

She's MY best friend, but those guys make it so I can't even see her at lunch because she's so crowded.

I frowned and walked towards the school with Rukia, running a hand through my wet hair.

…she's up to my neck. Whoa.

Rukia stopped walking, looked up at me, and smiled sadly. "Well, this is probably the last time I'll be able to actually see your eyes at school today." She laughed. "All the guys crowding around me block my view."

I looked at Rukia. Her smile made all the limited contact worthwhile.

As predicted, as we walked into the school, she was swept away with the current of guys that rushed her every day waiting by the door.

I was alone.

I slumped and sighed, walking up the fire escape steps alone. The only sound was the steady taps of my shoes. I didn't bother walking fast at all. What was there for me to hurry for?

…I almost felt neglected.

I stuck my hands in my pockets and waved the water off my hair. I was a senior. The reality of it all scared me.

I was a senior and single. UGH.

As I stepped onto the second floor, I saw something surprising.

It was Hamauzu Raisuke. He was the ultimate 'playboy' senior kid at school, snagging freshman, sophomore, and senior girl alike.

And he was talking to Rukia.

…I must've taken ages to get up the stairs.

He had 'silky brown' spiked hair, 'luscious' green eyes, and a smile so wide that it was compared to bananas.

Raisuke. Talking to Rukia. All her guys following her had disappeared, not willing to even try competing with Raisuke.

My hands balled up into fists.

"I love your Kawasaki," Raisuke told Rukia, leaning over her on the wall. "I have a motorbike myself. It's just a Suzuki, though."

Rukia smiled. "A Suzuki? Not bad."

Then they got into mechanics talk, which I had no idea about. I was the only other male in the hallway.

I walked by them, my eyes glued to the ground. Raisuke was a good for nothing player.

"What's the best thing about your Kawasaki?" Raisuke asked Rukia coyly.

"The double seating," Rukia said. "I can have company comfortably whenever I ride."

"Oh…" Raisuke mumbled. "Like that guy… what's his name again? Ah, Ichinose."

"It's Ichigo," Rukia replied almost meanly.

I walked into the classroom, my mood as cloudy and dark as the sky outside.

Tatsuki approached me. "Hey there, Strawberry," Tatsuki said, grinning. "Someone looks jealous."

JEALOUS?!

"What the hell are you blabbing about?" I demanded, trying to hide my blush.

"Raisuke's a pretty boy. He's a real trap, he is." Tatsuki said, a little knowing grin on her face. "You don't like the fact Rukia's talking to him."

I rolled my eyes, clearing my throat. "You are delusional, Arisawa."

"You are so jealous, Kurosaki."

I stomped to my seat.

Jealousy. What is jealousy?

I tapped my desk with my pen for a while, then I caved in. I pulled my dictionary out of my bag and looked it up.

**Jealousy: The need to have something someone else is in possession of, or, to covet, or lust for someone else's property.**

Raisuke didn't own Rukia. Ha. I was right, Tatsuki.

Why would I, Ichigo Kurosaki, be jealous of Raisuke for stealing Rukia? I mean, she's clearly not interested, and I have plenty other good-looking girls after me.

Why would I be so concerned about Rukia?

I smiled to myself and slumped in my chair coolly.

Rukia Kuchiki. How would I define her?

Well, for one, she's independent. She's a light of hope in a world of darkness. She's… shorter than average, raven-haired, and she has the brightest pair of violet eyes.

I've almost failed her countless times, almost lost the battles for her countless times, but countless times, she's changed my world.

Jealous? No chance.

--

As I almost fell asleep through Ms. Ochi's lecture, I felt someone poke my back.

It was Orihime. She was seated behind me in class.

She slipped me a note.

**I won't be able to take you home today.**

**-Rukia**

I looked at the note and scratched my head.

**Why not?**

I scribbled back. I passed the note to Orihime, so she could pass it to Rukia, who sat behind her.

After about 10 seconds, I had the note again.

**Raisuke wants to show me his motorcycle at his house today after school. He said he can't have too much company over at a time, so I'm going alone.**

Okay, first of all, that whole note spelt 'Sex Scheme'. 'At his house'? Oh, come on. 'Not allowed to have too much company'? Bull-Shit.

**Are you sure you want to go to that two-timer's house?**

I was a little pissed now. I almost ripped the note, but I passed it to Orihime before I could get too angry.

I got the note back again.

**Relax, Ichi. The guy's only going to show me his Suzuki, for crying out loud.**

I banged my fist on my desk and stood up, infuriated. The whole class sweated furiously as I turned around to look at Rukia straight in the eye.

"Come on! I've protected you countless times, and now, you're walking straight into danger in front of me?"

Rukia got angry then. She stood up too.

"I'm a freaking SENIOR, Ichigo. I can decide things on my own!"

Before it could turn into a violent screaming match, Ms. Ochi pulled us both into the hallway.

We sat side by side on the cold floor, refusing to look at each other.

I didn't care. She was too much of an idiot to realize how much Raisuke wanted her in his pants.

Jealousy? C'mon, Arisawa. Not a chance.

Rukia stifled a giggle next to me. I looked at her, demandingly.

"What?!"

She looked up at me and smiled. "You're jealous."

I looked at her, blushing angrily. "You're crazy."

"I know that face!" Rukia said, laughing openly now.

"How the hell would you know it?" I demanded savagely.

"It's the look Renji gives you when you're with me."

I looked at her in disbelief. "HUH?!"

Rukia stopped laughing then. She got all quiet.

"It was the look I used to give Orihime when she was with you."

There was silence.

--

For the rest of the day, Rukia and I didn't talk. We didn't even bother passing each other in the hallway.

I was just too preoccupied.

When the last bell of the day finally rang, I slumped down in my seat and sighed.

Jealousy. I can't be jealous.

Can I?

I stood up from my desk, and turned around to be face to face with Raisuke. We were the only people in the school.

"Hey, Ichinose." He said cheerfully.

"My name is Ichigo." I scathed.

"Yeah, yeah, Ichijo." He said, waving my statement away like a fly. "Anyway, I want you to stay away from Rukia."

I looked at him, my eyes narrowed. "What?"

Raisuke ran a hand through his hair. "You should know I'm a player kind of guy by now." He paused, smiling obscenely to himself. "We players have only one thing to worry about." He looked at me, frowning. "Road blocks."

I looked at him angrily. "…so?"

"You, Ichigo Kurosaki. You are a road block, so I must crush you." Raisuke answered simply.

There was silence.

"You are the only person standing in my way of hooking up with Rukia." He said sharply. "I want you to know that you shouldn't bother trying to get her away from me."

"Why not?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Because you'll never win, you idiot."

I was shocked at that. I was trying so hard not to sock the guy into the wall.

"You and Rukia will always be JUST FRIENDS."

I was angry then.

"What if she loved me?"

Raisuke looked at me curiously, his eyebrows askew almost like he was amused.

"Interesting. Continue, Kurosaki."

"What if…" I continued sharply, my fists shaking. "What if I loved her, and she loved me, and you lost, Raisuke?"

Raisuke laughed then. I was caught off guard by that laugh.

"Come on, Kurosaki. Even if she did love you, you'd never have the guts to try anything with her."

That's when Rukia passed the doorway, humming happily.

"Oh yeah?" I asked demandingly.

"Yeah!" Raisuke retorted.

Jealousy. I was not jealous.

I was just so in love then I couldn't admit it.

Rukia was always there, in my head. I'd do anything to protect her.

Anything.

What I did then still surprises me.

I gestured Raisuke to follow me out the door.

Rukia was there, her back facing us. Raisuke leaned up by the door frame, amused.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and reached out to grab her shoulder.

When I spun her around, my heart almost stopped.

Rukia's cheeks were tickled pink, and her bang hung over her eyes. "…Ichigo?"

I took another deep breath and brushed the bang away from her eyes. The contact tickled.

"I love you."

I leaned in and kissed her then, right in front of Raisuke.

I grabbed both her hands and kept my hands in hers.

After what seemed like forever, we pulled away, both extremely flushed.

After a few seconds of silence, Rukia spoke.

"I love you too, idiot. Finally you confess." She breathed. "Gods, I've been waiting for this day for years."

I turned around. Raisuke's mouth was gaped open.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"There's a lot we need to talk about. Wanna do it over coffee, right now?"

"I'd love to," Rukia said, kissing my cheek softly.

And with that, we left Raisuke, shocked and alone.

--

It's been two months since I told Rukia I loved her.

We are now the most known couple in school, and badass guy and the hot badass girl.

Making out on her Kawasaki is one of my favorite pastimes.

As for Raisuke, he got found out by his girlfriends, and he was pummeled to a pulp, destined never to be a man again.

As for me, Rukia taught me that it was okay to be jealous.

Because sometimes, even though jealousy burns like hell, it can lead to things greater than you'd expect.

--

**AN:**

**Ah, it's over.**

…**jealousy does burn like hell, doesn't it? I came up with that quote a few years ago. It's true.**

**FYI… I am opening up an advice corner for after the story! Just ask a question when you review, and after the next chapter of the story, I'll answer it in the after story AN. I'll answer every question asked. :P**

**Oh… and on Monday, me and my family went vacationing in Banff, Canada, so I wasn't able to post on Monday and Tuesday, so don't be alerted if I didn't update.**

**A Poem to IchiRuki: Chrome Heart**

**From Ichigo's POV**

"_All my life_

_I was waiting _

_For purpose, for something_

_To live for, to love_

_To hold in my hand_

_Then you came _

_And touched me_

_In ways even you can't understand_

_You're the queen,_

_I'm the king,_

_I'm the Joker, as well._

_You gave me _

_A heart of _

_Chrome."_

**Next Chapter:**

**How Ichigo Taught me to Swim**

**[PS… I recently signed up for DeviantArt, and I have no idea where to get a good IchiRuki avatar. HELP, if you can! Message me if you can help!]**


	19. Amphibious Love Bug

**~Amphibious Love-Bug~**

**AN:**

**Ha ha. I have taken yet another of your suggestions, Glon Morski. **

**You are a suggestion guru. Make me your disciple! XD**

**Well, this chapter is about swimming. Yes. So fluffy and wonderful!**

**-ChromeHeartSoldier**

* * *

**Karakura High Annual Swimming Trip!**

**The whole 2****nd**** Year Karakura High student body is invited to join the school for a day of fun and memory making at the Karakura Community Pool.**

**It will only cost 500 yen per student sent!**

**The trip is on Friday, this week, so make sure to be registered by then!**

**[Please no skinny-dipping. Birthday suits ARE NOT bathing suits.]**

I looked at the field trip permission trip in fascination.

Swimming? Hmm…

I heard Keigo talking too loudly near me.

"What I'd give to see Rukia-chan in a bathing suit!" He drooled. "Next to Orihime-chan, of course!" He fantasized as I shrunk into my desk.

"What I'd give to see Kurosaki with his six-pack," Teased Chizuru.

Those words made me turn my head to face Ichigo.

He was quite… muscular. Could he really have a six pack? I mean, it's not likely... is it? I think seeing Ichigo's breadbasket would make me melt into a puddle.

As the class discussion raged on about the field trip, only one thing occupied my mind.

--

"You can't swim?" Ichigo asked me, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah." I replied, blushing angrily. "I never bothered learning."

We walked home for a while with Ichigo's snicker being the only sound. Then it sort of died down, like he remembered something.

"Is something wrong?" I asked Ichigo.

"…it's just…" He turned to face the sky. "My mom taught me to swim."

"…oh."

When talking with Ichigo, it was never a good idea to speak of the touchy topic of his mom. It was too awkward. We stopped walking.

"I guess…" I said, staring into the sky too. "I never had a mom to teach me."

Ichigo looked at me, almost sadly. "I understand."

"Well, for one…" I continued, resuming walking. "I don't even have a swimsuit."

Ichigo looked at me considerably. "Oh. You should talk to Yuzu about that." He said. "She's a bikini freak. She could hook you up."

"Um… I was thinking Speedo, not Bikini…" I told him, realizing what he was implying. "Pervert. I don't even have the, um, curves to wear a bikini."

"That's not the big issue." Ichigo told me, stretching. "The actual swimming part is the problem." He paused. "I could… I could teach you."

There was silence as we walked.

"That would be nice." I replied.

I mean, Ichigo was basically my human crutch. If I didn't know something, I could lean on him and he'd support me. It was really cool.

--

That evening Yuzu dragged me bikini shopping.

Ignoring all of my protests, she bought me a purple tie on bikini with bunny prints. It was too… sexy. I mean, I'm not sexy… T-T

When I first saw myself in the mirror, I was shocked.

My T and A departments grow considerably bigger in bikinis. Considerably.

I kind of freaked out. It was too good to be true.

Me… looking hot… in a bikini? That would totally get Ichi- I mean get the crowd going! Heh… T-T

Okay, okay. I might as well say it.

I'm too concerned. Ichigo looks quite hot with a shirt on. But gods, without a shirt, how hot could he be?!

I sulked all the way back home from bikini shopping. What if my swimwear wasn't sexy?

…damn hormones, damn them. Ugh.

--

When I got home, I was so anxious that I picked out a bad bikini I was practically sweating in places I didn't know people sweated from.

I sat in the bathroom water for over an hour, contemplating whether or not Ichigo would approve.

Gods, what did I care if Ichigo didn't like my swimsuit…?

…I cared a lot. Damn hormones. I told Urahara none of that shit was allowed in my gigai.

As I stood up from the _furo _I looked at myself in the frosted glass mirror next to it.

There I stood, bare. I was short, with raven hair. I had very large purple eyes.

And I was flat.

I looked away from my reflection, suddenly overly self conscious.

Just because.

--

_Tuesday: Three Days Before the Trip_

School was already over. I had almost completely bitten the eraser off of my Chappy pencil in a mix of excitement and dread.

Ichigo was going to take me to a pool to swim today. I was FREAKING OUT.

I stood at my locker, stalling for a few minutes, pulling everything in place. Pencils were in order, so were my textbooks, but…

…only the picture of Ichigo and I smiling in a school pie eating contest stood askew. It was attached to my locker door with a magnet. It was one of the three pictures in there.

Ichigo and I were in all of them.

I bit my lip and straightened the picture. Ichigo's been there for me. All the time.

I didn't have to be anxious about my swimming suit. He would help anyway.

I smiled quietly to myself and reached for my swimming duffel bag on the shelf of my locker, ready to swim.

--

We stood outside the Karakura Community Swimming Pool building. In front of us were two signs:

BOY and GIRL.

I took a deep breath. "So, where do we meet after changing?"

"You'll know me when you see me." Was all Ichigo said back. He ruffled my hair and walked into the pathway labeled BOY.

After a few seconds of silent contemplation, I wandered into the pathway labeled GIRL.

The Karakura C.S.P women's changing room was worse than the Karakura High girls locker room. Women in various levels and articles of clothing stood around, talking as they changed. There were thin ladies and fat ladies, rosy ladies and stinky ladies, all standing in rows.

I found a vacant changing spot between a bony rosy smelling lady and a fat moderate-smelling one.

I gave them both polite smiles and began changing.

It took a while to get used to changing in public, but hey, it's Japan. What more can I say?

"Nice bikini," Lady #2 complimented me as she pulled off her shirt.

"Thank you," I replied, taking my skirt off slowly.

I turned to my other side so I didn't need to smell Lady #2's armpits, but I saw Lady #1's hair problem immediately. She had bushes of hair growing out of her legs.

I then decided to change as quickly as possible to get the HELL OUT OF THERE.

--

When I first ventured into the pool area, I was so conscious I thought I was going to die.

Did I look good enough? Was it a good idea to tie my hair?

…did I need to shave?

I stepped onto the first wet surface; I felt a cold wind blow against my bare legs. I shivered.

Bump-bump, went poor Rukia's heart.

I scanned the pool, trying to locate Ichigo.

I found him.

He sort of came out of the water in slow-motion. His hair was wet, the spikes drooping down slightly. A smile replaced the usual scowl on his face, and yes… his chest was bare.

Did Ichigo have a six-pack? HELL YEAH! It was beautiful. Wonderful. They could make a wonderful xylophone.

And his swim trunks? Black and red and white. So, so, Ichigo.

I felt every exposed inch of flesh on my body flush red. Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo was there. Looking at me.

He waved me over, like he didn't seem to have any opinion of my appearance at all.

If he wasn't going to insult or compliment me, he'd stay quiet. I love that about him: Ichigo's so brutally honest.

We sort of had a section of the pool all to ourselves. It was really awkward.

When I first dipped myself into the water, I found it was cold. Really cold.

I did this 'star-jump' sort of thing, yelping like a dog. Not good.

When I finally got used to the water, I looked up at Ichigo.

He was smiling. "Nice swimsuit."

That was it. Nothing else. I think Ichigo's really scoring points on me.

I smiled right back. "Nice six-pack."

"I take pride in it." Ichigo replied, shaking his head to get some water out. Wonderful.

I took a deep breath. "So… what now?"

Ichigo took a deep breath as well, and reached out. "I'm supposed to help you float first. I mean, if you don't mind the body contact."

I was too embarrassed to say anything, so I simply nodded.

Ichigo came up behind me and placed a hand on my stomach, and then helped me sort of float on the water on my belly. I blushed insanely under the water. My backside was exposed. Towards Ichigo.

"Um, uh…" Ichigo murmured, trying not to touch anywhere 'offensive'. "Well, there's a lot we need to cover, so… I guess… we should start with the big stuff."

--

After a few simple stroking lessons, I was on a roll. I could float freely in the deep section and swim across 10 meters.

Ichigo was a good teacher.

Ichigo smiled and stretched. "That's enough for today, so, I'm just going to swim a lap."

He started swimming all around the square pool, perfectly, like a freaking merman. I loved how it looked.

So, stupidly, I decided to try.

And by the middle of the pool, I was drowning.

I felt the water fill up my nostrils, surprising me, making me open my mouth. That filled with water too.

I tried to scream, but no sound came out. I thrashed every limb on my body, but for some reason, without Ichigo watching me, I couldn't float like I had just seconds ago.

I didn't really want to die in my gigai. Again. I mean, I wouldn't really die, but you catch my drift.

That's when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

My rescuer swam quickly up to the surface, giving me the priceless gift of oxygen.

I was too relieved to say anything. I took in that oxygen like it was the last I'd ever get.

"Are you okay?!"

It was Ichigo. Of course.

It was like a scene on 'Baywatch', that awful show from the 80s in America starring David Hasellhoff. It was too corny.

"…You saved my life," I murmured stupidly.

"We're leaving now, okay?" Ichigo said worriedly.

The whole pool fell silent. Then someone started clapping, and soon, according to crowd psychology, everyone else did.

"GO CARROT BOY! YOU SCORED SOME SERIOUS POINTS!"

I said nothing as Ichigo hauled me up to the poolside, his strong muscles giving everything they had.

As he stepped onto the poolside too, I looked down as he faced me.

"Um…" I mumbled. "Thank you."

I didn't know what else to do, so I pecked his CHIN, and ran/slipped into the women's changing room.

A kiss. On the chin. In front of the 'community' of Karakura town? What possessed me to do such a stupid thing?!

I angrily took off my swimsuit and pulled on my clothes.

Someone tapped my back.

It was Lady #2.

"I just want you to know that at the first sight of you drowning, that young man abandoned everything and simply went after you, without another word." She smiled. "He's dedicated, that one. A keeper."

Lady #2 wasn't so bad after all. I even let her borrow my deodorant.

--

_Wednesday, Two Days Before the Trip_

"That's great, Rukia!" Ichigo said, smiling. "You're a damn quick learner."

I smiled and swam the length of the pool again. Not a lot of people were at the pool today, so it was extra-easier to swim.

Talking with Ichigo had been awkward since yesterday. I had kissed him on the chin, and he would never let me live it down. Ever.

He didn't really speak about it.

"Um… Rukia…" Ichigo mumbled, staring at the ceiling. "About yesterday… er…"

Oh. He spoke of it.

"I'm sorry," I replied automatically, starting to blab. "It was really random. I didn't really-"

Ichigo put up a finger to my lips to shush me. I turned red.

"Don't worry about it. I was just going to say that people kiss cheeks, not chins."

Ichigo turned really red. His face was twisted into a brave/unsure look.

He was contemplating something. I just didn't know what.

I was too warm all over to say anything.

Ichigo leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Like that. That's how you kiss." He paused. "If you… ever decide to kiss me again, the cheeks would be better."

He hobbled away and ran into the BOYS change room, leaving me to feel the warm spot on my cheek with my fingertips.

As I walked into the change room, Lady #2 was there again. She was smiling.

"Kissed you, did he?" She said joyfully.

"Yeah," I stammered, still in shock.

"My husband and I met at this pool, you know…" Lady #2 said, pulling on a sock. "He's already passed on, but I still love going here."

I looked at her. She looked sad, yet happy at the same time.

"Now, dearie… about your deodorant… can I borrow some again?"

--

_Thursday, A Day Before the Trip_

"Wow. That's it." Ichigo said in a mix of relief and disappointment.

I nodded, feeling a great sense of accomplishment. "Finally!"

I had just swum the entire swimming pool, as quick as Ichigo could. I was done learning. Just like that.

I ran a hand through my wet hair. I was starting to get kind of buff, swimming like this. It was good for me, apparently.

I had already broken in my bikini, and now, I had broken in the pool. I was ready for anything.

I was so happy. I know longer had to worry about not knowing how to swim, or what to do, or how I looked in a bikini.

Which meant no more lessons.

…do I feel… disappointed?

HOLY MOLEY. Nope. NO WAY.

I blushed a little and dipped my face in the water to hide it. No way.

My swimming lessons with Ichigo were fun when they lasted, but all good things come to an end.

I nervously ran a hand through my hair as Ichigo approached me. The air between us had changed ever since I started my swimming lessons.

"Um, it was really fun teaching you." Ichigo blurted. "I mean, not that-"

I shut him up by kissing him on the cheek, and I happily got out of the pool and into the GIRL change room. Ichigo stood were I left him, blushing insanely, touching his cheek.

As I got into my pants, I bumped into none other but Lady #2. She smiled at me.

"Ah, it's you again!" She said, smiling. "Perhaps the gods wants us to be known to each other."

I smiled at her right back. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia."

Lady #2 laughed. "I'm Morimoto Sakura. It's a pretty common name, isn't it?"

Sakura-san and I became friends that day.

--

**FRIDAY, the DAY OF THE TRIP!**

I was still nervous.

I mean, I was totally fine with Ichigo seeing me in a bikini, but KEIGO? Uryu? CHAD?

I was a little disturbed by the fact I was going to swim with guys in my class. I was also partially worried I would be a good enough swimmer.

But that morning, just before we entered the school and no one was around, Ichigo gave me another one of our awkward 'just friends' kisses on my cheek next to my lips.

"You'll be alright."

And since Ichigo said it, I knew right then I'd be alright.

But as the girls of the class entered the change room, I realized I had a little problem.

All the other girls.

Orihime. She's a guy magnet in regular clothes, but in bikini, unstoppable.

And I could tell that she only had her eyes on Ichigo, whereas Ishida only had eyes for her. A love triangle? Steamy.

Anyways, it's not that I was worried I'd lose Ichigo. I was worried I just would stop, well, shining to him, because I was so… small compared to everyone else.

I was so embarrassed. I was so… small.

As I walked into the pool room, I realized how weird it all felt all of a sudden.

It didn't feel the same around these… people, when I was around just Ichigo.

Suddenly, I slipped.

I hit my head on the side of the pool and sank into the deep end. I heard gasps and shrieks as I submerged even deeper into the water.

I reached out, trying to grasp SOMETHING, anything, but nothing was there.

I screamed silently, suffocating myself even more with the water.

Then he saved me again.

Ichigo's arms wrapped around me waist, from the front this time. He swam me up to the surface, but I was too drowsy to move a muscle.

"Does she have a concussion?!" Tatsuki asked worriedly from the side.

My head was spinning too much to tell what exactly was going on. I was carried to a really warm surface, and I knew a circle of people were gathered around me.

"Does anybody know CPR?" Ms. Ochi's voice said loudly.

C. P. R?!

I tried to move a little, but the best I could do was wiggle my pinky finger on my right hand.

"I know CPR!" Keigo bellowed. I winced.

OH GODS.

"I do too," Another voice said quickly.

Ichigo. I was too, too, relieved.

"Kurosaki, you do it. I don't trust Mr. Asano."

Keigo wailed as Ichigo bent down over me.

I opened my eyes a little more and saw his warm eyes staring down at me. I wished how I could tell him, how I thought I loved him, but my lungs were too filled with water for me to even cough.

Ichigo used his hands to make my mouth a little more open, and he came down, slowly.

I was so, so, so, unsure of everything. I tried to move, but yet again, only my pinky finger wobbled.

Ichigo's mouth came over mine, gently pushing much needed air into my lungs. I felt the water come out of my windpipe.

I coughed and gagged, my eyes wide open then. I spat out what seemed like a gallon of water as I sprang up from the tile floor, fully awake.

Ichigo was right there, his eyes red as if he were about to cry in relief. "Rukia…"

I was too, too, in love to say anything. I simply threw my arms around him and kissed him, long and hard.

Ichigo kissed me back. It was a good affair.

…but I sort of forgot my whole class was around me.

--

I walked into the GIRL change room, exasperated. All the girls were so curious questions came at me from millions of different angles, and I was too embarrassed to answer.

Then I bumped into a certain someone.

"Sakura-san?!" I said, not too surprised anymore.

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "Someone's caught the amphibious love bug, missy. They tell me it might be you."

* * *

**AN:**

**LOL! See you guys soon, am too tired to write any further!**


	20. Faith Like Feathers

**~Faith Like Feathers~**

**AN:**

**This chapter is going to be a little more soft than usual. It's simply… a sweet story.**

**Let me give you my definition of faith: A strong, unbroken belief in something without seeing proof justifying your belief. Let me put it simpler:**

_**Faith is the unbroken belief in something that you can't be 100% sure of.**_

**I think a nice, slower, acoustic song would be good for this chapter. I'm thinking 'My Hero', by Paramore (The original is by Foo Fighters). I hope you like this chapter!**

**-ChromeHeartSoldier**

* * *

When I first peered outside my window that morning, I saw… white.

Snow drifted from the sky, covering the pavement in gentle blankets of white. The snowflakes melted as soon as they touched my window sill, and I smiled when my breathed fogged up the window glass.

It was winter again. It was two winters after the Winter War.

We had defeated Aizen. Yes, we had. Ichigo and I had done it, together.

I still cannot forget the sight of Sode No Shirayuki, as white as snow, covered in the crimson blood of Aizen. I had killed him.

Ichigo and I would be seniors in high school now, and I think we've both changed.

I've grown slightly taller, and my hair isn't as messy as before.

Ichigo, however, had sprung a small stubbly beard, and he had soared way taller. He'd be a man now.

I smiled quietly to myself, and felt the tears rise up in my eyes already.

I clutched my pillow to my chest and bit my lip, and tried, so, so, hard, for once, not to cry over him.

Oh… I should tell you this first.

_Ichigo's been missing for a year now._

--

"_Snowflakes are just… beautiful," I whispered, feeling one land on my nose, melting gently against my warm skin. I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling more snowflakes brush my skin._

_Ichigo smiled and nodded, closing his eyes and doing the same thing I was doing._

"_I think snow is way better than rain."_

_We were standing in Karakura Park, shin deep in snow. Ichigo and I had matching beanies on, and winter coats kept us from the chill._

_"Sometimes…" Ichigo whispered. "Sometimes I pretend that snowflakes are each little wishes come true."_

_I smiled and felt two land in my hand. "This one's my wish for me to grow taller, and this one's…" I stifled a giggle. "This one's my wish for me to enjoy life."_

_Ichigo smiled. A few snowflakes dropped into his palm. "This one's my wish for a PS3 for Christmas, this one's my wish for Dad to act less crazy, and this one…" He smiled. "This one's my wish for a great year."_

_Just then, a single, solitary snowflake landed square in-between Ichigo's eyes. It was so cute when he crossed his eyes to look at it._

_I laughed. "That one counts, you know. What wish was that snowflake?"_

_Ichigo thought for a second, but he smiled and faced me face to face._

_"That one was my wish that I could find someone who understood me, like you, Rukia."_

_There was silence. The only sound was the delicate swing set creaking next to us, gently riding with the wind._

_I smiled at him, blushed, and playfully punched him. "You're so corny…" I teased. "But you're so sweet."_

_Ichigo sat down on a swing and smiled at me, his eyes sparkling. "Whereas, you are sweeter."_

_We sat down side by side on the swing set, complimenting each other like it was a competition. _

_"You're a good friend."_

"_You're a better friend." Ichigo shot back, laughing._

_"You're the best friend I'll ever have." I replied._

_That was slightly… phrased wrong. But we laughed anyway._

_"Poor Renji," Ichigo said, snickering. "But good for me." He paused._

"_You're the best friend I'll ever have, too."_

_I smiled at Ichigo. I had never felt… so… carefree before. It was just Ichigo and I, alone, with our own little world of wonders surrounding us._

_I was so happy with him._

_That's when he told me._

_"Rukia, I have to leave for a while."_

_I looked at him, my eyebrows furrowed. "Huh?"_

_"I need to go someplace…" Ichigo said, looking into the sky. "It'll take me a while until I can get back."_

"_Then take me with you!" I said strongly, reaching out and touching his shoulder. Ichigo looked at me solemnly._

_"I need to go alone." Ichigo paused. "But if I could bring only one person along, I'd choose you."_

_I couldn't smile. "Why do you need to go?"_

_"I don't want to tell you," Ichigo replied quietly. "I can't. But I will tell you I'll be back, no matter how long I'll be gone."_

_I looked at him, all the previous warmth drained from me at once. "Ichigo…" I bit my lip. "Promise me you will."_

_Ichigo looked at me for a second, and then he stood up from his swing, and stood before me. He offered me a hand and helped me off of my swing; until we were standing so near each other I could feel his breath on my forehead._

_"Have faith in me, Rukia."_

_That's when I kissed him. I had wanted to for so long, to kiss him. _

_So I did._

_But after we pulled away, Ichigo bid me a silent goodbye through a hug._

"_I love you. Have faith in me."_

_I watched his figure walk until I could see him no more than a dot in the distance._

_That was the last time I saw him._

--

I slashed the hollow in half and watched it dissolve into the air as if it were never there.

I took a deep breath and touched the scar over my eye and winced. It was deep.

I adjusted my 13th Division Vice-Captain armband and used shunpo to return to the Kurosaki Clinic.

I slipped into my gigai, positioned as if it were sleeping on the living room couch.

I was alone in the house. Before he disappeared, Ichigo would always be with me.

Always.

I stumbled up the stairs, trying not to have any of the blood trickling from my head onto the hardwood floor of the Kurosaki Clinic. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

Even a year later, I still half-expected Ichigo to be behind me, bandage ready in hand.

But he was gone. I had to apply my own aid.

I missed the way his warm hands gently laid the bandage over my cut, careful not to hurt me in anyway. I missed the way he would sometimes let me sleep in his bed and he on the floor when he thought I was too hurt to sleep in a closet.

I missed Ichigo.

_Have faith._

I've had faith, but it's been so long.

I placed the bandage over the cut, my hands still trembling at the sight of my own blood.

I closed my eyes to stop my tears.

_Have faith._

_--_

"_Hmm…" I said, inspecting the feathers drifting from the sky. "I think a seagull is balding directly above us, Ichigo."_

_Ichigo looked at the sky, stretching. "Nah. He just wants you to have this."_

_Ichigo reached out and caught a very white feather in the air. It was beautiful._

_"Soft," He commented as he handed it to me._

_I looked at it tenderly. "Feathers… they float gently, unceasingly, because they know they'll hit the ground to break their fall even though they can't see it."_

_Ichigo grinned a little to himself. "Some people in this world need faith like feathers have."_

_I agreed 100%._

--

Faith like feathers. That's what I needed.

I needed to move on, knowing at the back of my head, Ichigo would be back, even if I can't see him.

I lay in Ichigo's room, which was now my room, and stared at the ceiling.

There were little glow-in-the-dark sticker planets and stars stuck on the ceiling from when Ichigo was a kid.

I could recognize Saturn, and Jupiter, and Earth.

…and there was Pluto. But it isn't a planet anymore, because it was too small.

I shook my head and felt the bandage on my head.

I always used to think I was too small to be anything.

But Ichigo had faith in me like feathers, so I became a vice-captain.

The glow-in-the-dark stickers on Ichigo/My ceiling tugged at my heartstrings.

--

"_No way!" I insisted, stomping down the Kuchiki Manor corridor._

_Ichigo ran after me, insisting._

"_Believe in yourself, Rukia!" Ichigo pleaded._

_"Don't give me that Disney crap," I replied to him angrily._

"_You'll make a great vice-captain!" _

_"But I'M WEAK!" I screamed in his face._

_We stopped walking, and we stood face to face._

"_Rukia," Ichigo whispered. "You are the strongest person I know. When I met you, I was weak. I am weak. But you…" He paused. "You are strong. You just have to think. Have faith in yourself."_

_I looked at him. His eyes were dead serious._

_I took a deep breath. "Are you sure?"_

_Ichigo smiled and shook his head. "Gods, Rukia. I've never been surer about anything, ever. You'd make even a fine Captain, in my opinion."_

_--_

I woke up in a start. I stared at my bedside digital clock.

It was… 11:34 PM. Ugh.

I turned over in my bed and shut my eyes. I needed to sleep.

That's when I saw it.

It was a silhouette, illuminated by only a faint light.

It had spiky hair. When the silhouette approached, it was him. He had a Captain's haori on, the number 5 on it shining as bright as his eyes.

"'Sup?"

_That's how Ichigo taught me to have faith like feathers._

--

**Now, I think I've already told you guys that sometimes I'm going to include a portion of my manga's storyboard in a chapter, so I decided to post this. It's the first part of the story, so I hope you enjoy!**

**[Chrome Hearted Soldier]**

**[Chapter 001, Part 1: The Prelude to Pain]**

_She was the first person to truly trust me._

_But she was…_

…_the first…_

_I betrayed._

_How could have things gone wrong like this? Why did this all have to happen to me?!_

_--_

I stood at the front of my father's desk in the Black Corporation main building, my hands shaking.

"Father, what gives me the honor of being in your presence?"

"Kobayashi Daisuke, you are 14 now."

"I'm 15, father." I said, pulling at my shirt collar.

Father laughed. "All the more better, son."

He turned his chair around to face me, but I couldn't see his face. It was covered by darkness.

"I have a little assignment for you."

"An… assignment?" I yelped. "Why didn't you ask Yuutaro or Raizoku?"

"Because your older brothers are not worthy of this job." Father said simply.

I bit my lip. "Father, you know how badly Yuutaro and Raizoku, especially Yuutaro, hate me. I don't think it would be a good idea to pick me like this…"

I could tell Father was smiling in the shadows. "All three of you are equal in my eyes, Daisuke." He paused. "But complete this assignment for me, and that might change."

I held my breath. "Really?"

"Yes. I might even consider you getting the S.T.E.E.L."

I was so shocked and delighted at that. "The S.T.E.E.L? But Yuutaro would practically kill me if I inherited it."

"Then complete this mission," Father said, his invisible grin growing into smirk. "And if you do get the S.T.E.E.L, you can kill Yuutaro first."

--

So that's how I ended up in the Tokyo suburb of Hajiyoshi Town, trying to locate a girl about my age.

_"Kill her."_

He had given me a picture and that was that. He had no other explanation.

I had put on a Hajiyoshi High uniform on that morning: It was a white polo shirt and a metallic purple tie. It looked weird with my black spiked hair (Sort of like Cloud's from Final Fantasy 7… only neater. XD) and green eyes. Yeah. I have green eyes.

That's because I'm a Black Corp.

The Black Corp and White Ops. Two different companies, one very similar goal with different intentions.

The S.T.E.E.L was a special genetic power-boost gene injection that could very well make a person indestructible. That's what we believed, at least.

My father had decided, being the company's leader, to test the injection on one of his sons.

I wanted to make my Father proud. I wanted the S.T.E.E.L.

The S.T.E.E.L, however, was a very faulty copy of the real gene Black Corps wanted.

The CHROME gene. The White Ops were the only people who had it.

And the Black Corps, a group of White Ops that left the Ops, wanted the CHROME gene.

They wanted it so bad they wanted me to kill the current CHROME.

That's when I was pushed.

I felt myself get pushed, in broad daylight, into a wall.

I turned around, alerted. There was a huge guy.

"Give me any cash on you."

I freaked out. After my first minute in Hajiyoshi Town, I was already getting robbed?

Someone kicked his nuts from the back.

To my surprise, it was a girl.

She had shoulder length flyaway black hair. She had a tight grip on his arm.

The Girl flipped the mugger into a wall.

She was wearing the girl's school uniform for Hajiyoshi High: A white polo with a purple vest over it.

"Hello there."

It was the same girl I was supposed to kill.

* * *

**AN:**

**Oh, suspense! XD**

**I'm so tired. I need some sleep…**

**Next Chapter:**

**Please Teacher**


	21. Please Teacher 1

**~Please Teacher (Part 1)~**

**AN:**

**HA! I love the perverted title of this chapter. It's cool and kawaii! XD**

**Okay, okay, I'll admit it. I've been too… lazy to update lately, so here it is, folks: A new chapter.**

**Tutoring. Gee, it escapes me who requested this, but I loved it.**

**LOVED IT. **

**So here. Bah. Bah. Bah. (I'll stop now. XD)**

**This chapter is probably going to be a bad one, since I haven't written for so long. So please, Sumimasen (Apologies in Japanese).  
-ChromeHeartSoldier**

_**Ichigo's POV**_

* * *

I was failing Japanese History.

Yes. Being a full-blooded, samurai-descendant Japanese, I was failing JH, of all courses.

SHAME.

--

"So, Kurosaki…" Ms. Ochi murmured, passing back the test papers. "You spent all night playing Final Fantasy 13, I suppose?"

I groaned. "It was COD Modern Warfare 2."

But honestly, the game I was playing didn't make any difference.

The big F on my paper was there anyway.

"And as usual, class… " Ms. Ochi chirped. "Our lovely Ms. Kuchiki aced the test again!"

Rukia, who sat next to me, stood and bowed, gleaming.

I groaned and slumped in my desk.

Rukia had a severe advantage: She was basically living in the past. She was practically a samurai, now that you think about it.

She loves old samurai tales about Oda Nobunaga, how heroic he was, and she loved the Bushido, and she probably knows some damned ninjitsu, for crying out loud.

I took her to a samurai movie on her birthday last year.

Not like, on a date, but… just as friends, alone. Ugh. That sounds like a cop out, doesn't it?

Rukia shot me a teasing look. "You have to study more, Kurosaki."

She was genuinely happy. I blinked several times.

"I have As in every subject but this one. I don't understand why."

Rukia smiled smugly at me. "Maybe it's because you need to learn to be Japanese."

Learn to be Japanese? I eat rice every freaking day, I love anime, I take the subway, not the the bus, and I freaking am Japanese.

And I love sushi. I guess that counts.

I frowned at her sarcastically. "Ha-ha. Very funny."

…I am Japanese by blood, but am I by personality?

Dad always says I'm like an American. Gods, am I?

Millions of panicked thoughts flew through my head.

That's when Ms. Ochi tapped my shoulder.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" She said, grinning. "I have a little solution to your failing problem."

I blinked and rolled my eyes. "What would that be?"

She moved out of the way to show me Rukia, who was sitting right next to me.

"…!?"

"She could tutor you!" Ms. Ochi insisted. I was shocked.

Rukia looked like Ms. Ochi had just bitten the head off of a bunny.

"I'm not sure I have the time to tutor," Rukia reasoned.

"But I hear you two walk home everyday together!" Ms. Ochi prodded. "I hear you guys even live together!"

Gasps fill the room. I was embarrassed.

"We live close together, that's all," I mumbled. "And I don't think I need Rukia to tutor me."

Ms. Ochi shrugged. "Well, that's your problem. I just want to say that final exams are next week, and you seem very prepared anyway."

I felt like she had shot me several times with an AK47. That's right! THE FINAL EXAMS!

No. I can't afford to be a homeless man!

"I'll take the sessions," I blurted, Rukia's eyes widening in shock.

"Great!" Ms. Ochi cooed. "You can start today, in this very classroom!"

--

So there I was, sitting across from Rukia, who had a smug smile on her face and her feet on Ms. Ochi's desk.

"So, I wasn't too crazy about the idea of me tutoring you…" She said, an evil look on her face. "But I realized you would be like a sitting duck for torture. So I found a way to have fun."

"Shut up, Rukia…" I groaned.

"That's _Rukia-sensei, _baka."

I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. "Yeah. Sure. Rukia-sensei."

Rukia laughed victoriously and opened her textbook. "I want you to open your textbook to page 145."

I opened it there, and I saw it was a picture of Oda Nobunaga.

"WTF, Rukia…" I said, slightly agitated. "Why am I learning about Nobunaga?"

"'Cuz you need to be more like him!" Rukia said, grinning. "Well, you've got the heroics down, but the strategizing and thinking part needs at least a few days to work on."

"So… you are basically going to train me by Bushido during our tutoring sessions?!"

"Yep. I'll call it…" Rukia paused, stroking an invisible beard. "Ah! I'll call it Rukia-sensei's Bushido Guide to Success in JH."

"That's a long freaking title. No one'll buy it." I replied smartly.

Rukia looked smug. "Twenty push-ups," She ordered.

"?"

"Twenty push-ups, or I'm leaving."

I sighed and dropped to the ground, doing twenty push-ups.

This was going to be one helluva long tutoring week.

--

**Rukia's Bushido, Rule #1:**

**Incorporate all of your study materials into things you see in your everyday life.**

"Huh?"

That was all I could say to that.

"Like… you know, Oda Nobunaga is O.N in abbreviations," Rukia responded. "And… you could call him Lightswitch, if you catch my drift…"

"Like, Kurosaki Ichigo, KI, the first two letters of 'KILL'?"

"…yes! Excellent!"

"And… and… that exchange student, Obusuke Danshisou? OD, as in overdose?"

Rukia and I laughed our asses off.

"And… Urahara Kisuke, like… the United Kingdom of Pedophiles!"

--

**Rukia's Bushido #2:**

**Make a list of all the Times that are important**

"…um, like the feudal era?" I asked, looking up to make sure.

"Yup."

"What year was it, again?"

"Um, take a guess."

"…I have no clue."

Rukia looked pretty irritated.

"The most you know about the Feudal Era, is Inuyasha."

"…yeah."

**Rukia's Bushido #3:**

**Remember all Important Figures Love Stories**

"WHY?!" I asked, confused.

"Because Noble Love stories are like freaking shojo mangas, and they make it easier to remember." Rukia replied. "I mean, look at Byakuya and Hisana."

"Oh?" I asked, surprised. "Shojo-manga?"

"Yup."

I didn't really need to see that picture in my head.

--

**Rukia's Bushido #4:**

**Never Wing It**

"Why not?" I asked, defensively.

"You're always going to fail."

That was the end of that.

It was… 4 days until exams then.

* * *

**AN:**

**Ah, I'm ALIVE!**

**I was wondering… should I start a IchiRuki discussion forum? Message me if you say yes!**

**-ChromeHeartSoldier**


	22. Please Teacher 2

**~Please Teacher [2]~**

**PLEASE READ THIS AN, OR I WILL FEEL HURT T-T:**

**Okay, my writing fluids just got spiked! I AM READY TO WRITE!**

…**but I suck at editing, so I need a Beta Reader. HELP!**

**Anyways, this chapter is going to be fluffy, so if you like fluff, I invite you to swim in it with me. Ah… that just made me think of the previous chapter Amphibious Love Bug! XD**

**I've been reading all the old junk I've written, and lately, they seem like a real pick-me-up with my differentially hormonal love life, so complex I doubt even I can keep up with it. I've also been listening to old Paramore songs, and I have completely fallen in love with the song 'Brighter'. I just cannot forget the way it makes me feel.**

**Anyways, I am lying in my bed, laptop in… lap, and my pinky finger on my left hand is bandaged, so I expect to have a lot of difficulties pressing my 'A' button.**

**Enjoy!**

**-ChromeHeartSoldier**

* * *

It was four days until testing.

Ms. Ochi found Rukia's teaching methods simply 'unorthodox, but massively effective'. The difference between real teachers and Rukia is that they simply don't teach you to picture samurai in different colored boxers and remember them by the print you assigned them.

For some reason… everything with Rukia is different.

One day I hate something, then she gives me a different perspective on it, and suddenly, I find myself loving it.

Ever since Rukia and I have started this whole tutoring thing, some things have been running through my head…

…Like how Rukia bends over me to scold me when I'm studying. I feel her warm stomach press on my elbow accidentally sometimes, and I find myself flinching and pulling my arm away. Or…

…That one day that when she opened a window, and her hair started flowing with the wind. I was totally staring, so I pictured Nobunaga in his boxers to clear my head.

Which was, unfortunately, massively ineffective.

She's my tutor, not anything else. It's not like she wanted to do this out of her free will.

So that fourth tutoring class, I stayed quiet, trying to avoid having awkward thoughts spill into my head.

"So, how's the studying going?" Rukia asked me, grinning.

Her grin stabbed me with a knife. I was so anxious for no reason.

"Fine," I managed to mutter.

…I've never felt this way before. It's kind of strange, now that you think about it. The warm cheeks, the blood all over your body screaming, and the way you feel so nervous you think you might die.

"Good," Rukia said, nudging my hair.

The contact made me hold my breath. I didn't get it, why I was so anxious.

That's when she noticed.

"Um, is something wrong, Ichi?" She asked me, walking over and facing me in the eye.

Rukia's purple eyes have simply knocked me out of line since the day I met her. But now, they shine brighter than stars, and the lock of hair that won't stay in place… I almost feel like I want to move it into place myself, my fingertips brushing the hair gently.

Why am I thinking so weird? What is wrong with me?

"Nothing is wrong," I said defensively, trying to immediately flush the red from my cheeks. "And don't call me Ichi, Rukia-sensei."

Rukia did this pouty face she does when she knows something's up. For some reason, that look on her face made a trickle of sweat roll down my forehead.

"Um, I'm going to open a window," I mumbled, rushing out of the way before Rukia could say anything.

I walked up to the window and opened some blinds, and I opened the window with a click. I felt the cool breeze rush up towards my skin, and I felt myself take a deep breath so deep I thought it would've been my last.

It was a nice and sunny day, but I felt sullen and weird.

I then felt Rukia's hand on my shoulder. "Ichigo?"

I made the mistake of turning around.

When I first caught a glimpse of her, I couldn't help but gasp. In the right light, her skin glowed, and her eyes stood out even more. Rukia's concerned expression was tickled with sunlight, giving her the look of what I could only say was an angel.

The angel of death.

"Ichigo, I'm honestly concerned," She said. "Really. I'm sorry if I'm being too hard on you, if that's what it is…"

I shook my head, almost violently. "It's not that!" I assured her at once, my face obviously red.

"Then what is it?" Rukia asked solemnly.

My heart did a somersault. I was so, so, nervous.

I've seen it all before in those stupid Shojo animes Yuzu makes me watch. The innocent girl, pressed up unconsciously against the guy, who is too shy to admit he loves her.

Oh. That's the feeling I have. Love.

A million different things occurred to me at once. I was in love.

Could that be possible? Me of all people, falling in love?

I ran a hand nervously through my hair. "I can't say," I told Rukia honestly. "It'll be too awkward."

Rukia frowned for a while, and there was silence.

But then she smiled and poked my nose.

"I know it hurts," Rukia said, smiling at me softly. "It hurts a lot inside, and you don't want to talk about it. You need to think." She paused, turning around and walking away. "You can tell me when you're ready."

And that was that. I returned to my desk, nothing but the pure desire to study well burned in my heart.

My heart had cracked, but the pieces stayed together.

--

The next day, I could barely bring myself to look at her.

I had buried my nose in many different Japanese History books, reading so much I thought I might have to get glasses. I even was smart enough to take enough notes to fill a whole notebook.

It was lunchtime, and as usual, I was leaned up against the metal fence on the roof, eating lunch with Chad, Uryu, Mizuiro, and Keigo.

"So, how are tutoring sessions with Rukia?" Mizuiro asked politely.

"Nothing much," I heard myself say. "They're just like any other teacher's lesson."

Keigo pouted. "What I'd give to be having lessons from Rukia," He said dreamily.

I looked at him irritably. "Shut up," I mumbled.

That's when she approached. Just a simple poke on the shoulder, and I knew who she was.

"What is it, Rukia?" I fully averted my direction towards her, as if everything else was unimportant.

"Could you open my juice box?" Rukia asked, shoving it out towards me.

I bit my lip and reached out for it, but I felt Rukia's fingertips brush against my knuckles.

I SHRIEKED, and tossed the juice box over the fence in conditioned reflex.

Rukia first looked at her juice box as it hit the ground three stories beneath us, and then she looked at me, her patented WTF look plastered on.

"I thought a mosquito bit me, that is all," I lied, swatting an invisible mosquito.

Rukia looked at me suspiciously. "Okay, something's up," She said, her eyes slightly narrowed. "I really want you to tell me."

For a second there, I really wanted to tell her, but I realized all the guys were sitting there, blinking at me nervously.

"Later," I said quietly, giving her my 'please leave now' look.

Rukia looked at me weird, but she walked away, as if she had never had any intention of being by us in the beginning.

For the rest of the class, I was silent. Pin-drop style.

But when we got to our lesson, I felt my heart start skipping again.

--

I have realized that all those cheesy shojo manga sayings are true.

Love is a funny thing: You can't expect it naturally.

So I sat there patiently in Ms. Ochi's classroom, studying quietly. Rukia hadn't come yet, so I was alone, the only sound the voice in my head.

The whole section on restructure was crammed down my throat. I was studying so hard I haven't played COD MW2 in like, four days.

Rukia's that persuasive.

Why… why do I feel… I might love her?

The thought was piercing through my head, preoccupying my brain all the time. It was all I could think about.

The sheer irony of it all was that the only time I realized it was when she started teaching me new things.

That's when Rukia walked in, her face frowning, not in a sad way, but she just didn't seem… happy.

She peered over me as I pretended to be preoccupied with my textbook. My heart was racing.

"Ichigo, I think we need to talk."

I looked up at her, her face still angelic.

--

We were standing by the windows, staring through the glass. It was beautiful outside: sunny but now excruciatingly hot, and a great day to go to the beach.

But Rukia was the only thing in my head.

"I really think you should tell me what's going on…" Rukia said, looking at me as I continued to stare through the window blankly.

"Call it stupid, but…" Rukia turned back to face the window. "I almost feel neglected by you. You never ignore me, but I feel like I haven't seen you smile for days."

I looked at her, a little feeling rising in my gut. Her eyes landed square on mine, and there was silence.

"Renji used to look like that a lot," Rukia said quietly. "He never told me what was wrong, but I asked anyway."

She bit her lip. "He never told me, and that… that was why I didn't want to see him anymore. I felt myself pushing him away simply because he was capable of handling his emotions alone, and I was no longer needed with his problems."

` Rukia looked down at her feet. "I wanted to be Renji's strength, but I realized that he had his own when I met you." She paused, her cheeks pink.

"I want to be your strength, Ichigo. I want you to lean on me when you need to," She whispered. "I want to teach you things, and eventually… become your heart and strength."

That's when I reached out and held her tight, not caring anymore. I just held her there, one of my hands grasping the back of her head gently, running a hand through her silk black hair. Rukia was crying into my shirt, and I'm sure I was crying too.

Rukia's arms slowly reached up and wrapped around my neck and held me closer.

That moment, time stood still. Life was stopped momentarily, and all my problems faded away.

"Rukia," I whispered. "You've already taught me so much."

Rukia's only response was a sniff.

"You always find me," I whispered into her hair. "And when I lose myself, redefine me."

--

It's been two days ever since the final exams, and I've been dreading to know my test scores.

Rukia and I haven't spoken much after our little episode, but I knew that there was a reason why.

I was waiting. Waiting to know the truth.

I sat there, almost shaking with excitement when Ms. Ochi passed out our tests.

Apparently, Rukia scored a 99%, her only error replacing a question whose answer was Oda Nobunaga with 'Lightswitch'.

As if it was made to be that way, Ms. Ochi had passed out every paper but mine, which was the last.

My heart practically stopped when I peered at my grade.

A 98%.

--

"Have I pleased teacher?" I asked Rukia jokingly on our way home.

Rukia smiled shook her head. "Of course, Ichigo. I'm not that uptight."

"Um, sometimes you are so uptight if I stuck a piece of coal up your ass a few days later it would be diamond," I said back, laughing.

Everything seemed to just be… right. Everything was right then.

I stopped walking and smiled, turned around, and stuck out my hand.

Rukia took it without another thought, and we walked home, hand in hand.

Just as we hit the outside of the clinic, Rukia stopped walking.

I turned around, confused. "Is something wrong?" I asked her.

Rukia said nothing, but she simply reached upwards and kissed me, square on the lips.

When we pulled away, the first thing she said was…

"Tee-hee."

I was blushing furiously. "What was that for?"

Rukia put up a shushing finger to my mouth. "You've pleased teacher."

--

* * *

**AN:**

**LoL, I think I'm going to die of exhaustion.**

**My eyes are drooping closed and I feel sleep wrap it's cold embrace around me.**

**I have to wrap this up before I accidentally fall asleep, so…**

**Next Chapter:**

**Don't Appreciate, Hate**


	23. Broken Hearts and How to Fix Them

**~Broken Hearts and A Way to Fix 'Em~**

**AN:**

**Ah, I've been so caught up lately. T-T**

**I have had sports for the last few days, and I have a badminton tourney soon. My legs are dying as I write this. D:**

**So, I know I promised 'Don't Appreciate, Hate' as this chapter, but I changed my mind. I'm going to talk about broken hearts.**

**Yup. And a way to fix them.**

**-ChromeHeartSoldier**

* * *

My heart has shattered like glass countless times.

My life has been a series of downs, lower downs, and downs so low you'd be burned by the flames of hell.

I am Rukia Kuchiki, for crying out loud. I've never had a 'safe place', a 'static lifestyle', or even a freaking 'relaxing personality'.

Because I am not like that. I may look like I'm built of steel on the outside, but I'm soft and vulnerable in reality.

--

I ran a hand through my hair.

It almost made me feel jealous, walking here in Tokyo. There were complete families, smiling friends, and couples surrounding me. I felt so alone, even though I wasn't.

Ichigo was with me.

We walked through the crowds, sticking next to each other so I wouldn't get swept away by the considerably taller crowd.

Why were we in Tokyo, you ask? No, we weren't on vacation, on a class trip, or on a date or going to a party.

Ichigo's favorite uncle, Uncle Ryoji, had died of cancer in the hospital. We were here to watch the funeral.

Ryoji was the sort of guy that everyone would remember at first sight.

--

"_Uncle Ryoji's visiting?!" Ichigo said, almost choking on his cereal. "Really?"_

_We were sitting at the breakfast table, the whole family, and everyone looked excited but me._

"_I wonder what DVD Uncle Ryo's got me this time!" Karin said joyfully (Which is totally unlike her!)._

"_Uncle Ryo promised to show me how to do that cool whistle the next time he visited!" Yuzu squealed excitedly._

_"He promised to let me sit on his motorcycle," Ichigo said, almost dreamily._

"_Now, now, kids." Isshin said, trying desperately to be heard. "Uncle Ryoji's only one person. Don't go fighting over him, okay?"_

_That's when the doorbell rang._

_All three of them ran for the door like 4 year olds. I smiled at the sight of Ichigo running towards the door, out running his considerably younger siblings and being cocky like a child._

_As I expected, as I stepped out into the hallway, Ichigo had indeed opened the door._

_Ryoji was the sort of guy with messy brown hair and sparkling black eyes that anyone could love unconditionally. He was tall, funny, but in a wheelchair. He always wore some cool chrome rings on his fingers, and he always wore a metallic red tie even if he was in a t-shirt. Ryoji always wore Converse, he refused to wear any other brand of shoe._

"_Hey there, kids!" Ryoji said from his wheelchair, waving at them cheerfully. "Wassup?!"_

_He was covered in hugs from his three excited godchildren at once, and I stood, quite left out in the back._

_That's when he noticed me._

"_Hey, who are you?" Ryoji asked, a friendly and curious smile on his lips. _

_"That's Kuchiki Rukia," Ichigo said automatically, standing next to me._

_Ryoji paused for a while, and smiled after a hug from Yuzu._

_"So… how long have you two been dating?" _

_Blush crept up my cheeks. "We aren't dating," I explained. "I just… am staying with the Kurosakis until I find a place of my own."_

_"Ah," Ryoji said, giving Ichigo a weird wink. "I get it."_

_That was how I met Wabisute Ryoji, and came to adore him as the awesome uncle he was._

_--_

So Ichigo and I walked silently through the suburb of Tokyo, our feet being the only noise.

I hated being dressed in funeral clothes. They made me feel depressed for days, just the weight of the cloth on my skin.

Ichigo and I had left the house later than Isshin and the girls, and consequently, had missed the train and were late for the service. So Ichigo and I were walking slowly towards a funeral we didn't want to attend.

Ichigo was in a tuxedo. He had slipped into it without complaining a word when it was usually 'too itchy, dammit'.

Today, Ichigo was carrying a bouquet of blood red roses in his arms, his eyes flooded with tears that refused to come out.

Just the sight of that broken hearted Ichigo made me want to wrap my arms around him, stop walking, and simply cry into his chest.

But I didn't. We kept walking slowly, as if the world was nothing around us.

"You know, Ryoji taught me to catcall when I was 7 years old," Ichigo said, making conversation. "He always bended the rules in ways you'd never expect." He paused. "I mean, who thought a cancer-stricken handicapped man could live life the way he did?" Ichigo choked.

"Ryoji flipped off that awful guy for me at that one shopping trip we had," I recalled, almost lovingly. "The way Ryoji was… alive then… makes me want to see him like that again."

Ichigo stopped walking. And for the first time, ever, I saw him cry genuine tears.

That made me cry. No, I was BAWLING. Softly.

I reached out and patted Ichigo's back. "Death is inevitable," I whispered. "We are all going to die someday, for good."

Ichigo looked up at me, a little grin on his face amongst the tears. "I could see Ryoji as a shinigami, standing up without a wheelchair."

That picture in my head made me smile but cry more at the same time. "He'd make an excellent 11th Division member," I said, crying more.

Ichigo looked at me, his amber eyes pink and his cheeks dotted with tears. He reached out two hands and held my shoulders, a small and sad grin on his face.

"I don't want to go to his funeral," He said. "I don't want to think about his death. He'll be in Soul Society, or Heaven, and I'm happy for him."

I gave Ichigo a playful punch and smiled, sniffing. "I'm hungry."

--

So Ichigo and I ended up having sashimi instead of attending Ryoji's funeral.

Luckily, since Ichigo was in such a crummy mood, he agreed to waste his money on food to get his mind of things. I was so hungry out of sorrow I ate 14 pieces of sashimi the first 10 minutes we were there.

"So," Ichigo said, dipping a piece of California Roll in soy sauce. "What was the thing you liked most about Uncle Ryoji?"

"His smile," I said automatically. "It made the wheelchair and cancer realities sort of… disappear. Like all the bad things in life didn't matter."

Ichigo smiled sadly and nodded. "I loved his laugh," He said shakily. "It made me think of wedding bells, which sound after weddings, when everyone is carefree and always smiling."

I stopped smiling and swallowed. "I know what you mean. Hisana's laugh was like that."

There was silence.

"Rukia, oh, I'm so sorry," Ichigo said apologetically. "I didn't know-"

"It's okay," I said quietly. "There's nothing I can do about it. Hisana's gone, and that's that."

Ichigo looked at me, his eyes filled with a sort of sympathy that I didn't find offensive. "Rukia… how many people you care about have died?"

I counted on my fingers. "Well, there was Jin, Kisano, and Sakuchi, my three best friends from Rukongai, Hisana, Rin, my best female friend and sort of mother in Rukongai, and…" I paused, taking a deep breath. "Kaien. I'm sure that's not even half, though."

Ichigo looked at me in terror. "How did you feel every death?"

"Horrible," I whispered, staring into my plate of dark soya sauce. "I always feel like my heart is shattered like glass."

Ichigo was worried. "Rukia… how do you live with such pain?"

"I've grown used to it," I replied. "I've grown accustomed to being disappointed."

"I've only really seen Ryoji and my mom," Ichigo said quietly. "That's all. You've seen so many, and… wow. Rukia, wow." He ran a hand through his hair, trying to think about all the pain I felt.

"You shouldn't worry about me," I whispered. "I'm just Rukia Kuchiki, after all."

That's when it happened.

Ichigo stood up quickly, slamming a fist down on the table. "Why do you always want to be alone, DAMMIT?" He yelled. "Rukia, I care about you. All those people cared about you, so don't you forget that!"

The restaurant owner gave us a dirty look, and soon, we had our asses hauled onto the street.

--

Ichigo and I sat down on a park bench, our minds filled with thought.

I finally spoke.

"I've had my heart broken so many times my fingers, toes, ears, eyes, and nose can't be enough to count. I'm used to it, so don't be concerned."

Ichigo leaned over and faced me, looking at me closely from eye to eye.

"Rukia, I care about you more than you'll know. Stop thinking your heart is nothing."

I looked at him, my heart racing in a way I never felt before. Ichigo's warm fingertips brushed against mine next to me, and I swore that the tuxedo he was wearing made me actually look.

"What would Ryoji say in this situation?" Ichigo asked aloud, quite embarrassed about his outburst.

"Love breaks me," I told him quietly. "But you remake me."

There was silence.

"That's exactly it." Ichigo whispered, his hand wrapped around mine now.

I leaned over and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I'm waiting for some words, Kurosaki."

Ichigo smiled silently, a warm pink on his cheeks. "I guess you know what I feel about you, right?" He said.

"I'm sure I do," I admitted, my heart racing faster.

"I was too afraid to admit it to myself," Ichigo whispered. "I was too afraid you'd break my heart."

I was shocked. "Me? Break your heart?"

Ichigo nodded. "I didn't realize…" He whispered. "I didn't know that your heart was already broken, when mine is only cracked."

I reached up and touched his cheek. "Cracked?"

Ichigo nodded. "Because when I met you, you helped me pick up the pieces."

I looked at him, his amber eyes almost sparkling like Ryoji's.

"So, Rukia…" He whispered. "I want to know… if we could help each other fix our broken hearts."

"Of course," I whispered, holding him close.

That's when; we slowly pulled away, and leaned back in to kiss the best kiss I ever thought existed.

--

Ichigo and I stood in front of Ryoji's grave, hand in hand. Tears streamed from our eyes.

I smiled sadly and laid the bouquet of roses in front of the gravestone, my fingertips tracing the engraved tombstone.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Thank you for helping me fix a broken heart."

--

* * *

**AN:**

**Nice one? Depressing one?**

**All of the above?**

**Ah, who cares?**

**All I know is I must sleep. So I will now end this chapter… *Yawn***

**Next Chapter:**

**Detention Attention **


	24. Nightmares, Dreams, and Belonging

**~Nightmares, Dreams, and Somewhere In-Between~**

**AN:**

**Ah, so here comes another sad yet nice chapter. I dunno, the 'emo' sort of love story personally interests me, so I guess I'm going to write this.**

**I talked about death. Death is inevitable, and that fact haunts me every day I live, knowing I will die.**

…**another sad thing in life that is unavoidable is not feeling like you belong.**

**NO! I don't mean Ichigo and Rukia'll lose the flame! O.O**

**I mean that… well, I'm not a spoiler. Read on!**

**(Play Boats and Birds by Gregory and The Hawk for this one. I love the song, and yes, it isn't by Paramore. ^^)**

**-ChromeHeartSoldier 3**

* * *

I had another one of those nightmares.

I lay twisting and turning in bed, my head filled with the horrible thoughts that were destined to live on in my head forever.

And when I woke up, I knew I was crying already.

--

"_Maybe since you love me so much, girl…" He said, his long tongue waving behind him. "I'll eat YOU FIRST!"_

_I stared in horror at Kaien-dono, my heart shattered. What… what happened to him?_

_"RUN!" Ukitake-taicho yelled, jumping in the way of Hollow-Kaien before he could attack me._

_So I did. I ran, like a scared child. _

_Tears flowed from my eyes like waterfalls, blocking and clouding my view. I had no idea where I was going, and what I'd do there, but I knew one truth._

_Run, Rukia, run._

_My feet went faster than I thought possible. Rain started falling around me, making my heart sink lower._

_I was running. Running._

_--_

"_Never run from a battle, Kuchiki," Kaien told me, grinning and ruffling my hair._

_"You are tough. I believe in you._

_--_

_Before I could think about it any further, my legs were taking me back. Taking me back in the direction of Kaien: Not the man I once knew, but the monster_

_Hollow-Kaien stood before me, his wild and bloody eyes sparkling in the horrid moonlight._

"_There you are, GIRL!" He leapt into the air, ready to strike. "I guess you are ready to DIE!"_

_That's when it happened._

_I had drawn my zanpakutou before I could bat an eyelash._

_That sound. That slurp, that disgusting sound of metal entering flesh, sound through the air._

_That's when the blood spattered on my face._

_I felt the mass of tissue fall on my shoulder as I sank to my knees. I could see Sode No Shirayuki, glowing white in the moonlight, tainted with crimson._

_The blood. The Blood of Kaien._

_My eyes widened. I was too shocked to move, too scared to know anything anymore._

_"…K… Kaien-dono...?"_

_I felt a weak arm tighten around my neck. I felt my breath hold, my eyes being covered in tears, blurring my vision again._

_"Rukia… I'm sorry."_

_I pulled away slightly, then realized the man in my arms was indeed the real Kaien-dono._

_The one I had loved._

"…_It's my fault!" I cried, burying my head into his shoulder, crying all the tears I could cry._

_"Shh…" Kaien said quietly, comforting me. "It isn't."_

_I sat there for a while… that cursed last minute, the shortening of Kaien's breath upon my cheeks made me cry even harder._

_"I knew I could leave my heart with you, Rukia."_

_I felt the arm around my shoulder slump and fall to the ground._

"_Kaien?" I whispered._

_No reply._

"_KAIEN?"_

_--_

Here I am now, lying in bed, fully awake, my eyes clouded with tears.

Love breaks me. It tears me apart.

That's when the door opened.

"Hey… is everything alright?"

I saw the spiky-haired silhouette in the doorway, tall and narrow.

"Yeah," I whispered, quickly wiping away the stray tears on my eyes.

It was Ichigo, of course. Seeing his face… so close in resemblance to Kaien's… made my stomach turn. It made me want to cry again, but I stood fast.

"I just came out to get a glass of water," Ichigo explained, yawning. "When I was down in the kitchen I heard you twisting and turning in bed, so I just wanted to check if you were alright."

That was Ichigo for you. He always wanted to protect.

"I'm fine," I said. "Just fine."

Ichigo looked at me for a second, his amber eyes burning into me, then he gently laid a glass of water on my bedside table.

"I just wanted to give you this… to calm you down a little," Ichigo said, almost in a motherly way.

I glanced at him.

He wasn't Kaien. Not at all.

When I looked at him before… I always imagined he was Kaien in my head.

But he isn't Kaien. He's Ichigo.

Two separate individuals. Two separate people, both close to my heart.

"…so, I guess I'll be going back upstairs," Ichigo said hastily, sensing the awkwardness in the conversation. "G'night."

That's when I reached out and grabbed his shirt sleeve. I don't know what came over me, but I do know that it was fate that I did.

"…what is it?" Ichigo asked, looking pretty concerned. "You look… almost… scared. What is it, Rukia?"

"…I… do you mind…" I didn't know the words to say. "…would you mind… if I asked you to stay with me and talk for a while?"

There was silence. It was 3:00 AM, and Saturday morning, and I was slapping my forehead inside.

"Of course not," Ichigo said simply, sitting himself down on the swivel chair near my bed.

I looked at him, my mouth smiling before I could tell it to.

"Baka," I told him, my eyes sort of watering up. "You're too nice sometimes."

I lay back in my bed, my eyes staring at the ceiling.

"…have you ever… lost something valuable to yourself?"

Ichigo looked at me for a while in silence, and then he spoke.

"I once lost the last toy my mom bought me," He said, choking up a little. "I found it, though. You know, that little airplane by my bed?"

I looked at him, my throat dry.

"I mean, lose something, and not being to find it." I whispered. "Losing it for good."

There was silence.

"…I lost my smile," Ichigo said quietly. "I lost it when my mom died. My true smile faded away."

I sat up in bed and looked at him in shock. He was running a hand through his hair.

"The truth is… all this confidence and smiles from me… it's all a cover-up for the crying, little Ichigo inside me."

I didn't know how to respond. It was too hard for me to say anything without bursting into tears.

_He's not Kaien. He's definitely not Kaien._

_He's Ichigo Kurosaki. The first guy I knew who told me who he really was inside._

The moonlight sparkled through the window, settling itself on the figure of Ichigo, who sat slumped up against my chair.

"…it's really late," I murmured quickly, trying to stop the tears. "I think you can go up now."

Ichigo stood up and stretched. I saw his figure, the warmth he was emulating.

…I wanted to feel warmth like that again. Warmth that stayed like so, not warmth that turns into cold like an empty promise.

So before Ichigo can walk out of the room, I stand up, spin him around, and wrap my arms around him.

Ichigo smells sort of like home. I can't describe it. Some homes smell like bacon, others like incense, and others like bamboo.

Ichigo just smelled like home to me.

I felt his arms reach up and hug me back. His warm breath was around my neck, making me feel so comfortable inside I wished that I could be there, just with my arms around him, forever.

But eventually, I let go.

"…thank you for caring about me," I told Ichigo quietly,

"…no problem."

And with that, Ichigo left.

And I couldn't get back to sleep.

--

The next night, I had the same nightmare.

Only this time…

--

_I felt everything go black._

_Then I woke up, in a room that was pitch black. I could not see what was in front of me, I could not see my own feet, and I could not speak. It was black everywhere._

_That's when I saw him._

_I saw Kaien standing there, his back faced towards me._

_Without another thought, I rushed after him, joy filling my heart._

_Just as I reached him, about to turn him around with my outstretched hand, I realized he was still hollowfied._

_"Since you love me so MUCH, GIRL… I'LL EAT YOU FIRST!"_

_--_

I woke up with a scream this time.

And, almost on cue, my door was opened.

"Are you okay, Rukia?"

I cried full-fledged, slouched on my bed. I couldn't say a word because my throat was too dry.

I heard footsteps approach my bed, and I felt a warm arm wrap around me, comforting me.

"I once heard this from someone I care about a lot," Ichigo whispered into my hair. "I know it hurts. I know it hurts a lot, and it'll hurt to talk about it. But I'll be here, and I'll be ready once you are ready to tell me."

I leaned into his warm chest, the tears unstoppable now.

Ichigo Kurosaki. He was... my pillow, my heart's cushion.

I opened my eyes, wiped the stray tears away, and almost, like a child, clung onto his warm figure.

"…please…" I whispered. "…talk to me."

Ichigo grinned sadly and the grip around my shoulders tightened.

"I feel that way too sometimes… I feel that I could never be forgiven for the wrong deeds I've done."

I bit my lip and sank deeper into his chest. "…Ichigo…" I whispered. "…please… I need to hear you speak more…"

Ichigo laughed a small laugh and held me tight. "I'm here, Rukia. Don't worry. Everybody has imperfections, and I'm not an exception."

And with that, I stay there for a while, in the comfort of his arms.

"…Rukia?" Ichigo whispered his eyes like diamonds to me. "Promise me you'll be happy."

"…I can't," I whispered back truthfully.

"…well promise me you won't cry again tonight." Ichigo whispered back, his grip parting from me.

I almost half reached out, trying to hold him again, but I didn't.

And soon the silhouette disappeared out the doorway, and the door closed shut.

I still couldn't sleep.

--

The next night, I didn't bother sleeping.

I put it off for as long as I could, drinking glass after glass of coffee and can after can of Red Bull. All I could do was sit up and read, use the computer, or SOMETHING, anything but sleeping.

But of course, everyone needs to sleep. It's a part of our daily system.

Me, I just wanted not to have a nightmare for a change.

So once I found my eyes drooping closed, I hobbled into the kitchen.

I had done well so far. The clock in the living room read 2:45 AM, and I was only a tad bit sleepy.

That's when I first heard it.

As I poured myself a glass of water, I heard it.

It was the sound of sheets wrinkling, as if someone was twisting and turning in bed. I stood curiously by the staircase, and then safely concluded it was coming from upstairs.

After downing my water, half of me wanted to check it out, and the other half wanted me to flee back into my room.

But I decided that for once I wanted to comfort someone.

I could imagine Yuzu twisting in bed like that. So as I walked up the stairs, I tried to think of some big-sister things to say to comfort her.

That's when I heard the voice.

"…mom…"

It wasn't Yuzu's voice. It was Ichigo's.

I tiptoed up the stairs and walked down the hallway silently, my eyes widening in suspense.

As I turned to look through his open door, I saw a pained looking Ichigo, rolling and twisting in bed. He was evidently having a really bad dream.

"…MOM!"

He sat up quickly in bed, taking deep breaths and running hands through his hair.

The sight of it… the sight of Ichigo having a nightmare made me tear up a little.

Soon, I noticed Ichigo was crying too.

He hadn't noticed me standing in the doorway, my face drowned in shadows.

I bit my lip, and before I knew it, I was in Ichigo's room, my arms around him, comforting him as he had done to me just a day before.

"Shh…." I whispered into his ear. "Everybody has imperfections, and I'm no exception."

It was difficult to hold him since he was so much taller, but now, he had slumped so low, reduced to the size of a small and scared boy, which he really was at the time.

I comforted him, holding him, and running my fingers through his hair. I was hunched over him in his bed in my pajamas, and with the door open.

But I wanted Ichigo to smile.

"…Ichigo?" I whispered into his ear, feeling his warmth radiating from his cheeks.

"Yeah?" Ichigo replied, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I have nightmares too," I told him comfortingly. "I'm always reaching out, always trying to save a person I lost."

There was silence, but then I spoke.

"And every time, without fail, I always fail to help them. I always collapse."

Ichigo held me tighter then, his form sitting straighter.

"But you have me, Ichigo." I told him finally.

And for the first time in my life, I kissed a guy, Ichigo, on his forehead.

The contact was light, but the feeling was like fireworks. My cheeks turned as red as tomatoes, and my grip on him increased.

Ichigo didn't say a word after I did it.

We sat there for a while, arms wrapped around each other, and soon, Ichigo spoke.

"You have me, too."

And he kissed me back, but this time, on the lips.

The contact was again light, but forget fireworks. The contact felt like an explosion of cooped up feelings, of belonging.

I felt whole.

And there, after a while, we lay side by side, hand in hand, in Ichigo's bed, simply holding each other.

And for the first time in what felt like forever, I slept well.

--

That's how Ichigo taught me to Belong.

--

**AN:**

**Was that sort of emo? I wanted it to be a little sad, but hey, sadness leads to gladness quite a lot. XD**

**Okays, for reals this time:**

**Next Chapter: **

**Don't Appreciate, Hate**


	25. Don't Appreciate, Hate

**~Don't Appreciate, Hate~**

**READ THIS AN… OR DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER AT ALL… O.o:**

**Well, Urikaa, I used your suggestion. I have continued a story after a kiss. The first part of this story was 'Don't Hate, Appreciate' (Chapter… 5?), and now I'm going to proceed with Ichigo teaching Rukia it's natural to hate sometimes.**

**I thought doing a continuation of Lovin' It would be sort-of overkill. I mean, they already slept together, and I'd feel awful just blurting that out to the world. XD**

**This one's going to be a break from the emo crap and back to the LOL hilarious junk. And I will do my best to make it as CORNY and OC as possible. XD**

**Listen to any nice song with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it, you lucky duckies!**

**-ChromeHeartSoldier**

* * *

So, Ichigo and I are dating now.

It's official. I'm off the market. I am… according to status quo, taken.

YEAH~!!!

I was walking to school with Ichigo that Wednesday morning, my hand in his. The sun is shining bright, the birds are chirping, and I'm leaning on Ichigo's warm shoulder, trying to walk as slowly as possible to savor the beautiful moments.

Ever since… ever since we started dating, I feel as if an empty gap in me was… filled up. Like a new layer of concrete was poured on my crumbling foundations, reinforcing each individual crack and making me stronger.

"Ruki-chan?" Ichigo whispered into my ear, his warm breath so ticklish I can't help but laugh.

"Yes, Ichi?" I whispered back.

"You're squeezing my hand really tight," He joked, pretending to whimper.

I smile and brush a little kiss on his cheek. I wonder what Byakuya would do if he found out about Ichigo and I.

Maybe he'd shit bricks, but there's nothing else he can do about it.

I smiled and took another slow step, taking a deep breath of perfect, Ichigo-scented air.

…ahhh.

That's when we hit the corner and spotted 'her'.

Okay, I know the first word that comes to your mind. It's either 'that', 'BITCH!', or 'Inoue'.

No, it isn't Inoue. She and Ishida are dating. (Things develop over time. :D)

It's that Imaeda Yumiko, the preppy cheerleader senior chick with (Fake) blonde hair that likes Ichigo.

Yup. Ichigo and I are only in Junior year, and this… girl comes along, and she's pretty, has the TNA department, and everything, and she likes my boyfriend.

With love comes a roadblock.

"OMG!" Yumiko chirps, bouncing up to us and waving her hand. "Well if it isn't Rika and Ichigo!"

"It's Rukia," I murmured, trying to keep up and make eye contact beneath her enormous (no, she doesn't look like Matsumoto) boobs.

"I heard that you made the basketball team, Ichigo!" Yumiko blabbed on.

That was one of Ichigo's favorite topics.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, smiling. "I made A squad. Go Karakura Kamikaze!"

Yumiko giggled and smiled. "Oh, you are TOO cool."

I felt Ichigo's grasp on my hand loosen a little. A warm breeze flew through my body, heating me up in a way that I couldn't understand.

"Um, we'll be late to school if we don't pick up the pace," I said quickly, trying to stop the conversation.

"Ah, then I'll walk with you two!" Yumiko said, flashing me a fake smile and deadly eyes.

She made it too obvious she wanted Ichigo. She made it too obvious she didn't like me.

As if on cue, Ichigo's hand wrapped around my waist, and it all felt a little better, even though my perfect walk to school was ruined by Yumiko.

--

It was lunchtime.

One of my favorite things to do at lunchtime is have Ichigo feed me, or vice versa. It's really cute, feeding him a piece of sashimi or onigiri and have some of it spill on his pointy chin.

That day we had udon for lunch, so we had to eat it for ourselves. I was a little disappointed, but Ichigo kissed me on the cheek to make up for it, which substituted just fine.

"Sorry about this morning," Ichigo said as we ate. "It was a little awkward, and I entertained it."

Aww…. How sweet!

"It's no problem, really." I said quickly, feeling very touched.

"How can I make up for it?" Ichigo asked me sincerely, a very cute pout lining his lips.

"Gee, I wonder…" I said back, leaning in for a quick one.

Just before Ichigo's lips could touch mine, I hear the shrilly voice.

"OMG! Ruikio and Ichigo!"

Before I knew it, Yumiko's fat butt was wedged in between Ichigo and I, separating us.

I didn't even bother correcting Yumiko because as soon as she hit the floor she turned, ignoring me, and faced Ichigo.

I sighed and turned back to my udon, picking at the once so delicious meal in disappointment.

That's when Tatsuki and Orihime gestured for me to come over to them from across the roof.

I wanted nothing more but to get away from Yumiko, so I happily obliged, walking over to them ASAP.

When I said Tatsuki and Orihime, I really should've said Tatsuki, Orihime, and Ishida, because… well, you get the point.

Orihime smiled. "Things have changed, haven't they?" She asked in wonder.

"They have," I responded.

Tatsuki grinned. "Yeah, who would've known that Ichigo Kurosaki of all people, would become a total love-master?"

I blushed a little and stifled a laugh.

Ishida adjusted his glasses. "That girl, however, is not a good thing in your relationship with 'Ichi'."

I looked over at Yumiko, who was blabbing away to a nervous looking Ichigo.

"That girl's a total man-collector," Tatsuki scoffed. "She tries every guy on for size, and she ends up throwing each one of them away as if they had expired."

Orihime blushed and looked down. "…she told me I was a stupid bitch once…"

Ishida looked almost angered, but he turned and comforted Orihime with a quick kiss on the forehead and hug.

Man. Why wasn't my relationship like that?

"All I'm saying…" Tatsuki said, folding her arms."All I'm saying is that Ichigo would never stray. Ever."

I've told myself that billions of times, and yet, I still feel my brain processing the image of the day my heart is broken because of another girl.

I looked over at Ichigo and saw him almost desperately trying to end his conversation with Yumiko. I almost smiled to myself.

Tatsuki grinned and shook her head. "That Ichigo," She said, making a low whistle. "He's a remarkable kid. He has a beautiful girl, offering him pleasure on a silver platter, but he won't take it."

I nodded in agreement. Ichigo was like that.

And I was going to make sure that it stayed that way.

--

As we walked home after school, as I had expected, Yumiko had almost stalked us home, blabbing all the way there to Ichigo.

Ever since Ichigo taught me how to appreciate, I can't say I fully appreciated her words for the hell of it, but I simply… tolerated them. I kept myself at bay, not wanting to feel that emotion that ruined me again.

Hate. I mean, I felt self-hate, but hate all the same.

I bit my lip as soon as Yumiko took her own street home. Ichigo and I were alone again, and this time, I was going to say something.

"She's starting to get on my nerves," I told him, tightening my grip on his hand.

Ichigo shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Me too," He admitted. "I just don't want to be rude or one of her senior boyfriends will kick my ass."

I half-smiled and shook my head. "Nah. You're too tough."

Ichigo leaned down and nibbled on my ear a little. I love it when he does that. I just do.

"Unlike your ear," Ichigo whispered. "Which is soft."

I was unable to think of Yumiko any more. I had Ichigo.

--

Okay, that's it.

She has crossed the line from weird to OBSESSED.

Every lunchtime, Yumiko interrupts my conversation with Ichigo and swats me like a fly. She walks home and to school with us. Yumiko sees us at the mall on Saturdays, claiming them as 'coincidences'.

Ichigo and I have only kissed twice these past three weeks.

But is it a coincidence if some girl sticks a bra in your locker, adding a note that says:

Gym, After School at 4:45 in the Bushes, Kurosaki. CYA there. ;)

-Yumi

That's no FREAKING coincidence.

I'm sitting in the desk in Trig, trying not to scream my head off.

She has crossed the fine line.

…but I don't hate her. I can't hate her.

I ran a hand through my hair and leaned down into my palm, as if I was trying to push the thoughts out of my head.

Which I couldn't do.

--

I was lying on my bed at home, trying to think of something else other than Yumiko's whole episode.

I was failing miserably.

That's when I heard the knocking on my door.

"Hello?"

It was Ichigo.

"Come in," I whispered miserably.

Ichigo slinked into my room, his eyes creased with worry. "Are you okay?"

I grinded my teeth. "I'm just fine," I assured him.

Ichigo shook his head. "No you aren't," He said quickly, wrapping his warm arms around me.

I loved the smell of his lime green sweater. I calm down a little.

"…what are you going to do about Yumiko?" I asked straight.

"I have no idea," Ichigo replied. "I have thoughts about taking the bra to the Principal, and see what to do to her."

I smile a little. "Good."

Ichigo smiles too and soon it's silent.

That's when I hear myself ask.

"Is it normal…" I whisper. "Is it normal to hate someone for doing something like that?"

Ichigo nodded his head furiously. "It's perfectly normal," Ichigo whispered back. "It's normal to hate people because they hurt you."

I nod and take a deep breath. "Good."

Ichigo wasn't finished. "But it's better if you hate for a while, but it doesn't last forever," Ichigo continued.

I was sure about that. Ichigo was teaching me to hate well. Heh.

I cuddled up close into him and tried not to cry in joy.

"So… this means we are better now, right?"

Ichigo grinned. "Right."

Then he kissed me.

--

**AN:**

**Well, heh. That was short. T-T**

**Anyways… I'm gonna be starting a new story soon! :D**

**It's a rom/com as always, packed with action and adventure! And it's IchiRuki!!!**

**The title will be… The Kunoichi and Kurosaki**

**I hope it'll be out by the start of May, 'cuz my tests are coming up.**

**If you want me to start the story straightaway, updating it time to time with LLWS (This story) chapters, vote on the profile poll I have up. )Seriously, It's there. I didn't forget this time. :D)**

**Anyways, here's a little snapshot of what the Kunoichi and Kurosaki is…**

--

Ichigo's POV

I'm IN LOVE, with a female ninja, who can probably kick my ass.

How the hell did this happen? Why on earth did I have to fall in love with a kunoichi in the first place?

AND WHY AM I SITTING IN A HOT SPRING FILLED WITH NAKED OLD MEN?!

Okay, you are confused, but enthralled. I would know.

Because when I first saw that kunoichi, I knew that my life would change.

*FAST FORWARD*

"The name is Kuchiki Rukia," The Kunoichi said, irritated. "The matters of an adolescent boy such as you do not concern me."

I looked at her in confusion. "Wait a second," I said sternly. "I just saved your life, and you just told me you were 15, which is as old as I am!"

Rukia looked at me, her black shinobi gear slick with water. "I am not just a teenager," She said coolly. "I am a shinobi, a kunoichi, and ninja… with a duty to protect my master, Masuzushi-dono from being assassinated."

*FAST FORWARD*

"So, sonny-boy…" The hairy old man next to me said, grinning. "I heard you were dating that pretty kunoichi."

"I'M NOT," I said loudly, blushing.

Why the hell did I agree to sit here in the first place?!

*FAST FORWARD*

"This is my friend, Tazuka Reiko." Rukia said, smiling. "She's the master shinobi of our society, and she's 13."

Reiko stood before me, several inches taller than Rukia.

"Wassup?"

--

**I MAKE A CAMEO APPEARANCE! XD (Reiko is based on me, or rather, has my personality and such. :D)**

**Anyways, 13 seems kinda young for a master shinobi, but it works for the story. You'll see why. ;D**

**So… vote on that poll, please, and the Kunoichi and Kurosaki could be a reality next week!**

**Next chapter:**

**Kidou and the Alike **


	26. I Don't Scare Easily

**~I Don't Scare Easily~**

**AN:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. T-T **

**I've been super, uber busy, and all over the place to boot. So here. I want to write an extra special chapter. :D**

**I love writing comfort/fluffy fics like this one, so… it'll be good, I can almost guarantee it!**

**Kidou and the Alike will be coming soon... I hope you enjoy this one, as I yawn so hard I think my mouth width has grown about… 2 inches. **

**-ChromeHeartSoldier**

* * *

_Rukia's POV_

I don't scare easily.

I mean, being a shinigami, I am used to the occult and such. Zombies and vampires don't really bother me. They don't make me want to pee my pants or scream.

But for some reason… I found myself scared. And I mean scared.

_Ichigo's POV_

I don't like horror movies.

To be honest… some actually scare me. I mean, like, jump-out-of-my-seat scary. I don't look like I would be bothered much at all, but… looks are deceiving. Just like how horrible it sounded and looked to bring Rukia to a scary movie on Halloween.

But it turned out to be one of the best freaking nights of my life.

Okay, you must be like, this sounds awkward. I might as well skip this chapter.

Trust me.

I'll start from the day before Halloween. Yeah. That sounds like a good place to start.

It was lunchtime, in the classroom. That was when it all started.

"A horror movie?" Rukia asked Keigo in confusion.

I gritted my teeth and dragged a hand through my hair, irritated. As usual, the obviously oblivious Rukia did not realize that Keigo was indeed asking her on a date.

"Yeah!" Keigo blabbed, as happy as ever. "I want to take you to see '_Paranoia Factor X'_. They say it's the best horror movie of the decade!"

I felt a big, red, Anime vein pop out of my forehead. Was Rukia actually considering going on a date with Keigo Asano, the biggest idiot in Japan?

I mean, she could totally do better. In my total, honest, opinion… she'd be better off being with some guy like me. Not that I want to date her, or rather, that I don't, but… you get the point right?!

So I sat in my chair, trying to think of something, ANYTHING, that wasn't Rukia and date related. I mean, I was eavesdropping. I couldn't possibly give that away.

Man. Ugh.

I mean… I just don't want Keigo to… try anything with Rukia. C'mon. I hope you feel the same way, reader. :p

"I might be available," Rukia said, looking up into the ceiling. "Hmm…. Sounds interesting, really."

Keigo's eyes shone with hope and my fury was filling the room with a strange, dark, aura.

DAMMIT. What could I possibly say?

She's…not available tomorrow? Nah, too…. Weird.

Back off, loser, she's not interested… Rukia would smack me for eavesdropping.

Well, option 3 is a definite no. I couldn't possibly attempt it.

"So, are you saying a technical yes?" Keigo asked, literally jumping in excitement.

"…yeah," Rukia replied.

Okay. That's it.

Option 3 it is.

"Oh, Keigo…" I said, suddenly walking into their conversation. "Did you just ask Rukia to hang out tomorrow?"  
"Yup," Keigo replied proudly.

I frowned. "Oh, no…" I fake murmured.

"Huh?" Keigo asked.

"You see… Rukia and I are already hanging out tomorrow," I told him. "I bought advanced tickets for the _Paranoia Factor X _midnight screening and everything."

I let my eyes squeeze Keigo's tiny pupils into powder. He nodded in feigned agreement.

"Yeah!" He stammered. "I totally understand. You and Rukia have fun!"

Keigo stumbled away, leaving me victorious. I fist pumped happily. No one else was in the room.

That's when I felt a tap on my back.

I turned around. It was a very expectant looking Rukia.

"Okay… did you just make a date with me?!" She asked, tapping her foot.

I looked at her with shock. Oh. It did sound like a date setup.

"I was just… trying to get Keigo to go away, that's all." I said hesitantly, laughing uncertainly.

Rukia frowned. Her eyes stabbed me.

"Then I want to go with him tomorrow." She snapped. "I've heard about _Paranoia Factor X _for months and I want to see it."

I was… flabbergasted. That's the word.

"YOU WANT TO DATE KEIGO?!" I blurted.

"Sure," Rukia replied. "Why not?"

I don't know what got into me then, but it happened.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and gripped them.

"Well, that's too bad, 'cuz you already have a date with me."

Rukia blinked a couple times. She smirked. "What are you talking about?!"

I smirked back. Just to prove my point and win, I bent down and kissed her cheek.

Her cheek was warm and soft, and her skin smelt like our cheap watermelon soap at home.

"I am taking you to see _Paranoia Factor X_ tomorrow night, idiot." I said, trying to make it look like the kiss was nothing to me.

Rukia's cheeks were red. As in, super red.

"As a friend," I said quickly. "The kiss was just to prove my point."

That sounded idiotic. Um, do friends kiss like that? I'm so stupid!

"…sure…" Rukia said, looking at her feet.

"I'd love to."

It was 11:57, just 3 minutes from the epic beginning of the film.

Rukia and I had managed to sneak the good middle seats and a XL popcorn, courtesy of the National Bank of Stupid Dad.

As for the costumes we were required to wear… well…

Rukia was in a yukata, looking very… girly. It was a purple yukata with a red bow. She was sort of like a geisha.

Me, I was a knight. I had the helmet and everything. They were not very cool costumes, but it worked.

For me. Rukia was just amazing looking in general.

So Rukia and I sat next to each other, so close we could smell each other's sweat.

I was very nervous.

It was technically a date as friends, a very vague and unsatisfying conclusion indeed.

"…so…" I asked Rukia, trying to make small talk. "Do you think you'll get scared?"

"I dunno," Rukia replied. "The movie trailer wasn't too scary, so… I don't think so."

Me, I wasn't so sure. There was no way in hell I was going to show Rukia that I was actually afraid of horror movies.

_Rukia's POV_

There is no way in hell I'm telling Ichigo I get scared at horror movies.

I mean, this is technically a date as friends. I don't want to imply that I'm weaker just 'cuz I'm a girl and show him I can be sensitive. I want to show him how tough I am.

I mean, he's Ichigo. He's probably immune to scary movies.

All of a sudden, the movie theater went dark and all the once talking movie goers fell silent. The only light in the large auditorium were little neon green glowsticks I had seen the attendants line across the walls a few minutes earlier.

It was dark, spooky, and silent.

That's when the movie started.

_The Paranoia Factor X._

_What is it? I didn't know, until the Factor was in me._

_A paranoia factor is, in essence, a thing in each one of our lives that scares us to the point in which it is all we think about, all we need to know, all we want to avoid._

_A paranoia factor. Everybody has one, be it heights, water, cats, or the dark._

_My Paranoia Factor was me._

_Ichigo's POV_

The movie was getting me anxious. So basically, the main antagonist, Tagawazu Satoshi, is part of a company that tries to remove people's Paranoia Factors in order to improve the world.

But it turns out that once a person's paranoiafactor is removed, the patient is unable to fear. They become emotionless, shells that once contained human souls.

When the special X Generator, the holding cell that kept all Paranoia Factors at bay, was broken, all of the Factors spread to the employees in the company, making numerous people so paranoid it brings them to the brink of suicide.

Every factor was spilt. Some employees were afraid to breathe. Others were too scared of moving. Some employees were afraid of necks, so they decided they'd cut their own.

It was gruesome and horrible. It was bringing chills up my spine.

Satoshi, the main antagonist, was the most unfortunate employee of all. His body was covered in all the Factors, and he became afraid of the thing that he couldn't fear- his own fear.

Satoshi was deranged, out of control, scared everywhere he stepped. All the employees around him, committing mass suicide and such, were trying to kill him because they were all afraid of him and everything else.

The protagonist, Himura Wataru, was a member of the SWAT. He was assigned to eliminate all the employees of the company infected by the Factors.

But, of course, it's never that easy. Each fear builds up in me as it builds up in Wataru.

The climax is approaching fast. Wataru and Satoshi are in the room full of mirrors on the ground floor of the medical wing, ready for a showdown.

I was about ready to scream.

That's when I felt it.

Rukia's arm wrapped around mine. She was trembling, as if she was scared.

SHE WAS SCARED…

…and she wanted me to comfort her.

I bit my lip.

_WTF should I do?!_

Sweating hard, I let my right arm slowly and shakily go over her shoulders, calming her. I felt her shaking stop a little, as if she was relieved.

Wow. This was new to me. I mean… it's… a girl that wasn't my sister.

"It's alright," I mumbled.

Rukia snuggled up closer, and I could feel my heartbeat speed up against her back.

She was scared. I was too.

Wataru walking around the room, his guns pointed in front of him. That guy was scared.

That's when Satoshi appeared in the mirror next to him.

The whole audience screamed.

That included me and Rukia.

_Bullets shattered the mirrors and Satoshi ran, screaming like the deranged man he was. Wataru was screaming, emptying his magazine of Desert Eagle Bullets on the mirrors surrounding him._

_Blood. There was blood._

_Wataru was scared. Scared to hell._

_He lifted his pistol, ready to shoot again… _

_But was out of ammo. He had but one bullet._

_That's when Satoshi appeared._

_He had numerous knives protruding through his chest, a wicked smile, and a chainsaw in hand._

_Wataru didn't waste his bullet._

_He didn't shoot Satoshi._

_He shot Satoshi's Fear. He shot Satoshi, the Paranoia Factor X._

Everyone sighed in relief. The good guy had won.

…but Rukia still stayed close to me, her breathing slowing down and her face spreading a smile.

I looked at her and smirked. "Happy?"

"'Course I am," Rukia smirked back. "The good prevailed, and I'm practically sitting on your lap."

I hadn't realized that. But we stayed that way.

Fear: We all have it.

Rukia taught me that fear is bearable when you have someone you love close to you.

* * *

**AN:**

**Not as good as other chapters, in my opinion. I'm too sleepy to think of anything else… and I still need to write one more whole chapter, so I need to get going!**

**Next Chapter… EXTRA SPECIAL!:**

**It's not a lesson… it's just a one-shot story. **

**Next Chapter:  
Playing Matchmaker**


	27. Playing Matchmaker

**~Playing Matchmaker~**

**AN:**

…**you want to know an interesting fact? ;D**

**I've FALLEN IN LOVE [AGAIN] WITH THE MELANCHOLY OF HARUHI SUZUMIYA! )Argh, I love Kyon/Haruhi!(**

**I am SO tempted to write this as a special Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya chapter as a surprise, but I decided, we all need some IchiRuki lovin'. But if YOU love the M.O.H.S SOS Brigade as much as I do, please PM me and I can TOTALLY write a special story that's Kyon/Haruhi FTW~!**

**So… here goes~!**

***Drum Roll***

**-Ping-**

…**um… hope you like it. Play Aya Hirano's 'God Know's' with this one. It's from M.O.H.S, so enjoy!!!**

**Hope you enjoy laughing! A chapter that is guaranteed to brighten your day!**

**-ChromeHeartSoldier: Self Proclaimed Member of the SOS Brigade ;D**

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

Okay. Would you like to know where I currently am?!

I am in a bunch of bushes surrounding the Anime-Desu anime-café, crouching and peering at my partner in crime (who dragged me into this mess), Rukia, who was currently peering through a pair of Chappy binoculars…

…to spy on our lovely couple, Ishida and Orihime.

"More compliments!" Rukia hissed into her headphone set.

Ishida perked up and automatically started complimenting Orihime.

I rolled my eyes. "Why the hell am I here?"

Rukia's finger came up and shushed me. "Wait for it…"

So we waited. 30 seconds passed.

Then it happened.

It came like a time bomb. We had to wait for the precise moment to act.

My eyes widened at the sight a little first, but realizing at once what I had to do…

…I turned on the water sprinklers.

…okay, you must be like, um… what is going on here?

…where is my IchiRuki lovin?

Well, um… there's plenty of that coming up. Let me explain first.

…where should I start? Ah… Valentine's Day. It's only appropriate.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Chizuru chanted, setting off a mini confetti popper.

The school was all dressed up: hearts and roses and everything. It was a teenage girl's heaven and the perfect day to work the cliché romantic crap on your girlfriend.

Me…I was so, so, excited. Yawn.

I walked down the hallway, hair covered in cowlicks and my shirt crinkled. I yawned.

13 hours straight of Battlefield 2 on Xbox 360 takes a toll on you.

Valentine's Day. Big whoop.

I walked into my classroom, sat down in my desk, ready to fall asleep.

That's when I felt a finger poke me.

I've felt that finger before. I groaned.

"What the hell do you want, Rukia?"

I looked up at her. Her face had a smug grin and she had jokingly put on a pair of fluffy bunny ears to look like a Playboy Bunny.

"I want you to have this."

She handed me a lovingly home-made chocolate (Yes, no plural) wrapped in foil. It smelled slightly of tuna fish.

I looked at her. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

Rukia smirked. "Yes, actually. Orihime asked me to give this to you."

I looked at the package, contemplated for a second, and decided to take it nonetheless.

"It's tuna-takoyaki infused chocolate," Rukia said, playfully licking her lips. "Yum."

I sweat-dropped. "…"

Rukia giggled a little and dropped another package on my desk.

It was a box wrapped carelessly in Chappy wrapping paper, which I realized we had used to wrap Christmas presents from the year before in. I automatically opened it.

In it, were a white chocolate skull and bones and a milk chocolate strawberry.

I smiled to myself and shook my head.

Stupid little things like this always seemed to get to me.

In the box was a note. It read:

_For Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki_

_I melted this chocolate from a candy bar from a 7-11. I bought a disposable strawberry and skull and bones mold. I hardened it. Ta-da… chocolate._

_Hope you enjoy this anyway. I expect chocolate on White Day._

_-Rukia _

I smiled again and tried not to laugh.

Then I felt Rukia poke me again.

"What is it?" I asked her, almost happy that she was so close to me.

Rukia pulled at my sleeve a little and pointed.

I looked in the direction.

It was a smiling Orihime, handing chocolate to Uryu. He looked flattered; almost TOO flattered, and flustered. The poor guy was stuttering and pulling at his collar and freaking out.

"Ishida's caught the love bug," Rukia whispered at me.

"I noticed," I replied.

Orihime was indeed oblivious to his undying emotion, so she skipped off happily, leaving Uryu to bleed darkness.

"You know what they call me in some areas?" Rukia asked me, grinning mischievously, her bunny ears perking up as if on cue.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"They call me Cupid Kuchiki," She announced proudly.

"I could've sworn they called you midget," I shot back jokingly.

Rukia planted a heavy punch on my arm, but it hurt in a good way.

She shot me a pseudo-seductive smile. "I make people do things," She explained. "I make them realize things too. I hope you catch my drift."

I shrugged. "You want to help Uryu hook up with Orihime, basically."

Rukia smiled and clapped sarcastically. "Congratulations! You have just graduated Kindergarten!"

I rolled my eyes. "So… what's your plan?"

Rukia tapped her head. "It's all in here. I simply require your assistance if it is requested."

So I waited.

_Four Days Later_

"What the HELL are you doing?!"

It was so awkward. Rukia had pushed me into the bathroom at home and wordlessly started undoing my pants.

I felt her warm hands undoing my zipper, and then the button. I was so anxious, pushed up against the wall. Rukia didn't let me see her eyes. She started pulling my pants down.

"What the HELL are you-"

Rukia shot me a look that stabbed. I slouched and sweated furiously, feeling her pull my pants beneath my knees.

She seemed to be inspecting my crotch.

I held my breath. This was sexual harassment, a random act of awkward sexuality.

Wow. Was I… Was I enjoying this?  
_Get a hold of yourself, Kurosaki._

Rukia looked up at me, her face all stern all of a sudden.

"It's the right size!"

…

She then stands up and presses herself against my chest, a smug grin across her face.

My cheeks are turning red. My hands are trembling, reaching up slightly. I didn't know why, or WHAT made me do this, but I felt it. I felt the attraction.

Out of nowhere, Rukia then pulls out this huge frog costume.

She grinned. "I needed to check your waistline size to see if the costume would fit. And it does."

I looked at her, shocked. "What?"

"I said you would act when I said I required your assistance, no?" Rukia asked, smiling as she slammed the grotesque frog costume head on me.

I was so, so confused.

"Okay, what is freaking going on?!"

Rukia reached up and shushed my currently covered head's sharpie drawn mouth. "Shh," She whispered. "Meet me at the Karakura Park at 4:45 sharp tonight. Bring a pair of binoculars and a wrench, and be in the costume."

And with that, Rukia left me stunned in the bathroom, my legs suddenly shivering, already missing her warmth.

I felt like a total idiot. Why the hell was I in a frog costume, walking down the streets of Karakura Town, looking like a complete, utter, moron?

_They say love makes people do things, _Hichigo cooed in my head. _It's a sign, King._

I shook him out and wordlessly proceeded down the street, turning heads from every direction.

I stood out like Godzilla. I was glad I was wearing a frog head.

When I made it to the park, I was shocked.

I mean, being in the frog costume in general was hot and stuffy. But when I saw Rukia there, I thought the rubber costume would melt on my skin. I was staring, but she couldn't tell.

Rukia was in a MAID'S COSTUME. Like, one of those freaking cosplay ones. She had the slim upper costume on, the cute little hat, and the duster to boot.

She smiled. "Aha! I knew you'd fit in it well!"

I shook my head to clear it. Then I realized the emotion I should've been feeling.

_VERY PISSED._

"Okay, what the HELL is going on?!" I demanded.

Rukia suddenly tackled me, throwing me into a thick hedge of bushes.

I felt her boobs squish up against my chest, throwing me off even more. I blushed underneath the frog head.

Rukia pointed through a little opening in the bushes.

"Look it!" She whispers.

It's Uryu and Orihime, sitting on a bench, eating ice cream.

My head is spinning out of control, one, because I saw this weird Ishi/Hime stuff, and two, because Rukia's really soft on top of me.

"You mean…" I whispered back. "We're playing Matchmaker?!"

Rukia nodded and grinned. She pointed to a headphone I had failed to spot.

"I'm feeding Ishida info through it currently," She whispered.

"Who taught you to use a freaking head set?" I asked.

"I have connections," She replied, flicking my frog head covered nose.

Rukia was still lying on top of me. Obviously, moving would be a stupid move. Rustling leaves aren't exactly undercover.

She shifts a little, grabs the pair of binoculars I was instructed to bring from my gloved hand, and spies.

"You see, I had to grab your cellphone so I could wirelessly communicate with Ishida," She said.

I freak a little. Rukia had grabbed my phone, and it was possible that she was having a 'conversation' 5x more minutes then the ones I had purchased.

I writhed inside but gave in. Rukia was too soft.

I watched through squinted eyes. Ishida and Orihime were engaged with some small talk.

"So… when are you taking me to see the new Anime-Café?" Orihime asked, flicking her legs back and forth like a kindergartener.

Uryu's cheeks flushed and he tried to say something, but no words came out.

"In a minute," Rukia hissed into the headphone. "I need to enjoy the beauty outdoors."

Uryu mumbled the exact same words, and Orihime beamed at him.

"Okay!"

I made the mistake of shifting my body a little, and soon, I felt Rukia's warm inner thigh rub up against my poor crotch.

Rukia was right to have made measurements on my body.

When I got that, you know, 'whoopsie', the tight pants of the costume were constricting me.

I groaned a little.

Rukia shut me up by elbowing the air out of my chest.

Finally, Uryu led Orihime away to go to the Anime Café.

When they were far enough, Rukia looked at me sternly.

"You almost gave us away with that perverted moan!" She scolded. "Express your sexual attraction in other ways!"

I nodded and slowly moved myself so she wouldn't notice my 'whoopsie' was on her account.

When we started moving, I was struck with a sudden question.

"Why the hell am I here?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "You'll know once we get there."

So, looking like quite the dumbasses, the maid and the frog proceeded towards the only Anime Café in town, the Anime-Desu Café.

Okay, first of all, we all know what Anime is. Second of all, Desu is basically just a word Japanese say at the end of a sentence to sound fancy. I didn't know what it meant until last year.

Plus, that café's super girly and shit. It's the best place for a guy to take his girl if he wants to get laid, but in the process be called gay by his fellow men.

Rukia again hid us in the bushes by the café, which were thankfully next to the window.

She shushed me and had me listen to the just starting conversation from Uryu's end.

"_Do you know the legend of this café?" Asked Uryu._

"_No." Orihime replies, curious._

"_They say there is a water kappa around here somewhere. It only comes out once in a while to play pranks."_

"_That's cool!"_

"…_yeah."_

"_Is it a spiritual being?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe, if we're lucky, we'll see it today."_

Rukia smiled to herself.

"Just as planned!" She said happily.

That's when she turned towards me and hissed, "Stay here. I need to commence part 2 of the plan."

Rukia pulls the head off her feather duster, and I realize it's a wig.

Rukia slid on the green wig, the deep green making her purple eyes too beautiful.

She then emerged from the bushes, handed her headphone to me, and walked towards the door of the café.

I slipped the headphone on and listened intensely.

You could hear a J-Pop song playing in the background, and a few chattering voices.

That's when I heard a door slam.

A few people gasped. I listened on.

Rukia did some fake heavy breaths.

"It's the Kappa!" She yelled, suddenly running back through the door.

Rukia dove expertly into the bushes before anyone could catch us.

As planned, many people came out, expecting to see the Kappa. Among them were Uryu and Orihime.

I was still confused. "…'

Rukia shushed me again. "Shh… wait for it."

Soon everyone left, disappointed and pissed, except for our little couple.

Now we are back where we started.

"There's no Kappa," Orihime said disappointedly. She turned to walk back into the café, but Uryu stopped her.

"I'm sure he's here."

Rukia pointed expectantly at the water sprinkler box system, conveniently placed above our heads.

I realized at once what I had to do.

I pulled my wrench out of my pocket, stood up, and turned on the water sprinkler system.

It was all so carefully devised. I had been disguised as a Kappa.

Rukia was SO SMART.

Water flew everywhere, painting a picture for the corniest love story ever.

But it was still pretty damn cute seeing Orihime and Uryu having fun in the water.

I sighed and laid back in the damp grass, not giving a damn that I was getting wet too and that I was dirty.

Rukia, however, was so happy she went down and hugged me hard, the muddy rubber and all.

"They call me matchmaker," She said, smiling.

_10:34 PM_

I'm sitting on my bed, unable to think straight.

I found it… unfair, that Uryu and Orihime had finally found each other, when I managed to stay pretty much… a love virgin.

I shook my head and frowned. Stupid hormones.

That's when Rukia walked into my room.

"What is it?" I asked, my heart breaking a little.

"Here's your cell," she said, tossing my phone. "Unfortunately, I think your phone bill's gonna be kind of expensive this month."

I groaned and dropped my phone on my pillow.

Rukia's eyebrow shot up.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Everything," I murmured. "I feel sick. It's probably pneumonia due to that freaking water sprinkler."

Rukia shook her head and smiled. "Heh."

There was silence.

Then I spoke.

"You know, it was kind of cool, playing matchmaker today," I admitted.

Rukia nodded and closed her eyes. "It makes me feel good to have people find each other."

Suddenly, the room went dark.

"DAMMIT!" I swore. "DAMN THOSE SCHEDULED BLACKOUTS!"

I couldn't see anything. I scanned the blackness.

"Rukia? Rukia?"

That's when I bumped into her.

My heart skipped a beat. I felt myself slip.

Soon, I was on top of her, on the floor.

I could see her solely because of the moonlight pouring in the room.

I was too flustered to say a word. Rukia was too.

We sort of just lay there, until the words squeezed out of my mouth.

"But I guess that the moon's the best matchmaker of them all," I whispered.

So, after a few seconds of silent readiness, we automatically started making out.

Yup. Happily ever after.

Ishida and Orihime are hooked, the Anime Desu Café is renown for a kappa, and well…

…I'm no longer a love virgin. ;D

* * *

**AN:**

**LOL! I loved this chapter. It was fun to write.**

**Why Ichigo and Rukia are Just Like Kyon And Haruhi:**

**The Guy is always too afraid to say anything. They are always denying it.**

**The Girl is always treating love like a mental illness.**

**The Guy is always saying that they aren't like that with the Girl.**

**The Girl always secretly wants to be in the Guy's pants. XD**

**Please give me suggestions for chapters!**

**(I think I'll start writing a Haruhi/Kyon fic soon. :D)**

**Next Chapter:**

…**IDK, U Tell Me. ;D**


	28. To See or Not to See

**~To See, Or Not To See, That Is the Question~**

**AN:**

**Quick Note to XelaKitsune and others who do not know what the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Is: You may skip over this if you know.**

_**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya's main character is undoubtedly Haruhi, but the story is told out of a regular high school guy nicknamed Kyon.**_

_**Well, here's how it goes. Kyon is your average high school guy. Brown hair, brown eyes, he actually looks a bit Japanese! But he's a realist. Kyon won't believe in anything unless there is solid proof to it. For example, he won't believe in aliens or time travelers or espers (Basically, time wizards :P), no matter how awesome he thinks it would be if they existed.**_

_**But on the first day of his freshman year, Kyon turns around in his desk to greet whoever's sitting behind him, and he meets the girl who changes his life.**_

_**Haruhi Suzumiya: Medium length brown hair, deep golden eyes. She has a yellow hair band on, and a sassy smirk.**_

_**Kyon thinks she's beautiful at first sight. He tries to make conversation with her, but Haruhi tells him that small talk is a waste of her time.**_

_**As the class stands up and first introduces themselves, Kyon wants to know stuff about Haruhi. **_

_**As Haruhi stands up to introduce herself, this is what she said: **_

"_**My name is Haruhi Suzumiya. If you are an alien, time traveler, esper, or have an interest of that sort, you are welcome to approach me. That is all."**_

_**And then Haruhi sat down, not speaking another word.**_

_**Kyon finds himself interested in the way Haruhi presented herself. First of all, she didn't care who was around her when she changed clothes. Haruhi would take her shirt clean off in the middle of class if she wanted to, and she would be the only person who didn't care about it. Second, Haruhi wore her hair different every day, no matter how stupid it eventually ended up looking.**_

_**And third of all, it was heard that Haruhi was popular with the guys, but boyfriend after boyfriend, she dropped them all like a rock. She also joined every club at the school (but quit them all even though she was seemingly amazing at all of them), got amazing grades, and she was the best athlete ever.**_

_**But Haruhi Suzumiya didn't seem to care about any of it.**_

_**One day Kyon and Haruhi are just making small talk. The entire class has realized that Kyon is the only person able to even speak with Haruhi for some reason. **_

_**Their conversation leads to this:**_

"_**If you want an interesting club, why don't you make one?" Kyon asked, smirking.**_

_**Haruhi had her hair down today, along with her classic yellow hair band. She still looked good, but after knowing her for a while, Kyon decided that he wanted to learn more about Haruhi's many other aspects. Plus, Kyon didn't dare ask her out because he was afraid that Haruhi would drop him, too.**_

_**So, at some part of the day, Kyon's staring out the window, ignoring the teacher, when suddenly, Haruhi grabs the back of his chair and pulls him down towards her. Kyon hits his head with a bang, and Haruhi's smiling on top of him.**_

"_**I'm going to start a club!"**_

_**Soon, Kyon finds himself a member.**_

_**What happens then is completely ironic.**_

_**When Haruhi starts her club, the SOS Brigade (Dedicated to Making the World More Intersesting), three members join:**_

_**Yuki Nagato, the silently beautiful bibliophile that's actually an alien.**_

_**Asahina Mikuru, the cute moe infested girl that Haruhi loves to torture (Not with spikes and such, but forcing her into costumes and stuff, and the girl Kyon cannot stop staring at due to her humongous boobs), who is actually a time traveler.**_

_**And of course, the infamous Itsumi Koizumi pops in, and he's an esper, which I think is basically a fancy Japanese word for physic time wizard.**_

_**Anyway, Yuki, Mikuru, Koizumi, Kyon, and Haruhi form the SOS Brigade.**_

_**So, basic things you should know are Kyon has a ponytail fetish, Haruhi only tortures Mikuru because she catches Kyon's eyes, and Koizumi naturally acts like a gay person (Which I have nothing against, it's just it's creepy how he smiles… .), and Yuki Nagato shreds on guitar.**_

_**Also, if you seem to like the pairing of Kyon/Haruhi, I recommend watching some of the first episodes then watching episode 6, where you will find a pleasant surprise. :D**_

**That was long. Phew.**

**Anyway, this next chapter is formulated from a simple otaku formula:**

**Hot Springs + Guy (Who doesn't know he likes Girl) + Girl (Oblivious) + Guy's Perverted Classmates + Wall + Hole in the Wall= Template for an amazing comedy. MWAHAHA~!**

**(Plus, I've just posted the first chapter of my newest MOHS story, The 10 Undeniable Truths of Haruhi Suzumiya! Even if you don't know much about MOHS and you just read the information above, you'll love it. I guarantee.**

**I think it's one of the best things I am going to write. I swear. I haven't even said that about this story, and look how popular it is… ^^ **

**Hope all of you guys check it out! Just click on my profile and scroll to the bottom. It should be there.)**

**This chapter's going to be short. Sorry.**

**-ChromeHeartSoldier, Teller of Fluffy Tails ^^**

_Ichigo's POV_

Today was the day that our class took a field trip to the hot springs by Mount Fujiyama.

The springs there are said to have special healing powers and such. I think that the water there is filled with piss of old guys and the stench of bathing monkeys nearby.

But, being Japanese, I still respect the place. And it's a damn good place to recover from a hollow battle.

As the class stood in line to get into the bus, Rukia was being crowded by guys who wanted to sit by her. I was irritated quite a lot.

"ME!" Keigo screamed. "SIT NEXT TO ME ON THE BUS, RUKIA~!"

And of course, I ended up grabbing her arm and sitting next to her instead.

Rukia sighed as she sat her ass down on the soft cushions of the coach bus that Karakura High could not usually afford.

"Thanks, Ichigo…" She murmured, and then she fell asleep, slumped over on the seat, her head resting on my shoulder.

Me, I happily obliged, feeling myself falling asleep as well.

Okay, this is going to sound stupid, but it seemed like the gods were urging me to make a move on Rukia that day. Here are a few reasons why I believe so.

Coincidence #1:

I was awoken by a bump in the road.

The whole class chanted 'WHOA!', and everyone flew about 2 feet off their chairs and slammed into the person sitting next to them.

That made me smash my face into Rukia's cheek, which made my teeth clack and my head spin.

Rukia had woken up with that awkward, sharp, impact, and soon, we just stared at each other, each sure they were more embarrassed than the other.

"…sorry," Was all I could say.

Rukia took that apology.

Okay, here comes coincidence #2:

On the bus ride, the school had promised us lunches.

We did get lunches: Beef Yakisoba and onigiri.

But for some reason, they ran out of chopsticks when they got to where Rukia and I were sitting in the back.

So we had to share our freaking chopsticks, feeding each other and such.

I felt blush creep to my cheeks every time I gently laid some yakisoba into Rukia's small mouth, her eyes watching me intensely.

I couldn't help but stare back. Rukia was making my heart hop.

I wasn't used to having a member of the opposite sex so close.

And I have sisters.

Okay, here comes coincidence #3:

Just as we arrived at the Hot Springs Ms. Ochi partnered me up with Rukia, which meant, we had to look out for each other like hawks.

For example, if one of us lost our towel and felt we completely needed one, the other would have to rise from their side of the springs, go to the other side, surrounded by naked people of the opposite sex, and hand that person a towel.

If the gods wanted me to go and really make a move on her, this final scenario proved to be the most proof I could ever give you.

I was sitting in the hot spring closest to the bamboo wall separating the boys and girls side, dabbing my sweaty forehead with a towel.

There was an indigenous monkey next to me, bathing too. Apparently they were common and harmless, and the monkey wasn't doing anything to me, so I didn't mind bathing with him.

"This is great," Keigo murmured next to me. "But why can't the baths be congregated here?"

"For safety reasons since the world has guys like you," I mumbled back.

Mizuiro shrugged and soaked in more. "I agree with Ichigo."

Keigo gave me a perverted smile. "But haven't you ever wanted to see a live, naked woman in front of you?"

I blinked and tried not to blush.

_Damn that Yourichi._

"Well, guys like me have no interest to see it until I find the right person for it," I replied.

Keigo shook his head and slid down deeper into the water. "Porn isn't enough for guys like me."

Ishida, who sat across from me, blinked several times. "Did you just admit you watch porn?"

"…doesn't everyone?" Keigo asked, smiling.

"Um… no…" I murmured.

_Okay, maybe once. Or twice._

_Just drop it, okay!_

"I betcha those girls just a few inches from us watch Yaoi stuff like that," Keigo continued, shrugging. "It's just… our fascination, I guess."

"Fascination is an understatement for your emotion," Chad said blankly. "I think obsessed is more like it."

There were a few seconds of awkward silence.

That's when I heard Uryu gasp.

"Ishida?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," Ishida murmured.

Keigo smiled and edged close to Ishida, one of his hands reaching into the water.

"You just realized Orihime'd be there, didn't cha?" Keigo said, touching something that definitely wasn't his.

Ishida half-yelped and jolted in the water. "Don't touch that," He scolded Keigo. "And I wouldn't look at Orihime anyway. It's perverted and wrong."

"Would you?" Keigo asked again, his eyebrows creasing in a knowing way. "Because a few years ago, I found a hole in the wall just two inches from where Ichigo's sitting now."

I turned around, my eyes widening.

And there it was. A small, almost hidden hole, the key to true manhood.

I immediately rushed over and blocked it.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" I practically screamed. "No FREAKING way, Keigo. We couldn't do that."

"Ten bucks says Rukia's there too," Keigo said, flashing me a lecherous grin. "I'm drooling just thinking about it."

I gulped.

_Rukia was there._

I couldn't look. I couldn't.

Keigo's hands reached out.

"I will rip off your dick if you don't let me see through the hole."

I stared. "What kind of threat is that!" I asked, crept out by the gayness of the aforementioned threat.

"I won't even need to rip off your dick," Keigo explained. "The mere fact you refused to look at naked women, sitting in front of you on a silver platter, proves you don't have any balls."

I narrowed my eyes. "At least my balls are at least 3 inches in diameter," I scoffed.

Ishida coughed in the background and I knew that comparing ball size wasn't exactly the best argument I could've come up with.

"Think about it, Ichigo…" Keigo said, smiling. "Rukia. She's sitting there on the edge of the water, her hair tied back messily. Her ivory white skin his gleaming, and her-"

"Shut up!" I mumble, trying to push the picture out of my head.

Ishida sort of shifted nervously in the water, and Mizuiro and Chad followed suit.

"See? Those guys are getting hard just thinking about it!" Keigo insisted. "C'mon, Ichigo, you'll even get to see first."

I bit my lip.

The image in my head was clouding my thoughts. I couldn't not think of it…

…_to see or not to see?_

Seeing would make me happy, but prove me not trustworthy. But not seeing would mean I could be missing out on something that could change my perspective.

After a few seconds of thinking, and a few seconds of thinking of testosterone, I decided.

"Fine."

So the moment of truth came.

All of the guys were surrounding the hole. I still had my hands over it, holding my breath.

I was actually going to do this. I bit my lip as my heartbeat grew faster and faster.

I slowly drew my hand away from the hole and gently lay my eye on it.

I took a deep breath, and opened.

And there, facing me, was a violet eye staring back at me.

I yelped and flew backwards, and I heard her yelp and fall backwards too.

It took me quite a few seconds to process what had just happened to me.

That's when I realized it.

Sitting in the bus, Rukia and I hadn't said a word to each other for 35 minutes.

No one ended up seeing through that hole. I got so embarrassed I duct taped it closed.

And finally, after a few seconds, Rukia spoke.

"When we got into the hot spring, Chizuru kept telling us about how she'd been to the springs before and how she had discovered the hole in the wall. She told us that Yaoi crap and porn wouldn't suffice forever." Rukia said, taking a deep breath. "I told her not one of us was interested in looking across, but Chizuru played the Ichigo card on Orihime. No matter how much she might reject it, she really wanted to see you naked through that hole."

"Tatsuki thoroughly denied that anyone of us was going to sink to that level, but Chizuru turned to me and started painting pictures in my head." She paused. "They were really… detailed pictures…"

Rukia blushed and half coughed, as if she was picturing the image again.

"Well… um… I lost my willpower. And soon, I found myself hunched over at the fence, closing my eyes, waiting to open it to see." She paused. "But when I did, I saw an amber eye. I realized it was yours. I thought you had caught me and that I was in some deep shit."

I shook my head and half-laughed. "'Course not! I was waiting to look across to see you!"

Smooth.

There was silence.

Rukia looked at me, her gaze killer. I couldn't help it anymore.

I leaned down and kissed her pink lips. Soon our tongues touched and our arms intertwined, touching each other's sensitive parts.

That was a very good advantage of sitting in the very back of a coach bus in the shadows, separated from the others.

It's fun.

Finally, when the bus had pulled over to the school and Rukia and I had gotten home, we stood at the doorstep, not saying a word.

"So I guess this means that I'm sorry for trying to see you naked," I mumbled. "The kisses were basically pleads for forgiveness."

Rukia and I just stared at each other for a while.

But gods, those purple eyes kept getting to me.

So yet again, I found myself kissing her, our tongues and arms intertwining.

After a few weird moments of making out on my doorstep, Rukia pulled away, her eyes glowing like I'd never seen before.

She slowly, gently undid the top button of my school shirt and pulled me into the house and up into the bathroom.

"Gods, Ichigo," Rukia cooed. "If you wanted to see me naked, you could've just freaking asked."

I stood there, flabbergasted for a second, but a naughty smile found its way onto my lips.

"I would like to say the same to you." I said, smiling and undoing her first button too. "The rest of the family's not home and the shower is vacant."

Rukia purred and bent over, pushing me into the wall and giving my lower neck a hickey.

When she pulled away, she smiled and nodded.

"And there will be no goddamned hole in the wall needed."

Well, I'll end there.

The rest is up to your imagination. ;)

All I can say is, that's the day Rukia taught me to see. Like, for reals.

**AN:**

**LOL! **

**I didn't intention for this chapter to be so perverted; it just ended up this way. :D**

**I like it, though. I was too tired to write lemons today. I have acidic reflux right now… **

**Anyways, I want you guys to check out my new story The 10 Undeniable Truths of Haruhi Suzumiya and review!**

**For this next chapter, I'm contemplating whether to write lemons or fluff.**

**So when you review (Which you MUST), please add one of the following letters to the end of the review:**

**L is for Lemons**

**And F is for Fluff**

**It's pretty much self explanatory.**

**So, please review~! o (And again, check out my new story~!)**


	29. Writer's Block

**~T-T Author's Note~**

**Unfortunately, when I was writing the chapter that was supposed to be here, I hated it.**

** So, I am going to rewrite it, even though I technically have it done.**

**I feel really horrible for postponing updating, so the real next chapter will be great and long.**

** I promise.**

**And, please, to make up for it, please read the newest chapter of my other story, the Ten Undeniable Truths of Haruhi Suzumiya.**

**It's almost just like IchiRuki, and it's funny.**

**And it involves DDR.**

**For the small number of you who actually read this, thanks for bothering, and please, hope that my writer's block ends soon.**

**Thanks! **

**~Next Update: Next Tuesday~**

**-ChromeHeartSoldier**


	30. Fluffy Lemons

**~Lemon + Fluff = Fluffy Lemons~**

**Okay… so this is the chapter I hated so much. I posted it just to show you the contrast between it and many of the other chapters I've written, and HOW IT SUCKS.**

**And, BTW, the next chapter's WAY better. Check it out once you finish reading this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Not at all. **

**I can't say I own fluffy lemons either.**

**Or Fruit's Basket.**

**C'mon. At least let me own something, Japanese Government…. T-T**

**AN:**

**Heh heh…**

**I feel so EVIL! MWAHAHAH~!**

**I KNEW L and F WOULD WIN!**

**Anyways, today's chapter is total, utter, laugh your *Insert Here* off!**

**Today's lesson: What are fluffy lemons?  
Will our beloved couple Ichigo and Rukia demonstrate… fluffy lemons?**

**Read and find out, my avid readers!**

**-ChromeHeartSoldier, The Great Lover of FLUFFY LEMONS!**

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

"Ichigo… what does the manga term. 'Lemons' mean?"

That simple, innocent question Rukia pegged onto me was the beginning of the beginning of the end of the beginning.

Totally didn't understand that? Well, here it is in a more simplified version of that.

That question changed just about… everything.

What are lemons?

Well, in literal terms, they are a citric fruit found in the same family as tangerines, limes, oranges, and even tomatoes.

They are both famous and infamous for being incredibly sour, but add a kick to everyday dishes.

Lemons are good in iced tea; lemons are great in meringues…

But lemons are supposedly the best in manga.

But… why, you ask?

Lemons in manga means… you know, *Hump Hump Groan*, in a codeword so that parents cannot immediately realize what their kids are reading when the title has the word 'lemons' or 'citrus' in it.

Okay, what is *Hump Hump Groan*?

I can't help you with that. If you haven't had THE TALK, then you wouldn't understand.

Lemons are also famous in FanFics and numerous doujinshi, but I…

…I can't say whether I like lemons.

It was a normal, Saturday morning.

I was chomping on a bowl of *Insert Japanese Brand Name Here* cereal, feeling the endless bounds of sugar slip through my teeth.

I was tired, knocked out.

That's when Yuzu pulls me out of my seat.

Yes, Yuzu.

"ICHI-NII!" She screams. "The Fruit's Basket special is on, and Rukia-chan and I are trying to watch it, but something's wrong with the cable!"

I blinked. "Oh?"

Yuzu dragged me to the living room, pointing at the white screened TV.

And Rukia was sitting in the fetal position, rocking back and forth due to FBWS (Fruits Basket Withdrawal Syndrome).

I yawned and hobbled over to the TV, opening the bottom drawer that contained the numerous remotes that could hold the key to fixing the screen.

I dug through the drawer until I hit the silvery black one with red tape, which was the master remote.

I turned the screen contrast up.

And yes, the screen was no longer white.

But I had probably slipped fingers, because it was DEFINITELY NOT FRUITS BASKET ON THE TV.

It was one of those awful not-so-hard-to-find TV anime hentai specials.

My eyes bulged out of my head at the sight of a girl being raped by a tentacle.

"Don't look YUZU! IT'S LEMONS!" I yelped.

Yuzu, knowing the drill, turned around and dug her head in the couch, covering her ears to prevent any disturbing noises to come through.

This was definitely not the first time that the TV has randomly shown hentai and crap, but it was the first time it happened with a very shocked looking Rukia there.

I quickly changed the channel before the tentacle could reach one of the many holes in the female body, and soon, the TV screen showed Tohma Honda thinking about a guy problem.

I sighed and wiped nervous sweat off my forehead.

I don't understand why tentacle hentai is so popular. Its plain disgusting and a disgrace to women.

Anyway, I turned around to find a VERY pale Rukia, shocked still.

I laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We've all been scarred for life."

Rukia gulped and nodded, but her eyes still stuck to the TV screen in utter horror, as if the image was still there.

So the rest of the day, that horrible picture of the guy with a tentacle for a reproductive organ was haunting me, stabbing me whenever I went to go pee or had BSTLS (Ball Stuck to Leg Syndrome [My friend at school told me about it. I laughed my ass off!].).

Man, was I lucky.

That incident with the accidental TV flash was just the start.

Soon, everything hentai seemed to be everywhere. I constantly had to scream LEMONS! To shield my younger sisters' purity, and watch Rukia freak out at the sight of a tentacle, huge reproductive organ, or SOMETHING.

One day, Rukia was on the internet, looking for a place to buy the newest Haruhi Suzumiya light novel, but the computer flashed a website for hentai.

It was too much for her to handle, so she cut herself off from technology and Earth for a while, and returned to Soul Society.

This story is getting more and more perverted by the second, you're thinking.

It is. I didn't enjoy these starting parts, but I assure you, when you get to the actual fluffy lemons segment of our story, you'll love it.

"So, Ichigo?" Rukia asked again. "What are lemons?"

I half spat out my Coke I happened to be drinking all over my bedroom wall.

"Um, well…" I stammered, feeling myself turn red.

Rukia obviously didn't have parents who gave her the talk, and she wasn't used to pop culture here on earth.

"It's a fancy way of saying *Hump Hump Groan*, " I explained.

"Wha… oh!" Rukia said, hitting her forehead.

Then, after a few seconds, she blushed. "Oh… that's what it means!"

"Why are you so surprised?" I asked.

"Well…" Rukia said, blushing intensely. "Well, there's no point in hiding it. Chizuru was trying to sell me a book filled with what she said was 'Lemony Yaoi to the brink'. I was totally confused, and I told her I had no interest in a lemony gay book." She paused. "The yaoi part I got… and I'm fine with it, actually."

I blinked. "Okay, TMI," I informed her.

Rukia sat herself down on my bed and looked at the ceiling.

"So… lemons… is basically sex scenarios?"

"Basically," I said, taking off my jacket and laying on my swivel chair.

Today, Rukia and I were the only people in the house due to the fact that Karin had a judo match, and it was a nice and cool Saturday.

"Anything?" Rukia asked. "Like, BJs and everything?"

"Yup." I replied.

She pegged me with so many questions it was like… like Sex Ed, or like I was the Sex Guru.

"Okay then," Rukia said, laying back into my comfy bed. "I just hope that the lemony tentacles would go away, because they must be painful to have in you."

I blinked. "What, do you have firsthand experience?"

Rukia smiled mischievously. "Maybe."

I shook my head, blushing. "No way," I told her. "You must be a virgin."

"I take that as an insult, Ichigo Kurosaki," Rukia said. "In fact, I don't even know who knocked me up."

I was too shocked to even ask why. "You aren't a virgin?"

Rukia shook her head. "Doubt it. I went to this party this one time, passed out, and woke up in a random hotel room in West Rukongai." She shrugged. "I wasn't even _'there' _to experience anything, so I was just scared and offended."

I shook my head. "That's horrible, Rukia!"

Rukia shrugged. "I've been violated enough." She eyed me. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you violated me soon."

I blinked. "WHY?"

"Well…" Rukia said, standing up and stretching. "Lemons are inevitable, and I have a feeling in my gut that your little virgin mind will burst one day."

And with that, she left the room, leaving me very much offended.

So day after day, that scene replayed in my head.

_In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you violated me any time soon._

After that, I started looking at Rukia differently.

Her eyes weren't just interesting… they were beautiful. So was her skin and hair, and the way she smiled.

Soon, I found myself balls deep in love.

And one Saturday, during another one of Karin's Judo tournaments, my virgin mind burst.

I seized Rukia, who was innocently on the couch watching a Fruits Basket special, and started kissing her with such passion it freaked even me out.

_Two Minutes Later_

I kissed her gently this time, feeling her run her soft hands through my hair.

My bare chest brushed up against her bra covered one, and her lace sky blue underwear was currently grinding up against my very hard crotch covered by flimsy red boxers.

Rukia's tongue laced with mine, tracing it from tip to back perfectly.

"Is this…" Rukia said through our kiss. "What… you… would… *Moan*…. Call… Lemons?"

I pulled away and shrugged. "Yes, actually." Then I realized it.

"OMG, I'm violating you! You were right!"

Rukia smiled and shook her head. "You aren't violating me because I'm enjoying this, idiot."

She then rolled me over on the couch, so that she was on top and I was on the bottom.

Let me tell you this: My shirt was currently all the way in the kitchen (Rukia threw it off me in our heated passion), Rukia's shorts were on the ceiling fan (Thrown by yours truly), her shirt draped over the TV (I'm guilty), and my pants were hanging on the staircase railing about 14 meters away.

I was definitely enjoying this.

Rukia leaned down over me and gently started licking my chest, her tongue soft and smooth against my calloused skin.

Her hand reached down INTO my pants, fondling (That's the word!) my going-to-be-boner Mr. Happy.

It felt so, so, good. I felt myself reach upwards and return the favor by reaching into her panties and stroking her ass and beneath.

Up and down, up and down.

Yum.

_Two More Minutes Later_

I was currently bent over Rukia's completely naked form, licking parts of her that tasted what I thought heaven tasted like.

Well, I don't want to make this scene majorly explicit, so let's end it there.

You imagine what it was like; because I'm sure you'll have an excellent picture.

_Two More Minutes Later_

Rukia's giving me an ass-naked lap dance.

I felt like I was having a boner overload. I was drooling and dreaming and everything.

All at the same time.

Her naked form gyrated around me, her scent, filling my nostrils.

And then she made me stand.

And during that epic, amazing, breathtaking moment, Rukia pulled my boxers off.

_Two More Minutes Later_

You paint a picture.

_Two More Minutes Later_

Well, here I am now.

Rukia and I are lying ass-naked next to each other, the only thing protecting us from the clothes being the small purple blanket that's always on the couch.

We're watching Fruits Basket.

I'm trying really hard not to touch Rukia, but she has no shame.

She's stroking me EVERYWHERE.

"That, Rukia…" I decided to croak. "That's what you call fluffy lemons."

Rukia blinked. "…WTF is fluff?"

* * *

**AN:**

**LOL! I could've been WAY more descriptive, but I think it's appropriate I wasn't.**

**Sigh… this one was so crack ass and just sex its stupid.**

**I posted my new chapter of my story The 10 Undeniable Truths of Haruhi Suzumiya up.**

**If you haven't checked it out, please do… if you do, I guarantee you will not regret it. If you know what MOHS is, you'll love it. I think that that story could be the best I've ever written.**

**If you don't want to check it out, keep in mind I could realize that my MOHS story isn't very popular, travel down in a spiral of depression, and ultimately quit writing FanFics. (What a self centered threat! XD)**

**Please, oh, please, check it out.**

**Next Chapter:**

**IDK. If you check out my MOHS story, maybe I'll update sooner. ;D**


	31. Carpe Diem

**~Carpe Diem~**

**AN:**

_**The Definition of Carpe Diem:**_

_**A lifestyle choice. **_

"_**Live every day as if it were your last."**_

**Sorry I had a chapter fail last week, I just thought the chapter previous to this one was poorly written, stupid, with no clear plot, and all-together not worthy of your guys' viewing.**

**But I posted it, because all reviews are like super power juice for writers: all reviews, including constructive criticism and sometimes flaming.**

**So, enjoy this more intelligent, fluffy chapter, inspired by the poem The Road Not Taken by Robert Frost.**

**-ChromeHeartSoldier, Seamstress of Fluffy, Lemony Fabric**

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

There are many ups and downs to high school.

Now that I think about it, I remember waiting excitedly for the day I would graduate middle school when I was in the 8th Grade. Finally, I would be considered a true, mature, relevant person; with opinions that were somewhat more… accepted then that of a child.

I remember lying on my bed one night and realizing that once I hit high school, I would be… grown up.

Well, now that I'm here, high school hasn't exactly met all my expectations.

You still get punished for being a smart-ass to a teacher (In some cases, more severely), you have to put more self-effort into studying and such, and appearances spell your trustworthiness and credibility among your clueless teachers, who, all individually, subliminally pick and choose their favorites.

You have to run 1500 meters as a warm up for PE (Which, I think should be renamed as Physical Torture), suffer everyday without cram school, which technically forces you to study.

But high school has exceeded my expectations in quite a few areas.

For one, I'm older now, and I feel… more adult. Parents treat me more maturely, I'm two years from getting the right to vote, and I can currently drive a car legally.

And… I met Rukia Kuchiki on my first year of high school.

Which of course, afterwards, my great shinigami story ensues.

However, the inevitable truths of high school still keep me close in its deathly grip, especially my dreaded overdue volunteer hours.

"I turned in my hours last month," Rukia told me, sucking on her classic raspberry lollipop, reading her newest issue of Shojo manga, sitting on the lawn chair next to me on the Kurosaki Lawn.

I groaned and shielded my eyes from the burning sun, which had already forced me to strip off all my upper clothing articles excluding my flimsy cotton undershirt.

"Who did you do hours for, anyway?" I asked, groping around the coffee table next to me, trying to feel for my glass of cold lemonade without looking.

"I cleaned the Ganichii Convenience Store parking lot for 6 weeks straight," She replied. Then she looked at me and a vein popped out of her head, and pulled the lollypop out of her mouth. "You didn't notice I was missing every day after school for 6 weeks?"

"Hello, I got Final Fantasy Agito XIII those weeks," I reminded her. "I was totally hooked."

Rukia rolled her eyes and inserted the raspberry lollipop back into mouth, continuing to read her uber-girly manga.

"Its… so… hot…" I groaned.

"It's not my fault your idiotic father busted the AC when he stuck his hand in the vent to retrieve your Red Power Rangers doll."

"It was an action figure," I replied for the umpteenth time, feeling a vein stick out of my head. "It's not MY fault he spontaneously decided to look over stupid mementos of my short-lived childhood with me."

I finally felt the cold evaporation on the outside of my lemonade glass. I sighed and picked it up, and took a long, refreshing gulp of the wonderful anti-sun ambrosia.

"Lemonade," I said, sinking into the cool taste. "Mother Nature's piss."

Rukia giggled next to me and continued to suck on her seemingly never shrinking lollypop, and our short conversation ended.

I no longer worried about my volunteer hours, but it came back to bite a freaking chunk out of my behind.

"It is possible you can't graduate if you don't turn in your hours," Ms. Ochi told me.

My eyes popped out of my head.

Another thing about high school: When your teacher asks you to look over something with her afterschool, its rarely something like a positive referral.

"What?"

"Since you enrolled into the International Bachelorette program, 100 volunteer hours are required for the 'character' portion of your final grade." She took a deep breath and scanned the annoyingly orange binder for the 5th time. "Since you have 0 hours in, it could take approximately…"

She thought for a second then scribbled a long algebraic equation on the board.

"Hmm… your character requirement makes up 35% of your final grade, and if the 80% of that requirement is not met due to the fact you have no hours turned in…"

The final product of the equation almost made me faint.

"Approximately 32.22% of your final grade is taken away," Ms. Ochi said finally. "I doubt 68.88% is a passing grade."

My mouth hung open. "…crap."

Ms. Ochi shrugged and pulled a newspaper ad onto the table.

"I heard the local Karakura Soup kitchen needed help, Ichigo. It offers 7 hours a day, which means you only need about 2 weeks of volunteering done."

I picked up the ad, my eyebrows crinkling in defeat.

"…I'm starting to regret not helping my dad for hours."

"A soup kitchen?" Rukia asked me, stretching as we walked home from school. "Which one, exactly?"

"Oh, the Karakura local one." I said, taking a sip of my coffee.

Rukia looked up at me, her comic anime 'HOLY CRAP' face plastered onto me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm volunteering there for the next two weeks," She said, looking at me blankly. "Freaking stalker."

I spat out some of my coffee in surprise. "Haven't you already turned in, like, 150+ hours?" I asked, cleaning my dripping mouth with my wrist.

"Yeah," Rukia said, turning around to not have to look at me. "But haven't you ever heard of Carpe Diem?"

I looked at her, surprised. "What?"

Rukia looked around us, and smiled at me suddenly. "I'll tell you what it is if you buy me some takoyaki over there."

I looked over to where she was pointing. It was the small stand I always went to that was between an alleyway and a bar.

"…whatever."

Rukia walked with me, busily munching on one of the sauce drenched octopus balls.

"Carpe Diem is a lifestyle choice," She explained, her mouth stuffed. "It's basically the lifestyle choice in which you grab every positive opportunity when you can."

"Like, volunteering at a soup kitchen?" I asked.

"Basically," Rukia said, continuing to chew. "Living every day the best you can, because you never know when you'll bite the dust."

"But you're already dead," I reminded her.

Rukia sent me a deathly glare. "You aren't. I can KILL YOU."

I nodded, sweat drops running down my back.

Suddenly, Rukia and I noticed a poor sight.

It was a dog digging through some trash. The dog looked really thin; you could see its ribs and falling fur. One of its legs was shorter than the others, and its tail was chopped clean off.

"Whoa," I said, feeling depressed all of a sudden.

That's when I heard Rukia whisper.

"Carpe Diem."

She slowly walked up to the dog.

"Baka!" I called after her. "It might have fleas or rabies or something!"

Rukia ignored me and slowly got even closer to the dog, who seemed to acknowledge her presence.

The dog turned around and faced Rukia, revealing that one of its eyes was scratched out, like it was in a really bad fight.

Rukia bent down, nudged the dog's dirty head, and gave him all the rest of her takoyaki.

The dog looked up at Rukia as if she was Kami, and bent down, busily munching on the 4 pieces of heaven in a ball.

Rukia stood up, dusted her hands, and walked towards me, little teardrops gathered on the side of her eyes, but a confident smile on her face.

"Carpe Diem, Ichigo, is what we all should live like."

And for a split second, I found myself agreeing.

It was the first day of my volunteering hours, and I was shocked.

The soup kitchen was filled to the brim with homeless people from as far as Kakoji Junction, and many of them looked as if they hadn't eaten for weeks.

Rukia looked at the sight with me and scratched her head. "These people need all the help we can give them."

That's when our project director, Kosuke, approached us. He was a good 6'6, muscular, smiling, with a messy mop of rust brown hair and a cigarette lodged in his mouth.

"You two must be Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia!" He said, sticking out a hand to Rukia. "You must be Ichigo, you pretty young lady."

Rukia looked up at me nervously then murmured, "I'm Rukia. He's Ichigo."

Kosuke was slightly surprised, but he nodded and laughed. "Well I'm sorry I got your names wrong, but all we really need working at an establishment such as this is the passion of helping others."

I blinked. "How many volunteers do you have right now?"

"Well… you two are the first people to volunteer in what I reckon is 6 months," Kosuke replied.

"Then… who did all the work?" Rukia asked.

Kosuke looked around, as if he was looking for the person. "Hm… Ah! There he is!"

Kosuke pointed at himself. "I served all the food, talked to all the regulars, made beds, did laundry, cleaned the yard, read them stories, and loved it all."

Rukia looked up at Kosuke as if he were a god.

I rolled my eyes.

The first thing Kosuke gave me was…

A HAIRNET. Not a ladle, an apron, or an hour sheet, but a hairnet.

"We don't want little strands of orange hair in our miso soup, do we?" Kosuke said, laughing his bottomless, deep laugh.

Rukia giggled next to me. She had her hair up in a ponytail, so she had no problems with falling hair.

"The task is simple," Kosuke said, marching back to the cupboard and reaching in to get two aprons and ladles.

"Serve the food to the customers," Kosuke said, kindly pulling the apron over Rukia's head and tying it around her waist, leaving her beaming, and throwing my apron at me. "And keep them happy. Give them refills, and when the pot is empty, walk over to them and talk. Even homeless folk need company, you know."

Kosuke took the now-too-short cigarette out of his mouth and squished the butt on an ashtray in the corner of the cracked tile counter.

"There isn't much work space in here, as you have probably noticed, so you'll be pretty close by the end of these two weeks," Kosuke said, patting Rukia on the head gently and nudging my hair pseudo-violently.

And with that, our director left us.

Rukia looked at me, almost dreamily. "He's an angel," She said.

"To you," I murmured. "He likes women, obviously."

Rukia fake-pouted at me and shook her head. "I can't help that I'm cute."

I shook my head and attempted to stretch in the 8 foot by 6 foot room, to no avail.

That's when the bell rang.

"Dinner's up!"

That's when the chaos began.

At least 400 hundred people were lined up for food, and the bowls were small, Styrofoam, and breakable.

I gritted my teeth as I struggled to pour the really hot great smelling miso soup into the little bowls, but Rukia seemed to have already mastered the art of pouring soup like this.

She had every bowl done in 5 seconds, and she presented the customer soup with a smile.

_Carpe Diem, Ichigo. Carpe Diem._

I shook my head and found myself grinning at Rukia.

Happiness, or at least the enzymes that produce it, are scientifically proven to be contagious at times.

I decided then that I'd live by Carpe Diem.

When the soup pot was just about empty and Kosuke allowed us to get ourselves bowls, Rukia dragged me to sit at a table with a sad looking homeless woman.

I pulled my hairnet off and busily dug into the piping hot bowl of goodness at once, but Rukia stopped to smile and talk to the sad woman.

"Hey there," Rukia said kindly, smiling at the woman. "How's life?"

The woman looked up at her, looking very irritated. "Why are you talking to me?"

Rukia didn't waver. "I just want to get to know some customers here. So, how's life?"

"Could you do me a favor and leave me alone?" The woman asked irritably.

Rukia blinked and nodded. "If you insist. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Rukia started eating her soup without a word.

I felt kind of… angry for her. She just wanted to be friendly, and this… this lady looks as if she feels she's entitled, and Rukia didn't deserve to talk to her.

But I didn't say anything.

It was close to 11:00 in the evening. Rukia and I had served a total of 4 pots of soup in 7 hours, and washed all the cutlery for every shift of soup serving hours.

I was totally exhausted. I leaned on the counter and sighed.

Behind me, the dining hall's lights closed one by one.

I peered over at Rukia, whose hair was still up in a ponytail. She seemed slightly depressed, but her skin glowed underneath the light of the single light that illuminated the small kitchen.

I noticed she had that pesky bang over her eyes, which were downcast.

I felt myself reach out… I wanted to fix that bang so badly.

"Excellent serving tonight, Rukia-chan!" Kosuke said, popping out of nowhere.

Rukia suddenly started smiling again. "Thanks, Kosuke-san."

Kosuke smiled and patted her hair again, and then handed me a signed volunteering sheet with a smile.

"You did well too, Ichigo-san." He said.

I smiled and ran a hand through my messed up hair and shrugged. "I did my best."

Every day for the next week, that trend seemed to repeat.

Kosuke would ambush Rukia and I at the door, hand me a hairnet, an apron, and a ladle, and Rukia would tie her hair up. We would maneuver past each other almost expertly in the small kitchen, and I improved at pouring the soup, so I smiled when I handed the bowl to the customer. At the end of the first service, Rukia would drag me by the hand to the table with the irritated lady. She would try to start conversation, but the lady would shrug her off, and leave Rukia to eat silently, with me sitting there, angry at the woman's ignorance. Then at around 11:00, Rukia and I would be standing wordlessly in the kitchen, the only light the small hanging one in the kitchen.

Rukia's bang would be over her eyes, and I would really, really, want to fix it, but Kosuke would pop out of nowhere, hand me my volunteering sheet and ruin the moment.

And then we'd walk home, the nightlife surrounding us, cutting through lighted streets and around bars, until we'd reach home and land on our beds in exhaustion.

That trend wasn't what I wanted. I felt something was missing.

"…It's raining," Rukia observed one night as we were leaving.

"I brought an umbrella," I told her. "Did you?"

Rukia shook her head. It was almost in slow motion.

I opened my umbrella.

Rukia scooted closer to me, wrapped her arms around my arm that wasn't holding the umbrella, and leaned her head on my shoulder.

It felt great… to have someone lean on me.

We walked for a few minutes in silence, absorbing the hustle of the average Japanese city. Lights flashed around us, cars zoomed by, and the rain fell around it all.

"…Ichigo?" Rukia finally said, her warm head shifting to look at me. "Do you think… I'm… well, do you think I'm… intriguing? Easy to get to know?"

I looked at her and continued walking. "Of course, Rukia. There are many sides to you, and the aura that seems to radiate around you is contagious."

Rukia smiled at me, but started leaning on my shoulder again. "I wonder why that lady won't talk to me."

"Me too, Rukia. Me too."

And with that, we walked on.

It was the third to the last day of service at the soup kitchen.

Now that I remember it, that third to the last day was the beginning of my realization.

When maneuvering through the kitchen that day, at around 8:19, Rukia and I bumped into each other for the first time.

I felt her warm torso bump softly into mine.

I was shocked. I looked down at her, to find Rukia already looking up at me, her cheeks blushing.

I was sure that I was as red as a freaking tomato.

"S…sorry…" I mumbled, quickly pulling away from her.

That small contact… made me get a 'whoopsie'. I was freaking out.

But for some reason, I felt cold without her chest against mine.

Instead of dragging me along with her to the table with the irritated lady that day, Rukia left me to pick where I sat.

So I decided to eat in the kitchen to clear my head.

That's when I felt a hand clamp my shoulder.

"That Rukia's truly somethin'," Kosuke said next to me, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Why do you say that all of a sudden?" I asked him.

"I haven't been able to really talk to that woman at table 18 for 7 years," He said. "She just… refuses to talk to you. I sort of gave up on her, but Rukia keeps trying no matter what."

I nodded. "She is something."

Kosuke smiled, and for the first time, he patted my head. "You're lucky to have her."

I blinked. "What?"

"She's yours, Kurosaki. You haven't noticed, bein' your teenage boy self, but Rukia truly finds you as her inspiration."

"…but she's _my _inspiration," I said, flabbergasted.

Kosuke laughed heartily and patted my head again. "That's what they all say," he said, walking out of the kitchen, leaving his soupy, smoky smell.

That night was quite awkward.

Rukia and I sort of ignored each other. It was nearly 11:00.

And again, her bang trailed onto her face, tempting me to fix it again.

But my hand wouldn't budge.

It was strange. Kosuke hadn't popped in as usual.

…wait...

I realized he was handing me a chance for one night. I gulped.

I felt strange. A hot wave ran through the entire length of my body. I felt my face go warm.

It was epic.

I walked up to Rukia, my heart bursting.

_Bump. Bump._

I reached out and touched her shoulder. Rukia turned around to face me, her face pink.

I reached and swept the bang out of her eyes gently, then I felt myself look deep into her eyes during the process.

Then Rukia's eyes closed.

Okay, WTF?

_What the hell am I supposed to do when she closes her eyes?_

That's when I felt a muscular hand push me from behind.

_Damn that Kosuke._

I felt myself land into Rukia, lip unto lip.

I felt her arms reach up slowly and wrap around my neck, and my eyes slowly closed. I wrapped my arms around her lower waist and felt myself gently press her against the wall.

She was kissing my lower lip; I was kissing her upper lip.

I tasted the faint smokiness of the soup we had that night. I tasted moonlight and raindrops.

My eyes were closed then.

Then I felt my tongue slide into the action.

It was gentle, feeling my tongue slide against hers. It was soft, delicate in a way I couldn't describe.

Then Rukia went all out. It felt rough at first, but then it felt great.

I ran my hands over the curves of her body. Being a hormonal teenage boy, I felt my whoopsie rise, and being horny that second, I started humping slowly.

It was pretty random. I felt my hips move.

_Hump, hump, hump._

Rukia was humping back. Wow.

In fact, this was Carpe Diem. She was going all out then.

She ripped off my shirt and started massaging my pectorals, which felt kind of weird, having a girl massage your nipples when it should be vice versa, but it felt good anyways.

It was around 11:30.

I was in nothing but my boxers. We had smartly removed our shoes and socks.

Rukia had only her uniform shirt, which was buttoned almost the whole way down, her bra, and her black lace underwear.

I was still humping, and soon, I felt my boxers almost go wet.

Well, that was because the lower part of Rukia that I was humped was indeed wet.

I used my hand to feel. Yup, she was wet.

I was pleased.

Rukia reached down for the 3rd time and gave my whoopsie a pull, which seemed to encourage me lots.

I smiled through our kiss and reached into her underwear, and used one of my hands to stroke her soft, wet parts.

This was AWESOME. I owed Kosuke big time.

That's when I laid Rukia on the counter and started rubbing her covered wet entrance with my whoopsie, which felt amazing.

Rukia moaned, I moaned, and I bent down and tongue kissed her more.

Rukia then reached out and pushed me back against the wall, and she bent down and pulled down my boxers. Her little pink tongue stuck naughtily out of her mouth… ready to lick.

_YES YES YES YES YES YES! CARPE DIEM!_

But that's when Kosuke walked in.

Thank Kami we were in the shadows.

That night was awesome. The living room couch was perhaps the greatest place in the world that night.

It was the last day of volunteering.

For the past days, Rukia and my secret habit continued. Kosuke was gracious and let us do whatever we wanted as long as we cleaned up after ourselves.

That evening, Rukia dragged me to the table with the ignorant lady.

And she said, as usual: "How's life?"

I expected another "Go away!" but this is what came out.

The lady started crying. Rukia patted and stroked her back gently. "What's wrong?"

"I find it amazing… how every day, no matter how mean I am to you, you try to talk to me anyway." The lady choked. "What encourages you to be like that?"

Rukia grinned and looked up at me, her eyes sparkling.

"Carpe Diem."

I now believe in Carpe Diem. Rukia and I continued to volunteer at the soup kitchen long after the hours were turned in.

And Kosuke had bought a couch for the dining hall.

_Carpe Diem._

* * *

**AN:**

**Nice? Of course it was!**

**This was fluffy and lemony, as promised. Hope you liked it!**

**Please, please review. Reviews encourage me to write.**

**Plus, my next the 10 Undeniable Truths of Haruhi Suzumiya chapter will be up in two days. Check it out, please!**

**Next Chapter:**

**I have no freaking idea, something'll pop up soon though~!**


	32. Love is a Warzone

**~Love is a Warzone~**

**AN:**

**Ah, yes. I have finally gone to the point in this anthology of stories in which I realized the OTHER SHINIGAMI still existed, and I was taking them for granted and forgetting them…**

…**particularly Mr. Renji Abarai.**

**And, as every good romance anime goes, there is a formidable love rival, a heart stealing foe.**

**[Shugo Chara being a great example. Amu Hinamori is a freaking natural, oblivious playgirl.]**

**So, I figured, what should kind of steamy situation could I put our feisty love rivals in?**

**Let me tell you this: This is one of my infamous improv chapters, in which I make up the story as I go along with no preplanned plot, some of the better example chapters being Carpe Diem, Faith Like Feathers, Instant Ramen, and Amphibious Love Bug. :D**

**Unfortunately, my finals are in the following weeks, so I will not update in a while… but summer's a whole other story.**

**So… let the strange, developing plot ensue!**

**-ChromeHeartSoldier**

* * *

_Rukia's POV_

Ever been in a situation in which two of your best friends suddenly start acting strange around you?

Ever felt like you were gaining too much attention for no particular reason, like you knew something was up between them over something you didn't know about? And when you asked, no direct response was given? Did you ever think to yourself why they wouldn't talk to each other, and how each one of them seemed to lean on you and avoid the other?

Have you ever had two guys fight over you?

I don't mean verbally. I mean, blood and swords and swears.

I never thought I'd be in a situation like this.

Renji and I have known each other forever. We've been kicking ass since we grew up in Rukongan, pissing off authorities, defying laws, and changing natural balance.

Renji's like my big brother, always having my back, and I always have his.

Renji's one of the greatest people I know.

But…

Ichigo… he's a different story.

He's a driving force… one that strives to fight beside me. Ichigo's like a brewing storm on the horizon, blocking water from the sun, supporting the water by raining and fighting the sun above it.

Ichigo's a comrade, a friend.

I think of him more as… a great person to argue with.

He's always worrying about my safety.

Ichigo's a softie. He treats me like a sister.

Every moral in the book clearly states sitting on the fence in love situations is strictly forbidden. There is no rule [rightly] in which you can have both of them, leave both of them hanging, or reject both of them.

I'm a sit-on-the-fence kind of person; I can never make up my mind.

Be it the flavor of ice cream I pick, the manga I choose to read…

…I always ending up picking one, and wishing I had the other.

Love is as complicated as untying your shoelaces…

…blindfolded and handcuffed…

…with two inch long chopsticks.

Well, I'll start the story now.

This happened… when did it happen?

Ah. This happened on my birthday.

January 15th, the day of my birth.

* * *

The frost still lingers on the branches of trees, and the snow has melted into water and frozen into ice. The ground is like an ice rink, a slip and slide just waiting to happen.

I love snow. It's purely white, beautiful and unscathed.

That was the kind of day I woke up to on January 15th.

I sat up in my bed, stretched, and stumbled over to the window and pried it open.

I took a deep breath of the crisp, cool, and fresh January air and sighed.

I was turning 140. Gah.

I closed the window, stretched again, and made my way out the door to the kitchen.

That's when I realized that no lights were open.

Strange.

I groped blindly for the light switch, but to no avail.

That's when I stumbled onto the familiar linoleum tile kitchen floor in my bare feet. I heard a breath.

Then the lights flashed open, blinding me temporarily.

It was a blur. I was so dizzy.

* * *

"Happy 16th Birthday, Rukia!"

Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin surrounded me, their smiles wider than ever.

Yuzu and Karin proceeded in giving me hugs, and Isshin tried, but I politely refused.

All of them had yellow and pink polka-dotted birthday caps on, and it was so cute, being surrounded by balloons of many colors and getting confetti popped in your face.

That's when I noticed it.

"Yuzu, you have really big bags under your eyes."

She shrugged and yawned. "We were up all night preparing."

"Preparing what?" I asked.

Karin shook her head. "Nah, Ichi-Nii did most of the work. We all fell asleep except for him at about 3 in the morning."

"Preparing WHAT?" I repeated impatiently.

I felt a tap on my back.

I turned around.

"Happy Birthday."

I felt a finger smudge whipped cream all over my nose and lips.

"I-Ichigo?" I stammered.

A smug smile covered his tired face. Big grey bags sat beneath his pink eyes and his hair seemed slightly bed ridden, swept to one side.

But the thing that caught my eye the most had to be what he was holding.

It was a Cake: But not just any cake.

It looked super pro, like something you'd see on Ace of Cakes. It was a simple box cake about 12 inches long and wide, but…

…little figurines covered the cake.

There was one chibi-fied figure of me in my school uniform, another in my shinigami uniform, and numerous other things I wore around.

"Ichi-nii sculpted all the good ones," Yuzu said, beaming.

In the middle of the cake, there was a figurine of a chibi Ichigo, standing next to a figure of me in the PJs I was in, staring at a cake the figurine Ichigo was presenting it.

In piping letters beneath them it read:

To Rukia, Happy Birthday. You are really old.

I bit my lip and laughed. It was such a cute cake.

There were little strawberry marshmallows bordering the cake, and it was covered in colorful blue and white fondant.

"You didn't have to do this, guys…" I said, modestly.

"I'm serious." Yuzu said, frowning and sounding dead serious. "Ichi-nii made most of it. Like, about all of it except for the figurine of him."

I licked the whipped cream smeared on my lips and sighed.

"Ichigo…" I said playfully, giving him a soft punch. "You know I'm a sucker for sweets."

"Rot your teeth," He said, happily dropping the cake into my hands.

* * *

The walk to school was awkward.

I found myself constantly peering at Ichigo for no apparent reason. He was comatose, a walking zombie, stumbling and almost falling asleep consistently.

"Um, Ichigo?" I said, trying to make conversation.

"Yesh?" Ichigo asked groggily.

"Why'd you go so far as to bake me such a beautiful cake?"

Ichigo stopped walking.

I turned around. Ichigo was no longer groggy looking. He was standing tall, his hair being thrown back by the chilly wind.

"That's easy. I care about you."

I shrugged and continued walking.

"I mean," I said, trying not to make eye contact. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for my birthday."

"Then I'm glad I was able to make you smile," Ichigo said, his voice bright and sunny.

"Ichigo, I don't deserve it-"

That's when I felt him grab my shoulder.

Ichigo spun me around, and almost violently, pulled my figure into his warm body.

I looked up at him, sure my cheeks were pink. I could see his cool, foggy breath fill the air above me.

"Rukia, why the hell are you so modest?" He snapped. "I gave you a cake because you deserved it, and because…" He paused. "You mean a lot to me."

His warm gloved hands held mine.

"I want you to enjoy today, okay?" Ichigo said, bringing one hand up to my cheek. He brushed some snow off it. "Just accept whatever people give you without regret or resistance."

He pulled away slowly.

I felt my grip tighten on his hand.

"Wait."

He faced me.

The world paused.

I tiptoed. "Ichigo…"

Ichigo looked at me, our eyes at level. We were so close I could feel his breath melt the frost on my lips.

_Closer._

My body shivered. What the hell was I doing?

_Closer._

* * *

"Hey!"

I felt a heap of snow from the tree above us crash into my head.

I collapsed into a pile of soft, wet snow.

"What the hell?-!"

Ichigo lay next to me, sputtering a leaf out of his mouth.

That's when his head came into view.

"Renji?" I stammered.

He smiled and extended his hand out to me and graciously pulled me to my feet.

"Happy Birthday," Renji yelled, rubbing my head.

I huffed. "R-Renji…"

Renji laughed heartily. He was in a Karakura School Uniform.

"I had to go through HELL to get Shuuhei to give me his day vacation pass," He grumbled. "I had to work 4 more hours a day for 6 months to get the World of the Living authorization pass for a day, too."

"You did all that to see me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Renji replied, his smile widening more.

That's when Ichigo kicked him, of course. In the shin.

"OW!" Renji yelled. "DAMN!"

"Why the hell did you throw a freaking pile of snow on our heads?" Ichigo asked expectantly.

"Boys," I mumbled, standing between them. "Let's not get into a fight on my birthday."

Renji and Ichigo grumbled at each other, but let each other go off.

* * *

The rest of that day each one of them stuck to me like glue but didn't speak a word to each other.

Ichigo smiled fake smiles at me, and Renji was glad to be around me but obviously ignoring Ichigo.

Strange and unwanted attention was the highlight of my day. Ichigo tried to bend down and pick up a pencil I had dropped once, but he and Renji started fighting over who should pick it up for me.

It was awkward… it was so wrong, having to be dragged to one side by two different guys.

During the break between 2nd and 3rd periods, Ichigo got me alone in the hallway.

"What is it?" I asked, my heart pounded oddly fast.

"Never forget you mean a lot to me," He told me. "Never forget."

With that, he walked off, leaving me blushing.

Suddenly, I felt a finger tap my shoulder.

"Wha-"

"Shh… It's me."

I sighed. "Renji, you are a creeper, you know that?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I want you to meet me at lunch today."

Renji walked off too.

* * *

Renji had brought me to the park, where we sat on the swing sets.

I rocked back and forth, staring into the cold, pale blue sky.

"Rukia…" Renji started, his eyes glued onto the sky. "I've wanted to tell you this for a while."

I looked at him sheepishly. "You hate Ichigo?"

Renji laughed and shook his head. "Gods, Rukia."

I blinked. "What is it?"

Renji stood up from his swing and stood in front of me, one of his hands wrapped around the cool steel chain and the other on my shoulder.

His touch was warm… but it felt… wrong.

"I've known you for a very long time," He whispered, his foggy breath touching my face like plumes of smoke. "I've known this for a very long time too."

Renji bent down and kissed me.

Don't even ask if it was enjoyable. It felt… like I was kissing a brother. It felt like incest.

Renji, however, obviously wasn't feeling the way I was. He kept pushing in, closer, deeper, further. I was closing my eyes in shock and frustration as I tried to push his tongue out of my mouth, but he wouldn't have it.

As he finally pulled away, all the color was drained from my face. My mouth was dry, and I had stopped rocking on the swing.

"I love you," Renji whispered.

I bit my lip and stared into his eyes.

Those warm, brown eyes always used to calm me like a little child, but now… I stared at them in disbelief.

And with that, Renji walked away.

* * *

The rest of the day was horrid.

The feeling of Renji's lips on mine lingered for the whole afternoon, my head spinning and my heart was racing and my feelings of disgust rising.

Renji was like my brother.

He thought of me WAY more than that.

My first kiss felt like incest. It felt wrong.

During the last period of class, Ichigo passed me a note.

_Meet me afterschool._

_Alone._

* * *

Ichigo met me at the back of the Gym afterschool, his foot tapping as he leaned against the wall, something in hand.

"What is it?" I asked, walking cautiously towards him.

Ichigo looked anxious. He swallowed hard and approached me.

"I wanted to give you this."

He held out a small velvet box. I took it and opened it in curiousity.

"Ichigo, you didn't."

It was a small silver necklace with a purple gem, an amethyst. It shone beautifully.

I looked up at him. "This must've cost you a fortune."

Ichigo laughed nervously and shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

We were so close. I stared into his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"I wanted… I wanted to buy it for you before I told you this," Ichigo breathed. "Um, er… I…"

He took a deep breath, and spontaneously seized me.

…not in a violent way, though. NOT AT ALL.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered:

"I love you."

He leaned in and kissed me softly, not pushy at all, unlike Renji.

I was shocked at first, feeling Ichigo's warm, young lips over mine, and the way he tasted like caramel was strangely enjoyable.

I felt myself sink into it, melting into a pool of warm happy juice.

It was… surprising, how Ichigo… used to be just a guy to me, and now how he arose to be… not a brother, but more than that.

When Ichigo pulled away, I couldn't say anything. The air was silent and warm between us.

* * *

That's when Zabimaru came.

* * *

I don't remember much of it.

It was like a blur for the most part, but the bone whip flashing out of nowhere was a giveaway.

Ichigo had wrapped his arms around me and pushed me out of the way.

Then it went black.

When I woke up, I woke to the sound of yelling.

"YOU BASTARD!"

It was Renji. He was in Shinigami form, fighting with Ichigo. Zabimaru and Zangetsu struck sparks into the air.

"You… you kissed her!" Renji hissed.

Ichigo was bleeding out of his forehead. A deep, crimson gash was open over his eye.

I wanted to get up and stop the madness, but for some reason, I couldn't move. I couldn't say a word.

"Renji, she means a lot to me. I told her fair and square," Ichigo hissed, deflecting one of Renji's slashes and planting a deep gash into his arm.

Renji gasped in surprise but went back to fighting.

"I told her before you did, fool." Renji said, laughing so… mischievously. "I kissed her too."

Sparks deflected. Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he started pulsing, surrounded by dark energy.

"You're the bastard." Ichigo hissed, his hollow mask starting to form over his eyes.

The crimson pouring out of Renji's arm hurt me as much as it hurt him. The sight of my two best friends attacking, maybe even killing each other, was too painful to bear.

"Please…" I croaked softly. "Stop…"

But they didn't hear me.

"Bankai!" Renji howled.

His Baboon cape covered his shoulders, and the large Zabimaru was planted next to him.

"BANKAI!" Ichigo yelled.

His hollow mask was on fully, his eyes deadly looking from beneath.

They were going to kill each other.

"No…" I found myself yelling. "NO!"

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Bone Cannon!"

* * *

I can't tell you how I did it, or how fast I did it, or how I managed to do it.

All I can tell you is that Ichigo and Renji are lying on the ground, panting but unharmed.

A large pillar of ice is collapsing in the sky, and the air is still.

Sode No Shirayuki drops next to me.

I walked over to the two of them, my eyes flooded with tears.

"Ichigo… Renji…" I whispered.

Renji looked up at me, his eyes pleading. "Rukia… tell me you love me back."

I looked at his desperate eyes and bit my lip. Then I looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo lay there, looking back at me softly. He looked as if I could make the decision for myself.

"…I'm sorry, Renji." I decided once and for all. "I don't."

* * *

It's a good 4 weeks after my birthday.

Ichigo and I are holding hands right now, lying on the Kurosaki Lawn.

He taught me life and love aren't fair…

…but you should know that Renji and Tatsuki are together now.

That day was so fast, so sudden, it was scary.

But I have Ichigo now.

* * *

**AN:**

**I think this one could've been elaborated on a bit, but I honestly am dead tired from studying for finals, so I cannot do anything anymore.**

…**as all stories go, good ones come to an end, so I am thinking that this story is going to end soon, due to the fact I might use up every idea known to mankind. :P**

**I cannot update a lot due to the fact my finals are the next two weeks, so sumimasen.**

**Next Chapter:**

**You'll see it later. XD**


	33. Reaching Out 1

~Reaching Out, Part 1~

**PLEASE READ THIS AN…IT ISN'T LONG:**

**IT'S FINALLY SUMMER FOR US FREAKING CANADIANS! XD**

**After… 2 weeks of freaking finals I am finally going to have some time to write.**

**As I said, all good things must come to an end, so I have decided that LLWS is ending in a mere… er… 4 chapters, or so.**

**Anyways, don't worry, I'll have 'The Kunoichi and the Kurosaki' up in no time after this story is done. Trust me, if you are looking for a rom-com, that story's what you are looking for. But I am going to stop writing lemons, just because I don't feel right doing it anymore. :(**

**[That doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing super hot fluff though. ;D]**

**Okay, in case you were wondering, I am going to cancel my Reaching Out story and merge into this one as a closing lesson. So if you read the original, you don't have to read this one, but if that was long ago, read this one, kays? :D**

**So… here goes, my friends.**

* * *

_Rukia's POV_

It seems like it's easy to reach out.

It seems easy to reach out for help, quickly seizing the opportunity as it arises. It seems easy to let your pride loose and simply reach out.

For me, it's one of the hardest things to do. In fact, I'm an individualist: I believe that I'm such a horrible person for the things I have done that I don't deserve to know the people around me who love me.

I have done so many things that make my heart hurt.

But when I met Ichigo Kurosaki that fateful day, I finally started learning how to reach out.

* * *

**Karakura Town **

**10:58 PM**

I stepped into the dark room. Heh.

I could've sworn I felt the reiatsu somewhere here.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

I was so shocked I fell off the table I happened to be standing on.

I could no longer feel the hollow's reiatsu.

I fell and my head hit the ground. I winced and looked up at the yeller.

There was a boy in front of me- a REALLY tall boy, with ridiculous spiky orange hair. His expression seemed to be stuck with a smirk, and his eyes were narrowed and terrifying but beautiful.

Wait- what?

"You can see me?" I asked him in bewilderment.

"You can bet your ass I can!

The light turned on.

'What the hell, are you doing, IN MY ROOM?"

"I totally believe you," The boy smirked. "So, you're a shinigami. You came from 'Soul Society' to kill 'Hollows'."

"I also use konso on Wholes."

"Ah, yes!" The boy said, his eyes widened sarcastically. "I almost forgot about that. That too."

I nodded. "Yes. It's good you finally understand."

The boy suddenly flipped a coffee table nearby.

"DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT BULLSHIT!"

The boy came towards me quickly. "Let me just get you down so I can call the Police!"

I frowned and pointed my open palm at him.

With a quick chant of kidou, he was down.

"I… can't… move!" The boy yelled, gritting his teeth. "You are one creepy girl!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "For your information, I have lived over ten of your lifetimes. I could so easily kill you as I disabled you."

The boy looked shocked.

All of a sudden, we both heard an ear piercing shriek.

The boy's eyes widened. "Yuzu?"

I stared at him blankly. Why would he say 'Citrus'?

I released the bind and concentrated.

All of a sudden, I could feel the hollow's reiatsu again. It felt… cloudy and distant, blocked by a bigger and more powerful one.

I turned to face the boy. He was practically bleeding spiritual energy.

_…how could this be? He's a HUMAN! _

Suddenly, the door to the room opened.

It was a little girl with blond hair. Her cheeks were bruised and bloodied, and her knees were scraped as if she had fallen many times.

"YUZU!" The boy yelled, his eyes wild and his expression frenzied.

The girl collapsed in the doorway.

"Ichi-nii-san," She whispered. "Something… something's downstairs. It… it's got… it's got Karin. You've… got… you've got to save her…"

I looked at Yuzu, my eyes widening every second.

The boy rushed into his room again and pulled out a… baseball bat. He looked determined, scared, and threatening at the same time.

He tried to get out of the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled after him. "You have no idea what you're dealing with!"

"I need to protect my family!" He screamed back, running down the stairs.

I quickly ran after him, overtaking him in a split second.

I blocked his way.

"Move, midget." The boy scowled. "I need to save my sister Karin. I have no time for this."

I looked at him for the first time in real light. He looked tortured, not physically, but emotionally, by his conscience. His defeated yet determined look reminded me of… me.

"…do you really want to do this?"

The boy nodded. "Yes."

So with a deep breath, we both stepped out onto the street.

* * *

The hollow was there. It had a little girl with black hair in its jaws, ready to eat.

"You… you bastard!" The boy screamed in rage.

He ran towards the hollow.

"NO!" I yelled. "Don't!"

He lifted his bat as if to beat the hollow, but it easily swiped the boy away with one limb.

The hollow shifted, the unconscious little girl bobbing up and down along with its movements.

The boy flew towards a wall. He left a crack on the wall.

"NO!" I repeated, my emotions in panic mode. What could've possessed him to go in and attack something two times bigger than him just like that?

The hollow stood up on its hind legs as if to start eating the child.

I narrowed my eyes and drew my zanpakutou.

I rushed at it, cutting off one limb.

The Hollow shrieked, dropping the child into my arms. I carefully lay her on the sidewalk to be out of harm.

The Hollow was definitely angry. It was enraged so much that it came at me, running with its 3 remaining limbs.

I turned around. "Wha-?"

Before the hollow could hit me, though, the boy got a clear swing right into the hollow's mask. It cracked a little.

The boy was bleeding badly. He looked horrible.

"What are you doing?" I screamed. "Why are you doing this? Let me handle this!"

"It's my family," He responded stiffly, as if he had no room for argument. "I love them and I want to protect them, even if it means putting myself at risk."

I didn't have time to respond to that.

The Hollow was behind him, jaws open, ready to take the flesh.

I still don't know what possessed me to have done what I did next.

* * *

Was it simply instinct?

Or caring?

…or was it fate?

* * *

I quickly jumped and pushed the boy out of the way.

I felt the hollow's teeth sink into my flesh around my back my upper neck. It stung so badly it made me want to rip my skin off. I could feel the blood leave my body in rushes.

I collapsed.

"Shinigami!" The boy yelled, concerned.

He rushed towards me as I propped myself towards a wall.

I winced at the pain.

Was there any way out of this?

I was almost sure I was going to die. No. I was sure.

And in the process the boy and his entire family would be eaten without my assistance in protecting them.

I looked at the boy's eyes. He had barely known me for a day and his eyes still had the same level of concern for me as his sisters that he had known for all their years.

That boy would die in vain.

I blinked and sighed. There was one way out of this fate. There was one way to prevent all the worse from happening for know, but it would cause hell for sure in the future.

I bit my lip and lifted my zanpakutou.

"We are going to die," I whispered weakly.

The boy looked more determined than ever. "I don't think so."

The Hollow roared behind us, ready to kill.

I lifted my zanpakutou higher. "Take hold of my sword and stab yourself with it, human. I will transfer my powers to you."

The boy was silent, but he smiled as he took the sword's blade.

He was already ready to stab himself, but I stopped him.

"…what is your name?"

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I am ready, Shinigami."

"…it's not 'Shinigami'. It's Rukia Kuchiki."

And with that chance encounter, my life changed forever.

* * *

Ichigo stood in front of me, the hollow's blood dripping down from his zanpakutou's blade.

I stared at him in amazement.

In less than 5 minutes of being a Shinigami, he had managed to kill a hollow.

I felt myself smile, but I also felt the sting of my injury.

I winced.

Ichigo smiled and reached out his hand to pull me up.

"C'mon. We need to get you patched up, Rukia."

I stared at his hand.

No one had offered to help me in a long time. Never like this.

I also thought about how I let him say my name without any need for an honorific. It usually would take a while until I told someone to just call me 'Rukia' instead of 'Rukia-san or –chan'.

But for some reason, we had bonded so much when I transferred my power to him that we were already well acquainted.

I shook my head at his hand and painfully stood up by myself. My cuts stung, and my eyes watered through the pain.

"…I-I'm fine," I croaked, trying to smile.

That day I couldn't reach out to take his hand.

I just couldn't.

But Ichigo Kurosaki taught me how to reach out, and I want to tell you how.

* * *

**AN:**

**The next chapter's going to be up, simply because I technically didn't have to write anything for this one.**

**Meh. So… I want to include a special after story.**

**Ichigo and Rukia's Infinite Playlist**

…**.task at hand…. Look through the shuffle button of your music and find out what the songs will be in your life. [I actually did this with my music, I swear.]**

**When They Met: You Found Me: By The Fray {Whoa… that's awesome already!}**

**When they Argue: Feeling Sorry: By Paramore**

**When they First Kiss: Crack The Shutters/ Chasing Cars: Snow Patrol (Or, I think that Chasing Cars by the Vitamin String Orchestra is sweet too. It's a violin/cello/double bass version.)**

**Love Arrives- Lifeboats: By Snow Patrol**

**First Heartbreak- Never Say Never- By the Fray**

**Rukia's Theme During Break Up- Thousand Miles: Vanessa Carlton (Wow. Amazing shuffle, Microsoft. Why are you so perfect?)**

**Ichigo's Theme During Break Up- Everlong Acoustic: by The Foo Fighters (Sorry, I had to pick this one because shuffle kept giving me Akon and Beyonce. XD)**

**Getting Back Together: Say When: By the Fray**

**Ichigo's Kisses: Making A Memory: By the Plain White Ts**

**Rukia's Kisses: My Heart Acoustic: By Paramore )FINALLY!(**

**Getting Married: Lucky: By Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Calliat**

**First Night ;): Butterfly: By Jason Mraz {This is such a sexy song. I swear. XD}**

**First Baby: Hallelujah: By Paramore {LOVE IT!}**

**First Marriage Argument: Yule, Shoot Your Eye Out: Fall Out Boy**

**Growing Old Together: Where the Story Ends: By The Fray**

**This is so, so pro. I recommend you try it. XD**


	34. Reaching Out 2

**~Reaching Out, Part 2~**

**AN:**

**Wow, I can't believe that this story's almost done.**

**I don't know if I'll ever write a story just like this one again.**

**I watched Juno last week, and the love in that story just inspired me to write further.**

**Anyway, please enjoy.**

* * *

_Rukia's POV_

It was exactly two years after we had defeated Aizen I found out.

As I look at it now, I still cannot believe whole-heartedly that I was on the brink of being a hollow. I can't believe I let almost let Other Rukia tear my heart out, my core, my being. As expected, my powers as a shinigami have increased ten-fold, a new dark-powered energy rendering any ice I create black. Now that I am a vizard, as it is known, I have been stronger, and I now have achieved my shikai, but my bankai remains unknown.

I will never forget how I felt my heart… my being, my soul… being torn away from me. I remember the violent pulsating, the cries and screams, and the way I felt my soul discover the darkness deep within. It was horrible, staring into my life as it played before me, every gruesome memory fresh in my head.

_Hisana._

_Kaien._

_Myself._

I will never forget who pulled me out of that nightmare.

* * *

_Two Years After Aizen's Defeat_

I stood before Commander Yamamoto, who stood before me like a gateway into a new life.

"Rise, Vice-Captain Kuchiki of the 13th Division."

I felt myself rise, although my knees were shaky. I forced a smile, which I believe to this day came out to look more like a strained looking smirk.

This was really happening.

Ukitake-taicho smiled and approached me, on the brink radiating pure light.

"I'm proud of you, Kuchiki." He said, reaching behind for what I had been waiting eagerly for.

The arm-band… it was simply 13 in bolded calligraphy on a wooden arm-band. I could've made one myself if I willed it. Why was I so excited?

Ukitake-taicho smiled and leaned in, strapping the cool leather onto my arm. I felt a tingly sensation run through me as his warm hands pulled away from the band, leaving the arm-band strapped onto my arm in a snug, perfect fit.

I took a deep breath.

"_Arigato-akemedashida." _I breathed.

The first people to clap simultaneously were Ichigo and Renji, of course.

I smiled weakly and looked at Renji, who stood, clapping and hooting like a proud older brother witnessing his little sister's graduation.

Ichigo, however, had such pride in his eyes I felt blush creep to my cheeks. He was being embarrassing, offering Byakuya a fist-bump and smiling like an idiot.

The whole crowd was laughing and clapping, but all I could think of was the way Ichigo was beaming at me, and how I realized I wouldn't be a Vice-Captain without his current bugging and nagging. I was anxious with all the attention soaking into myself I was blushing and beaming like a bride.

I snuck a peek at Byakuya.

He was smiling like a father.

I turned away and stared into the pale blue sky. A true smile spread across my face as I stared into the clouds.

_This is really happening._

That's when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Yo," He said.

I looked at him.

Ichigo stood next to me, his face plastered with a goofy, lopsided smile I could only categorize as beautiful.

"Hi…" I whispered, drowning in the sense of achievement that had dawned on me that second.

"Let's cut to the chase," Ichigo said suddenly, laughing and ruffling my hair. "I'm proud of you, Rukia. More proud then I have ever been in my life."

I felt blush creep to my cheeks as he said it, but it was only a natural response.

"Ichigo, how many times do I have to tell you that ruffling my hair… is… ehem…" I paused for a second, clearing my throat. "…a turn on to me."

Ichigo smiled mischievously and his eyes narrowed in a way I couldn't read. "How many times have you thought that I was turning you on deliberately?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed half-heartedly. "Many."

It wasn't exactly a lie.

Well, how should I explain it…?

* * *

A few days before my becoming a Vice-Captain, Ichigo and I graduated high school.

I remember how I was assaulted by my fellow girl classmates and friends and how they primped up my hair and forced me into a red strapless dress that only reached a little above my knees. They put eye liner and shadow on me, and traced 'Red Wine Seduction' lipstick onto my lips. They even got me into cherry-red stilettos.

I looked hot that day, and I'm being dead honest.

I remember being stared at by all the guys and being 'flipped' multiple times. (Guys would walk by flip up the back of my dress, leaving my bunny-patterned panties exposed. Gah.)

But the thing I remember the most was after the Grad Party, which of course, had alcohol, I was drunk. I was drunk out of my flipping mind, telling everyone I was a reincarnate of the Bunny-Kami Chappy-dono.

Everyone else was drunk too, though. They believed me and bowed and sang songs to me.

I remember Orihime passed out on the puke-green couch across the hall, with a very buzzed Uryu passed out over her. I remember Chad sitting on a white folding chair, sipping a glass of water to avoid getting drunk. I remember Keigo in his tighty-whities, smiling like a moron and telling everyone stories about his days in high school and how they seemed like yesterday.

Geez, I even remember Tatsuki, who was unconsciously seducing guys buy crossing her legs in a girly fashion as she sipped her sake.

And of course… there was Ichigo.

When I was drunk, he was the greatest thing I had ever seen.

Hell, I thought he was sexy.

Ichigo was drunk too. I mean, who wasn't?

Anyway, the point is, I want you to picture this.

A Very Drunk Ichigo + A Very Drunk Rukia = ?

Imagine Ichigo with lipstick stains on every inch or so on his face, and imagine me with a hickey on my neck and a tie that wasn't mine wrapped around my head like a battle bandana.

Imagine Orihime discovering them at 11:00 AM the next day, draped and asleep over each other on the Teacher's Lounge couch, Ichigo's shirt nowhere close to his body, and my dress unzipped halfway.

What more could I say?

All I know is, ever since that night… well… Ichigo was swimming through my mind in every other thought.

And I longed to be in his.

* * *

Anyway, after I was promoted to Vice-Captain, I realized that life was becoming so much easier than it used to be.

I held a higher position in the Gotei 13, and now… for the first time… I had higher authority. I wasn't just some un-seated shinigami, I was important.

Also, after Aizen's defeat, the Gotei 13 issued me an unlimited World of the Living Pass, allowing me to pass into the World of the Living at any given time to patrol, or simply, in my case, to visit my friends. Life seemed like a dream… I was a Vice-Captain, fresh and in charge (Since Ukitake-taicho was getting sicker by the day, I found myself having to fulfill duties exclusive to Captains), and… I had nothing to fear when I visited Earth.

Have I mentioned that Ichigo is training in Soul Academy?

Since he has finished high school, Ichigo's free to join Soul Academy without worrying about his studies. After going through shinigami training, he was free to pursue his medical career (Like father, like son, eh?).

I, Rukia Kuchiki, was living in utter Nirvana.

Except… I had to do paperwork.

* * *

_Two Months After Rukia's Promotion_

I sat in my office, scribbling at some infernal paperwork one July morning.

"Vice-Captain Kuchiki of the 13th Division?" A voice said from the door.

I looked up from my painful amount of paperwork and sighed. "Yes?"

The figure of Renji Abarai emerged from the shadows of my office.

"What is it, Renji?" I asked, running a hand through my sweaty hair. "I need to do my paperwork, as you can see."

Renji looked at me, his eyes soft. "Rukia… how do I put this…"

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"What is it, Renji?" I repeated, irritated.

"…Rukia… Ichigo…" Renji choked, unable to say anything more.

"Ichigo's missing, Rukia."

My eyes widened then. I felt my heart stop for a spilt-second.

"What?"

Byakuya stepped into my office next to Renji. For the first time, I saw the most pained expression I had ever seen him wear.

"We have the entire 3rd Division searching for him, Rukia."

My breath was ragged then, my eye sight cloudy.

"…why? What's happened?"

"No one knows, Rukia." Renji whispered, his head hung low. "We thought… you should know. Ichigo and… you… well…"

"Nii-sama, may I be excused from this paperwork? I'm calling in sick today." I said, my fists clenching at my sides as I rose from my seat.

"…you may." Byakuya said, his eyes cast to the ceiling.

Renji looked at me in surprise. "Rukia, he's been missing for a few hours now."

I looked at him, putting on a scornful expression. "Then why… why didn't anyone tell me sooner?"

Before I could stop them, tears clouded my vision. Then they came like a waterfall.

"Why is this happening? What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"…Rukia…" Renji said, trying to calm me down. "…all we know is, that his reiatsu disappeared after a sudden spike. No trace of it was left. He could have…" He paused, closing his eyes to seal the words. "He could have died."

I felt my heartbeat increase tenfold.

"I'm looking for him," I whispered, storming out of the room, pushing Byakuya and Renji in the process.

Now that I look back at it, I remember myself, running through the rain, screaming his name.

I remember visiting every place I thought he would be at, in the World of the Living and Soul Society.

I remember collapsing, my face covered in cold tears, my arms trembling.

I remember losing part of myself that day.

* * *

_Two Days Later_

My eyes creaked open.

I was staring at a white ceiling… that of the 4th Division Medical Building.

I was lying on a very comfortable bed. I sat up, scanning the room.

All the Captains sat around me, and all the Vice Captains as well.

"Vice-Captain Kuchiki…" Captain Soi-Fon of the 3rd Division said, clearing her throat. "After 3 Days, the Search Team has recovered no trace of Ichigo Kurosaki."

My eyes closed. "There is no way in hell this is happening."

"We do suspect…" She continued, taking sudden interest in her shoes. "…that after prolonged exposure to the dead, Kurosaki Ichigo has entered the state of being in-between the process of being a soul and being alive."

A new voice started talking as he stepped into the room. "He's a Demi-Soul."

I opened my eyes.

It was Sou-Taicho Yamamoto.

"A… Demi-Soul?" I asked.

"Demi-Souls are exactly was Soi-Fon-taicho mentioned. They cannot be seen by the living or the dead, and they have no reiatsu." He paused. "Unfortunately, after further investigation by the 12th Division, it has been determined that most Demi-Souls never become full souls."

I looked at him, my fists clenched.

"Why is this happening now of all times?"

"We may never know."

* * *

Every day after Ichigo's becoming a Demi-Soul, I felt something was eating me from the inside-out.

It was a dark throbbing; pulsating feeling that filled my chest instead of warm feelings when I thought about Ichigo. I estranged myself from everyone, my eyes downcast and my feelings unspoken.

I didn't want to live without the assurance that Ichigo was okay.

And he wasn't.

I woke up to darkness a month after Ichigo's disappearance.

It was a strange darkness, in which I could see myself but nothing else.

_Rukia…_

I turned my head. "Hello…?"

…_do you know who I am?_

I scanned the black darkness and shook my head. "No, I don't."

…_that's absurd. Of course you know me._

The Darkness around me suddenly turned white.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, reaching for my zanpakutou.

_You've known me for a very, very long time, Rukia._

I saw her then.

She was beautiful.

She was dressed in a crimson kimono, a long, gorgeous wave of black hair running down past her shoulders. Her skin was a beautiful ivory, and her eyes shone a deep blue.

_I'm you, Rukia._

I stared. "There's no way…"

I looked closer.

She was… me. A more beautiful, taller, more feminine version of me.

"_Kami," _I whispered.

_I'm you, Rukia, and you've known of me for a very, very long time._

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, realizing I shouldn't trust her.

_I'm the stronger, more powerful you, Rukia. Don't you long to be me?_

I felt a throbbing sensation in my chest.

"Yes… I do…" I felt myself say, although I hadn't willed it.

_You need to be powerful to rescue Ichigo, don't you? _The Other Rukia quipped, edging closer to me.

I couldn't more. "…damn…" I whispered.

_You can be me, _The Other Rukia said, a thin, scary smile crossing her lips. _You and I can rule the world, with you as the Queen, and I as the horse._

I gasped. That sounded all-too familiar.

"You're… the Hollow version of me!" I gasped.

The Other Rukia laughed, her voice suddenly changing from a sweet, lovely voice to one accompanied by what seemed like hundreds of voices of demons.

_I have a heart, Rukia. How dare you insult me._

She leaned in and cupped my chin. _You wish to be me, Rukia. If you are me, if you and I become one, you can save those you care about._

I shook my head in refusal. "No way!"

The Other Rukia's eyes shone crimson then.

_If you had become one with me sooner… _She said, her nails elongating into talons, digging into the flesh of my chin. _You could've prevented this._

Suddenly, the world around us turned into a forest. It was raining.

That scene was all-too familiar.

I heard footsteps and heavy breathing.

"Oh…" I whispered, my eyes widening.

I saw myself… all those years ago, running from Kaien in the rain.

"Take me away from here!" I pleaded, trying hard to shut my eyes in order to prevent myself from seeing.

My eyes wouldn't listen.

_You could've saved him, _The Other Rukia said, a smirk pressed on her cherry-red lips.

I saw it happen again. I saw my zanpakutou enter Kaien's stomach. I heard that devastating slurp, the entrance of steel into flesh.

"NO!" I screamed.

_Become one with me, Rukia… and you can save Ichigo._

I shook my head, screaming and crying. "I can't!"

The Other Rukia wasn't pleased with my reaction.

_You are weak, unimportant, and a waste of life. Many have sacrificed their lives for you, and yet you still refuse to become stronger for their sakes._

The Other Rukia smiled and wrapped her hands around my neck, squeezing.

_I will become one with you, no matter what you want… even if I must do it by force._

The throbbing and pulsating started again. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. The Other Rukia was strangling me, her eyes shining. She laughed like a maniac.

_I Shall BE QUEEN!_

"Never."

I knew that voice anywhere.

"Ichigo?" I croaked.

It was indeed Ichigo. Zangetsu was pressed against Other Rukia's back, her neck just inches from being sliced in half.

_Ah, so you come, Kurosaki._ The Other Rukia laughed. _You realized Demi-Souls could enter reiatsu and_ _into one's very soul._

"Release her," Ichigo said, very coolly.

_Make me, _The Other Rukia laughed maniacally, her grip on my neck increasing.

Ichigo disappeared then.

The Other Rukia looked behind her, surprised.

_What the-?_

I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me from behind.

"You are strong," He whispered into my ear. "You just have to believe it."

I felt Other Rukia's grip loosen on my neck.

_What's going on? _She screamed.

With Ichigo holding me, I felt invincible.

"I am the Queen," I said coolly.

The Other Rukia's resolve seemed to weaken further.

_You cannot live without me, Rukia. I am you… the perfect version of you._

That's when she pulled away and drew her zanpakutou.

It was Sode No Shirayuki… but…black. It was black as night, the beautiful ribbons of its hilt red like blood.

I stared at the ice… the black ice, swirling around Ichigo and I like flames.

"I'm sorry, Rukia…" Ichigo said, holding me closer from behind. "I have to be close to you in order to stay in your soul for such a long time as this." His breathing sounded pained and labored. "It's hard, concentrating on your jumpy reiatsu. It's hard to focus when you're on the verge of hollowfying."

I felt a throb in my head again.

"…damn!"

What I felt then cannot be described fully and accurately by words.

The pain… it just became… part of me. I felt like… my heart was ripped out, but something was still there.

Something stronger.

"Don't let her take a hold of you!" Ichigo wheezed, his grip loosening around my waist.

I stood in that spot, staring into the sky. I dropped to my knees as I watched a dark aura surround me, filling the sky.

I felt a mask grow over my left eye.

Ichigo's grip was slipping. My mind was screaming in pain, but my mouth wouldn't let me scream out loud. I was struggling internally, trying to fight off my inner demons.

Ichigo started coughing blood then. Violently.

"I… I can't reside in a soul tainted… with this darkness…" Ichigo said quietly.

Then his grip tightened and he disappeared, like nobody's business.

"No…" I pleaded to no one in particular. "Don't…"

_It's over, Rukia! YOU ARE MINE! _Other Rukia cackled, the mask almost completely covering my face.

I stared into the sky, my eyes about to close. The mask was almost all I could see. It was… horrifying.

Then I saw his face.

"You can do this, Rukia."

It wasn't Ichigo in person. It definitely wasn't.

It was his presence, filling me to the brim. He stood before me, smiling like an idiot, bending down and staring into my eyes.

He reached out. "Grab my hand… I'll help you up."

_Don't! _Other Rukia screamed. She dropped to the ground.

"Believe in yourself, Rukia. Reach out." Ichigo prodded, sticking his hand closer.

I couldn't reach out. My arms felt like lead.

I stretched as far as I could, staring into Ichigo's amber eyes as they faded from view as the mask covered the majority of my face.

**_Then I felt his hand._**

* * *

I woke up, panting.

I was lying on a test bed in the 12th Division Observation Lab, surrounded by a Level 68 Binding Forcefield.

"What's going on?" I moaned, unable to look into light.

"You just fought your inner hollow."

I covered my eyes as I looked up. A silhouette entered my view.

"…Ichigo? Why is there a forcefield?"

He stood, smiling like an idiot as always, shaking his head.

"Damn, Rukia. You've been fighting your hollow for 48 freaking hours. That's unheard of. They think it's unsafe to release you before a day of knowing you're stable." He paused. "I'm not supposed to be here."

I blinked. "You're… okay! You didn't disappear!"

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and flicked the forcefield. "Rukia, your hollow's smart. It crafted an insane story in your head that led you to hollowfy unknowingly."

"How did this happen?" I asked, still dazed, but relieved to see Ichigo okay.

"Aizen cursed you shortly after he died," Ichigo explained. "He made sure that your inner hollow was going to awaken before he died. He wanted to give Soul Society a load of kickass through a innocent Vice-Captain."

I looked at myself. The armband was still there, but my clothes were severly ripped and I saw objects flung all over the room I was sealed in. There was a huge, 6 by 7 foot hole in the wall, covered up by the forcefield. Numerous unranked shinigami lay on the floor, unconscious. Several were bleeding.

"Did I do all this?"

"And more," Ichigo replied.

I shook my head. "It was all too real… you were a Demi-Soul, I was angry… it couldn't have been a nightmare…"

I looked up at him. "But you saved me from myself. How did you get into the deepest confines of my soul?" I half-demanded, blushing like an idiot.

"…think about it, Rukia." Ichigo replied, a stupid smile spread across his face.

I shook my head and tried not to smile. "So… I'm a vizard now?"

"Hell yeah," Ichigo replied.

There was silence.

"Er, so about the Grad Party…" I decided, and then sighed.

Ichigo leaned up against the forcefield and gave me a smile not intended for friends.

"You're welcome."

Ichigo saved me that day, and I still don't know how.

Reaching out… I couldn't still that time.

* * *

_But Ichigo taught me to reach out._

**AN:**

**One more chapter, folks!**

**My birthday… July 16****th****… It's a day after Ichigo's. Strange, isn't it? ;P**


	35. Reaching Out 3

**~Reaching Out, Part 3~**

**SECOND TO THE LAST AN… READ THIS PLEASE:**

**Sorry that I haven't updated lately! I went on a Missions Trip for church, and I learnt so much I cannot forget serving just in my city.**

**Man, the viewers counter for each view of each update of my chapters is over 1000 people each update day. I really love that people are reading this story, but I would appreciate some friendly, even constructive advice. Flaming is welcome, if absolutely necessary, but HTML is just mean. T-T**

**Anyways, this is the second to the last chapter! O.O**

**This story is like my prized jewel of the moment… it's beautiful, a compilation of random stories of different moods that can be read in any order. I love it so, so, much. : ) **

**I would like to thank everyone who actually bothered to read this AN, and the story. I wouldn't be writing if it weren't for you guys.**

**I would like to thank the guys who used to review every chapter and PM me, but have moved on. I miss you guys, and if you are reading this, IM me. You know who you are. : )**

…**is that all? :O**

…**WAIT! Got it! **

**I'd like to dedicate this story to the guy… I… I think I love…**

**He's not going to be reading this… anytime soon. I don't think I can tell him the truth, to boot.**

**All I know is he's my inspiration, no matter how much he makes me hate him and love him altogether again. **

**Heh. An anonymous confession… that ChromeHeartSoldiers to you. XD**

**Anyways, to the story! ENGARD!**

…**oh, and any Juno references don't belong to me. Heh… I just love that movie. XD**

**Rukia's POV**

* * *

_ The rain was pouring harder than ever, and my heart was beating faster than ever._

_I looked in pure anger at him, my fists clenched and my teeth gritting together. _

_I wanted to scream at him, throw myself at him, and beat him with my fists. I wanted to rush at him and pull out chunks of his hair with my bare hands, make him scream, and make him bleed. I wanted to push him against the slick brick wall and make his breathing rough and pained. I wanted to make him cringe in pain, see him gasp for air, and beg for mercy._

_I wanted to see him cry in pain and remember his place._

_I took a deep breath of wet, cold air. I tightened my fists even more._

…_But…_

…_another part of me just plain wanted to rush up to him, hold him close, and smell his sweaty, boyish smell. I wanted to cry into his stupid light green shirt and press my cold lips against his dirty cheek. I wanted to press him up against the slick brick wall and keep him there, telling him with my arms that I never wanted him to leave again._

_I exhaled cool, hateful air, but inhaled his warm, comforting breath._

…_how did he make me love him although I hated him so much?_

* * *

I walked down the street, holding a huge carton of Sunny D.

I scanned the street.

"31… 34… 45…"

I found it.

It was the Tokyo University Medical School main building, standing in front of me like a freaking palace. I swallowed the orange flavored glucose juice in my mouth and whistled.

"Damn."

I walked down the path to the building, passing smart looking college aged guys and girls. I watched in awe as I found that many of the kids attending the school were rich, standing around with their expensive shoes and slicked up mousse hair. Little of the other students, however, came from average income families, going to University on Full Scholarships. They stood in worn out sneakers, walking with heavy textbooks rested in their arms, shuddering through flimsy jackets. They were usually avoided.

I sucked in my cheeks. That wasn't good.

As I walked into the building, I looked down at my violent Post-It to check where to go.

_When you walk into the building, go down the three doors to the left and go up the stairs after you pass the classroom with the bald teacher._

I blinked, and then laughed it off.

It felt weird, walking amongst the college guys as they stared at me. I was really short in the crowd, and it was unnerving to have some of them lick their lips and wink at me.

I walked down the hall, trying desperately not to catch attention.

As I passed the third door, I peered inside the room.

In it, a bald professor with a dirty looking fu-man-chu sat in the room.

I stifled and giggle and proceeded up the stairs.

The next floor was even more crowded than the bottom one. I walked down the hallway, almost being swept away from the crazy current of students flowing the opposite direction. I turned a corner to find myself at the dormitory area of the building, where I saw chaos break loose. It was like a frat party down that hallway, with loud college guys, the smell of beer, and the screaming of the dorm manager filling the hall.

I checked my violet GPS Post-It.

_After you swim through the crowd of people and make it past the 'Hell-Hall', turn right at the bulletin board, then proceed into the hall labeled 'Hall B'._

The crowds seemed to grow smaller from the second from then on out. I could finally breathe when I walked into Hall D.

It was silent in Hall D. It had a really chill vibe to it, and I appreciated the breathing space and the serenity I felt when I walked on the white tile.

_My room is room 316D. Be there at 3:15. _

I checked my watch. 3:15.

313… 314… 315… 316.

I took a deep breath and stood outside the door, my grip on the bottle of Sunny D tightening.

It had been a whole year since I had last seen him.

I sucked it up and knocked on the door.

* * *

When I did so, I heard music in the distance… it was quite random, so I shrugged it off at first.

But when the door opened slowly, like in a horror movie, I was surprised. I checked to see if he had opened the door, but he hadn't. The music was getting louder now, and when I looked into the room, I saw all the lights were off.

But a line of candles, all lit and aligned perfectly, were on the floor. I walked in and followed the line.

I still couldn't see. The music was loud now, because I could tell it was coming from in there.

All of a sudden, I saw candles from both sides of the room light up, going upwards diagonally in sync, starting from the very bottom. I blinked in surprise.

When the two diagonally lit lines of candles stopped in the middle, I could see him.

He was sitting on… our faux leather seat. I gulped and blushed.

That faux leather seat changed my perspective on Ichigo. As in after I turned into a vizard and after my paperwork, we made out on that very seat.

He had a smirk on his face, and I could see that he hadn't changed a bit, although just a little stubble lined his chin.

"…Ichigo?" I asked. "What the hell is this?"

Ichigo laughed and stood up. "It was my feeble attempt of trying to look sexy. You like?"

I laughed and shook my head. "You never change, do you?"

"Nope," Ichigo said, walking closer to me.

I loved the feeling of being pressed up against his chest, so I could hear his heartbeat and his breathing. They were both speeding up.

"…so…" Ichigo whispered into my hair, taking a deep breath. "It's been a year… that long…"

I nodded, unable to speak.

He edged in even closer. I could smell his breath, minty as usual due to his mint Tic-Tac addiction. I was on the verge of freaking tears.

"I want… I want to be as close as we were before."

I nodded, opening my mouth to speak.

"Um… sorry about ruining the moment…" I murmured. "But I just drank my freaking weight in Sunny D and I really, really, need to piss."

Ichigo laughed and pulled away, turning on the lights.

"The bathroom's there," He laughed, pointing at a door across the hallway. "Female only."

I nodded and shuffled away clumsily, blushing all the way to the bathroom.

* * *

_It had been a year since… since I had seen him._

I took a deep breath and stared into my reflection in the mirror. The same violet eyes stared back at me, the same flyaway raven hair sat beneath my shoulder. That stupid bang was still in place, and all was the same with me.

I was wearing the same old white jacket, unzipped the whole way and the sleeves pulled messily up to my elbows. I was wearing the same old black t-shirt with Domo on it, and the same tight jeans with the worn out white Converse.

But… emotions change over seasons, and I wasn't sure what to think anymore.

Ichigo was so… different, but so much the same. He was still plain ol' Ichigo, with his orange hair and his lopsided smile.

But he had stubble… and his hair was getting spikier. His body was toned… and I was no longer acquaintances with Ichigo the boy, but Ichigo the man.

I washed my face and sighed.

He was already 20… already 20 years old.

I had to tell him, sooner or later.

* * *

When I walked back into Ichigo's dorm room, all the cheesy candles were gone and he was sitting on a blue couch in front of a small TV in the middle of the room.

I smiled and plopped on the seat next to him.

"You sure took a while," Ichigo laughed, flicking my forehead and sticking out his tongue.

"I need to use the bathroom once in a while, too." I replied, grinning.

Ichigo laughed and shook his head. "Um… gimme a sec…" He murmured. He reached blindly to the coffee table in front of him, and pulled a pair of glasses towards himself.

"No way!" I said in disbelief.

Ichigo smiled and pulled on a pair of red rectangular framed glasses.

"You like?" He asked, putting on a sexy smirk.

"I like, I like a lot." I replied.

The TV was playing some mindless drivel on Japanese economy. I was trying not to think about the news I had.

I had to tell him, sooner or later.

I bit my lip and looked away from Ichigo, my throat dry.

Suddenly, the door flew open.

A lean but tall guy walked into the room, listening to his i-Pod. Red highlighted black hair covered his eyes expertly to the left, and his toned physique was too apparent.

"Oh, hey Gosan… er… Gouji!" Ichigo called.

Gouji looked up from the phone he had been texting on and smiled. "Wassup, Ichigo?"

Ichigo smiled and pointed to him. "Rukia, meet Hosako Gouji, my roommate. He's going to be one badass doctor."

He smiled and shook his head. "Lotsa people call me Gosan." He laughed. "Plus, I'm going to be a badass _neurosurgeon._"

I didn't get anything that was just said, but I laughed anyway.

"Um… Gosan, this is Rukia… my…" Ichigo paused, unsure of how to introduce me.

"I'm Ichigo's best friend from high school," I said quickly.

Silence.

"Oh, so you're Rukia-chan!" Gosan said, inspecting me. "That kid Kurosaki wouldn't shut up about you when I first met him."

I turned to face Ichigo, who was blushing like crazy and trying not to look at me.

I laughed, unnerved. "I missed him too, Gosan."

I choked on the words. It hurt to say.

Gosan laughed heartily and shook his head. "Kurosaki was quite the hit with the ladies when he got here, if you catch meh," He said, nudging me boyishly. "But he waited for ya. Am I scoring him more points?"

"I haven't determined that yet," I replied, shaking my head.

"Kids like Kurosaki here only come by once in a lifetime," Gosan pressed on, leaning in. "Keep your grip tight."

I realized it then.

"Um… er…" I stammered. "Are… you… uh… Gosan… are you…?"

Gosan grinned at me and laughed. "Yes, I am gay."

I tried not to giggle.

"Men have always been my interest," Gosan continued. "I guess… sometimes life gets at you in ways no one can tell from a distance."

I smiled at him. "…can I call you Gochan, then?"

Gochan smiled. "Duh, girlfriend."

Ichigo coughed and looked at me. "Um, Gosan… or chan… I was just about to tell Rukia where we were having dinner. Can you spare me the breath?"

Gochan smiled and stood up straight, gay and cute.

"You, Rukia-chan, will be dining in Aki-Aratano Grill downtown, with Ichigo Kurosaki. The Grill is both famous and infamous for its expensive, tasteful and exquisite Asian-Euro fusion dishes that make the wallet bleed but the pallet sing for joy." Gochan paused, attempting to leave an epic moment transition. "It takes 3 months to get reservations, and its rumored that many have gone bankrupt attempting to dine at the Aki-Aratano Grill due to the fact some people… over-overindulge."

I looked at Ichigo, who was trying to preoccupy himself.

"It's not that expensive," Ichigo murmured. "It's going on my student loan."

My eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "Huh?"

Gochan bowed to Ichigo. _"Anata wa baka desu, Kurosaki-kun." _(You are an idiot, Kurosaki. Said in polite manner, thus the pun.)

* * *

Standing… standing with Ichigo in the rain, walking through the crowd of people, holding his hand…

The essence of the moment…

The words I had to say…

…I was breaking inside.

* * *

I sat in the innovative cool but comfy leather chair in the Aki-Aratano Grill, tapping my fingers anxiously. It felt expensive, just sitting in the chair and looking at the private plasma-screen TV staring back at me.

Ichigo beamed at me. "Impressive, huh?"

I nodded, looking at the walls.

I wanted to melt into the walls that second. Just disappear.

The food… the food was the best I'd ever eaten.

The smiles and laughs… the best I'd ever shared.

Ichigo was driving me crazy, making my head spin in circles I couldn't even explain.

I had come all the way there… to break his heart, while he still wanted to keep mine.

* * *

"Can we take the long way home?" I asked Ichigo, leaning into his warm shoulder.

"'Course," Ichigo responded, "I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

I sank deeper into him, indulging when I still could. A cold, sore lump formed in my throat. I couldn't say much more.

His warm hand wrapped around mine, lacing and locking our fingers gently. I could feel his pulse beat against my wrist, and I could feel his breath as I leaned against his shoulder.

We finally walked through a park. It was lonely, dark, and quiet, with only a single lamp illuminating our walk.

It was then I pulled away, and it started to drizzle.

* * *

"_What's wrong?" Ichigo asked me, looking at me through his red framed glasses._

_"Ah… I…" I coughed nervously. "Er…"_

"_Do you need some space or something?" Ichigo asked anxiously._

_My mouth opened, but I couldn't bring myself to say it._

"…_Rukia?" Ichigo whispered._

_"…Ichigo, it hurts to say this, but…" I took a long, needed breath. "I think… I think we can't see each other like this any longer."_

_The earth stood still._

"…_what?" Ichigo asked, his voice small._

_"I don't… I don't deserve you," I said quietly. "You deserve… someone better than me."_

"…_what are you talking about, Rukia?" Ichigo said, his voice filled with his classic Ichigo-esque passion. "I don't deserve you!"_

_I shook my head. "Ichigo… you need to think about it…" I said, holding back clichéd tears. "I think… that you need to see someone… __**human.**__"_

_The rain was the only sound I could hear. _

"…_but the only person I love is you, Rukia."_

_The words stabbed my heart. I closed my eyes, and then I said it._

"_I love you, Ichigo. That's why I'm letting you go."_

_And then I disappeared._

* * *

_The rain was pouring harder than ever, and my heart was beating faster than ever._

_I looked in pure anger at him, my fists clenched and my teeth gritting together._

_I wanted to scream at him, throw myself at him, and beat him with my fists. I wanted to rush at him and pull out chunks of his hair with my bare hands, make him scream, and make him bleed. I wanted to push him against the slick brick wall and make his breathing rough and pained. I wanted to make him cringe in pain, see him gasp for air, and beg for mercy._

_I wanted to see him cry in pain and remember his place._

_I took a deep breath of wet, cold air. I tightened my fists even more._

…_But…_

…_another part of me just plain wanted to rush up to him, hold him close, and smell his sweaty, boyish smell. I wanted to cry into his stupid light green shirt and press my cold lips against his dirty cheek. I wanted to press him up against the slick brick wall and keep him there, telling him with my arms that I never wanted him to leave again._

_I exhaled cool, hateful air, but inhaled his warm, comforting breath._

…_how did he make me love him although I hated him so much?_

_My heart… it ached._

_But it was for the better… for his better._

* * *

**AN:**

**Don't despair, Reader!**

**There is another chapter to come! **

**Well… please stay tuned, folks.**

**Before you leave my stories…**

**I would like to inform you I am going to start writing a few stories for K-ON!, Haruhi Suzumiya, Maximum Ride, and another IchiRuki story, of course!**

**So check me out!**

**PM me if you need more info about the stories I'll be posting.**

**-ChromeHeartSoldier**


	36. Reaching Out 4

**~Reaching Out 4~**

**And**

**~Epilogue~**

**LAST AN! PLEASE, OH PLEASE READ!**

**Well, it's come to this, folks.**

…**36 chapters? (can't remember… ugh!) of IchiRuki lovin' displayed in 36? different ways. That's a lot. Maybe not, but it is to me because you… the readers… you guys invested your time into reading my lame fluffy crap. XD**

**I want you guys to know I read all of your comments… even though I don't respond at times, and you think I disregard my readers, you guys are the only freaking thing that keeps me writing…**

…**and maybe holed up emotions. Eh.**

**Anyway, when I tell you to, please play the song 'NO, Thank You' from the anime K-ON!. Use YouTube or somethin'. That song has me hooked, and it made me… want to cry, 'cuz the beginning is so sweet, and the rock infused into it makes it the perfect IchiRuki song (even though the lyrics aren't exactly romantic, the song is perfect).**

**Also, when I tell you to, play 'Moon on the Water' from the anime BECK (Eng Dub.). Trust me. It still brings tears to my eyes.**

**Anyway, this one's gonna be extra super long. I'm aiming for at least 20-30? Pages.**

**Love you guys!**

**-ChromeHeartSoldier**

* * *

"…what do you mean?" I asked, kneeling at his bed.

"You and I both know what I mean, Kuchiki Rukia-san." Ukitake-taicho coughed, staring at the ceiling. "My vision's getting even worse. When I cough, I feel like someone just punched me in the stomach. When I walk, my legs feel like… well, _kuchiki, _rotting wood."

I blinked, refusing to believe what he spoke.

"I can barely get up in the morning. I can't pour my own tea, my hands are getting weak, my back aches, and well, I'm aging."

I shook my head. "You are one of the strongest men I know, Ukitake-taicho. I believe that you make an excellent captain."

Ukitake-taicho laughed, and then coughed violently.

"Dammit…" He wheezed. "Could you give me my water?"

I nodded and quickly took his cup of water and the foot of the bed, and handed it to him.

His hand was cold.

Tears were starting to rise to my eyes. This couldn't possibly be happening.

"Listen, Rukia…" Ukitake-taicho said, his eyes fixated on me. "…you and I both know who has to take my place."

I shook my head. "I'm too weak."

He laughed and stared at the ceiling again. "If you were still with Ichigo, he'd be yelling at you right now, insisting you were."

I nodded blankly. "That's true."

"In fact, you wouldn't even be a vice-captain if not for him, and you'd be a hollow." He stated.

I nodded. "That's true."

Just the thought of Ichigo made my stomach hurt. I didn't want to think about him.

"I won't press on the subject, Rukia…" Ukitake-taicho said, his voice lingering off. "But don't let your world break down just because Soul Society decided that you had to let him go."

I nodded, biting my lip. "I'm sorry, Ukitake-taicho. It's just that… after that incident, I really haven't had much self-confidence."

He waved me in, as if he were telling me a secret.

I leaned in and he cupped his cold hand around my ear.

"I think what they did was wrong." He whispered. "Love is the same throughout… even if it means loving someone you know is much different."

I nodded, quietly shifting away from him.

Ukitake-taicho cracked me a broken smile. "Rukia, I want you to take over for me as captain, effective in a week's time."

I bit my lip. "Taicho…"

"Rukia, don't let me down."

* * *

"…you're getting married, Yuzu?" I said, almost choking on the lemonade I was sipping.

Yuzu blushed and nodded, swirling and stirring her own lemonade around. "I'm 18 now, Ichi-nii. I just graduated from high school and everything, I know, but I think it was the right decision to say yes to Sato."

I looked up at the ceiling, distracted and panicked.

"Yuzu… that dude's my age. And he's totally… well…" I lingered off.

I really had nothing to justify rejecting him. Sato was a good guy. I remember him as a straight B student, an active part of student council, and he was really friendly and only had one girlfriend in high school.

"…Ichigo…" Yuzu said, suddenly addressing me by only my first name. "I didn't tell you this to seek your approval."

I blinked and my mouth hung open in shock. Yuzu was a grown woman. I kept forgetting.

"…I just wanted you to know… that I'm not just little Yuzu-chan anymore. Dad freaked when I told him. But he freaked because he was happy for me." She paused, and blush crept to her cheeks again. "Sato brought me for ice cream one day. It was a simple, stupid date. It was freezing outside, and it was raining, but he gave me his jacket and we ran to the ice cream shop by the park." Another pause, this one to take a breath. "He ordered a sundae with mint chocolate chip and cookie dough. I ordered a strawberry shortcake and green tea sundae. We sat at the table by the window. We were alone in the shop… I never thought it would happen." She took another breath. "He asked me if he could have some of my strawberry shortcake ice cream, and I said yes, and well… he came up to me, took a spoonful of ice cream and ate half of it. The other half he smeared on my nose… and…" She coughed. "He licked it off… and then we sort of stared at each other for a while."

I shuddered. I couldn't picture my lil' sis Yuzu all grown up like that.

_…do they make out and stuff? Does Sato… put his hand up her shirt and crap?_

_IS SHE… STILL A PURE MAIDEN?_

I tried not to cough or choke.

"Well, then Sato got on one knee and kind of looked up at me from the floor. He said: 'Listen, Yuzu-chan. Well, I've been thinking about this for forever now, and since we've kind of been going out for 3 years now, well… I want to say that I love you… and I'll love you forever.'" Yuzu blushed intensely at that point. "He then pulled out a solid diamond ring…" I nodded at the ring on her hand that was holding her lemonade. "Then he said, 'I know you're kind of young, Yuzu… hell, I'm still young, but that's beside the point. I want you to love me forever, too. Could you do that?' And after, like 5 seconds of thinking, I burst into tears, wrapped my arms around him, and yelled 'HELL YEAH!'" Yuzu laughed.

I whistled. She was my lil' sister, after all.

"Then all his friends popped out of nowhere, and his family, and they're all so excited that little Sato-kun's getting married." She sighed. "Well… now you know, Ichi-nii. I guess it's kind of awkward I'm telling you this now, on your summer break from University and stuff, I just thought you needed to know."

"I'm freaking happy for you, Yuzu." I said, beaming. "I really am. Hell, you're right. I still sort of think of you as the 11 year old, innocent Yuzu. But man, have you grown."

I ruffled her hair. "Just gimme the heads up if Karin's getting married, 'cuz I'm way more worried about her choice in men."

Yuzu giggled. Then she got dead quiet.

"Er… Ichi-nii…" She coughed. "I… want to know what happened between you and Rukia-chan."

I sat back in the couch and sighed. I didn't want to think about it.

"…she said she thought I deserved someone better than her. That's that."

Yuzu thought for a second, biting her lip.

"…did you ever… propose to her, like Sato did to me?" She asked.

"…no." I sort of yelled.

I really must've intimidated Yuzu, because she shut up about the subject right then and there.

* * *

_Three Years and Several Months Ago_

"_Rukia!"_

_I looked up from my paperwork to see none other than Ichigo staring back at me. My hair was a mess and I had lost about 12 hours of much needed sleep doing that damn paperwork, and seeing him was a total pick-me up._

_I stood up and he rushed towards me and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close._

"_Okay, okay!" I said, blushing, but hugging back. "What's the occasion, big guy?"_

_He pulled away, but only enough so that we were still a pinky length apart when he looked me in the eye._

"_I got accepted!" Ichigo laughed. "I got accepted to Tokyo U!"_

_My eyes widened and a goofy, stupid smile spread across my face. "Really? Oh, Ichigo!"_

_We hugged again, and he picked me up and swirled me around twice, like he always did. I loved the feeling to being lifted off the ground and being in his warm, muscular arms._

_"I can see it already!" I laughed. "In the headlines: World Renowned Doctor Kurosaki Ichigo finds the Cure to Cancer!"_

_"I'm working on that, so count on it," Ichigo replied, laughing right back._

_He pulled away, and we stared into each other's eyes for about a minute, just taking deep breaths, blushing, and staring at each other in disbelief._

_Ichigo couldn't believe he had me, and I couldn't believe I had him._

_His eyes sort of half closed, and mine did too. He both leaned in, and soon, yeah, we were kissing._

_Just like our first time, our teeth clacked together in the beginning, but after a little while, it was pure, warm, soft bliss._

_He pulled me into him and I let myself lose myself in him._

_When we pulled away, he poked my cheek and grinned, blush covering every square inch of his face._

_"I swear, if you keep hitting my teeth like that, you'll break 'em some day."_

_I pouted. "You're the one who keeps bumping teeth and noses."_

_Ichigo laughed and tried to kiss me again, but as much as I didn't want to, I pulled away._

"_I got to do paperwork, Ichigo." I sighed. "I promise… it'll be just me and you next week, got it?"_

_I stuck out my pinky and smiled. Ichigo rolled his eyes and stuck out his pinky too, and we pinky swore._

* * *

"You're kidding me, Kurosaki," Tatsuki whistled, throwing another stone at the water. "Yuzu-chan's getting married already?"

I shrugged and threw a stone, watching it skip. Sitting by the river by the Kadochi Bridge was one of the numerous things Tatsuki and I used to do as children. Skipping stones was never my forte, so Tatsuki always beat me. It was a great place to talk.

"Everyone's changing so much, huh?" Tatsuki whispered.

I nodded. "Yeah. I feel like I'm getting left behind."

Tatsuki laughed then. "If there's one thing you learn at the Japan's Women's University when you are on a scholarship is that there is no getting left behind." She sighed. "Everyone grows at their own pace."

I looked at her and nodded. Tatsuki had grown her hair out like a normal girl, and she looked… different. She was no longer the Tatsuki that threatened to beat me up, but she changed into a simple, regular girl.

In fact, I should say woman.

I adjusted my glasses and leaned back on the cool grass, watching the red sunset.

"For example…" Tatsuki said, pausing to think. "Chad moved to Mexico last year to stay with family, right?" She stared into the river. "He changed and grew so fast that he's somewhere new, somewhere where things are different, and he's growing as we speak. He chose what he knew was right and he embraced new things."

"Whereas…" I said quietly. "Uryuu's still standing still, unable to choose what to do." I bit my lip. "He's going to University and all, but he can't seem to decide what he wants to do. He's growing in that, and eventually he'll decide."

Tatsuki punched my shoulder playfully and smiled. "Exactly."

"…like how you're dating that one jerk, Ganshoji Hiroki, and how he's changed by catching up with your pace?"

"Hiroki's a good guy," Tatsuki said defensively, pouting.

I sighed and looked into my reflection in the water.

"_Everybody's changing, at their own pace."_

I had glasses and stubble, and the spikes of my hair were drooping ever so slightly. I looked different.

Changed.

"So… is that why Rukia broke up with me?"

Silence.

"Well…" Tatsuki seemed to become interested with her shoes all of a sudden. "Maybe she decided that in order to grow to love you more, she had to lose you for a while."

"She sounded like she never wanted to be with me again," I said quietly. _"I love you, Ichigo, that's why I'm letting you go."_

Tatsuki shrugged and looked up. "I'm not one to go to for emotional and dating advice and crap," She snapped, suddenly reverting to her old Tatsuki self. "But I do know one thing: If you love her, you'd accept what she wants. And not being together seems to be what she wants."

It hurt, but inside I knew she was right.

"Thanks Tatsuki," I said, standing up. "It's good to have a friend like you, one you can talk to."

"Don't mention it to anyone," She responded, a smirk covering her face. "Seriously, don't. Don't ruin my rep." She added jokingly.

I smiled and walked away, thinking how I talked to the old Tatsuki right then and there, but…

_Everybody's Changing._

* * *

I sat down at the tea table, sweat-dropping. I was hoping I'd never have to come here again, but I did.

"Kuchiki Rukia, I haven't seen you for a year or two!" Urahara greeted loudly, smiling.

"Shut up, idiot…" I scowled. "No one is supposed to know I'm here, got it? I just got sent here to survey the reiatsu build-up by the hospital downtown. The idiot assigned here that was supposed to do that forgot or something."

"Are you sure that's all you're here for?" Urahara said, trying to make me think of… 'him'.

"Yes. And please, don't tell anybody I'm here." I said, and then paused. "I need to borrow some containers that can hold small traces of reiatsu."

Urahara nodded and leaned over to the shelf next to him, digging through the contents.

"So… how's life, Kuchiki?" Urahara said casually.

"…fine, I guess." I replied fidgeting with the 13th Division armband that was soon going to be replaced with a haori. "I'm being promoted to captain, and everything… it'll be big responsibility."

Urahara snorted. "Being a captain puts you in charge, though. You should be proud." He said, laughing.

There was silence, except for the sound of his digging through the cabinet.

"…uh, how's Ichigo doing?" I said, biting my lip.

Urahara turned and looked at me, smiling sadly.

"That Kurosaki's going to grow up to be great." He paused. "Let me correct myself. He's grown up to be great. But…" Urahara took a solemn breath. "Anyone who knows him knows he misses you. He has a serious case of heartache."

I nodded. "Very well." I said, trying to keep my voice steady. "I must leave soon. Please hurry."

I tried very hard to cloak the fact my voice was cracking and my eyes were tearing up.

* * *

_Three Years and Several Months Ago_

_I smiled goofily as I stood outside Ichigo's room, knocking on the door._

_All the paperwork was accounted for, and I was totally free. I was there to fulfill our pinky swear of having a whole week with just me and him._

_When he opened the door, my heart just about burst out of my chest._

"_Hey there," I said quietly, looking up at him, pathetically trying to hide the blush overwhelming my cheeks._

_"Wassup," Ichigo replied, smiling happily._

_We walked, hand in hand, up to the hill by West Rukongan, where I used to live._

_It was grassy and beautiful, the view just plain amazing._

_I leaned against Ichigo, his warm figure curled up against mine as we lay on the grass._

_"When I came here as a kid," I whispered. "I always wondered when I would feel happiest here. I think that question's been answered."_

_Ichigo smiled and pulled me closer to him, his breath ticklish on my neck, but his grip still soft on my waist._

_"Rukia…" He breathed into my ear. "I can't tell you how great I feel right now."_

_He rolled over, pulling away from me._

_It felt too cold when he let go._

"_I mean… if I could stop time at any moment, and just live in that paused time forever," He said, then paused. "It would be right now."_

_I shook my head and blushed profusely._

_I rolled over to him and planted my lips on his cheek, unwilling to pull away for a very, very long time._

_When I did, however, I leaned in AGAIN, kissing his lips this time, which were young and soft like marshmallows and tasted like strawberries._

_Open, close, warm and sweet, beautiful in every way. Wet, sticky, and delicious._

_That was the first kiss I initiated between us._

_When we pulled away from each other, I planted a single kiss upon his nose._

_We laughed._

"_You know, Rukia," Ichigo said, pulling me closer to him, so close that our fronts were practically connected with each other. "Three words might describe what I feel right now."_

_"What words?" I asked, crossing my fingers._

_He leaned in and kissed and licked my ear, which, surprisingly, feels better than it sounds._

_He then whispered these three words into it._

"…_let's eat ramen."_

_I laughed, half-disappointed._

"_Sure," I replied, nipping his ear softly. "But you, sir, are paying."_

* * *

For the first time in 2 years I was visiting Orihime.

I looked at my watch. It was 4:00 PM, the time we had arranged to meet up at Starbucks.

I sat at a table with my coffee, staring nonchalantly into the sky…

It was so damn hard, looking up into the sky through that window, because Rukia and I used to sit at that table all the time and look through it together.

She'd ALWAYS order a low fat caramel frap, add a splash of milk, a sprinkle of chocolate, and stir it exactly three times before she'd drink it.

I bit my lip and looked back at my coffee.

It really hurt, thinking about her.

"…Kurosaki-kun!"

I turned around, hearing my name.

I almost did not recognize her at first. She had the same orangey-brown hair, but it was now cut shorter, just above her shoulders. She wore a pair of gray glasses, covering her gray eyes. She was in a business-woman-esque suit, and a she wore a pair of grey high heels.

"…Inoue?" I said, surprised.

She smiled at me in her Inoue-esque way.

* * *

So basically, I ended up buying her a coffee as the gentleman I was. I had to stand extra long at the counter because the barista took forever, but the conversation after the wait was well worth spending my time on. Inoue really grew up, out of her shell, and into the real world. I was happy for her.

"No way," I said, sipping my coffee. "So, basically, you're going to school in Hokkaido, training to be a teacher, and you got a summer job teaching back here?"

Orihime smiled and nodded. "It's so weird being back here, back home."

I smiled. "It's good to see old friends again, huh?"

"Yeah, but… everybody's maturing and changing." She replied, making a valid point.

"True. Look at you, at teacher-y and stuff." I shook my head in disbelief. "Did you know Tatsuki's taking culinary classes over the summer? See how ironic things are?" I asked, laughing.

"Wow, everybody's so different now," Orihime said, smiling.

There was silence then, as both of us paused to drink coffee.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime said quietly, fidgeting her fingers. "I heard what happened… with you and Rukia-chan."

I held my breath. "…what about it?"

"Well…" Orihime said, leaning in to tell me something secretive.

I leaned in to hear it, and the words I heard raised the hairs on the back of my neck.

"_Earlier today, I saw her by the hospital, Ichigo. She's here."_

I pulled away slowly, then adjusted my glasses.

There was another, more awkward, silence.

"She hasn't been here for over two years," I said quietly. "Last I saw her was when she broke up with me when I was 20. I'm… 22 now."

Orihime pursed her lips. "Now is your chance to make things right," She said quietly. "She looked like she was in a hurry to leave, and she was covering her reiatsu pretty tightly." Orihime closed her eyes. "I… I can… I can feel a tiny trace of her reiatsu. She's still here."

"Um, thanks for meeting me today," I said anxiously, standing up. "I'm sorry to have to leave like this and all…"

"Please don't worry about it." Orihime replied.

I hugged her goodbye and ran out of that coffee shop.

* * *

"Damn Kisuke," I murmured under my breath. "Always giving me defective products."

_"They are absolutely easy to use!" Urahara told me, smiling. "They'll hold up to 3 more drops of that reiatsu, with no trouble at all!"_

So far, 3 of the 9 vials he gave me didn't work. One cracked after the first drop, the other had some left over reiatsu from its previous use, tainting the reiatsu I was collecting. The third one collapsed simply being near the reiatsu.

I tried again, carefully extracting another drop of the strange, unstable reiatsu.

The fourth vial didn't work. Why, you ask?

I felt it. I felt his reiatsu.

It was overwhelming beyond any words can describe. It swallowed me whole.

"…I…Ichigo…" I mumbled, suddenly alert. I dropped the vial and it fell into the busy street below.

Wait. No. This couldn't happen. I had to escape, get away somehow.

I pulled out Sode No Shirayuki and summoned a gateway to Seireitei. It was taking too. freaking. long.

"Rukia?"

I turned around, my heart beating cold in my throat.

When I saw him, the world paused.

He wasn't in Shinigami form. He was just… plain ol' Ichigo, standing on a platform of hardened reiatsu. He stood, towering above me, his warm figure just inches away from mine.

My throat was dry. My eyes widened and started to tear. There was no way this was happening.

"Rukia… look at me in the eyes." He paused, his strong, lovely voice cracking anxiously. "I'm begging you."

It was some sort of magnetism… it pulled my eyes upwards, no matter how much I told myself I didn't want to.

His eyes. Hazel-chocolatey, covered with a coat of luscious caramel, covered by a pair of rectangular glasses that made me melt.

I was shocked still. I couldn't move.

"Listen…" He said, his voice pleading. "I just need a minute. Please… please just hear me out."

I found myself nodding.

Blush creeped over his cheeks. I stood, unsure of what else to do.

_He dropped to his knee._

* * *

**Several Minutes Ago**

_I ran down the block and around the corner, not even pausing to take a breath._

_She was here. This was my last chance._

You can't screw this up, Ichigo, _I thought hastily, my fists clenched and my heart pounding._

_I stopped running and looked up. The hospital!_

_After a second, I took a breath and stared._

_There she was, same as always, standing above me._

_I could reach out, but never reach her._

_I thought for a moment and then stuck both hands in my pockets and closed my eyes._

_It was always easier hardening reiatsu like that for me. Through my pockets._

_That's when I felt the velvet._

_I pulled out the strange thing in my pocket._

_It was a little velvet box._

_I blinked and opened it._

_There was a single, perfect gold ring, an amethyst shining like… like her eyes, on top._

_A note was stuck to the box. I opened it._

**Reach out, Ichigo. Use this ring, and don't bother paying me back.**

**I want you to know that I love you, I have for a very, very long time.**

**But I love you, so I'm letting you go.**

**Tell her, Ichigo.**

**-Inoue Orihime**

* * *

"Rukia…" His voice whispered. "I love you. I always have."

I nodded dumbly, staring into his eyes.

"I was too stupid to take my love for you seriously… but now I know," He whispered. "Now I know I was wrong. I know that I can't live without you."

I stood still, my heart about to explode.

"You make me whole, Rukia. Will you…" He said, and then paused, thinking. "…will you keep me whole, forever, Rukia?"

_He proposed to me. Kami, he proposed to me._

Before I could stop them, tears flowed down my cheeks like a waterfall. My fists clenched.

It hurt so much. I wanted it to stop.

But it wasn't my choice to make.

The gateway to Seireitei finally opened.

I looked at him, his eyes begging me, filled with tears as well.

It wasn't my choice to make.

And with that, I tore my own heart out.

* * *

"_I'm sorry," I told him, running into the gateway._

_He fell out of the sky._

* * *

_**Three Years Ago**_

"_You've been summoned here today," Sou-Taicho Yamamoto said, pacing the length of the room. "To fulfill what the Gotei 13 has concluded the wisest decision pertaining to your relationship with Kurosaki Ichigo, Vice Captain Rukia Kuchiki."_

_I blinked as I bowed. _

_What?_

_I was in the middle of a long hallway, surrounded by all the captains, with Sou-Taicho Yamamoto at the front. _

_"May I ask what you are talking about, Yamamoto-dono?" I asked._

_Yamamoto stopped walking. He took a deep breath._

_"That boy Kurosaki Ichigo has surpassed all expectation. He has defeated Aizen, squelched numerous enemies, and even rescued you from the most severe death penalty in Seireitei." He paused, coughing. "Kurosaki Ichigo is a miracle worker, he could be your guardian angel."_

_I blinked and blushed._

"_Lately, we've gotten reports that you and Kurosaki Ichigo… well, your relationship has become one of the romantic sorts. Is that true?"_

_"Yes, Yamamoto-dono. Ichigo means a lot to me." I said quietly._

_Yamamoto-dono took another, even deeper breath._

_"What you don't understand, Kuchiki Rukia, is that you've surpassed even more expectations than Kurosaki Ichigo has."_

_My eyes widened. What?_

"_You are of greater power than any I have ever seen," Yamamoto-dono confessed. "I was surprised when I felt it at first, but your potential is… is unlimited. It surpasses that of Hitsugaya Toshiro-taicho, even. It surpasses Kurosaki Ichigo's potential."_

_I was surprised. "I am powerful… beyond belief?"_

"_You could be the next Sou-Taicho." Yamamoto said bluntly._

_My heart stopped._

"_I have been in this world for centuries, and not once have I felt a reiatsu like yours. I have found my successor."_

_I was shocked beyond freaking belief._

"_You have to be making some mistake-"_

_"Kuchiki Rukia, you have developed about .12% of your full potential." Yamamoto-dono said calmly. "I'm not saying this because you will be Sou-Taicho tomorrow. I'm saying this because you need time to grow, and its time you were aware of the greatness in you."_

_"…isn't this a little far-fetched?" I asked. "I'm… I'm just Kuchiki Rukia! How could I be the next Sou-Taicho?"_

_"If you grew more, you'd understand," Yamamoto said. "That is what brings me back to the topic of your romantic relationship with Kurosaki Ichigo."_

_I had a bad feeling about what he had to say._

"_Seeing each other has actually affected both of your growths strangely. Kurosaki Ichigo grew into a shinigami with more power than a captain in 7 months, and you grew in 3 years." He paused. "Now, your relationship with each other is holding the other person back."_

_"What?" I asked loudly. _

"_Ichigo Kurosaki is holding you back," Yamamoto said quietly._

_"I'm the one holding HIM back!" I half-snapped at my own Sou-Taicho._

_Yamamoto shook his head slowly._

_"The only way… the only way to truly train you to your full potential, you must stop putting him above your power." He sighed. "Therefore, it has been decided you must… break up with Kurosaki Ichigo. And never go back to him."_

_I looked up from my bow, which was disrespectful beyond words in Seireitei._

"_I can't do that!" I insisted angrily._

_Other Rukia was stirring within me again, smiling. I bit my lip in rage._

"_You must," Sou-Taicho Yamamoto said simply._

"_Or we will simply exterminate the boy by the time he turns 21."_

* * *

_**Several Months Later**_

"You may now kiss the bride."

I blinked back corny tears as Sato pressed his lips against Yuzu's. Being my awesome, grown-up lil' sis, she tipped HIM backwards and carried him down the aisle, making every laugh and cheer and smile.

I was so proud, yet so sad.

The love radiating around the room was overwhelming, the atmosphere so happy as if there was no sadness in the world outside the temple. I gazed through the stain glass windows as the sun seemed to shine brighter than ever, reflecting beautiful colorful prisms.

"Dammit," Tatsuki murmured next to me, wiping away her tears of joy hastily. "This is so cheesy. I can't believe I'm crying."

No matter how much I denied it, I knew that this was one of the most beautiful days I had ever seen.

For once, Dad was acting mature and fatherly, not stupidly proud, like I thought he would.

_Yuzu was married. Kami, she was married._

I sighed as everyone started throwing rice at the bride and groom. I slinked out of the chapel to the side.

I sat on a bench and stared at the sky.

I was wondering… If I… if Rukia and I ever got married like that…

My eyes watered. It hurt a lot.

_To love and to be broken._

"Son?"

I turned around. Dad was standing there, still very serious and masculine.

"Yeah?" I asked nonchalantly, returning my gaze into the sky.

I felt him press something made of paper on my palm.

It was a cigarette.

Dad plopped himself down next to me and sighed. He lit his own cigarette and took a deep, full drag.

He motioned for my cigarette, and I handed it to him. He lit it up and handed it back to me.

I blinked a few times, unsure of what to do. Dad always said _Never smoke, it'll screw your lungs up, _but now he seemed to want me to.

"Go for it," Dad said.

I blinked and brought the cigarette to my mouth. It felt warm on my lips.

I coughed after taking a drag. It was nauseating.

"Everyone feels gross after the first drag," Dad assured me. "Trust me."

I nodded weakly and brought the smoke up to my lips again. It went better that time.

"Listen, Ichigo…" Dad said, exhaling a plume of smoke. "I think it's about time you knew."

He looked at me, his eyes serious. I took a deep breath.

"Kuchiki Rukia is destined to become the next Sou-Taicho of the Gotei 13."

I was shocked beyond anything I had ever felt before. I stuck the cigarette back between my lips and took a long, comforting drag.

"Simply feeling her reiatsu is not enough to realize it," Dad said, taking a long drag. "After… after she became a Vice Captain and a vizard… something in her normal feeling reiatsu changed. She simply radiates warm, peaceful energy, which totally contradicts her power over ice."

I was on the brink of hyperventilating.

"She's… destined?"

Dad nodded slowly. "Lately, it's been painfully obvious." He paused. "Now, Sou-Taicho Yamamoto is growing old. Everyone in the Gotei 13 knows that one day he has to step down from his duties, and someone of greater or equal power must take his place. That is why… they are training Rukia."  
There was a long, strange silence between us.

Dad pressed his cigarette butt on an ashtray beside us.

"What I am telling you is strictly confidential," He breathed. "Rukia didn't leave because she didn't love you, she left because she did."

* * *

_That Very Second After Sato Kissed the Bride_

I stood in the long corridor of the 13th Division barracks and choked back tears.

An unranked newbie ran by me, panicked and scrambling large stacks of paperwork in his arms.

"What is Ukitake Juushiro's condition?" I asked him.

"His current condition is highly unstable, Kuchiki-taicho." He said. "I have filled out all the forms requesting 4th Division medical help as quickly as possible."

"Good job," I told him, trying to sound in control.

He walked a few unsure steps, and paused.

"I've only known Ukitake-taicho for 6 years," He said bluntly. "And yet I respect the man with the level I respect my own father."

He hurried the rest of the way to the Commission office.

I adjusted my captain's haori and took a deep breath.

I walked into the room Ukitake lay in, bedridden.

"Ukitake-taicho," I said quietly, falling to my knees and bowing.

"_Kami, _Rukia." Ukitake wheezed softly, trying to laugh but instead making a small, squeaky sound. "You're captain now. You have been, for... a month now."

I laughed quietly. "I still can't believe it."

Ukitake-taicho laughed/wheezed and rolled onto his back. Bags hung low under his eyes as he took labored breaths.

"Don't die," I whispered bluntly.

Tears rose to my eyes uncontrollably. "You're the closest thing I've had to a father figure," I confessed. "Please don't die."

"Death is inevitable," Ukitake replied, quite bluntly. "As cheesy as it sounds, it's true."

The Kidou Corps team leader winced.

"Shit," He murmured. "SHIT! Houdou, pay more attention! Push as much reiatsu into him as possible!"

I winced as the new guy, Houdou, suddenly spiked the amount of reiatsu he was pouring into keeping Ukitake's heart beating.

F-Bombs filled the room.

"SHIT!" The Leader yelled. "WATCH HIS FREAKING HEARTBEAT! IT'S WHAT'S KEEP HIM ALIVE, DAMMIT!"

"Man, I was hoping my last day would be more peaceful," Ukitake murmured.

I blinked back my waterfall of tears and looked at the ceiling.

"Kuchiki," Ukitake said wearily. "I need to tell you this before I die."

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS, SAKUJI? I NEED MORE GODDAMN REIATSU FLOWING IN, NOT THAT BULLSHIT YOU'RE PUSHING IN!" The Leader screamed.

I nodded slowly, ready to hear the worst.

"I want you to challenge Sou-Taicho Yamamoto."

My eyes widened.

"MORE DAMN POWER!" The Leader screamed, louder than anything I had ever heard before. "I GREW UP IN UKITAKE JUUSHIRO'S DIVISION, AND I'M NOT READY TO LET HIM DIE A SECOND SOONER THAN HE NEEDS TO!"

"You deserve to love Ichigo, even if it means that the Gotei 13 won't be having you as Sou-Taicho."  
"SHIT!"

I couldn't breathe.

"You want me to… break away from the rules?"

Ukitake smiled wearily, taking very staccato breaths.

"Please… please… remind… *cough*" He wheezed. "Remind… remind Yamamoto love… is above… all.. else…"

The steady flow of reiatsu into Ukitake's body suddenly, abruptly stopped.

There was a long, deathly silence.

His eyes were still open, and he had a smile plastered on his face.

It couldn't be true. He wasn't… he wasn't…

The Leader started crying. The man was a good 7'3, but he cried freely as a child would.

That day, a great man died.

* * *

_**4 Years Ago**_

_The Kurosaki household once had a red recliner._

_It was faux leather and quite comfortable._

_In that recliner Kurosaki Isshin received the phone call his wife was having twins._

_In that recliner Ichigo Kurosaki spilled his first beer._

_In that recliner Karin Kurosaki broke the news to her dad about the naval ring she had gotten without his permission._

_Many firsts and lasts happened in that recliner._

_It served the Kurosaki household a total of 24 years, older than all three of the children._

_After 24 years of heavy-duty usage in the household, the recliner received its first real kiss._

_It happened on a rainy night in January._

_It was January 15 to be exact, the day of Rukia Kuchiki's birth._

_Ichigo Kurosaki, aged 19 at the time, was sitting on the couch across from Rukia, who sat on the recliner._

_Home alone, the pair decided to watch TV._

_It was 'damn boring', according to Ichigo._

_Rukia randomly chose a movie that involved a steamy love triangle._

_Being engrossed with the story, she watched intently as Ichigo yawned._

_"They kiss really, really, bad in this movie," Ichigo observed._

"_You couldn't do any better," Rukia said in defense of the 2 star rated movie._

_Ichigo rolled his eyes._

"_Betcha I can," He said simply._

_He walked up to Rukia and ruffled her hair._

_It may sound strange, but having her hair ruffled was Rukia Kuchiki's biggest turn on._

_After years of Ichigo's doing this, she snapped._

_She got up from the recliner and pushed him into it._

_"What the-?" Ichigo said in surprise, as she sat, front-to-front on his lap._

_She proceeded in giving him the purplest hickey the world had ever seen._

_It sat on his lower neck, purple-blue and proud, as Rukia took several seconds to process what she had done. Her eyes widened in utter disbelief and her cheeks were a very deep red._

_"Kami," She said apologetically, ready to get off Ichigo's lap and never live the moment down._

_But Ichigo responded by pulling her in and kissing her._

_It was their first real time, and their teeth clacked._

_Like every other imperfect kiss, that sealed the bond between the two, an innocent kiss developing into a romance neither of them could ever forget._

_Just a year after the recliner's first kiss, it was sent away with Ichigo Kurosaki to med school. _

_On that recliner, Ichigo cried his first break-up tears._

* * *

_The Second After Ukitake Died_

I stared at my Dad for a second, taking another drag from my cigarette.

We sort of smoked for a while before then, my heart beating faster and faster by the second.

"So… she loves me?"

Dad looked up into the sky, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath of the smoky air. He laughed to himself and took another drag of his cigarette.

"Something tell me someone told Rukia something that convinced her of coming back," He shook his head.

Suddenly, he was crying.

"Just like I asked him to. He did what I asked."

I wondered why tears were flowing down his cheeks.

"Run, Ichigo, run." Dad said, sniffling. "Just run to her."

I pressed my cigarette butt on the ash tray parallel from us and did as I was told.

* * *

_**Many Years Ago**_

"_Juu-kun!" I called, smiling. I held Engetsu, my trusty zanpakutou up._

_I crawled around the darkness for a while, listening for the softest rustling of leaves._

"_Isshin~!" Juushiro taunted from somewhere, then disappearing._

_I shook my head. These damn training sessions with him were really getting onto my nerves._

_I hear a little rustle behind me._

_I smiled and snapped my fingers, a small green flame flickering where the friction was._

_I smiled and crept forward, my head down. He always pulled this trick._

_Just before he could flip me from behind, I quickly threw my hand with the flame up and pressed it against his pant leg._

_"Oh CRAP!" He hollered._

_The kidou that made the training hall dark was lifted instantaneously._

_I chuckled. "Dammit, Juu-kun. Try something new."_

_Juushiro looked at me in mock rage, quite pissed._

_"Stop burning my pant legs, Isshin!" He pouted._

_There was silence, and then we laughed. Juushiro and I had been friends for a very, very long time. We knew each other too well. That cycle would repeat itself in time._

_"Listen, Juu-kun…" I said, rubbing the back of my head. "I have to go down to the World of the Living in about 5 minutes patrol," I said, biting my tongue and turning pink._

_"Masa-chan's all you can think about, Isshin," Juushiro taunted/pointed out._

_I nodded, ashamed. "Listen, Juu-kun…" I said, looking at the ceiling. "You and I both know Commander Yamamoto won't approve of our relationship... she's a spirit I should've konso'd AGES ago." He paused. "And she's one of those spirits that are human-like and can actually be seen without their chains leading off their core." I paused. "She's a… a Half-Whole. Half dead."_

_"You two are a match made in heaven," He concluded without a thought._

_I nodded and scratched my head._

_"This whole 'the Gotei 13 will kill Masashi if Isshin doesn't leave her' thing is plain pissing me off." Juushiro said, anger suddenly clouding his usually calm face._

_"Listen, Juushiro…" I said, starting to walk towards the door of the room. "Actually, this is the last time you and I are going to see each other. I'm… leaving Seireitei for good." I coughed._

_Juushiro's eyes widened, and then softened._

"_I understand," He whispered. "I won't blame you."_

_I turned around and gave him a brisk handshake. _

"_Urahara can relocate us to a safe location," I assured him quickly._

_"…this is all so wrong," Juushiro said, frowning. "Just because you have 'Sou-Taicho Potential,'…"_

"_Juushiro, could you promise me…" I said, my voice trailing off. "…if you ever hear about another shinigami with a problem like mine, please help them out as best as you can."_

_Juushiro smiled and saluted me._

"_I'd do everything for them."_

* * *

"C-Captain?" A surprised unranked rookie yelped as I pushed past him, running at a breakneck speed.

I had to get to the Gateway to the World of the Living. I ran faster and faster, not pausing at all to breathe. My eyes filled with strange, unknown tears, and found my heart beating uncontrollably. I was running, reaching out.

_I was reaching out._

The realization filled me with something warm. I felt comforted, assured the world was rooting for me.

This feeling… _hope._

I started to shunpo, making my progress towards the Gateway speed up.

_So this… is what true hope feels like? Raw, untouched hope?_

I then found myself smiling.

[Play Full Moon Sways from BECK Eng. Dubbed]

* * *

_Rain clouds filled the sky._

_Rukia found her legs pushing, faster and faster._

_She felt his presence, his overwhelming, comforting reiatsu._

_She smiled larger and larger, tears dropping from her cheeks._

_It started raining._

_Ichigo's figure appeared over the hill._

_That moment, the world seemed to disappear around them._

_Rukia blinked back her tears._

_Closer, closer._

_She could smell him already. Caramel, sunshine, roses and happiness._

_Ichigo's eyes softened as he saw her, as beautiful as ever._

_Her beautiful amethyst eyes no ring could match, her ebony hair, spread like ravens wings over her shoulders._

_She ran, closer and closer, her eyes filled with an eagerness he hadn't known before._

_He stood there, in full shinigami uniform, his figure apparent and ready._

_Before he could even blink,_

_Rukia reached out and grabbed Ichigo._

_She jumped up and gave him the sweetest, greatest kiss there ever was._

_It was perfect in every way, soft, and wet, just as he loved._

_He held her closer and closer, crying as he fully realized she was back in his arms._

_The kissed and kissed and held each other close for a very long time._

_They never grew tired of each other's kisses._

_Rukia's were soft and beautiful, soft, perfect, and wet._

_Ichigo's were deep, passionate, wonderful, and perfectly imperfect._

_Rukia was the one who pulled away from their kisses._

"_Ichigo, I'm so, so sorry." She whispered. "Can we… start over?"_

_Ichigo smiled knowingly._

* * *

_**Surprisingly Recently, A Century Ago**_

_"Where is Kurosaki Isshin?" Sou-taicho Yamamoto asked again, for the umpteenth time._

_I grit my teeth. "I will never tell."_

_"I'm warning you, Ukitake Juushiro," He said, his glare penetrating through me._

"_I will never tell."_

_The Captain of the 2__nd__ Division at the time, Tazaku Fujito, drew his double ended ripper zanpakutou._

_He carved my back twice._

_I cried and screamed, but nothing, nothing would make me tell._

_"You've been with the Gotei 13 since it started," Sou-Taicho Yamamoto said quietly. "You have been a vital part of its growth. It would be dishonorable to give up on it know."_

_I shook my head, spitting out a tooth._

"_You're the one who gave up," I spat._

_Sou-Taicho Yamamoto's eyes filled with anger._

_He walked up to me and cast his hands upon me._

"Oh, have the gods betrayed me!"_ He chanted. _"The worlds revolve around the hand standing above the skies themselves. Let no soul go untouched by the wrath of the Divine punishment. Let there never be a word muttered from my mouth that goes against the will of my Master, his divine wonder supreme."

_There was a dastardly pause._

"If I ever break this word, may the hand of punishment above the skies pull my soul apart, with no other soul to tell. Kidou #99, **THE DIVINE'S CURSE!**"

_I fell to the ground, a strange coldness flying through my body._

"_From now on," Sou-Taicho Yamamoto said coldly. "If you try to assist a potential heir for my position in a situation like Isshin Kurosaki's, a horrible, inexplainable sickness will overtake your body."_

_He paused again._

"_If it is destined that that heir leave for one purpose or another, and you were part of that purpose…"_

"_You will surely die."_

* * *

"_**Hello," He said, smiling. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."**_

"_**That's a funny name, Strawberry."**_

"_**Shut up, Shinigami."**_

"…_**it isn't Shingami, it's Kuchiki Rukia."**_

* * *

**Years Later**

I woke up, my eyes groggy. I tried to close them again, but sunlight invaded through, waking me up a little.

I sighed and sat up in bed.

I smiled as I turned to look at Ichigo, smiling in his naked slumber. I noticed his warm arms were still wrapped around my lower waist.

I laughed quietly to myself.

This guy STILL had his hands all over me when we were asleep.

His warm face was just around… well, my upper thighs, around that area… you get it, right?

His soft nose pressed against one of my inner thighs, making me giggle every time he moved a little in his sleep.

His familiar, beautiful body was spread across mine, white bed sheets failing to cover everything that was private to us.

But what was privacy when I was with Ichigo?

We were happily hitched, married, whatever other words I could replace for those!

I ran a hand through his hair and shook my head with joy.

Unable to contain myself any further, I lifted his head and tipped it until it sat on my chest and kissed him, square on the lips.

I felt him wake up slowly, his arms wrapping around me gently. His body shifted, and I felt him kiss back.

We stayed like that for a long, long time.

"Morning, 'Berry," I whispered into his messy hair.

He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Man, I love you," He whispered, flipped me over him.

It always tickled, but it really felt great, being positioned over him the way I was. He pulled me into him and kissed me, front to front.

His hands ran across the length of my body, about to reach my intimate… parts.

"Wait, wait," I said, chickening out. "We can't right now. I have a captain's meeting."

Ichigo frowned and flipped me gently beneath him.

It was awfully warm and tingly.

"Why?" He pouted.

Someone knocked on our door loudly.

"Kuchiki Rukia," Someone said through the door in an annoyed voice. "We're all waiting for you!"

It was Renji. I laughed and then swore.

I rolled off the bed and pulled on my clothes.

"You never seize to amaze me with that schedule of yours," Ichigo said, laughing as he pulled on his own hakama pants.

I blushed and pulled on my haori.

Just as I was about to leave, Ichigo tapped me on the shoulder.

"Don't forget this, idiot."

It was my wedding ring.

I laughed and pulled it on.

After a second of thinking, I kissed him.

"See you later, 'Berry," I said, smiling.

* * *

_**Years Ago**_

"_How could you… you pick this BOY over the entire Soul Society?" Sou-Taicho Yamamoto asked, confusion and rage cloaking his voice. "His heroics were handy for us at one time, but now they simply INTERFERE."_

_"I love Ichigo," I said quietly._

_The Gotei 13 hall fell silent._

_Anxious captains cleared their throats._

"…_what makes you think that love is above all else?" Yamamoto asked calmly._

_"Haven't you ever been in love?"_

_An awkward silence filled the hall._

_"Answer me straight, Kuchiki! Why do you choose to be with Ichigo Kurosaki than rather be a Sou-Tai-"_

_"I know what it's like to fall in love like that," Byakuya said._

_Sou-Taicho Yamamoto was surprised._

_"Please elaborate on that, Kuchiki Byakuya."_

_I was slightly surprised. Nii-sama… was covering for me?_

_"It feels like… when you love someone, nothing else matters remotely enough."_

"_It's true," Captain Unohana said quietly._

_The Hall remained silent for a long time._

"_Kuchiki Rukia is the answer to the problem Soul Society has had for years!" Yamamoto said in disbelief. "Am I the only person realizing that?"_

"_So you're going to strip away something she cares about just because you think it would be better for her?" Hitsugaya asked. "It sounds… it sounds like something that would plain contradict your plans. Its hypocritical."_

_Silence._

_Man, hypocritical was a freaking serious word._

_"If you want her to grow…" Zaraki said boldly. "Let her keep Kurosaki as her boy-toy. He'll help her every step of the way."_

_Chatter filled the halls._

"_...what is your take on this, Kuchiki Rukia?" Byakuya asked me._

_Silence._

"_I… I think that the Gotei 13 has failed to realize that sometimes your heart is above your own duty."_

_Yamamoto's eyes suddenly softened._

"_My… old taicho, Juushiro Ukitake always used to say that."_

_After about 10 minutes of strange silence, Yamamoto spoke._

"_You are free to be with him."_

* * *

"Dammit, Kuchiki," Hitsugaya said sternly as the 12 of the 13 walked into the hall. "I'm starting to think that you being with Kurosaki is going to be a distraction for all of us."

"Got that right," Renji murmured, scratching his haori marked '8'.

I smiled. "He comes with the package. You get me as super-awesome Sou-Taicho, I get Ichigo as a bonus."

"And whatever's in his pants," Zaraki whistled stupidly.

I blushed and turned around, walking into the long hall.

I bumped into Nii-sama.

"Hi, Nii-sama," I greeted. "You… don't look like you got much sleep."

"Perhaps… I should move rooms from next to yours."

"Why?"

Omigod. Did he just turn pink?

"You and Kurosaki… make a lot of strange and loud noises."

I was embarrassed out of my flipping mind, but I tried hard not to laugh.

We all got into our positions, one by one.

And then Yamamoto appeared.

"Before we start our agenda, I'd like to introduce a very special guest."

[Play NO! Thank You from the anime K-ON!]

We all fell silent, confused.

As usual, he popped in casually.

"Yo," He called.

The only strange thing was…

He had a haori labeled '5' on it.

* * *

_**Life is like a lesson**_

_**We learn as we go**_

_**Sometimes we fall behind**_

_**We can sometimes move ahead**_

_**And pass those around us**_

_**But ignorance is bliss**_

_**And move too fast,**_

_**You'll find yourself in utter solitude.**_

_**Being alone is hard**_

_**There is no one to lean on**_

_**No one to listen**_

_**Life is like a maze**_

_**We walk around**_

_**Uncertain if we are taking the right path**_

_**Until we reach a dead end**_

_**Life is like a boat**_

_**It rocks back and forth with the current**_

_**With the wind**_

_**As life rocks with circumstance**_

_**Too deep for our own understanding**_

_**Life is like a season**_

_**It comes and goes**_

_**Quickly and stealthily, as if it was never there**_

_**Life is like raindrops**_

_**It falls from the sky into my palms**_

_**They are little packages of happiness**_

_**But little packages of sorrow**_

_**Life was like a box for me**_

_**An enclosed and tight space**_

_**I couldn't breathe**_

_**I was trapped…**_

…_**until…**_

_**I found a certain Strawberry**_

_**I could count on**_

_**One that made me happy**_

_**One that pissed me off**_

_**He taught me things I thought I learnt**_

_**And burned them into my heart.**_

_**My sky used to be filled with grey**_

_**But now I can see the blue**_

_**My eyes can see differently now,**_

_**I've learnt the truth.**_

_**I had a little Strawberry**_

_**Who was always there for me**_

_**I've learnt so much**_

_**I swear I've learned to touch**_

_**The sky with my fingertips.**_

* * *

**LASTEST AN!**

**WAHAHAH! Officially 30 FREAKING PAGES!**

***Pops Confetti***

**It took such a long time to write this. Sumimasen.**

**Anyways, before anything, the thank yous.**

**THANK YOU, PERSON READING THIS. YOU ROCK. IT TAKES A LOT OF TIME AND GUTS TO READ SOMETHING LIKE THIS. (Why'd I say guts? XD)**

**THANK YOU FANFICTION, FOR LETTING ME POST STORIES AND READ THEM TOO. IT'S BEAUTIFUL, REALLY.**

**THANK YOU TITE KUBO, FOR INVENTING ICHIGO AND RUKIA.**

**Now… ahem… the ever awkward specific reader thank yous.**

**Just kidding there are none.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! (:D)**

**Anyways…**

**WHOA! 31 pages!**

**I mean, get ready world, for another IchiRuki extravaganza with my new, awesome story!**

**I just haven't thought of it yet! :D**

…**I mean, I have a few ideas, so just tell me of anything sounds interesting in your review, kays? **

**OOooooOoooOo**

**NUMBER ONE!**

**Kurosaki and Kunoichi**

**Rukia is a ninja trained to seduce men to get information. Ichigo's the average high school guy, nothing special, needing a job and wanting to get laid.**

**Ichigo meets Rukia.**

**Two worlds collide.**

**A story of hilarious naked old men, pervy ducklings, conspiracy and fluffy romance ensues!**

**Genre- Rom/Com/Action**

**OooooOooooO**

**NUMBER TWO!**

**Perfectly Imperfect**

**Ichigo is a playboy who never gets caught. Rukia's the new girl with a dark secret.**

**One day, Ichigo's plots fail and backfire and he's caught in a whirlwind of scandal and depression, then he meets Rukia, the quiet girl who seems to know what he's going through. **

**Lots of comfort in this fic. Also, darkly romantic.**

**Genre- Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Romance**

**OooooOoooOo**

**NUMBER THREE!**

**Strawberry Death Rock?**

**Inspired by Nick and Norah's Infinite playlist and Lemonade Mouth.**

**Ichigo's the guy who can blend into any crowd. He plays bass and listens to a lot of in, hip hop and pop songs.**

**Then he meets Rukia, the chick who shreds on… Ukelele?, and is asked out about every two hours, but has never said yes? Did I mention she listens to screamo?**

**Two totally different personalities clash, then bond, then clash, forming a band that just might rock Japan.**

**Genre- Rom/Com/Action**

**OooooooOoOoooO**

**Bleach… Becomes Twilight?**

**Enter Rukia Kuchiki, that 'one girl' who moves with her dad into a random small town.**

**Enter Ichigo Kurosaki, the hot vampire she just happens to meet there.**

**Enter ChromeHeartSoldier's first hilarious parody of Twilight with the characters of Bleach!**

**Genre- Parody/Comedy**

**OooOoOoOOO**

**Chomp!**

**PM me random food of any culture and I will have Ichigo and Rukia eat it together.**

**A very random, but surprising cute and funny idea.**

**Genre- Romance/Comedy**

**OoOoOoooO**

**Breathe into Me**

**Ichigo Kurosaki never believed in angels. He just thought that there was no life after death.**

**But after a near-fatal accident that almost cost him his life, he believes.**

**He saw an angel sink through the roof of the ambulance and give him a kiss, breathing life into him that ultimately saved his life.**

**Rukia Kuchiki moves into his school, looking exactly like that angel.**

**A very romantic tale. More romance than anything, really.**

**Genre- Romance/Comfort**

**OoooOoOoO**

**OMG. LLWS is actually over.**

**You know what?**

**I'll just shut up now! XD**

**See Yar Reviews in Another Story,**

**ChromeHeartSoldiers**


End file.
